Ranma Tales
by TheShadow99
Summary: This is an alternate Ranmaverse, with a few changes. The biggest two most likely being that Ranma got cursed much ealier and second Genma dies a few years before they get back to Nerima. See how things turn out.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

Yes Ranma 1/2 fanfiction, though this is not a continuation, this is a total rewrite (or AU) with versions of the characters as shown in the now classic Anime/Manga series. Most characters will start out just like they did in the Manga/Anime, but since I'm changing Ranma every person to be effected by him will end up being different. It's the nigh infamous 'Butterfly Effect'.

The biggest changes are not documented in this Prologue, though I will show those off in future chapters. Here Genma finds the guide to Chinese training grounds earlier (far earlier) than the normal story, causing them to be changed when Ranma is 10-11 years old rather than at 16. This ends up causing Genma to differ in his training of Ranma as he tries to cure his curse (they both still get cursed just as it happened years later for the 'normal Ranma/Genma pair). At least until one fateful day...

Oh I did change one other thing, the world itself is a bit different. I advanced the setting to have access to more modern technology (like modern cell phones), which never made an appearance in the original. Also the fighting is a step closer to realistic, though it has it's own unique flavor of mystical abilities. A lot of other anime had a hand in the flavor of the series including: Tenjou Tenge, Bleach, Ikkitousen, Air Master, Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran, Naruto, Jubei-chan, Otogizoushi, Age of Shura: Mutsu Enmei-ryuu Side Story, Shrine of the Morning Mist, and Lunar Legend Tsukihime (& the Fate/Stay Night world in general).

Oh yeah I also don't own any rights to Ranma ½ or it's characters, though beyond the normal cast and crew from the Manga/Anime are my creations... & any likenesses, blah, blah, etc, etc...

**Ranma Tales ½: Prologue**

**Part 1: Fateful Day**

A young girl of about thirteen slumps to the ground as the beast finally falls. Her name is Ranma Saotome and she had been fighting for her life against some sort of hideous beast that her mind frankly refuses to try to describe other than being coated with leathery skin (or should that be hide?) and having horns, fangs, and claws all way bigger and sharper than she liked. Whatever it was just wasn't natural. It was however now very dead. She hoped.

Now that it finally seemed to be dead though she had the chance to look around. Scanning the area she wondered where her stupid father had ended up. Silently she thinks to herself 'The coward probably ran away... again', until she suddenly sees an unmoving form laying a couple dozen feet away wearing a white training gi. Standing up as best she can Ranma wanders over to the prone body that seems to be her pop.

Getting close was in some ways probably a mistake though as getting close showed that Genma hadn't been fast enough this time. His whole left side was slashed open leaving part of a rib exposed to the air and blood dribbled out everywhere. Ranma could do nothing except stare in horrified shock. At least until the body moved somewhat and Genma wheezed "Ranma... I must... Tell you... about... my old friend... In Nerima..." Unfortunately these would end up being the last words to ever leave his mouth as his body ceased moving.

Still utterly frozen in shock Ranma just sat on the ground and stared at her fathers corpse, not able to believe her torturer for the last seven or so years could die like that. After all this was Genma he made a profession out of weaseling out of dire situations. How could he just die?

She sat their and stared for a long time, or so it seemed to her at the time, until she heard footfalls coming toward her and a friendly sort of voice intoned "Is anyone still alive? I heard a lot of noise." While it made Ranma come out of her daze, she couldn't yet make her limbs move so she just sat and continued to stare.

Slowly a figure emerged from the fog that had rolled into the area after the battle. The figure turned out to be a man in his mid to late twenties in appearance wearing some sort of black leather body suit for lack of a better description. What made him stand out as strange had more to do with the fact he had spoken flawless Japanese when he'd called out, yet he was most definitely not Japanese in appearance. Ranma had to admit this man's Japanese was even better than hers was. In fact the dark brown hair and clear blue eyes alone would tell you he wasn't even Asian. He also carried a strange black bladed katana which was slightly curved and much longer than normal, tip to guard was probably an easy four feet in length.

As the figure moved closer Ranma heard the man curse in a language she didn't understand, Chinese most likely, and then sigh before speaking in Japanese again. "It seems I was a bit to late. I am truly sorry for your lose. I'm guessing he was your father, right?". Pointing at the body laying in front of her.

Ranma merely nodded not trusting her voice as a tear slide down her check unnoticed. 'Even pop didn't deserve to die like this' was the main thought running through her head.

The main glanced around and asked "Not to interrupt your grief, but I have to ask: What do you plan to do now? Do you have someplace to go?"

Ranma just stared. 'What can I do now?' she thought to herself. 'Pop was the one training me, I'm not even sure my mother is alive anymore, and he had no other relatives or friends that I know of. But wait, hadn't father said something about an old friend in Nerima just before the end? Could I really make it to Nerima? Could I really track down my fathers friend somehow? But what other choice do I really have...?' She looks up at the man and says "I will go to Nerima, it was the last thing he said before he died."

The man nods and asks "Will you need any help boy? Do you have any money to use?"

Ranma did a double take and said "I'm a girl, sir and no I don't have any money." Though in her mind she was screaming to herself 'Does he know? Could he know?'

The man smiles and says "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself in my hast to make sure you were all right. People call me Shadow, well among other things at least that's what they call me at least. I also know that while you appear to be a girl, that you aren't really... Jusenkyo maybe?"

Ranma didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand how he knew about her curse. No one else had ever picked up on it before without being shown how it worked. At least that had been the case for nearly three years now. Few had ever heard of Jusenkyo and fewer than that knew of the curses.

"I take it you didn't expect me to know?" the man, Shadow she corrected herself mentally, said with a chuckle. "I know a good bit about that cursed place, but I'm willing to say it isn't as bad as it could have been in your case. Most people mind turning into animals more, or worse for the few pools that change your mind as well as body."

Ranma realizes she must have looked positively pole-axed to get this response and so angrily replies "So what if my stupid pop got me cursed and even after a few years he can't find a way to fix it! And now he never will either!" This was all a bit to much for her and she sank back to the ground again.

Shadow sighed and said "I understand your frustration, but I didn't mean to offend you. Tell you what... Your a martial artist correct? Then let me teach you what I know of the arts and help you find the place you want to go to. In return well... Don't worry about that. I can't even think of asking you for anything in this situation, but I'm sure you'll manage to make it all worth my efforts in the long run. I've been looking for a good student o train for years."

Ranma thought about this for quite awhile. It was possible this man would be a horrible person, but then he didn't feel like that to her. Her sense for that sort of thing was awfully good after having to deal with Genma and the things he did. She also didn't have much hope of even figuring out where Nerima was without some help. Lastly she also knew she was a good martial artist, but their were a lot of challenges on the road and in reality she'd only survived the beasts attacks because it had rained changing her into a girl which made her faster than normal and Genma had wasted the last of the hot water on himself before the beasts attack. After that luck had more to do with survival than anything else had.

Finally she said "I don't know what to say, but thank you. I don't think I can do it on my own... yet. I will go with you." After all what did she have to lose at this point?

Shadow smiled and said "Great. Now... You know I don't know what to call you..." He frowns a bit.

Ranma spoke up "My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Shadow smiles and replies "Then Ranma how about your first training lesson?"

Ranma frowns and says "I guess that's ok" Though she didn't really feel like doing anything right now.

"Good, while it may be painful we should bury your father... So your first lesson will be how to dig a grave... A bit more morbid than I like for a first lesson, but unfortunately important in many, many ways." was the comment from Shadow.

Nodding Ranma proceeds to help Shadow take care of properly burying her father. Shadow also insisted everything his father was carrying was now Ranma's. Much later he lead Ranma in a prayer (in multiple religions none the less) for her fathers soul and then they departed.

**Part 2: First Contact**

The Hentai Brigade was out in force again in front of Furikan High this morning, as they were almost every morning these days. A lone figure appears at the gates of the school. Her name is Akane Tendo. Ever since the start of the school year these boys had come to challenge her in battle with the deranged belief that beating her would allow the victor to get a date with her. After a couple months of this abuse she would rather die than let any of them ever touch her, let alone a date were she'd have to be alone with any of them.

As the spectators watched from above, and bet on the upcoming fight, one of the boys stepped forward to lead the charge. Akane set herself into her combat stance and waited. The tensions from the two sides could be felt across the school.

Just before they started their charge a voice rang out "What the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned to stare at the person who had yelled. Only to face fault as they see a young man with dark hair pulled into a pony tail wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants with a open duster style dark leather jacket over it (which was open), as well as dark leather gloves, and dark leather boots. He was also lifting up a pair of shades from his face as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Of course just the figure alone didn't cause the face fault. No it was the fact he was also standing on top of the ten foot tall wall that surrounds the school. How he got their was a good question since it didn't look like he'd climbed up.

While Ranma wondered what was going on, Akane Tendo couldn't help but stare at this new comer along with just about everyone else.

**Edit Note:**

I have updated this chapter and all other chapters to have the same style. I think it makes it easier to see the breaks between sections that way. At the same time I fixed a lot of the outstanding grammar issues in various chapters that people had mentioned.

This is my first ever fanfiction series, so it started out rather rough. Later chapters get much better (or at least I think so), so I'd suggest reading the whole thing before making a opinion of the series as a whole. Oh and leave feedback! I enjoy positive feedback and I'm willing to argue with any negative feedback... ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Of School and Fighting

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 1 – Of School and Fighting**

**Part 1: Hentai Brigade**

While Ranma waited for the answer another figure stepped out from behind some trees. A figure dressed in a traditional samurai style layered kimono and holding a bokken. This figure was the one to finally give him his answer. "We are here to win the right to date the fair Akane Tendo in honorable combat, peasant. Do not interfere."

Ranma responds with a sick look on his face "This is how you ask a girl out? If that's the case I defiantly don't want to know what this 'date' is supposed to consist of."

Getting somewhat angered by this retort by the newcomer the would be samurai replied "Know you that I am Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furikan High! I will not have you dishonor me with your slanderous words!"

Ranma hops down from the wall and walks forward as he comments "Let me get this straight. Your honor allows you to first attack a woman for the right to date her as if you were some sort of cave man? I can see pretty well why the lady would choose to turn you down for this 'honor'. Maybe I should show you how you ask a girl out in the real world? Oh wait, that probably wouldn't help you obviously have no idea how to treat a woman."

Having had quite enough of this heresy Kuno lifts his sword and proclaims "I have had enough knave defend yourself!" and rushes toward Ranma who just continues standing there perfectly relaxed.

Just before Kuno's swing starts Akane shouts "Watch out!" and suddenly in less than a blink of an eye a snap kick sends Kuno's bokken flying out of his hand and Ranma presses his open palm against Kuno's stomach. Kuno promptly proceeds to collapse to the ground and vomits profusely as he curls up into a ball holding his guts. The bokken lands point first in the ground a dozen feet away with a 'plush!' sound as the tip is buried in the ground.

Everyone just stares. Akane thinks to herself 'He took out Kuno with one hit! And he didn't hardly even move!'. Nabiki Tendo up in her 'office' (the classroom her homeroom is in) smiles and imagines what a new contender could do for her profit margins and thinks 'besides he's not bad looking either'.

Ranma walks over to Akane and bows to her saying "I apologize for the ill treatment of these boys. I hope you can forgive them... eventually." Ranma can't help but notice that she is fairly attractive and especially cute when she's blushing like she is right now.

Akane replies "T-That's all right. Thank you for your concern." The shock she's still in keeps her from falling into her classic pattern of verbal abuse to men that has been nearly set in stone after the Hentai Brigade started their attacks. She adds "How did you do that by the way?"

Ranma smiles and says "I've been a martial artist my whole life, I've barely ever even been in a formal school like this before. My last sensei knew a lot about things like Chi, pressure points, and other sensitive spots. Unfortunately Kuno didn't really stand a chance and he should have known better."

Akane thinks to herself 'He's awfully cute when he smiles' and replies "I'm a martial artist myself, though I've never meet anyone who could do that." then she remembers the mass of boys still standing between them and the school and frowns before saying "I don't think they got the point yet."

Ranma turns and says to the mass of boys, most of whom are quite pale from seeing their glorious leader embarrassed in front of the school like that, and says "I'd suggest you guys should stop bothering this nice lady and go back to class. Maybe just maybe you could find some other nice ladies who if you showed some respect to may still agree to go out with you even after all of this. Though some groveling, maybe some flowers, and politeness might help to."

At these words Nabiki started making phone calls and the majority of boys proceeded to think better of ending up like Kuno... Anyways maybe it was better to not get kicked around by Akane every morning to... There were other girls right?

A handful though still stood in the way and seeing this Ranma sighed and said to Akane "I think we'll just have to go through these guys, they didn't seem to get the picture." Akane just nods and the two walk forward as the seven boys try to stop them (and defeat Akane). To bad for them it just ended up being a complete embarrassment, Akane alone was more than they could handle with Ranma helping it took less than five seconds before it was all over. Ranma and Akane just continued on their way into the school.

**Part 2: School and Secrets Best Left Unknown**

It turned out that Ranma would be in Akane's class so she showed him where it was. She however was starting to get over her shock fall back into her traditional patterns of male abuse, though Ranma was being so nice Akane felt bad about it. She decided she would try to make up for it when lunch came around as they reached the classroom.

Akane had a small stake of notes on her desk when she got to her seat and she started to read them while Rama Introduced himself, so she missed most of his introduction. The teacher offered him the open seat next to Akane, so Ranma walked over and sat down in his new seat. Akane on the other hand was fuming, she just couldn't believe what all the girls she thought of as her friends had asked about! Ranma though was oblivious to this other than noting that Akane had gotten into a bad mood and he wondered why.

When lunch came around Ranma asked Akane if she'd like to eat lunch with him. To which Akane explodes saying "Why would I want to eat lunch with a pervert like you?" before she can stop herself.

Ranma just blinks and goes "Well first I kinda object to the whole pervert thing. I know I've personally never done anything perverted to you or with you. Second I thought you might want to eat lunch with me because your the only person I know right now." He looked rather depressed and Akane realized what she'd done.

Before he could turn to leave she grabs his hand and says "Ranma wait... I'm sorry. I over reacted. Let's go eat lunch together outside." and proceeds to pull him along behind her till she gets to her favorite tree outside.

They talk quietly about all sorts of things, though initially mostly about martial arts. Eventually they touch on the topic of Ranma's parents and he tells Akane about his father's death 3 years ago while they were training.

Akane is a bit shocked and tells Ranma "I know how you must feel I lost my mother when I was fairly young... What about your mother? Are you living with her now?"

Ranma replies wistfully "I don't know anything about my mother. My father took me away to train when I was five or six years old and I haven't seen her since then."

Akane blinks and asks "Where do you live then?"

Ranma smiles slightly in a sort of ironic smile "Well since I left my sensei's side I'm just living in a hotel room. My father's dying words were about a old friend of his who lived in Nerima, so eventually when I felt I was ready I came here."

Akane was shocked... again. Which is probably good, since that means she isn't nearly as likely to say things before she thinks about them. She does however still say things she might not want to say later such as "Why don't you come home to my family dojo with me then? We have a guest room you could stay in until you find your father's old friend. I just can't let you live in a hotel room like that."

Ranma was shocked, but he manages to reply "I couldn't possibly impose on you like that! I'll manage ok in a hotel room, I'm sure."

Akane shakes her head and says "At least come home with me and take a look. Besides I'd love to spar with you in the dojo and maybe learn some new moves."

Ranma gives in and agrees to walk home with her. Though he firmly believes he will just walk her home and then go back to his hotel room after a short visit. Both are interrupted by the bell that marks the end of lunch. They get up and go back to class.

Akane notices that Ranma is actually pretty good at most of the classes he has. In fact he's better in the English class than the teacher is, actually correcting her occasionally. His Japanese literature was also nearly flawless. His grasp of history was pretty good. Heck he even had most of the math down pretty well. This was amazing in her mind since he'd said he'd never really been to a formal school before. Soon enough (or not for some people) the bell sounded for the end of the day and the students started to rush off to their various clubs and activities.

Ranma followed Akane toward her home and she made a point of asking "You did really well in class today, I thought you said you'd never been to school before?"

Ranma smiled slightly and said "Well my father may have hated anything even remotely related to 'education' beyond martial arts, but my sensei was something of a stickler for learning at least a little bit of everything... Though compared to him I might as well give up..."

Akane looked slightly confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Ranma continued "Well he knows more than 4 dozen languages just as well as a native would... He has to come really darn close to a masters degree in just about every theoretical or applied science I've ever heard of... Let alone history... Modern or ancient..."

All Akane can say is "Wow."

Ranma smirks slightly and says "Yeah tell me about it... Here I was bitching that he wanted me to learn Chinese and English for languages, up to algebra in math, history for china, japan, and the U.S., and a few other seemingly random subjects as well as martial arts. Heck often more than one subject at a time... It's a bit different to do math while learning a kata or some other move. After I say him reading a scientific journal once and how he commented on the 'lack of sufficient evidence to support the claims being made' on something I couldn't even understand, I finally realized what he meant. After all Anything Goes Martial Artists should be able to handle... Well anything."

Akane frowns slightly and says "Did you just say Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

Ranma nods and replies "Yeah that's the art as my father taught me and sensei convinced me that I shouldn't abandon one style encompass everything for another and instead add to the existing knowledge of the school. In fact I think he said it as 'There is more than one path you can walk through life and as in life there is more than one path you can walk in martial arts. Learn to form your own style from the teachings of your school and others like yours. There is no right way here. Though there are certain truths.' Or something like that."

Akane doesn't quite understand it all, but getting the gist of it she nodded. Still watching Ranma they passed by an old woman watering the doorstep in front of her house, only to splash Ranma with water while she was at it. Akane could only stare at Ranma who didn't quite look the same anymore. In fact if Akane hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it. Where the cute guy she was getting to know had stood was now (a somewhat wet) red headed girl wearing his clothes... And she had bigger breasts than Akane even! Though not all that much bigger...

Ranma cursed somewhat & said "I hate it when that happens, you'd think it would be so easy to avoid being drenched in water like that..." looking up she sees Akane staring at her and adds "Uh I can explain..."

Having had one to many shocks today Akane simply proceeds to faint.

**Part 3: One of Many Truths**

Luckily for Akane Ranma caught her before she hit the ground, because that would have hurt when she final came to. Ranma ends up carrying Akane to a nearby park and placing her gently down on a bench. She then sits next to Akane knowing very well that this wasn't probably the best time to have to reveal her secret, but it really couldn't be helped. Besides she was starting to find Akane cute and interesting. She hoped Akane could really be a friend... It had been so long since she'd had friends her own age anyways...

Akane stirred on the bench and slowly sat up a few minutes later. She also promptly blinked repeatedly as she stared at the girl who she could swear had been Ranma.

Ranma said "I'm glad your awake you scared me when you feinted like that. I do really need to explain though..."

Akane raised an eyebrow and said "Why ever would you need to do that? It's obvious. Of course people can change genders when splashed by water. Why would that be a problem?"

Unfortunately the sarcasm seems to have somewhat missed Ranma and she says "Well that's good, I do kinda hate having to tell that story... It's just wwwaaayy to embarrassing. "

Akane just stares darkly.

Ranma sweat drops and says "Ah... I get it... ok I'll tell you the story. See my pop (for some reason she could never call him father during this story) found this guide in Chinese to famous training spots for martial artists. One of these was a place called Jusenkyo. He decided when I was about ten years old that we should travel there to train at this famous spot. Little did we know then that the place was cursed and no one in their right mind would ever go there let alone train there... Ok well pop would have anyways, though I always did think he was dumber than a brick and not packing all his marbles."

Akane nods somewhat and Ranma continues "When we arrived we found a guide that led us down to the springs themselves. Well popped jumped onto these polls sticking out of the water and told me to follow him up, which I stupidly did. Well the guide started yelling at us that it was dangerous and to get down. Pop was to stupid too listen though and we fought on the pools until I accidentally knocked him in one of the springs. What came out was a big pissed off Panda, who promptly knocked me into another spring. When I came up I realized something was wrong. I didn't quite realize what at that point, but I knew something was different. Of course I was ten so it didn't really hit me then. Even pop didn't realize right away and the guide couldn't remember which spring it was. I'd thought I'd gotten off luckily after I realized pop was now a Panda..."

Akane gasped as Ranma nodded and went on "Soon I realized it wasn't just my hair changing color, or that I got slightly shorter than I had been... Of course I only really realized that when I went to use the bathroom... Luckily the guide explained that warm water changes us back into our original forms. While pop didn't really care that he was a Panda all that much he was absolutely livid at his boy now also being his little girl. To make a long story somewhat shorter this lead to pop hunting down every shred of a rumor about a cure for about three years until his luck ran out. Since pop died and sensei took me in, I've come to accept that I turn into a woman when I get wet like that. Well not entirely, I still feel like a guy... It's just my body that's different. While I'd rather not change into a woman, I won't go crazy trying to 'fix' it like pop did. I'd rather look like a woman than die like pop did on a fool's quest."

Akane thought about it for awhile and said "I guess I can understand that... Sort of... But... But..." She can't quite seem to get her mind wrapped around something, then she blurts out "But you've seen a naked woman now and your only sixteen! That makes you such a pervert!" She did however manage to leave off the '& I was starting to like you bit'.

Ranma sighs and glances around at all the people in the park now staring at them and says "Yes... Yes... I'm a pervert because I need to bath sometime and with the curses trigger that kinda implies I will see that. Let alone, dare I say it, I may need to use a bathroom while I'm in this form. Oh and of course I enjoy the whole monthly visitor when I'm like this to..."

That last part shocks Akane a bit more than anything else & she blurts out "But you could just change into a guy and that wouldn't happen! We have to live with it!"

Ranma looks ill and says "Oh sure I could... If I wanted to need a hospital next time I accidentally changed forms.. Not to mention I feel uncomfortable even when I'm a guy and it's that time."

Akane just blinks and goes "Huh?"

Ranma sighs and replies "If I intentionally or unintentionally avoid being a girl those days I feel ill until I change forms. Then I have the worlds worst abdominal and not so abdominal pains until it's run it's course. Avoidance isn't really an option. I have no intention of ever ever trying to avoid that condition again."

Akane still can't quite seem to decide if he's a pervert or not under he definition, but eventually she seems to decide and say "I'm sorry Ranma... It's just... I was always raised it was improper for a man to see a woman naked except in certain circumstances... And I'm really not sure how this fits with that. I mean this sort of thing is part of what I barely remember from my mother before she passed away and so in a way this concept of what's right or not is dear to me... If that makes any sense..."

Ranma nods and says "It's ok Akane. I'm sorry this brings up some painful memories. I'd really like to be your friend though... I've never had many friends... And I don't have any here... I know this curse may be hard for you, but could you make an exception for me?"

Akane slowly smiles and says "Ranma I don't think I really have to make an exception... Though I think I may have to try awfully hard to unlearn some concepts I've taken for granted. I hope maybe you can help with that. If your willing that is."

Ranma smiles and nods.

Akane grins and says "Friends?"

Ranma grins back and says "Friends, wohoo!" and proceeds to hug Akane.

Akane nearly reacts to the hug like she would have any other day, heck even like she would have a few hours ago... But in the end she stops herself and tentatively proceeds to hug Ranma back getting a bit caught up in Ranma's excitement. She's still not sure she'd be comfortable doing this with Ranma if he were a guy right now... The dislike of boys in general is still to strong... But maybe in time Ranma could really help her get over that...

Ranma eventually though sighs and says "You do have to do me a favor though, I'd rather not have to try to explain this to everyone at school..."

Akane blinks ands says "I guess I can see why, but do you really think it will work?"

Ranma sighs again and says "I hope it can, I don't want to ever feel like a freak when I happen to change again. I don't want to have to leave school again, even if for different reasons. I want to live as normal a life as I can."

Akane nods and looking up realizes it's gotten somewhat late and glancing back at Ranma she says "I can't believe we've been here so long, we should really get back to my house. Since it's late though I'm inviting you over for dinner. No complaints either about how you can't impose!"

Ranma smiles slightly and says "Well then my dear friend I won't complain, let's see what your house is like!"

They both giggle slightly and head off towards Akane's house. Thankfully for Ranma no one who walked by them in the park understood what those two loony girls where talking about.

**Part 4: Tendo dojo**

Akane walks in her front door at home and says "I"m home." (well at least the Japanese phrase translated as that) and another voice calls out "Welcome home (Or more precisely the Japanese phrase translated as that). Soon a slightly older young woman walks into the entryway and goes "Oh my Akane you didn't mention we had a guest. Who is your friend?"

Akane smiles and says "Kasumi this is Ranma, she's going to spar with me in the dojo and I invited her for dinner to. I hope you don't mind to much." Ranma bows when he is introduced and Kasumi returns his bow.

Kasumi just smiles and says "Of course it's not a problem Akane we can always make room for a friend. Now I need to go start dinner and father is out because of some sudden council business so he won't be back for a bit right now. So have fun and I'll let you two know when dinner is ready."

Akane replies "Thanks Kasumi." then she turns to Ranma and says "I need to go change so we can spar. Make yourself at home till I'm done changing ok?"

Ranma blinks briefly then nods and says "Sure Akane, oh and by the way I think your sister is awfully nice."

Akane frowns slightly, then smiles and nods saying "I'll be right back!" before running up stairs. As she leaves she thinks to herself 'Why would I get jealous because he said Kasumi is nice?'.

Ranma meanwhile sits down at the table in the living room and relaxes while she waits. Soon Akane comes back down in her standard martial arts gi and walks over to Ranma. Ranma stands up and motions for Akane to lead the way. Akane leads Ranma out to the dojo.

Ranma asks Akane again (the first time having been on the way over) "You sure you want to do this? Especially when I'm in my female form? Not to mention what Kasumi is going to think when I show up some other time as a guy?"

Akane frowns and says "Yes I'm sure I want to spar with you. I'd also kinda prefer you were a girl since I really don't want to lose to a guy... Well a guy guy... um well you know what I mean!" getting angry near the end.

Ranma shrugs and says "Ok, but I want to lay down a few ground rules first. I don't intend to use any of my non-standard martial arts techniques, just old fashioned punches, kicks, and such. Second I won't start out by going all out, if you want that you need to work up to forcing me to do it. I don't mean to say I'll go easy on you, I just don't want to end up hurting you by accident. Ok?"

Akane frowns some more and replies "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a martial artist to ya know! I can take a punch just as well as anyone! In fact better than almost anyone!" as she gets mad.

Ranma shrugs again. "Ok. I'm ready whenever you are."

Akane still frowning continues to warm up as Ranma just stands there not doing anything. Which really starts to annoy Akane. So she decides to take advantage of Ranma since she doesn't seem to be taking this seriously... Which is why she comes out of a stretch and goes into a lunging punch at Ranma. Ranma simply sidesteps just out of reach, moving no further than needed. Akane continued throwing a series of punches at Ranma as Ranma avoids each one by a small margin. This just pisses Akane off of course and soon she yells "Damn it! Stand and fight me!"

Ranma blinks still dodging punches and says "I am, what else do you call this?"

Akane yells "Your not attacking me back! That's not fighting me!" as she throws a fairly wild punch which Ranma doesn't even try to avoid since it wasn't aimed anywhere near him and blocks the follow up kick to his gut.

Ranma asks "Do I really need to attack you yet? I didn't know there was a law saying when I needed to attack in a fight. Right now I'm just learning how you move and how you fight. That's easily just as important if not more so than the attacks to come."

Akane growls "Just come at me already!" as she goes into another flurry of punches which Ranma avoids or blocks. Completely losing focus and instead giving into her anger. Letting it fight for her.

Ranma shrugs and says "Ok, fine we'll do it your way." before she blocks a punch from Akane only to strike while her arm is fully extended and land a jab to Akane's shoulder before Akane can do anything. Akane reels a bit from the sharp pain. Ranma however doesn't let up and continues slowly landing precision blows that at every opening she gets against Akane's guard.

Akane is in shock (again, though not so complete as the other times). Realizing for the first time that she isn't even close to the same league as Ranma. She blocks a few blows here and there, but the majority find their targets. She can't seem to evade at all, far to slow to even try compared to the speed of the attacks used against her. Akane slowly starts to think to herself 'I've been training since I was a little girl, but I can't keep up! All I've ever had was martial arts and this just proves I'm not even good at that! What do I have if I don't have that!' as she starts to panic Ranma moves in to finish her off. Akane starts to block a punch to the front when she feels a blow going for her back and while wandering how Ranma got behind her with one part of her mind while the rest desperately tried to block the attack from behind. Then in a flash of pain everything goes dark.

**Author's notes:**

Yes by now you've probably realized Akane is somewhat out of character at times. I blame it on a combination of shock and a difference in how she's being treated. Really though I do believe that is pretty close to how she would react from everything I've seen or read if the situation had been altered that way. As I stated in the prologue this will really show off the elusive 'butterfly effect'.

You've probably also noticed I break up the chapters and give each section it's own title. I do that for a reason, much like most plays I split up each chapter into scenes giving each scene it's own title so if you wanted to you could find a particular part again if you wanted to reread it. I also do that for myself when I need to take a look at something I wrote before, each section title will give clues as to what happens in it... Though normally completely random associations much like prophecy you kinda have to know what is coming to realize what is actually in a certain chapter.

I'm also going to mention that I'm planning to avoid using Japanese anywhere in this even though it does fit well with the series. The first reason for it is that I don't want readers to have to go look up words or phrases if they run into something I understand, but they don't. The second reason is that I am horrible at remembering how to spell words in Japanese, so rather than accidentally getting words wrong from time to time I'm avoiding having to write those words. Unfortunately my spell checker just doesn't understand Romanji (SP?).


	3. Chapter 2: Promises

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 2 - Promises**

**Part 1: Promises and secrets**

Slowly Akane wakes up groggily, not quite sure what happened. She realizes someone is shaking her gently and calling her name. Briefly she wonders who it is and then realizes it's Ranma her friend. She idly thinks that it's nice to have a friend. After all she had so few good friends... And after earlier she was still somewhat mad at Yuka and Sayuri when they'd asked her when she was planning on kissing her rescuer or the later question about how far she'd let him go with her. Even if she were to do those things, it really wasn't any of their business! Wait, Wait, Wait! Why was she against the wall with Ranma shaking her?

Getting ahold of herself Akane glances over at Ranma starting to feel a variety of aches and pains. Akane says "Ranma...? What the heck happened?"

Ranma however sighs in relief and says "You scared the heck out of me, that's what happened! Why in the world did you do that?"

Akane blinks at her and says "I scared you! You stupid jerk, you nailed me in the back!" As almost always her anger got the best of her, yet again.

Ranma replies "Well I was going to pull the punch as I did all the others, but you moved to block it when you shouldn't have been able to! I know you started to block the punch I tossed at you as a feint before going behind you and launching that kick, but then suddenly you reversed everything in a desperate block against my kick that should have been to fast for you to even see. To bad for you the block interrupted me before I could pull my kick and left you in an awkward position. So I ended up being terrified as you slammed into the wall head first! When I rushed over you were out cold and I was so worried I'd really hurt you..." A tear runs down his check. He didn't want to hurt those few he might be able to call friends and he definitely hadn't wanted to hurt this one!

Akane is slightly confused and frankly a bit uncomfortable after seeing the tear slide down Ranma's face. She patted his arm "I'm ok I really am... And... And I'm sorry I kept egging you on into attacking me... I realize I'm just not any good as a martial artist... Maybe I should quit..." She chokes a bit as she says that last part. She nearly starts to cry herself now.

Ranma frowns and says "Well sure your a bit rough around the edges and could use some work on certain things, but really you have incredible potential... That last block suicidal as it was sure showed me that... You might not be a match for me right now, but your probably just slightly worse than Kuno right now... Some more work under a competent teacher would really help..." he gets cut off before he can go on though.

Akane nearly gags and says "I'm worse than Kuno?" she clenches her fist tight and looks really close to smacking Ranma upside the head.

Ranma ecks and raises his hands. Akane suddenly sort of folds in on herself and says quietly "I guess I am really no good... I wonder why Kuno let me beat him if I'm not as good as he is..."

Hearing this Ranma comes over to Akane and puts his arms around her, pulling her close. She says "Now Akane, I doubt her really wanted to go all out. He does babble about how he likes you after all... Not that I'm trying to figure out how his mind works. I know any attempt at that would probably make me as crazy as he is..." She pauses and adds "I really do think you are very good though. I also don't think you should quit martial arts. Who has been teaching you anyways...?"

Akane frowns and says "Daddies always been my teacher, though since Momma died he's been less and less interested in teaching... Or in martial arts at all really... He doesn't even teach classes now and hasn't for about four years."

Ranma thinks of awhile and with a sigh says "Tell ya what... I've never tried training anyone before, but to show you how much I think you should continue training... How about I teach you? You don't have to of course, but..." She just kinda trails off, not quite sure how this should go...

Akane looks up at Ranma who still has his arms around her and says "You mean it? You'd really teach someone as horrible as me?"

Ranma smirks a bit and says "Sure, though I'll repeat again: you have talent! You can't deny that. I'm afraid the lack of real training for the last few years is more to blame than anything else really. Your at least as good as I was before sensei started training me..."

Akane frowns not quite believing what she's hearing and says "Do you mean that?"

Ranma nods "Sure, though I had a lot of other stuff to learn as well. I could easily get you up to speed if your willing. Well at least I think I can... Though you probably won't enjoy much of it..." The last said with another small smirk.

Akane places her hands over Ranma's hands and says "Thanks, that means a lot to me." Then she tries to move and nearly feints again from the pain. Wearily she says "I'm not sure I can move right now though."

Ranma says "Well we should really get you a nice bath before you really can't move. Here I'll help you up." She helps Akane up and wrapping her arm around Akane helps her walk back into the house.

Inside Kasumi comes out to set the table and sees them stagger in. Putting her hand to her mouth she says "Oh my. What happened to you Akane?"

Akane frowns a bit and says "I wasn't careful and sorta had a bit of an accident. I'll be ok though."

Kasumi says "You should really be more careful Akane. Why don't you and Ranma go take a bath together? That should help."

Akane blurts out "Kasumi!" before she can think better of it.

Kasumi looks slightly puzzled and says "What? You both girls there is nothing wrong with taking a bath together... Anyways you both could probably use it."

Just then they hear another voice from the doorway say "I'm home!" and rushing in Nabiki comes to a sudden stop when she sees the scene before her. She blinks a few times and says "What is going on? And who is that?"

Kasumi replies "Akane seems to have ended up accidentally hurting herself when she was practicing with her new friend Ranma here, so I was just suggesting they go take a bath together. Though strangely they don't exactly seem to want to..." Akane and Ranma exchange worried looks.

Nabiki blinks some more and walks toward Ranma, she reaches out and squeezes one of Ranma's breasts "She's definitely a girl, but Kasumi I meet Ranma earlier today and Ranma's a guy not a girl."

Ranma's eyebrows twitch and she says "Could you please stop doing that...?"

Nabiki seems to ignore Ranma's protests and continues squeezing her breast. She glances over to Kasumi "I can tell the difference between guys and girls you know!" Kasumi just smiles her normal smile and shrugs. Nabiki then looks over at Akane and says "So whose this girl and why did you call her Ranma?"

Ranma finally has had quite enough and yells "Will you stop feeling me up? I hardly know you and frankly I'd rather you not do that without at least asking first." Her eyebrows still twitching as Nabiki pulls her hand away.

Kasumi goes "Oh my!" like usual in situations like this.

Ranma sighs and adds "And I am Ranma. Let me explain... Kasumi could I have some hot water please...?" As Kasumi goes to get some hot water Ranma slowly starts his story... Yet again...

**Part 2: Secret Promises**

After awhile a now male again Ranma finishes going over a few pieces of the story yet again for Nabiki and Kasumi as Akane manages to come back downstairs from her bath. Nabiki smirks and with yen symbols in her eyes asks "Since you really a guy and all Ranma would you mind letting me take some photos of you in your girl form. I know some people would love certain kinds of photos of you like that..."

Akane goes "Nabiki that's not nice!"

Nabiki just smiles and says "What? He's not really a girl so why should it matter?"

Ranma sighs and replies "No you can't take pictures of me as a woman and yes I'm just as much a woman as you are when I'm like that even if nothing changes mentally for me."

Akane adds "Besides I wouldn't let me sister do that to my new friend and sensei!" which rather shocks both Nabiki and Kasumi.

Nabiki looks at Akane "I thought you hated boys and even if he does turn into a girl he's still a guy... And I thought daddy was your sensei?"

Akane sighs "Daddy hasn't really taught me anything for the last couple years and earlier when I was sparring with Ranma I realized what that really means..."

As she pauses Nabiki's eyes narrow and she slaps Ranma saying "So your the one that hurt her!" which makes Kasumi do another "Om my!"

Akane grabs Nabiki's wrist and says "It's not Ranma's fault Nabiki, it's mine! I'm not really as good as I thought I was, but I want to be better than I am... Ranma offered to help me..." a little quieter she adds "I want him to help me."

Nabiki settles down, but she really dislikes people hurting her family. Regardless of what Akane says she can't quite let go of that. Even if she still thinks Ranma's a hunk, hurting women is just wrong! More so when it's her sister who got hurt.

Akane meanwhile glances over at Ranma and adds "No going soft on me either, you won't be able to help me if you go soft on me."

Ranma sighs "Ok, ok. No going easy on you, I promise."

Just then the front door opens and another "I'm home." is heard and soon Soun enters the room. Soun notices the young boy sitting around the table with his daughters as his daughters welcome him home and asks "Whose our guest?"

Akane answers "Daddy this is my friend Ranma. I invited him over for dinner tonight."

At this Soun bursts into tears proclaiming "My little girls growing up and bringing home boys!"

Akane sighs and says "It's not like that dad he's just a friend!"

As Soun continues his outburst Ranma looks over at the girls and asks "Is he ok?" Nabiki shrugs, Kasumi smiles, and Akane answers "Sure, he does this every so often... Or something like it at least..."

Kasumi finally speaks up after a couple minutes and still smiling says "Father why don't you introduce yourself to our guest?"

Soun pulls himself together and says "Of course Kasumi." Looking over at Ranma he says more formally "I am Soun Tendo father of Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane and master of the Tendo branch of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Ranma starts slightly and says "Did you say Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?"

Soun nods "Yes that is my school and the art I shall pass on to my daughters... Well at least Akane..."

Akane remembers an earlier conversation today with Ranma and says "I meant to tell you earlier Ranma when you mentioned you were a master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts to, but we kinda got... distracted..."

Soun raises his eyebrows and says "What is this? Your a master of the same school as me?"

Ranma nods and says "Allow me to formally introduce myself." He bows to Soun and says "I am Ranma Saotome, Son of Genma, master of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Soun jumps for joy and does a little dance startling everyone else in the room as he sings "Happy days! Happy Days are here!" Three young women and a young man all just continue to stare as Soun dances around like a grade 'A' idiot. Ranma finally looks over at the girls again after a minute or two and says "Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

Nabiki replies "No clue. None at all."

Akane frowns and says "Maybe he really has lost it finally...? Even though I don't want to think that." Several nods around the table follow this.

Finally Soun calms down a bit and says to Ranma "So where is my old friend Genma? Will he be here soon?"

Ranma staring rather blankly at Soun says "Not unless some one bothers to dig him up and ship him here..." Then Ranma blinks and then thinks to himself 'Wait did he just say "old friend"?'

Soun blinks at Ranma and says "What do you mean?"

Ranma replies "My father died about three years ago while we were training, sir. So unless someone wanted to dig him up and ship whatever is left here I doubt he'll be arriving anytime soon..." His mind is still trying to work around the possibility that of all things possible he had just meet the 'old friend in Nerima' his father had mentioned...

Soun starts to cry again, wailing "Oh Genma How could you die on me like that? Oh the humanity of it all!" for sometime before he looks at Ranma again and asks "He did send you here didn't he?"

Ranma nods and then shrugs "Well his dying words were to come to Nerima and find his 'old friend'... I take it that you are who he meant?"

Soun shouts "Oh Genma you did remember our promise!"

Meanwhile a puzzles Akane asks Ranma "What a minute you mean your father asked you to find daddy? "

Ranma shrugs and says "Guess so... Though he didn't really explain much of anything as he did it."

Soun grabs Ranma's hands and (obviously oblivious to what had been said) says "So which of my daughters would you like?" as he glances at his three daughters.

Three shouts of "Excuse Me?" rang out from Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki and even Kasumi says "That is not funny father."

Soun smiles happily seeming to still be ignoring the real situation and says "Genma and myself promised our families and schools would be united by marriage before Ranma was born. One of my girls would marry one of his children and our schools could finally be one again! So Ranma which of my daughters would you like to marry?"

Ranma just stares at Soun and Nabiki asks her father "Are you serious daddy? Do you really intend to marry one of us to Ranma?"

Soun nods "Of course dear, it would even seem it was my friends dying wish. You can hardly turn down a dying wish now can you?"

Nabiki, Akane, and Kasumi all blink while Ranma is still in a daze. Kasumi says "He is to young for me, but he's the same age as Akane so she'd make the best choice." Nabiki adds "Yes Akane is into martial arts like he is to, so she's definitely the best choice. Besides she hates boys and he isn't exactly a boy after all" This last comment is momentarily lost on Soun.

Akane sputters "What are you talking about? Nabiki! Kasumi!"

Soun nods "She also said he was a friend, so it's probably for the best that way. Ranma take good care of my daughter for me!" At that he starts to cry again.

Ranma yells "Hold on a second here, I ain't marrying nobody! Akane is nice and all, but I'm hardly ready to marry someone and I certainly don't intend someone else to pick my wife! More than that I certainly wouldn't marry anyone pops picked for me!"

Akane inside feels slightly hurt at that, though she's not exactly sure why. She replies "I wouldn't marry you anyways! Daddy what the hell are you trying to do to me?" Ranma looks a bit hurt by Akane's words, but he hides it pretty well.

Soun replies "Now now Akane it's for your own good as well as the good of the school. There is nothing wrong with an arranged marriage after all your mother and me had our parents arrange our marriage. We were very happy together."

Ranma looks at Akane and says "How about I hold him and you can beat him until he shuts up about this?" Akane nods her anger getting the better of her again.

Kasumi says "Akane! Ranma! You can't hurt father like that!"

Nabiki adds "Daddy you do realize there is at least one problem with this right? Even if you did try to get them married right now Ranma doesn't have anyone to sign for him. They couldn't possibly marry until he comes of age that way. At least not legally."

Soun frowns and nods "I guess your right Nabiki. Then for the moment you two are simply engaged, when Ranma reaches legal age we will have the wedding."

Ranma and Akane both say "Don't we get a say in this?" Soun shacks his head "no.". Kasumi congratulates the couple ad Nabiki just smirks. Ranma and Akane look at each other.

Ranma then says "Look Soun, First I'm not even sure how long I can stay in Nerima I really don't have a place to stay..."

Soun blinks and goes "Then you will stay here, Kasumi can you get the guest room ready?" Kasumi nods with that smile of hers still on her face.

Ranma blinks and says "I couldn't possibly live here, it wouldn't be proper."

Soun replies "Nonsense son, you are my daughters husband to be and my old friends own son. You can't possibly turn down my hospitality. Besides when you marry her you can have the dojo as a wedding gift."

Ranma blinks again "Ok, true... But... But... Um I'm not exactly a guy... Or at least not just a guy..."

Soun blinks and says "Whatever do you mean?"

Ranma explains his curse yet again, this time to Soun. After several uses of water and getting completely soaked Soun finally gets the curse and then states "I don't care, your still getting married." To a mass of open mouthed stares all around.

**Part 3: Fateful Promise**

Later that night Ranma now in the guest room that had been prepared for him by Kasumi, sighs and thinks over this wacky day. 'First I rescue a damsel in distress by beating on a deranged Kendoist. Then I make what could definitely be the first real friend I've had in a long time. Followed by her accidentally learning about the curse and freaking though we make it through. Followed by explaining my curse to her sisters. Then finding out their father is my old man's best friend I was looking for. Finally ending with their father declaring me engaged to my new friend. Regardless of any and all protests against it. At least though he hadn't forced us to marry that instant, I think I would have been forced to hurt him if Akane didn't do it first.'

Ranma thinks some more 'Ya know I really should go talk to Akane. I know she was upset by what her father did. I also know I promised to teach her and she might not want me to now. I really should find out. And well regardless of anything I do think of her already as my friend, I should do what I can for her.' Deciding he gets up and leaves his room and after walking down the hall knocks on Akane's door.

Akane gets up from her bed that she was just about to climb into after having done a good bit of soul searching (after her homework at least). Opening the door and seeing Ranma there she freezes and says "I hope you don't expect me to perform any 'marital duties' or something otherwise perverted like that." Giving him a hard stare.

Ranma blinks "Uh no, hadn't really occurred to me and besides we aren't married, so I'm not sure why you'd think I'd come for that... I just came to make sure you were feeling ok as a friend. I know what our fathers agreed to was stupid and I want you to know I will never force you to marry me."

Akane blushes and says "Sorry, force of habit. I guess I could use a shoulder to lean on right now... Um why don't you come in...?"

Ranma smiles and says "Ok, though you might want to put on a robe or something. While I don't mind you wearing your pajamas around me... I'm sure that would give your father ideas."

Akane blushes again "Uh yeah good idea, hang on." She closes the door and puts on a robe before opening it again and inviting him in. Ranma enters and takes a seat on the floor, as he doesn't want to sit on her bed and figuring she might want the chair by her desk.

Akane sits down on her bed and blushes before saying "You can sit up here with me, just don't try anything funny."

Ranma shrugs and rises before sitting down near her "If nothing else I'm honorable." He looks over at her with a worried glance "So how are you doing...?"

Akane sighs & glancing over at him she says "Well I can't say I'm thrilled to be forced into an engagement against my will. It's not that you aren't nice and all, but..." she pauses trying to even say what she wants to say... She really doesn't want to hurt her new friend. In fact until earlier in the park she hadn't realized how lonely she really was, how in need of a real friend she was. Then someone came out of nowhere and offered to give her what she longed for, but it had conditions... She understood that. You couldn't expect to treat your friends like dirt and still have them. Well at least for long. While she didn't want a fiance right now she did want a friend.

Ranma seeing Akane pause nods and says "I think I understand. We just became friends after all. Even if we decided to be more than that at some point, and I'm not saying I have any intentions of that, being forced into being more just isn't right."

Akane smiles slightly & nods. He did understand even though she couldn't figure out how to say it and he felt the same way. She was still confused though... She didn't like boys after all and he was both a boy and a girl... No that wasn't really fair, he was himself... unique... To be honest with herself even as a guy compared to the boys at school, he was more like Dr. Tofu. More worldly, more sincere, more caring... And not a total pervert... Even if he was way more familiar with a girls body then any other boy his age... In fact it could be... No, No, NO! Don't even think like that! But... It was all to complex, to soon... She'd need more time.

While she's been thinking Ranma's just been enjoying her presence and thinking to himself how nice it is to have a friend again. Besides sensei (which in his mind doesn't count) he hadn't had a real friend since he was much much younger... Idly he wonders what his old friends Ucchan and Ryoga are doing, of course he'd been around six when he'd meet Ucchan and soon his father had separated them as they left to train somewhere else. Ryoga he'd meet when he was about nine and they'd briefly gone to school together. Ryoga however had no sense of direction and had needed Ranma to help him get to school safely. Back then his manners being what they had been he'd tried to steal food from Ryoga to show Ryoga how glad he was to have a friend again. He doubted now that Ryoga took it that way and it did explain why he'd wanted to have a fight before pops had taken him to China. Of course Ryoga never showed up even after having waited for him at the lot behind his house for three days. Then pops had forced him to leave before seeing Ryoga again. Even though Ranma still remembered him fondly he can't imagine Ryoga would feel quite the same way. He had been such a jerk without meaning to...

Lost in these thoughts for the moment neither realizes how late it is until Akane notices her alarm clock and shocked says to Ranma "We'd better go to sleep, it's getting really late and we have school tomorrow."

Ranma blinks out of his own thoughts and glancing up nods. "Sure Akane I guess we lost track of time. Have a nice night." Without thinking about it he leans over and kisses her on the cheek before leaving to return to his new room.

Akane blushes fiercely from the kiss, confusion settling in even deeper before she turned off her lights and crawled into bed. As she slowly falls asleep her thoughts continue... 'Would it really be so bad to be engaged to Ranma? What about Dr. Tofu though? But didn't he love her sister Kasumi? And if so where did that leave her? Ranma's lips where so soft on my cheek... No! He's a boy! And a girl... And... And...' Then sleep claims her.

**Part 4: Promises within Dreams**

Ranma lowered himself into bed and with a quick mental exercise nodded off to sleep. Soon he awoke in his dreams as the exercise was intended to let you and he slowly started his nightly training. Here he was surrounded by a colorful field full of flowers and grass, though not much else as far as anyone could see. If anyone was watching it would look a lot like he was doing Tai Chi, with it's slow fluid motions and breathing exercises. That wasn't exactly the case and the energies flowing around and throw him might have been a clue.

However he didn't stay alone all night while he trained like this and a figure walks up to him silently before asking "So how was your day?"

Ranma snaps around only to see a fairly familiar man in that strange black leather outfit he'd gotten rather used to after three years grinning back at him. "God lord don't do that to me! How did you get here anyways? I thought even you had to be in the same room to enter someones dreamworld..."

Shadow smirks slightly and says "I'm not bound by that limitation... Besides I showed you how to access your dream world. It's not that hard to find you in my case." He adds with a larger grin "So how was your first day? You do seem to be avoiding the question..."

Ranma glares at him and says "Oh just fine. I end up helping out a girl in my class how was attacked by most of the boys in the school because they think that's how you get a date with a girl. Then I spent a mostly peaceful day at school getting to know said girl, who happens to be a martial artist of some skill. Then since she invited me back to her place for dinner. I end up explaining my curse not once, not twice, but three times... To four different people... The last of which turned out to be my father's old friend, which was good until he told me of the promise pops and him had made to marry me to one of his daughters! Now I'm engaged to the girl I just meet! At least she's fairly nice, though she seems to have a temper..."

Shadow nods looking completely unsurprised, which if he looked any other way would imply to anyone that knew him the end of the world as they knew it had arrived. Not exactly in the mood for this though Ranma stares at him and adds "You knew this would happen didn't you? You set me up! That's why you told me the time was right to return and got me into that school!"

Shadow shrugs "I had an idea it might. I knew the school would be your best way of finding your fathers old friend. I also figured your father would have wanted you to visit his old friend for a reason." He pauses and adds "I also knew this might be good for you."

Ranma blinks "Good for me? How can this possibly be good for me?"

Shadow shrugs "Have you already forgotten? Change is Life and" Ranma growls and finishes the saying with him "Life is Change." Shadow nods and smiles "When we try to stop change from happening we stopped growing, and when we stop growing all that's left is to die."

Ranma sighs "I know that, but I still don't see how this will be good for me..."

Shadow replies "It may not be good in the long run if you don't try to make it good. I'm not promising a happy future, but I do feel that this is the part of the path you were meant to walk."

Ranma sits down "You do realize I also promised to train my new fiancee before I found out she was my fiancee, right?"

Shadow nods "I knew you were just about ready to start training someone at least in the basics if not more, it's part of your growth in the art after all. Besides you do need to keep your own skills up, so helping someone else train ought to keep your skills sharp. I hope your over the 'I can't hurt a weak innocent girl' phase?"

Ranma grimaces and says "Maybe, but I still don't like hurting her... I did accidentally today because she proved to be better than I thought..." His face turning into a grin "You wouldn't happen to want to come act as sensei for her would you?"

Shadow shakes his head negatively with a grin "No she's your student, not mine. Also don't be to afraid of hurting her... I don't mean to tell you to go all out, but she is also of the art and you'll hurt both her pride and her honor if you hold back to much."

Ranma grimaces again "I did sort of put my foot in my mouth with that earlier when I tried to tell her how good she was and how skilled she actually is."

Shadow smiles and says "The truth isn't always what people want, when it conflicts with what they believe. Though in the end the truth is often better for growth." He gets a distant look for a moment and then adds "You should teach her of the Path." The last said clearly with a capitol letter.

Ranma frowns "Hey now, she's a girl! I don't want her to have anything to do with that!"

Shadow shrugs "She is indeed a young woman, but you should know quite well that when it comes to walking the Path being a young woman means nothing" He shrugs and adds "You can give her the choice, but I have a feeling she will accept rather than refuse. After that you have little choice."

Ranma continues to frown "I know women can walk the path as well as men, but why does it have to be her? She's my friend..."

Shadow smiles slightly and replies "Maybe because she would make a good friend in more ways than one." Leaving it at that, with many possible meanings really doesn't help the questions in Ranma's mind. Seeing the look on his pupils face he glances around and says "I should probably go, you do need to finish your training tonight after all. But I'll stop by from time to time... Here of course." The last said with a grin.

Ranma nods "Sure whatever, I sure can't seem to stop you anyways... Yet..." The last of that said much quieter than the rest, though Shadow still hears it. Ranma adds "Goodnight sensei."

Shadow walks off waving over his shoulder and saying "Sleep well my young pupil." before fading out of existence within the dream. At this Ranma simply returns to his training, though his focus hurt quite a bit by the soul searching he must do before morning...

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see Ranma's training has been much different the last three years. I hope you can also see bits of his personality from Genma's influence still in him as well. It will be a long time before he can get rid of the last of his father's bad influences.

Akane as well is a bit different as I mentioned before, but in case your wondering about their new 'relationship' and why she hasn't really taken to hitting Ranma so far... Well this Akane is treated by Ranma just like those 'tender' moments in the series when Ranma and Akane let their guard down. In fact if not for outside influences cropping up in those moments they might have finally even said what they feel to each other. Here and now in the story is much like those times. Few interruptions (yet) to cloud the issue more, also more time for things to develop. I'm also a firm believer that in a lot of ways for both Akane and Ranma it was love at first sight. This will cause a good bit of confusion (for them both), but this Ranma is just to nice to her to kick around outside the dojo... Anyways, I think she really is in character... Her doubts are still their, her fears are still their, her actions are still very much like her actions in the Manga/Anime.

Also I should probably note that the last sequence can be taken many ways. Why? Because of a very real technique that's been around for ages that n the western world is called 'Lucid Dreaming'. It's where you can do anything that doesn't require your body to be present by causing your dreams to follow a path you set. You could read this scene as Ranma talking to himself in the form of his sensei (who has been his confidant for three years) or you could read it as his master actually being able to waltz into his dreams. The first is quite possible in the real world, the second stretches things but if you believe certain reports otherwise can be quite real. In this Ranmaverse the second is quite likely and you'll see why.

Lastly I just wanted to remind everyone I'd like to hear your opinions so far on this series. I'd like to make this a fairly long series (heck this last chapter ends one single days, but took 2 1/2 chapters to tell), but the more feedback the longer it will be. I'm also sure I have a few typos and mistakes still in here as well, so I'd appreciate a note on any you notice. I should also probably mention this is my first real fanfiction I've ever written, in case you couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm before the storm

Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 3 – The Calm before the storm

**Part 1: Sunrise**

Akane runs downstairs in her normal morning workout outfit and notices Kasumi setting the table as she heads out the door. She pauses a moment and asks "Kasumi have you seen Ranma this morning? I was going to ask if he wanted to come along for my morning jog, but he wasn't in his room..."

Kasumi looks up at Akane and smiles her usual sweet smile "Good Morning Akane and yes I have seen Ranma... In fact he was up before me, it was quite a shock when I saw him looking for a snack when I went to start breakfast. He told me that since he still needed to get his stuff from the hotel this morning before school. In case he was late getting back he wanted something to eat before he left, but he thought he'd be back when we started breakfast."

Akane nods and just before she turns to leave Kasumi adds "It was also quite funny, he kept apologizing for just wanting something to eat and swore he'd pay us back for everything he ate... It was actually kind of sweet."

Akane smiles slightly and then frowns. She leaves before she can figure out why she felt sort of jealous when Kasumi said he was sweet. After all why should she be jealous?

Sometime later she comes back in after her jog and runs up stairs before stripping and heading to the bath. Then she heads downstairs planning on sitting at the table till it was ready. This after all was he normal morning. This morning however she almost runs into Ranma who comes in the front door with a footlocker draped over his back and a military surplus style duffel bag in his other hand out in front. For all that both are fairly large he doesn't seem to be bothered all that much by either. Akane asks "Do you want any help with that Ranma?"

Ranma smiles seeing Akane and says "Nah, this isn't so bad compared to what I used to carry on the road... No camping gear after all."

Akane just blinks and says "Ok." thinking to herself 'This huge load is nothing compared to normal? Remind me not to ever wander around for a few years with him.' meanwhile Ranma practically leaps up the whole set of stairs barely touching any of the steps and heads on to his room. Leaving Akane staring after him with her mouth hanging open.

Soon everyone is around the table eating breakfast. Ranma is absolutely polite and Kasumi comments more than once on how it's nice to have someone so polite at the table. This is probably caused by the fact that Soun for instance simply hands her his rice bowl whenever he wants seconds and expects her to understand what he means. On the other hand Ranma when doing the same thing says "Kasumi, could I possibly have a second bowl of rice? If it's not any trouble for any of you at least." The last added sheepishly. Soun however doesn't seem to pick up on the gentle rebuke as he reads his paper and eats. Akane and Nabiki look a little on the other hand do notice and take a look at their own manners at the table because of it.

Akane taps Ranma's arm after looking up at the clock on the wall and says "We need to get to school Ranma or we'll be late."

Ranma nods. Then stands up to bow to Kasumi and says "Thanks Kasumi for the wonderful meal that you have made for us. It was terrific." Hearing this Akane and Nabiki feel a bit bad for not doing that themselves and both thank Kasumi as well, who blushes at all the attention which she's not used to. Soun just keeps reading the paper and mumbles something about having fun at school as they leave.

**Part 2: Warming Breeze**

School had actually been fairly uneventful, the Hentai Brigade hadn't been waiting for them today for unknown reasons. The only negative event was the arrival of Kuno in front of Ranma and Akane during lunch spouting nonsense about how he wouldn't let that Ruffian Saotome be engaged to his precious Akane Tendo. Ranma hadn't even looked up and had asked Akane "Would you like to or should I ?" Akane had smiled with a glint in her eye and said "Oh I think I'll enjoy this." Needless to say Akane worked off some of her anger at the sudden engagement on a overwhelmed Kendoist. Ranma glanced up when it was over and said "I hope he'll live." Akane just shrugged "He hasn't died yet."

The rest of school passed pretty uneventful and after what seemed like way to long for most of the students the days classes were over. Akane came over to Ranma as he was gathering his supplies back up and asked "Are you going to start training me today?" Trying to keep some eagerness out of her voice.

Ranma nods "Sure we can start as soon as we get home."

Hearing this Akane just grabs his arm and practically drags him out of the building. Ranma can't help, but laugh at this sudden turn of events.

Soon enough they arrive home and greet Kasumi. While Akane runs upstairs again. Ranma watches her go and sighs having a feeling that she's going to change her clothes again. While not entirely a bad thing, he was getting annoyed by the fact that besides school she only seemed to 'practice' martial arts when she wore her gi. Was she really suited to the Path...?

While he was thinking to himself he'd sat down at the table and watched Soun play Shogi against himself. Ranma had idly wondered why the guy had kept weeping every so often when he'd steal his own pieces until he heard some sort of mumbling about pop. Ranma decides he probably doesn't want to understand what's going on. At least not understanding is probably better for his sanity than understanding why someone would cheat playing against themselves.

By this point Akane has come back downstairs now in her gi and after she finds Ranma she says "Ok, let's start training Ranma."

Soun glances over at them and asks "Akane dear is Genma's son really so bad you'd have to teach him?"

At this Ranma just blinks and looks a little mad. Akane just giggles and says "No daddy, Ranma agreed to take over my training when I asked him if he would after our sparring match yesterday."

Soun nods at this until he realizes what she just said and then with a frown he says "I thought I was your sensei! Why would anyone else need to teach my little girl martial arts?"

Before Ranma can apply the often used Saotome foot-in-mouth technique in this situation Akane stares him Soun down and says "Dad you haven't taught me in the last two years at all! I'm not even a master at our school yet, because of that! He's from the same style of martial arts as us so their shouldn't any problems with allowing him to train me!"

Soun still obviously doesn't like this and says "He'll have to defeat me before I'll let him train you!"

Akane stamps her foot and glares at Soun as she replies "It's time for our training session, if you want to play your macho games you can do it later!" She then proceeds to walk out to the dojo leaving a shocked Soun and a startled Ranma behind. Ranma then picks himself up and follows her out to the dojo. For quite some time Soun just sits and stares at the dojo.

Inside the dojo a fuming Akane rants about her stupid pigheaded father, though from listening you couldn't tell if she was upset over wanting to test Ranma before they could start training or if it was over the engagement. She nearly jumps however when a hand touches her on the shoulder.

Ranma pats her shoulder and says "It's ok Akane it's just me. Want to talk about it?" Hearing this a sizable chunk of Akane's anger drains away and suddenly holding back a sniffle she says "Oh Ranma, I don't know what's gotten into dad. First he engages me to you and then he tries to interfere when you agree to help me train." Thinking a moment (and after sniffling again) she says "Really it started a long time ago when mother died. Dad just slowly fell apart... Well not exactly slowly, he fell apart completely at first which is why Kasumi ended up taking over most of the cooking and cleaning. If it hadn't been for Auntie Nodoka helping out the first year after she died I don't know what would have happened. Though Auntie Nodoka eventually left and she always looked so sad after spending awhile with us... Daddy seemed to pull himself together again before she left, but ever so slowly he started to withdraw again into his own little world. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I want my daddy back!" At this last bit tears start running down her cheek and Ranma wraps his arms around her as he makes gentle comforting noises to her.

Eventually Akane gets ahold of herself again and she looks up at Ranma and says "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Ranma just smiles and says "Sensei used to have a saying that sorta fits "Emotions are important, they hold great power and great danger. Emotions when controlled and used can foul you to excel beyond your simple potential. Emotions left wild and uncontrolled will use you, forcing you into things best left avoided and eventually will get you killed. And worst of all are Emotions bottles up inside, not controlled by understanding or let loose to use you, but instead contained and coraled. Emotions though are much like a bottle of pop in that often they get stirred up and just like stirring up a bottle of pop they will try to force their way out. If they can't get out they will instead slowly eat away at you from inside.' In think what he meant to say and got all distracted while getting to the point is that there are three ways you can deal with emotions. The worst in the long run is to never understand them and instead let them build up until the either destroy you or consume you. Neither of which is a good thing." Ranma thinks about it a second and says "Now I'm starting to do it... I guess I could have just said 'letting your emotions out once in awhile is a good thing'. I really need to talk to him about his tendency to babble since it's catching..."

Akane giggles a bit at this and says to Ranma "Thank you Ranma, I do feel better now. Thanks for being their when I needed you to." smiling a bit she adds "We do really need to practice though, so could you stop hugging me pervert?"

Laughing slightly he says "Sure I can do that tomboy." The last part added with a smirk. Akane swats him playfully. Soon they settle into a training routine as Ranma runs Akane through everything she knows.

**Part 3: To Sense the Storm**

After Ranma finishes watching Akane go through the different Kata's and moves she knows, occasionally correcting a few things while they are at it, he sits down and motions her to take a break and sit next to him. Akane glad for a break does what he indicated and glances over at him as she takes a few sips from her water bottle nearby.

Ranma thinks carefully for awhile and then says "You really are pretty good. You also have a lot more power than I'd expect. You only really need to work on your speed, balance, and form."

Akane frowns at this last part, internally asking 'And just what is wrong with my 'form', baka?' For know though she's holding her tongue.

Ranma nods to himself and continues "Really you remind me of how I was three years ago before sensei started training me after my father's death."

Now this shocks Akane. So she says "You mean I'm nearly three years behind you in the art?" Just staring open mouthed at him.

Ranma shrugs "Really I expected you to be worse, I guess in the end it could be argued that Soun was a better teacher than Genma in the long run. I know that might sound weird since my training was more advanced, but pop pushed me every day for seven years to master the art. Doing a lot of stupid things to me in the meantime." This said with a bit of a shudder, then after his brief pause he continues "This however was at the cost of just about everything else. I had the social skills of a monkey... The intellect of a tadpool... Heck all I had was the art... I could have never had a 'normal' life after the training pop put me through. The fact that you are 'only' three years behind while still having something beside s the art just amazes me."

Akane isn't sure what to say, after all the Ranma in front of her doesn't seem anything like what he just described to her. Ranma however goes on to add "As it was Sensei taught me more things that weren't the art in three years then things that were. I doubt you'd need three years to catch up to me. Heck your just about exactly where I'd expect of a martial artist with their initial mastery. I think even a week of real training would get you that far at least."

This also shocks Akane. Since her father had isolated himself from his daughters as he had, she'd never realized just how close she really could be to finally mastering the art. She started getting giddy when she glanced at Ranma and almost winced at the pained look on his face, wondering exactly what she'd done wrong to make him look at her like that.

Ranma realizing what he was doing sighs and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you like that... It's just I need to ask you a question... A really important question... You have to listen carefully to what I'm going to say... And then think very very carefully about what your answer will be..."

Akane frowns wondering what he's trying to get at, but nods and agrees "Sure Ranma, what do you need to ask me?"

Ranma looks at the floor and says "How far do you want to take the art? Are you serious about it and want to make it your life? Or is it a hobby just to pass the time?"

Akane gets upset that Ranma would even think it was a 'hobby' to her. "It's all I've ever wanted, you shouldn't even ask me that!"

Ranma sighs again. "Are you sure? It's just to me your sending mixed signals. On one hand you do practice often and train intensely. On the other you don't practice all the time and you are only focused when you want to be."

Akane gets even angrier with Ranma "What are you talking about?"

Ranma isn't able to look at Akane, but answers "Look Akane I don't want to have to ask you this. In fact it hurts me to have to say this to my best friend in the world right now. Unfortunately for both of us you asked me to teach you and I can't without knowing how serious you really are. I have to understand completely what you feel about this before I can do what I've promised. The gulf between a true martial artist and a hobbyist may be very different than you think."

This confuses Akane completely. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean... I mean at first you said I was nearly ready to be a master in the art and then you go and seem to imply that I have a long way to go."

Ranma nods without looking up. "A master doesn't have to be a true martial artist. Many ordinary people can eventually master some form of martial art. For a true martial artist though mastery isn't the end. It's a beginning. It's how you breathe, it's the way you feel, it's the center of everything both inside and outside of yourself. It has to be since your will is what advances the art further. It can't just be a matter of 'Now I put on my gi so I can practice', it has to be 'Can I practice muscle control techniques during class and not get distracted?'. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? "

Akane slowly works around the idea in her head and ever so slowly she nods. She hoped that this was all Ranma needed to hear from her as this was all more philosophical than she was used to and she believed he should know her answer already. If such a step was needed to go between how he trained and how she needed to for her own development in the art than of course her answer was yes.

Ranma sighs one last time (or so he hopes). "I have one last question that is more important than any other. Can you kill someone?"

Akane goes cold inside at this question. Thoughts run rampant through her mind "Of course I couldn't kill someone! I'm not a murder!" being the most dominant.

Ranma lifts up a hand before she can say anything and adds "I don't mean do you want to kill someone. I mean it as 'If your art required that you had the will to kill someone, could you really truly live with the consequences of your actions?' Could you take another's life if they hurt others and their was truly no other way? I don't want to know if you could in cold blood either, heck I don't want to even think about that... But... Can you decide on your own if one life is less worthy than another to live? And once you do can you live with yourself for the next day, week, month, year, decade, century of your life knowing you did what you did?"

Akane was awfully confused now and wasn't sure at all why he wanted to know this... She didn't have to much time to think about this though before one of the dojo's walls was blown apart and debris flew through the room.

**Part 4: Storm Front**

Ranma could almost kick himself. He'd felt safe for what might have been the first time in his life and now that looked like it could mean the death of the new friend he'd come to care for so much. He'd dropped his senses back to only cover the dojo while they practiced. This he was realizing had been a deadly mistake.

He also realizes in less than a second he has a few fairly big problems. Problem 1- The creature that just destroyed the dojo wall was one of the Lost. Problem 2- Akane right now wouldn't really be able to see or hear the this kind of threat, in effect to her it was invisible. Problem 3- The Lost One was closer to Akane than him, making her the easiest target for it. Problem 4- The Lost Ones couldn't be hurt without using Ki or other internal energy on them. Something Akane couldn't do right now. After figuring out what the problems where it was time to start on solutions.

Ranma shouted to Akane "Run, get out of here and get to the house!" She however doesn't start to run, instead she starts to ask what's going on. After all she can't see anything, except a strange hole blown in the dojo wall.

Ranma sighing internally he gathers up his energy and focuses before the creature can decide what it wants to do first. To an observer like Akane he seemed to gather himself and his eyes started to glow with an internal light, also his right hand which was being braced by his left started to glow with a bright white light. To Ranma himself however things were a bit different, he had pulled in power from the air around him and then using his own power changed the power he'd taken in to do his bidding. Eventually he'd gathered and altered enough power and striking his right hand against the floor he yelled something to the effect of 'reveal the unseen'. As soon as his hand touched the floor all the energy he'd gathered pulsed through the entire dojo, a intense wind the physical shape of that energy. Now as long as the creature was withing the dojo anyone could see it just fine.

Akane turned at the growl behind her and wondered briefly if this was some kind of nightmare. Standing half-crouched on the floor behind her was a shape that she couldn't imagine outside of a nightmare at least. It was big, easily as large as a horse though wider than any horse ever was, that was the first thing she noticed. It's skin, if you wanted to call it that, was an almost liquid black color. It had excessively long curved claws at the end of each well muscled leg. It's face... Well it's face looked like an ancient white theater mask in the shape of a demon's face above a huge gapping mouth with a impressive set of overly large fangs in it, a large puddle forming as drool dripped from that gapping maw it called a mouth. As it stood there on all fours staring back at her she was truly and utterly terrified. This was not an enemy she knew how to face. This wasn't even an enemy she could imagine had existed till this moment.

Just at that moment three new faces appear in the doorway of the dojo, only to stop dead in their tracks when they see it. Besides starring their wasn't much they could think to do. Ranma just thought about how he could never seem to get out of this bad luck that seemed to curse him.

**Author's Notes:**

This time I'll avoid any comments of my own to answer a few questions from the feedback so far. I'm also going to thank: Martrex, Jerry Unipeg, & Innortal for their comments! I appreciate it.

Now for the questions:

Ryoga- Ryoga will be in here, but yes unlike the normal series where he meets Ranma in middle school (9th grade from the sound of it, though they never really say that I can remember), I had to change a few things meaning they meet earlier than normal. Things however go much as they do before between the two however. I really didn't see why they'd act all that different 5 years prior to the normal series, both where much alike even then. I do however still have to decide on him getting to Jusenkyo... You'll find out when I write it though... ;)

Neko-ken- Yes this Ranma was subjected to the Neko-Ken training... Other than that I'll just say this Ranma is not all that fond of cats, but he however had a interesting last three years of training that will color how he deals with the Neko-Ken training.

Ranma's earlier curse and female form- Yes this Ranma's views of women in particular and his emotional condition are very different in some ways. Normal Ranma for instance is a chauvinist, or would be considered such. This Ranma isn't really, he knows because of himself that women can be a match for any man. Also he's much more comfortable with the fact that he is a perfectly functional women. It's to him just how he is, he can accept that now. However don't expect this Ranma to go chasing after guys just because he accepts being a woman in body... I would think homosexuals and transgender individuals would prove that having a certain body doesn't imply a certain sexual preference. I read way to much Ranma ½ fanfiction that ignores both Psychological evidence and real world fact that both say form does not equal preference.

Lucid dreaming take 2- Yes basic lucid dreaming can be done with little or no training. Living your dream and focusing on a certain mental task or other such thing however normally takes some training. I mastered the basics so I could control my dreams around the time I was 9 years old (it's why I can't have a 'nightmare' as such, I know it's a dream and nothing scary can ever harm me in my dreams because of it). However now with some training (by reading up on the subject and finding better methods) I can (for instance) write out a outline for a new chapter of this story while I'm sleeping and then recall 90+ of it when I wake up. You can also use lucid dreaming techniques while awake. I commented on it because a lot of people never use it and don't know what it is. For more information on Lucid Dreaming a good starting place is Wikipedia's entry on the subject, it also includes references to books and websites relating to the topic.

Shampoo- He has meet Shampoo, however she doesn't give him the kiss of death or the kiss of marriage. Other than that you'll have to wait for a flashback I have planned for more details...

Sensei (Shadow)- Shadow is a character from my own works who fit for this role (providing a helping hand as needed, but while forcing others to do their own roles using their own abilities). I'll hint at how old he actually is sometime later (in fact the best part will most likely be during the Shampoo flashback, since Shadow and Ranma were together during the flashback). For now lets just say Cologne is young compared to him... & since Happy is the same age as Cologne... However I'll also mentioned he doesn't look his age at all (in fact he looks to be in his early to mid twenties) and even Ranma doesn't yet realize how old he truly is... Shadow as his name implies is something of an enigma.


	5. Chapter 4: Stormy Past

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 4- Stormy Past**

**Part 1: Master of Air**

'Well first things first, I guess' Ranma thought to himself. Gathering his energy again into his right hand, small arcs of electricity bounce form various objects to his hand as it builds up and then with a tossing gesture Ranma yells "Lightning Bolt!" The whole room turns white from the flash and a incredibly loud Crackle, Snap! sound fills the dojo.

The creature growls as tendrils of smoke drift off of it, but it doesn't seem all that hurt regardless of how many volts of electricity it just got fried with. In fact all it really seemed to do was make it mad. Mad enough that it rushed straight at Ranma jaws wide open claws lunging out in front of it with each leaping step as it moved almost faster than the eye could follow.

Ranma however is up to this challenge, each claw strike evaded by just enough that he didn't have to worry about any sort of back hand strike. If this thing was even smart enough to use such a thing. Doing a back flip to get some space he decides it's time to get serious before this thing gets any ideas involving anyone else present. With a motion that to everyone else looked like he was trying to pull something out of his body, a sharp looking silver bladed katana simply appears in his hand. As such weapons go this one wasn't all that special looking, slightly curved blade of just about three feet in length with a leather wrapped hilt and a circular guard. Well normal in every way, except the fact that it had something of a faint blue glow.

The creature charged again and with a lightning fast move, Ranma dove under the strike and raised the sword behind him. For a second everyone watching this thought he'd missed, until the creature howled in pain and it's left front leg dropped to the ground leaving dark liquid oozing from the freshly opened wound.

It definitely wasn't dead though and in a fairly sickening move (mostly because it's one 'arm' now ended in a stump) where it smacked it's wounded shoulder against the ground and pushed itself around to face Ranma who had ended up behind it. It then stands somewhat upright on it's back legs, which nearly made it's head smack into the ceiling, before it crouches back down ready to leap forward.

Ranma simply stands his ground, shoves his sword point first into the dojo floor so it won't go anywhere, and folds his hands together stretched in front of him. He gathers energy yet again as twelve glowing golden balls of light appear swirling around his hands. As he yells "Seal!" the balls fly straight toward the now leaping creature and circle around it as an outline of concentric circles encompass the creature connecting the balls together as they flare and shrink into the creatures body. Suddenly bands of golden light burst outward and wrap around the creature binding it's body tight. Ranma sidesteps the now bound creature as it slams into the dojo floor with enough force to crack the floorboards.

Calmly walking over and picking up the sword still imbedded in the floor, Ranma stares at the creature. Trying to use his senses to find why it was here and what it had expected once it got here. That attempt however only proved to show him it was far to simple to give him any answers to his questions. So he walks over to the creature looking into it's mask of a face, before he draws back his sword and runs it's head through with the sword. Once the sword is buried to the hilt in the creatures head he says "Disperse." and with a burst of energy the creatures body begins to melt, curling smoke like threads trailing off of it as the body fades away taking the sword with it.

He turns to look at the others in the room, dreading the conversation he knows he's going to end up having. Overlooking the chaos below was another form standing atop the wall beside the dojo that so far had gone unnoticed below. This shadowed form wore an evil smile as it watched the scene.

**Part 2: Eye of the Storm**

Reactions to the scene that just ended in front of them all where mixed. After all it wasn't every day shadowy nightmare creatures attacked them. Not that other odd things hadn't occurred.

Soun was frightened. Not because of the creature, he had after all spent years with master Happosai and so had seen and fought worse. No it has far more to do with the young man he had challenged to a fight earlier. Had he not almost abandoned his art he could have probably gone a round or two and maybe came close to winning, but as he was now that challenge looked to be utter insanity. Added to that was the utter calm the whole time he saw within Ranma and the lack of emotion he had seen in Ranma when he had killed it. Soun may once have had that sort of will, but now he wasn't so sure.

Kasumi was amazed, frightened, shocked, confused... And above all worried who would have to clean up this mess and how they could fix this crazy mess. A small part of her also was secretly glad Ranma had been here to stop that thing, since she knew Soun and Akane both would have been unable to stop it. That part hide another that hinted she'd rather it had been the good doctor Tofu who had should up instead to save them. Not that he would have been much good after seeing her of course, he was such a silly man sometimes.

Nabiki had three thoughts. First she wanted to know how in the world they'd get the money to fix this. It was nearly ready to collapse the way it looked now, with a whole in the one wall and a good section of floor destroyed completely. Second she wanted to know why she hadn't filmed this. The money from selling copies of all this would be insane. Last, but not least, was a bit of contemplation on how she could make this happen again, preferably with a good film crew on hand or spectators she could handle bets for.

Akane however had the deepest thoughts out of everyone watching. Not only had she seen Ranma effectively save her life, since she knew it had nearly decided to feast on her before he distracted it. Then add in the talk before about what it really meant to be a true martial artist. 'Could I really do that sort of thing? Do I want to? But what would have happened if Ranma hadn't been there to do it? Could I have done anything against that thing as she was now? Could I live with myself (even if I had died first) if it had killed them all? Is this what he was trying to hint at...?'

Holding his hand behind his head in an exaggerated pose, he laughs slightly and says "Alright whose up for some dinner?" Everyone just stares at him open mouthed and the flood started.

Nabiki growled out "What the hell just happened?" Nods from both Soun and Kasumi followed her statement.

Ranma sighs ands says "That's a long story... Ah... Why don't we go eat and then after dinner I can explain it...?" Wishing quite heavily that he could put this conversation off as long as humanly possible. He'd rather explain his curse again...

Nabiki's eyes narrow "No, I think I want my answers now." Giving him her 'Ice Queen' glare. Nods again from Soun and Kasumi, even though Soun knew perfectly well what was going on distractions to being able to blame anything related to this on him were always good things.

Ranma sighs and says "Ok, Ok... diner later, talk first..." He frowns and says "Can we at least move inside so we can sit down? It's kinda a long story..." They all shake their heads 'no' and proceed to sit on what's left of the floor in the dojo.

**Part 3: Fury of the Past**

Ranma starts "See first you have to understand that as my sensei says 'Their are more things between Heaven and Hell than you can imagine.' Which is supposed to be some badly remembered quote he decided made more sense than the long answer... See spirits exist everywhere, it's what animates us, animals, plants, etc... It's how martial artists can do the various supernatural feats and has a lot to do with legends involving magic like my curse. Few people know how to use their own spirit to do anything these days though. Some spirits however either never had a body or through death lose a body can still do things... Strong enough ones are commonly called Youki, Demons, Oni, Angels, Kami, etc... Most people are to busy trying to name and classify them to ever realize they are effectively all related or work out how they exist."

Ranma frowns "Though a probably got ahead of myself, I should probably first explain the three pillars concept among others. See people, animals, and plants... Or in others words everything alive has three things that together form them and let them act on their own. These three things are: The body, or physical manifestation of will. The mind, which is the voice that gives us choices. And the soul that gives us the energy to tap on power to fulfill our will. Emotion is the one thing that exists across all three, which is why it can help people do incredible things."

"This is part of what sensei calls 'The Path", walking the path means you attempt to harmonize these three parts of yourself to do things normal people can't. There of course is a downside. Spirits without a body are attracted to those that have power from the harmony of body/mind/spirit. He always liked to call this "Manifest Destiny" and then laugh for a long time. To make it simple spirits without a body exist as a mind and soul that are one. They sorta feel those with the focus to do that while still in a body. My master for instance attracts spirits like a magnet, if there is one within a hundred miles it will find him." Ranma can't help, but grin at that.

"Added into this mix are what he calls 'Affinities'. Affinities are our links to spirits, religion is actually an affinity for instance. Family shrines 'store' part of a deceased family members 'spiritual residue' and link it with all the other residue from each person to be marked by a shrine. Someone like a priest of the right skill can then draw on that spirit. That kind of spirit however isn't left wondering mindlessly like what you saw here. Instead they act as a sort of guidance and attempt to protect their families, in any way they can... Which Unfortunately without a person to call on the spirit correctly normal isn't much more than an occasional warning, a sense of a familiar presence, or most rarely a dream involving those that have passed on. Spirits like those are normally very nice and like to talk a lot since they so rarely get heard these days..." There is a kinda wistful look in his eyes when he says this.

"Besides 'active' spirits like family spirits, there is the kind that attacked which we call 'Lost Ones' since even though certain ones that seem human they have lost most of their former selves and instead act entirely on instinct. Most people tend to call them 'ghosts' and 'poltergeists'. A few of these get really strong and can effect the world they once lived in." Ranma pauses briefly.

"Lastly there are elemental affinities. People have a certain element of nature they are in sync with. The classic elements are Air, Fire, Earth, Water, and linking them Spirit itself. Few people however are in sync with spirit, as a martial artist these types forgo almost all physical attacks and instead just start flinging energy around. The are really weak to physical attacks, but Ki attacks don't do much of anything against someone like this. I for instance am an air type. Even if I weren't a martial artist my affinity to an element would still manifest as personality traits, but that's were it ends with most people. It is extremely rare from what sensei says for someone to have an affinity for two elements, though he falls into that class by having an affinity for both air and fire. He's rarely ever seen it, but anyone to have an affinity with opposite elements can exist as well... They just aren't... sane." Ranma thinks for a moment and says "You know I never bothered to look, but maybe that's Kuno's problem..."

Nabiki had listened to all those wacky metaphysical mumbo-jumbo for quite awhile, but enough was enough "Ok, now who in the world is going to come up with the money to fix this? I kinda doubt your 'spirits' happen to have money on them..." She waves her hands around the broken dojo.

Ranma smiles and reaching back to rub his neck says "Ah, no not normally..."

Nabiki nods "SO, how exactly do you think this will get fixed no that your spirit friend came to play?"

Ranma sighs "I'm not sure exactly, if it was sensei he'd wave his hand and toss some energy and the place would fix itself... I'm just not that good though, when I do it things stay together like I used tape..."

Nabiki blinks "Say that again?"

Ranma grins and repeats himself for Nabiki. Nabiki then says "Are you trying to tell me that your magic tricks could potentially fix this place without costing me a dime?"

Ranma replies "Well sensei could do it... He had a trick he used to use when he wanted to intimidate someone where he'd touch a wall it would fall apart without any effort... And when I say that I mean the whole wall, I once some him tap a hundred foot stretch of wall in china and it collapsed. Then with a wave of his hand he pulls everything back together as good as new. Petty thugs normally figured their time was spent better elsewhere after seeing that kinda thing..."

Everyone just kinda stares at him, then he blinks and remembers something "Ah, I do think I may have a solution though... Sensei did give me a contact of his in Tokyo. That's how I was paying for the hotel room I was using. How about I gave you the information for my contact and you can ask him about helping you fix this?"

Nabiki shrugs figuring she's not gonna have better luck than that. "Ok though I expect you to help clean this up in the meantime." Kasumi nods not wanting to get the job by herself.

"Ah sure I wouldn't want you guys to have to do it by yourselves anyways..." was Ranma's reply.

**Part 4: Ever Present Storm**

A voice from the big hole in the wall interrupts "Nihao Ranma, I happy to see you." In badly accented Japanese. Ranma groans.

Every head turns to look toward the hole to see a purple haired young woman, wearing a long Chinese dress slit up to the hip on each side. The dress itself was something of a sight since it was in a dark purple nearly black color with a much more red toned dragon styled around the edges of it. In both her hands she holds a matched pair of wooden maces.

Ranma panics and looking around spots Akane's water bottle, quickly poring it over her head he turns into his girl form. Laughing near hysterically she the says "I don't see anyone named Ranma hear. Just a cute red headed girl spending time with her fathers friend and daughters. Nothing strange to see here."

Xian Pu smiles a evil smile and says "No use Ranma, I already know is you. No hiding from fate this time."

Ranma "Ah Shampoo, You know I don't want to fight you... Can't you just give this up...?"

Xian Pu smirks "No, my honor has been tarnished much by your actions. Only option left is revenge. Even if really boy, you must die. Make great grandmother less than happy, but I don't care."

Ranma asks "Can't I at least have dinner first? I really would like something to eat first before we fight at least..." Hoping that just maybe she'd leave him alone for awhile...

Xian Pu smiles that evil smile again and says "Sure Shampoo can wait till morning. You need last meal anyways." With this she turns and with a single leap is over the wall.

Every eye turns to stare at him and he realizes Xian Pu most likely did this knowing exactly what he would now have to do... For the second time today... 'Maybe I should just write a book, then I wouldn't have to explain everything so often...' Before he sheepishly looks at the Tendo's again.

**Author's Notes:**

As you may or may not have started to guess I'm not a big fan of Shampoo's, I'll explain more of why she's acting the way she is in the next chapter as Ranma must explain why she is there (or try to at least) and Just why she hates Ranma so much. As usual Genma had a lot to do with it, but what else is new...? ;)

Oh and in case your wondering... Soun does in fact know Nodoka in this fic, as well as a lot of other things... But as I think the manga and anime point out, Soun is a coward when it comes to confrontation... He needed Genma at his side to even try to stand up to anyone...

You also might be wondering why Nabiki hasn't sold information on either the engagement or the curse to anyone... Well except for Kuno... It's mostly because she is slightly intimidated by this sudden unknown, and she wants to get a handle on how to work it all in her favor first... The original Ranma was an easy mark, this Ranma isn't. She'll come up with something soon though...

Oh lastly sorry about having to get metaphysical, but I do kinda have to explain how he tosses Lightning around... This description is something of a combination of ancient Chinese legends/beliefs (like House of Flying Daggers, Hero, Crouching Tiger/Hidden Dragon, etc) and Japanese martial arts traditions (mostly visualized like Tenjou Tenge, Naruto, Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, and other modern anime ideals). The original tried to combine them, but I think it was obvious Rumiko Takahashi wasn't much of an expert on martial arts or their history... In fact I think that still shows in her more recent work. This however ends up being where the 'M' rating I applied to the series comes from. People will get hurt, someone could die, I have no plans to sugar coat the violence that can be the life of a martial artist. Well at least one with as many enemies as friends, and few people he can really trust...


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 5- Explanations**

**Part 1: Aftermath of Shampoo**

Ranma looks at the Tendo's and says "I guess you'd like another explanation...?"

Nabiki says "That might be nice..." Kasumi and Soun nod. Akane is trying to not laugh at the way Ranma had acted around Shampoo or let her jealousy show at the attractive girl Ranma seemed to know.

Ranma just sighs "Ok, well this is a long story... Initially it all started in China with pop taking me to Jusenkyo. After we both ended up cursed we wondered around for awhile. Eventually we camped at the edge of an area held by the Chinese amazon village..."

Nabiki interrupts "Chinese amazons?"

Ranma nods "Yes, Chinese amazons... We didn't know it then, but they are ruled by a strict female hierarchy of elders. Men are second class citizens there." Soun looks a bit pale at this.

Ranma continues "Anyway, pop when out looking for supplies while he had me set up camp. Not long after he came back in his panda form with a bunch of food and other things. He tossed me some of it and started eating. Well I had no idea where he got it, but I was hungry so I ignored those thoughts at the time and started eating." He pauses as he tries to figure out what he wants to say next...

"Shortly afterward we hear a yell from the trees and a young girl attacks pop, swatting him with her bonbari... Ah that's a kind of wooden mace by the way... I didn't understand Chinese at the time and neither did pop, so we couldn't understand what she was saying. Pop fought back and knocked the girl around a bit until a whole group of women armed with a variety of weapons found us."

Akane blinks and says "Your dad beat on a little girl?" interrupting Ranma's story. Ranma nods and gets interrupted again.

"So the little girl was Shampoo huh?" this time the interruption was from Nabiki again.

Ranma nods again "Yes that little girl was Shampoo and yes pop seemed to have no problem with hurting her. I was rather ashamed at him and was planning on intervening when the women arrived. Pop's freaked though and ran over to me. I thought briefly he was going to have both of us make a hasty retreat. I very quickly learned that pop just wanted to toss me to the lions. Literally. He grabbed me and tossed me at the women. While they were busily untangling me from them pop crept away."

All four Tendo's were shocked at hearing how Genma had thrown his son at the amazon's to give himself time to flee. Though Soun recognized it as something of a sound plan against angry female warriors.

Ranma continues "I was gonna get up and chase after pop, but the purple haired young girl stood in my way ans said something to me I didn't understand. Not happy when I just stared at her, she attacked me. I defended myself until I got in a lucky kick that knocked her back a ways. Then I dashed out of there to find pop. At the time I just wanted away from the crazy girl attacking me more than anything else. I didn't understand pop had stolen food and the other times from her house so she had tried to track him down. I still hadn't gotten any hot water yet, so I had been a young girl at the time myself. Little did I know what all that Chinese had meant."

Everyone looked at him curiously and he went on "See these amazons believe in two ways to deal with defeat by an outsider. The kiss of death for any girl or women which requires them to track you down and kill you if you defeat them in a challenge or the kiss of marriage for men who defeat them which requires that they marry the guy in question."

Surprised looks from everyone and suddenly putting two and two together Nabiki adds "So that little girl would be forced to marry your father and kill you?" in shock.

Ranma nods to frowns from all the women present "Yeah that's about it. Later after pop died and sensei took me in he started having me try to fix things my father had wrecked. Of course all I had to go on was what I remembered, which often wasn't to accurate though. That incident I did remember and by description sensei realized who they were."

Nabiki asks "So what did you do...?"

Ranma replies "Well sensei wanted me to go explain things to them..."

**Part 2: Amazon Village Take 2**

(Begin flashback. Note: Unless otherwise stated everything in this flashback is said in Chinese.)

A young fourteen year old Ranma stood next to his sensei. Nervously Ranma asks "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Shadows smiled in that way that Ranma had come to understand normally meant chaos was catching up, and said "Well I could let you do this on your own..."

Ranma hurriedly says "No that's Alright sensei. I know, I do have to try to make up for what my father has done and restore the families honor. I'm just not very excited about entering this amazon village you've told me about." Ranma frowns and adds "Especially since we are both going in as guys."

Shadow just continues to smile and says "I thought I'd made it clear that you can't follow your fathers path of hiding or running away, or you'll simply end up becoming like him. Hiding the fact that you are both a guy and a girl from them won't help solve your problems with them. It also won't restore any of your families honor." His smile increases to become a grin and he adds "Besides, it's always better to receive a kiss of marriage, than a kiss of death."

Ranma looks shocked and says "I'm not marryin' one of them! I don't care what their crazy laws say!"

Shadow just gets an even bigger grin and says "Well personally I'd rather be married than dead... At least when your married you can do some rather pleasant activities..."

Ranma groans and says "I'm not hearing this, I really am not hearing this! It was bad enough when you decided to 'explain' the 'bird's and bee's' to me, I really don't want to know any more about that sorta thing right now."

Shadow laughs, not being able to hold it in any longer and says "I'm just teasing you, though I know one day you'll meet the right girl and you'll want to do what I was teasing you about." He looks briefly worried as he stares of into the distance and says "No I know you'll find the right girl for that. Hopefully you realize what you have before the world catches up to you." Then he grins again and says "I must be getting old, I'm starting to get ahead of myself."

At this point they've no walked a ways into the amazon village itself and a young girl of fourteen or so walks up to them looking angry. "What are you outsider men doing in amazon village? If amazon women wanted you we'd come take you, you don't' need to come here."

Shadow looks at her and says "I have business with the council of elders, could you please go ask them if they are available?"

The young girl looks even more upset and says "The council of elders doesn't need to speak to one such as you. Why don't you just leave the village?"

Shadow sighs and says "Is that the way to speak to a blooded warrior who has stood beside the amazon's in the past?"

The girl looks shocked and says "Outsider men can't be blooded warriors! That title is only given to certain exceptional amazon men and no others!"

A voice calls out from behind the girl "What is the problem Xian Pu?" The three turn to see an tiny elderly woman hop toward them on a weathered staff. As the figure gets close enough to make out the identities of the two men she pales slightly.

Xian Pu misses this exchange and says "Great grandmother Koh Lon these men wanted me to call on the council, because they think they have business with you and your sisters. I told them they were wasting their time."

Koh Lon ignores Xian Pu and addresses Shadow saying "Well Peacock I see you still look as young as ever."

Shadow grins and says "Peacock is it? Never heard that one before. I don't think I'm really vain enough to count as that." He smirks and adds "Though if I remember correctly you were something of a peacock when you were younger. It's almost to bad I'd lost my last wife not that long... well for me anyways... before I met you back then." Koh Lon cackles, relaxing ever so slightly at this.

Both of the young people standing by them however can't help but stare at the scene before them. Ranma wonders to himself 'How old is sensei if he knew this old ghoul when she was young? He doesn't look to be more than ten or so years my senior!'

Koh Lon asks Shadow "So what brings you to call on the amazon village? You've been overly reluctant to use the favor we owe you..." They start to talk about why Shadow and Ranma are here, though it stays fairly vague as Shadow tries to discover how much they already knew about that night when Ranma and Genma had last been here.

In the meantime Xian Pu fumed. 'Great grandmother treats this outsider male with respect! She even says we owe that silly man a favor! Why would great grandmother act like this?' She studied the man and Koh Lon much more closely until she noticed Koh Lon's reaction to something she'd said that made Shadow frown. Xian Pu in shock thinks to herself 'Can what I saw be true? Did great grandmother actually quiver in fear of this man! No! Great grandmother couldn't be a weak woman afraid of a lowly man! She is one of the greatest warriors of the tribe and the second most powerful woman in the whole tribe! She can't be afraid of a man!'

Shadow says "Then you knew the man was cursed to take the form of a Panda?"

Koh Lon replies "Yes his actions were just to intelligent for an animal and we could explain the presences of the girl no other way as well Not to mention the remains of the camp which showed two people had been intending to stay there. It was odd however that their were no items one would expect with a girl present, but we didn't worry to much about that."

Shadow nods and says "Well I can explain things a little clearer, since my protege here was actually present at the time."

Koh Lon frowns and says "He would have been very young then how was he not discovered?"

Shadows replies with a grin "He was 'discovered' he simply has a curse of his own."

Koh Lon grins and says "He was the girl! Ah! That makes more sense, to bad we weren't able to interrogate the guide at the time or we would have known sooner. This will be better than forcing Xian Pu here to marry the old man who turns into a panda."

Shadow frowns "Koh Lon I won't have your laws interfering with my students life. I'd hardly call that a challenge anyways. Ranma never understood what Xian Pu or any of the warriors said as he didn't speak Chinese then. In fact he's still not that great even now after I've been teaching him for almost a year. I'm afraid I'll have to call in my favor and ask you to accept this issue as invalid. No sneaking around and challenging him to cause this to be a problem in the future either."

Koh Lon sweats as Shadow frowns at her "Maybe I was to hasty, is the boys father around? Xian Pu should still honor that challenge if nothing else."

Shadow smirks "'Fraid not, his luck ran out and he died when I encountered Ranma here. It's better that way for Xian Pu anyways, he was a horrible thief and coward whose only skills lay in the lesser arts, though he was a master."

Koh Lon nods and having a thought asks "Since he is also a she, could we not make him a honorary amazon sister? That would settle our claim and the reason for the law, without having to force him to marry Xian Pu." She pauses and adds "With her consent of course, we don't wish to force the issue."

Shadow begins to nod and say "That may be possible..."

When an angry Xian Pu interrupts him ands yells "No! This stupid boy who can adopt form of a girl will never be an amazon sister! I won't allow it! I challenge you to a fight to the death boy!" Xian Pu stands there in a haughty pose staring at the bewildered Ranma who was having trouble following the whole conversation. Koh Lon is to shocked to move.

Shadow stands in front of his young pupil and says "I don't think you won't to do that Xian Pu."

Xian Pu screams and says "I will kill him and reclaim my honor from the last fight! If you stand in the way I will challenge you as well!"

Shadow smiles grimly at the girl and says "Come back in a millennia or two, then we can play. Until then if you insist on this I will fight you and to avoid more issues I will simply kill you rather than leaving you alive." This was said coldly enough to make Ranma shiver and he felt really sorry for anyone crazy enough to annoy his sensei.

Xian Pu simply continued to stand haughtily until Koh Lon popped her in the head with her staff, Xian Pu crumples to the ground. A pale Koh Lon says to Shadow "No there is no need to fight this girl. I have no wish to lose my great granddaughter today so we will make sure she obeys." Koh Lon motions to a few warriors that had come up during the commotion and has them take her away.

(End flashback)

**Part 3: Intermission**

The Tendo's stare at Ranma who has just finished recounting most of the story involving his last visit to the amazon village. Questions finally make their way out a few mouths, though in the trend Nabiki is first.

"So how old is your sensei anyways? You did say he was old enough to have known that amazon elder when she was young, yet that very elder claimed a girl your own age was her great granddaughter!" Was Nabiki's question.

Ranma answered "I'm not sure, he doesn't like to say. I do know that she is supposed to be something like three hundred years old if the rumors are true. So that would imply he is at least older than that. My own guess says he's closer to at least five hundred years if not more."

Nabiki practically yells "He's at least five hundred years old? And he looks like his in his mid-twenties? How is he even still alive? Let alone the ancient amazon elder..."

Ranma shrugs "I don't ask, in fact I'm almost positive I don't want to know how they do it..."

Nabiki is just sitting their stunned. Akane asks "Was the amazon elder really scared of your sensei? Would he really have killed Shampoo like that?"

Ranma nods and says "He can be scary, especially if he's upset. He protects those he cares for and has little pity for anyone who would hurt them. He also has a soft spot for anyone who doesn't seem able to defend themselves... On the other hand there are a few things he can't stand and bring out all his anger. Rape for instance is not something to even suggest around him..." Ranma shivers...

Akane quietly asks "Why is that? Not that rape isn't bad or anything, but why does he have such an extreme reaction to that...?" Somewhat dreading the answer.

Ranma shrugs "I'm not entirely sure... Though from what he said after that time..." He stops and looks sorta ill.

Kasumi softly asks "What time Ranma?"

Ranma sighs and says blandly "Back not that long after I started training under sensei I was stuck in my female form because of the rain and we were passing through a small village. He was talking to a man who ran a small shop asking for directions to a good place to stay. I stayed under a sheltered area across the street. An ugly tough looking guy came up to me from a nearby alleyway and started hitting on me. I didn't understand what he was doing and he seemed to sort of understand that. He got annoyed though and said 'Well if your to stupid to know what to do, then maybe I should just use your cute little body instead'. I got frightened and tried to get away, but he just grabbed me by the throat and started trying to feel me up. About this time sensei noticed what was going on. He walked over and with a move almost to fast to see he snapped the mans arm off of my throat and had whipped it back behind the man. It broke in the processes of getting behind him and he'd started screaming like crazy. All sensei did was say one word, but the tone in his voice cold have frozen lava when he said it. That word was simply 'die'. Without anyone having touched the man again, he simply dropped dead on the spot his scream getting caught off suddenly. After we'd gotten to a hotel he told me a story about how he'd once been away from his home at that point in time while one he cared about was living there. When he arrived home again he had been to late to stop a man or men from abusing the one he cared for in the same way the man had tried to with me. He vowed then that any man who would do such a thing deserved a fate equal to a mad dog for that was what they were. He said a lot of other things to help me deal with it, but I learned one lesson he hadn't intended as well. I learned I never want to know what it takes to kill a man with one word." Even the normally composed master martial artist couldn't keep the bitter anger and disgust as well as fear out of his expressions. He also couldn't help the single tear that made it's way down his face while the Tendo's stared at him in shock.

He added "I think that might have had something to do with why I reacted so badly to the Hentai Brigade. They made me remember what it felt like that day yet again and I think in a way I have to agree with sensei. Anyone who would wish to do that to someone is just a vile disgusting person, not that those boys would have done that... But to me they struck the same cord and felt too similar. It may have been nearly three years and I've worked through it pretty well... Not that I wouldn't have helped out if a woman was being attacked anyways, but this was different for me..." Deciding he'd probably ended up saying maybe a little too much he stopped.

Akane walked over and wrapped her friend and sensei in a hug "It's ok Ranma." Kasumi also walked over and gives Ranma a hug. Even Nabiki felt tempted, but her desire to keep up appearances stops her. Soun coughed slightly and said "Well I think I've had enough explanations for one night, how about dinner?" Everyone agreed.

After a subdued meal everyone heads to bed. Akane however stays up thinking about what Ranma said about her future in martial arts, about spirits and such, and about everything else. Eventually she does come up with the answer to the questions Ranma had asked her before the creature had come and messed everything up. He choice made she slips off into sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

First I'm gonna thank everyone for the feedback again. I also wanted to make a couple comments.

First about the commas, spelling issues, and sentence structure... Well all I can say is I'm the worst proofreader possible after having been a netizen for more than a decade. I just end up making sense out of garbage, I think I do a fairly good job of clearing up a lot of the initial confusing choices, but I'm going to miss some. Occasionally though I do intentionally make them a bit odd, normally when I want to show some confusion on the part of a character... I think I've only done that 3 times including in this chapter though.

Also Ranma may indeed actually go through with some sort of book deal and I'm sure if he did Nabiki would be the one to help with it. On the other hand he'd have to ask his sensei before he'd dare comment about their times together in a way just anyone could read. Pamphlets though... That might be more tempting and have fewer issues...

Oh I hope you like this Shampoo, one that seems to have let her pride and unwavering traditions of her people end up causing her to go down a bad path... You'll see more of her later, but she gets... Sidetracked, for awhile at least... So don't expect a confrontation again for at least another chapter or two.

Lastly the whole near rape thing is very intentional on my part. It's one of the things he will have to deal with, even if it's been quite awhile... More so if Kuno ever sees him as a girl... When hasn't the dumbass decided he loved the female Ranma...? With a large part of his time spent trying to hug her... Probably not the best idea if Kuno would like to keep his head attached to his body in this case... It's also unfortunately something far to many women have to deal with that should never happen.


	7. Chapter 6: Calm, Decisions, and Birth

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 6- Calm, Decisions, and Birth**

**Part 1- Just another day in Nerima**

Life started like it did every morning in the Tendo household. Kasumi was up first to start on breakfast. Akane was next up for her morning jog. Sometime later Soun would get up and go to the table to start reading the paper. Nabiki would then stumble out of bed and make her way downstairs for her morning caffeine fix. Akane would come back from her jog as Nabiki would dress for the day. Both would arrive back at the table just in time to eat breakfast.

Of course today was slightly different, since during Akane's bath Ranma had wondered downstairs with his stuff for school and sat drinking tea while Kasumi finished making breakfast. That wasn't much of a change though. It was a little embarrassing again for the other Tendo sisters as Ranma thanked Kasumi for the excellent meal. Even that though wasn't to much of a stretch. Even the walk to school with him didn't really change from what was becoming the 'new' normal for them even after only a couple of days.

School went the same way as the morning had. Kuno proclaiming his love for Akane as Ranma and Akane decided which of them would kick Kuno's ass this time. Kuno would end up flying through the air to end up unconscious on the ground or against the building. Class would then start where everyone would try to learn from the often strange teachers of Furikan. Then lunch with Ranma and Akane spending time at their tree, with their other school friends and sometimes Nabiki showing up to spend some time with them.

Ranma was enjoying this time living what everyone else called a normal life. Though since he'd just been threatened with death the night before, he was keeping an eye out for crazy amazon's seeking some strange vengeance. The same went for Akane, Nabiki at school and even Kasumi and Soun at home. In the meantime however he'd enjoy these moments with people he actually enjoyed being with. Maybe even people he would be happy to call his family, though Soun didn't exactly appear much better than Genma had. Nabiki also had her rough edges from what he'd seen. Both were nice as far as he was concerned though.

Akane really just wanted the day to end so she could talk to Ranma about martial arts. In the meantime she'd enjoy being with her friend. Her first ever male friend and she knew somehow already he'd be one of her best friends. Why she felt that way wasn't really sure, sop she didn't linger on it.

Kasumi wondered about the new person in their lives. She'd been somewhat freaked out initially by Ranma's curse, though she hadn't let it show. He was such a nice boy, and a nice girl, though so she could ignore something like that. He'd also apparently done wonders for Akane, she'd seemed so much better than she had the last few months. If for nothing else Kasumi would feel favorably toward him. Then came his stories last night, he'd had such a harsh life... Something inside of her that she hadn't felt stir except for her family had once again come to life. She truly cared for the young boy, though as a sisterly figure, and wanted to protect him from as much of the harsh life he/she was likely to continue to have. Kasumi however was sure that with her support and Akane's if no one else he'd probably make it through ok.

Soun really didn't care to much about the amazon girl threatening Ranma. From what he'd seen so far of Ranma he could take care of himself well enough. No, his concerns were all about how he could marry his little girl to his old friends son. He briefly considered calling Nodoka, but besides the fact he didn't want to have to tell her that her husband was dead, she wasn't supposed to know about the agreement. They had both long ago agreed that their wives wouldn't understand why they wanted to marry the two families together. That would have to be a last resort. But then how was he to marry the two now rather than two years from now...?

Nabiki was glad the school day was drawing to a close, her last class was Phys Ed and that was always the best time for her to get in some work before going home. Today though she had some business she wasn't to sure of that was a priority. Ranma had given her the name and number of his sensei's contact here in Japan. Apparently a guy named Tononmi Mochizuki, though Nabiki had never heard of him before. She shrugged though figuring it couldn't hurt and digging her cell phone out gave the number a call.

A Voice answered "Hello, Tononmi Mochizuki speaking."

Nabiki began "Yes hello my name is Nabiki Tendo and I'm calling on behalf of Ranma Saotome, Mr. Mochizuki."

The voice was friendly when it answered "How may I help you?"

Nabiki frowned and said "I'm not entirely sure, but after Ranma moved in with us the other day our dojo was accidentally damaged by... well by something unexpected."

Tononmi replied "Yes that sort of thing tends to happen around the masters pupils, I hope the the master's favorite pupil is unharmed?"

Nabiki answers "Yes he's fine. The damage was only to the dojo, but unfortunately it's extensive."

"That's good, though of course not the damage to your dojo." There is a brief pause "Before I forget, I want to think you for taking him in. I was somewhat worried when he checked out of the hotel. I'm glad he has found his father's friend already and you were willing to take him in." Another pause "We of course will help repair any damage that may occur during his stay and help in any other ways we can as well. Out master would be displeased if we would do otherwise. Have you already contacted a construction company for the repairs?"

Nabiki can't believe what she's just heard and says "No not yet, our finances are... delicate, so I needed to figure out what my options were first."

Tononmi replies almost cheerfully "Then let me take care of that, I can have one of our construction crews at your address at your convenience tomorrow to repair the damage."

Nabiki blinks "That would be awfully nice of you... Let me give you my address." She waits for him to be ready to note her address down.

Tononmi interrupts "That won't be necessary. The master made sure we knew the location of the dojo some time ago. Is their anything else I can help with?"

Nabiki frowns "You already knew about us? How?"

Tononmi replies "Well the master wanted us to make sure we knew where his student would be going and had us research to find out where you lived. That however doesn't mean he was going to make it easy on Ranma. The master often only tells you what he thinks you need to know and let's you work out the rest. He knew Ranma would find you, he just wanted us to be able to help if needed until then and then after."

Nabiki can't help arching one eyebrow at this conversation. "Well that sounds interesting, I take it Ranma himself isn't to know exactly how much you all know about him?"

Tononmi replies "We would appreciate that as the price of our hope when the time comes. If Ranma didn't already have a clan to belong to he would most likely have joined us. Even so we take care of those who are our own as our master has looked after us for the last several centuries slowly rebuilding his wife's clan after it was nearly destroyed by a rival."

Nabiki's eyebrow twitches at her wealth of new and incredible information. "Thank you for everything Mr. Mochizuki. I appreciate all your help."

Tononmi replies "It is an honor. Please keep in touch."

Nabiki replies "Oh I will, goodbye." after he says his goodbye to her as well she ends the call and saves his number. 'Well this is a most interesting turn of events' Her thoughts turning over this new information.

**Part 2- Akane's Decision**

Ranma and Akane entered the Tendo home not to long after the school day came to an end, with Kasumi greeting them as they returned. Akane looks at Ranma and says "I want to continue the training we were doing yesterday, ok?"

Ranma nods "Sure, I'll run you through some katas I know that would be good for you."

Akane smiles and says "All right, let me change clothes and I'll meet you in the dojo."

Ranma shrugs "Ok, though it might be better to use the garden with the dojo kinda broken and all."

Akane frowns and says "No I'd rather be in the dojo. See you in a sec, 'K?"

Ranma shrugs again and walks into the dojo to wait for Akane. While he waits he marks off the dangerous areas, which leaves about half the dojo. Soon enough Akane comes back wearing her gi. Ranma frowns slightly and thinks to himself 'I really need to break her of the habit of wearing that thing... While it isn't exactly a bad thing to wear, it really needs to go for awhile. That can wait though.'

Akane smiled at Ranma and asked "What do I do first sensei?" Ranma lead her through a few katas that highlighted the areas she was weak at and worked her through them repeatedly. Eventually Ranma was satisfied with her progress and suggested they take a break. Akane relaxed against a wall and after using the towel she'd laid out and taking a drink she looked at Ranma.

Eventually in the silence she said "You asked me a question yesterday... Do you want to know my answer?"

Ranma frowns slightly dreading this answer "If you think you are ready to answer it I'll listen."

Akane leans back against the wall and says "First I want to know why you asked me that last question... What did it mean to you?"

Ranma sighs "It means that what I can teach you beyond simply mastery of the style should only be used to defend those who can't defend themselves. Even if it costs your life. Even if it requires you to take another's life. It was a harsh lesson to learn."

Akane nods though she frowns somewhat "I take it you mean a human life, not just a creature like last night?"

Ranma nods "Yes. Those creatures aren't really 'alive' really, at least not in the same sense that we are. I meant real people. For me being around sensei forced the issue. Last year a band of... Well for lack of a better term 'necromancers' in Shanghai decided to start a war with a branch of the Triad who ruled part of the city. We got caught in the middle since we could see the creatures attacking the Triad members. In the chaos I had to take the life of a couple of the necromancers. I couldn't let them live or they would have hurt innocents as well as villains with their actions. They were evil, but it still hurts."

Akane nods "I can see how it would, you actually kinda described my answer. I don't want to kill anyone. Not even Kuno and the Hentai Brigade. I would though if it was a matter of saving those I care about or somehow who could obviously not defend themselves. In that case I can't see any other reaction except to risk my own life to save theirs. If the other person believes the opposite of what I do then that just let's one of us live. When it comes down to that I'd rather it be me that lives."

Ranma smiles slightly "That's pretty much how I feel about it, though except for you and a couple friends pop forced me to leave behind I don't have many people to care about.

Akane frowns and whispers "You don't just have me, I say the way Kasumi reacted last night. She'd died to protect you now I think much like I would, though she's more the mother type than the defending warrior type. I think I even noticed Nabiki slip a bit out of her 'ice queen' role. At school Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke, and Hiroshi would all probably do anything they could for you as well... Well within their limits... You really have a lot of people now that care for you."

Ranma smiles "Maybe your right, I have started to feel like I have a home here now. Which I have to say is rather nice after always moving around for so long."

Akane smiles and says "Well good, this is your home. Now how about some more training?"

Ranma sighs and replies "I take it then that I can't talk you out of walking the path?"

Akane nods and smirks at him "I'm not going to let you do that by yourself. You don't know how much it hurt to feel helpless last night... I don't want to feel that way again if I can help it. As much for everyone else, as for myself."

Ranma nods "Oh I've been their. Even after Shadow asked me the same question and invoked my 'second sight' or 'mind's eye' so I could see those critters I still couldn't do anything about them for a little while."

Akane smirks "Ok, so now that you know my answer what's next?"

Ranma looks at her and says "The first thing I should probably do is invoke your second sight ability... I'm pretty sure it's dormant in you like in a lot of people and Shadow showed me once how you 'unlock' it. That's pretty much required for most of the higher end stuff." He frowns "I've never done this to someone though, so I just hope things go right."

Akane shrugs "Well if you are ready I am. I just hope you don't screw up" The last said with a grin.

Ranma smiles and says "If I screw up it's still not a bad thing, this can't kill you unless it works." Akane raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

**Part 3: Rebirth**

Ranma has her sit down as if to meditate and then gives her a mental exercise to do as he prepares himself while kneeling in front of her. He finally says "Now remember this will be a bit weird, but you should be fine Your gift starts out more powerful this way than it normally is and it will overwhelm you." Akane nods. Ranma gathers a ball of energy into his hand and in a quick motion presses it against Akane's forehead.

Akane's body jerks briefly and she feels her spirit and mind separate from her body. In fact she quickly realizes she's staring at her own back. It took awhile because, with the weird ribbons of light surrounding almost everything, it didn't look like normal. In fact nothing looked normal to the point she started to doubt what 'normal' even was.

Nearly random shapes flowed through the air, sometimes to 'pop' to form glowing halo's of light. Strands of bluish particles flowed through the air linking one object to another. Familiar objects had strange looking characters in an odd language scrawled on them. Living things all had shifting aura's that swirled with color.

She looked at Ranma who was still kneeling in front of her body, his hands supporting her shoulders. His aura was amazing. It pulsed to his heartbeat and was a combination of blue and white with flecks of gold and crimson. It reminded her of a beautiful gem. Beneath that she could see little trails of light swirl inside his body, connecting bright lights at certain spots in his body. Each piece of light inside him was a different mix of colors.

Before she finishes looking she notices another strange light by his hand. One that shocks her because it looks like a red ribbon tied to his hand. Her thoughts race 'It couldn't be could it? I shouldn't be able to see something like that... Do I even want to know that...?' Her curiosity gets the best of her though and her gaze follows the glowing red ribbon from his finger. What she sees doing that nearly knocks her off her feet, tied around her own finger is her own red ribbon. Not just that, but unless she's not seeing things right their two ribbons connect to each other!

Akane didn't have time to think to much on that as her vision expanded outwards, letting her feel the presence of everything in the house and her sight followed it. Kasumi glowed in soft greens as she finished the laundry, little tracings of silver and gold running through her as she hummed to herself. Her father was covered with a dingy brown glow with a dark shadowy edge that made her worry. Nabiki who had just entered the door was a soft yellow glow with silver flakes.

There was one final presence. Soft and delicate that touched her senses. If she'd had a body she would have wept tears at this presence. Instead she just thought one word 'mom'. A ghostly translucent form filled her sight for the moment, it's outline reminding Akane of what little she could still remember of her mother. The form seemed to wrap around and envelop her like it was circling her in an embrace.

Her senses expanded again and she felt the whole block for a moment, and yet again and she felt the whole neighborhood. One final time it expanded outward and she felt all of Nerima for an instant. Then like a rubber band that had been tensed and released she snapped back to her body with a gasp.

She looked around briefly to see a sort of 'after image' on everything that reminded her of the vision she'd just had. The she remembers the ghostly form of her mother and starts to cry.

A shocked Ranma pulls her into his arms and sooths her as best he can "What's wrong Akane? I couldn't sense any hostile spirits, so nothing should have bothered you..."

Akane manages to get out "I saw mom... She still watches over us from the family shrine... Then she hugged me... She's been gone so long and that felt so nice..."

Ranma smiled and said "That must have been nice. I should have realized that she'd be there. Like I said last night spirits linger and religion often helps act as a catalyst so shrines are potent. Your mother must have been an incredible woman, not only did she raise three beautiful intelligent daughters, but her love lingers on even after death to protect you all."

Akane sniffles and then smiling, she says "Thank you Ranma, if for nothing else that brief visit with mom means a lot to me."

Ranma just smiles and replies "Just wait eventually if you have need of her help you'll be able to call her to you any time you need to. Though to often does tend to annoy spirits..."

Akane whispers "Really?"

Ranma nods "Sure, anything else exciting happen? I can help you try to understand what you saw..."

Akane shakes her head and thinks to herself 'I can't tell him about the ribbon, I don't believe I really saw that. It can't be true... Can it?' Out loud she says "Can you tell me what the colors meant?"

Ranma goes into more depth about what Akane saw. More than once shocked just how much she had seen during the experience. He adds a few exercises to help her control these new senses. Lastly he teaches her how to properly ground, center, and shield. The first just needed fine tuning from what training she already had. The second was new, but needed so the things she saw didn't overwhelm her. The last taught her how to keep things within herself and things outside herself from coming in. As soon as he finished Kasumi called them to dinner.

**Part 4: What Dreams May Come**

Dinner had gone much as usual now. With the end of dinner marked by Ranma's thanks to Kasumi for the wonderful meal. Followed soon after by both of her sisters saying much the same. Which of course makes Kasumi blush. Then everyone heads upstairs while Kasumi cleans the table and does the dishes.

Within a couple hours most of the house was asleep except for one person. Akane just couldn't get past what she'd seen earlier. Visions of red ribbons and the ghostly warmth of her mother both dominating her thoughts. In frustration she bangs her head on the wall.

Not long after she hears a soft knock on her door and wondering who it is, she slides out of bed and opens her bedroom door. She looks a bit shocked when she sees Ranma standing opposite of her though through the now open door.

Ranma smiles slightly and says softly "I heard some noise when I went to use the bathroom, so I thought I'd check on you."

Akane smiles slightly back and replies "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

Ranma nods "Yeah I remember my first night after experiencing that... It all kinda comes as a shock." he pauses and says "Would you like me to show you one last little exercise for the night? It might help you sleep."

Akane shrugs "Anythings worth a try, I would like to be awake during school tomorrow."

Ranma grins and then explains his sensei's lucid dreaming techniques. "So you see this way you can work out anything bothering you, work out on certain mental and spiritual exercises you might know, or even just have some fun." After saying this he yawns.

Akane yawns as well and says "I think I understand how it works. Thank you Ranma. Goodnight."

Ranma smiles and says "'Night Akane. See you tomorrow."

Ranma leaves her room and goes back to bed, as Akane goes to sleep. Akane decides to use the technique she's just learned to work out her thoughts on Ranma and what he means to her. Meanwhile Ranma goes to sleep thinking about his wonderful friend Akane. Unknown to both of them they share a dream that night where the talk, play, laugh, and grow closer.

**Author's Notes:**

First thanks again for all nice comments, I will also get around to fixing the few issues pointed out... Eventually. I'd just rather work on new chapters at the moment and then go back and do corrections.

I have also modernized the story as you may have noticed, how modern it is I'm not yet sure. But I have no problems seeing Nabiki using a cell phone which wouldn't have been possible in the late eighties when Ranma ½ was originally created.

Oh also a quick note the name of the contact Nabiki calls who is a agent of Shadow's clan is also the name of the original director for season 1 of Ranma ½. He's also known for his work on Dirty Pair Flash, Fancy Lala, Kimagure Orange Road, Maison Ikkoku, Princess Nine, Video Girl AI, and Zettai Shonen among many others. This character (to the best of my knowledge at least) doesn't in any way resemble the actually person of the same name. I just needed a name and decided to borrow his.

Lastly The whole Red Ribbon of Fate... This is a Japanese concept or at least I've only ever seen it from Japanese media. It's the concept that you fate in love is decided by a ribbon that connects you to your 'true love'. It's fairly common in Harem Anime and I've always thought it was odd that Ranma ½ (which can be classified as one of that type) never bothered to use it, or at least I never say them use it. It isn't supposed to matter if you've meet the person before or not, but if they aren't 'nearby' you'd have to follow the ribbon to that person to know who they were. Kami and spirits are the only ones who are supposed to be able to see them, but I want to add to Akane's general confusion so she gets a glimpse... ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Tofu

**Ranma Tales: Chapter 7 - Tofu**

**Part 1: Tofu Take 1**

Yet another normal morning for the Tendo household. You'd almost think this was a peaceful relaxed day. Under the surface everyone was still worried about the apparently crazy amazon from the night before last. Yesterday they'd sort of put it out of mind, but today it was harder to do so. Her proclamation of giving Ranma a 'last meal' before she killed him and the fact they hadn't seen her since was starting to worry them.

Ignoring that Ranma and Akane left the house and walked to school as they were talking about all sorts of things and looking out for purple haired amazons, they missed something that should have been easier to avoid. A little old woman watering her front path yet again dashes water on Ranma and yet again her turns into a girl in front of Akane's eyes.

Ranma curses "Ah! Just great, now how do I explain this to the class... Maybe I should talk to Nabiki about brochures or something..."

Akane frowns, smiles, and then starts to laugh "Oh Ranma don't worry about it, let's stop by the clinic on the way to school and we can see if Dr. Tofu has any hot water handy. It's not far from here at all."

Ranma shrugs "Ok, as long as I don't have to explain my curse again..."

Akane smiles "Well Dr. Tofu is our family doctor so you may want him to know anyways... Besides you never know he may be familiar with the idea. He's quite skilled at traditional and exotic techniques." She grabs his arm and starts to lead him off "Now come on!"

Ranma shrugs and follows her off. Soon they arrive at Dr. Tofu's clinic, easily recognizable by the sign out front proclaiming the doctors skills and expertise. They went in and Akane called out "Dr. Tofu I need to borrow some hot water ok?"

A male voice from the back says "Sure, go ahead I was just about to make some tea."

Akane thanks him and grabs the tea kettle full of water and tests to make sure it's warm enough. While she's doing that Dr. Tofu comes out of the back and notices Ranma. "Why, hello. Who might you be?"

Akane answers before Ranma can "This is Ranma Saotome doctor, he's the son of my father's oldest friend and is staying with us for awhile at least."

Dr. Tofu frowns slightly and asks "Are you alright Ranma? Your aura looks a bit... Odd..."

Ranma shrugs and before answering changes how sensitive his own aura senses are at the moment. Then he replies "Well I guess I would even if I wasn't cursed doc. By the way, I take it you follow one of the inner arts?"

Dr. Tofu nods with a bit of another frown "Yes, I am a 1st dan in Chin Na style martial arts. How did you guess?"

Ranma nods and shrugs "Well I could tell from your aura and how refined it is that you know a style that concentrates on inner potential, and I could almost guess which one."

Dr. Tofu raises an eyebrow "Interesting, I assume you as well are a martial artist?"

Ranma smiles "Yes I'm a second dan in the Saotome Style Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." He was going to ask another question when Akane interrupts.

Akane says "Ranma, The water, school. We need to hurry or we'll be late!"

Ranma takes the water from Akane and pours enough of it over his head to change him back into a guy. Dr. Tofu raises his eyebrow even higher (which wouldn't seem physically possible) and asks "Jusenkyo?"

Ranma and Akane both stare open mouthed at the doctor. Ranma however recovers first and replies "Yes. How did you know?"

Dr. Tofu shrugs "I've read about it, but I've never seen it. Until now at least. You'll have to come back sometime later and we can talk about it. Though since I can tell you'll be late let me write you a note so you won't get n trouble."

Ranma bows to Dr. Tofu. Akane smiles at Dr. Tofu and takes the note once he's done writing it for them. Akane grabs Ranma's other hand and waves to Dr. Tofu "See you later Dr. Tofu and thanks!"

Once outside the clinic and on their way again Ranma asks "So how long have you had a crush on Dr. Tofu?" with a smile on his face, though for some reason he is a bit jealous of the good doctor at the moment.

Akane blushes and says "It's really not like that... I may have had a crush on him before, but I don't anymore. Besides he is head over heels in love with my sister Kasumi."

Ranma grins "Really Kasumi and the doc? I didn't realize she was dating anyone."

Akane sighs "Well they would be if Dr. Tofu wouldn't go wacky every time he sees her. As it stands right now he flips out and starts acting insane around her, so he's never managed to ask her out."

Ranma replies "This I have to see."

Akane shrugs "It's your funeral."

Ranma just raises an eyebrow at this last comment, but by now they have arrived at school. Heading inside they give their teacher the note and take their seats. Yet another day begins.

**Part 2: Yet Another Day of School**

Lunch proved interesting as Kuno yet again found them at their tree lunch spot. As often is the case with Kuno he appears from nowhere and goes unnoticed till he starts spouting nonsense. "Oh my fair Akane Tendo, I have heard the news and I am here to save you from this evil! Ranma Saotome I forbid you to be engaged to this most beautiful flower!" With the last he swings at Ranma who diverts the sword stroke with his left hand and jumps back.

Ranma glances at Akane and says "I guess it's my turn today..." Soon though he's nearly overwhelmed by a barrage of "Your engaged!" from behind him as the girls finally realize what Kuno just said. As the girls grab Akane to find out what's going on with this whole engagement business, Ranma faces Kuno.

"Ok Kuno, how about we have a real fight today? If I win you leave Akane alone and stop bothering us. You win and we toss the whole parental engagement thing away. Sound good to you?" Ranma asks figuring these terms worked for him as much as they did for Kuno, not that he planned on losing anyways.

Kuno smirks and says "Very well fiend I will rescue the beautiful Akane Tendo from your sorcerous grasp!" Then of course he proceeds to attack yet again.

Unfortunately for Kuno though he can't see aura's like Ranma can, so Ranma has an edge that let's him predict Kuno's attacks. Figuring it's best to let himself be tired out he simple avoids the first set of strikes. Kuno however starts to let his anger cloud his judgment (what little of that he has). This is both good and bad for him. All his ki abilities are fueled by his mad anger so this does let him go up a notch in his fighting prowess. On the downside he becomes less focused and more likely to miss.

Ranma jumps away from a Ki assisted strike that splits a nearby tree in half, thankful he gets a bit of forewarning against this type of attack. Kuno follows up however with a series of super quick strikes which Ranma blocks with his forearms or evades whichever is easiest. He also moves back farther and farther drawing Kuno further away from the rest of the people eating lunch.

Eventually he ends up against a fence though, which is when Kuno decides he's won and launches his biggest attack yet. Ranma of course evades by dropping to his knees and letting the sword pass overhead. The sword destroys the fence however. While coming up from his crouch Ranma quickly swings around behind Kuno and with a shove pushes him forward. Kuno trips and after sliding a short distance ends up going head first in the school's swimming pool.

Ranma says to himself "Well at least I didn't end up in the swimming pool, now I wonder if he'll consider that his defeat..." He watches and waits, time passes, and Kuno is not yet seen above water. "Oh great the dumbass can't swim!" With a sigh Ranma walks over to the edge of the pool and dives in.

Ranma in female form pulls a confused and half-conscious Kuno from the water. After dragging him to the edge of the pool, she tosses him on the ground. He ends up hitting the ground hard enough to start him coughing up some of the water that had made it into his lungs. Nabiki walks over and helps Kuno to his feet "Come on Kuno baby, lets get you to the nurses office. I'll collect my fee for taking care of you later."

Ranma smirks and says "Thanks Nabiki, I know I didn't want to carry him."

Nabiki waves over her shoulder and says "No problem, we have a contract to recover his ass whenever this sort of thing happens."

Ranma shrugs and Akane runs up blushing. She then stops and goes "Oh Ranma your a girl again!" She pauses and grabs his arm "Come on we've got to get you changed before class starts again. In the meantime tell me what happened with Kuno." As they head off to the restrooms to change him back into a guy he explains how he'd planned to wear Kuno out, but the pool had ended the fight before that had happened.

Soon enough they are back in class, Ranma once more a guy. Not much later and Ranma is sitting outside with Daisuke and Hiroshi watching the girls play softball during PE. Daisuke looks over at Ranma and says idly "So I hear your engaged to Akane..."

Ranma nods "Well yeah sort of... Our fathers apparently had us engaged our whole lives because of some stupid promise to each other to merge the branches of the school. We however just found out about it the other day and told Mr. Tendo how stupid the whole thing was. So technically we are engaged, we just don't take it seriously preferring to stay friends."

Hiroshi says "Oh really? Sayuri and Yuka seemed to think Akane sure didn't mind being engaged to you earlier when they talked."

Ranma turns his head around to stare at his school friend and says "Huh. What do you..." He gets cut off however as a ball comes streaking out the girls softball field straight at him. He feels it coming just enough to get his left hand up and catches the ball before it hits him in the face. However since this hand had just blocked a angry kendoist's attack earlier this new attack proved a bit much for his hand to take.

A pained look crosses Ranma's face and stays there as Akane comes running up. Ranma's arm is still held up defensively clutching the ball. Daisuke says "wow! That was amazing Ranma! How did you do that?" Hiroshi nods his eyes wide.

Akane finally gets close and says "Sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to hit it at you, that was a pretty amazing catch though." She notices the pale look to his face and adds "Are you ok?"

Ranma says very quietly "No, I don't think I'm ok. At a guess I'd say I just broke a bone in my hand. It really really hurts."

Akane frowns "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me go tell a teacher and I'll take you to Dr. Tofu's clinic so he can take a look at your hand." Ranma nods "By the way, feel like letting go of the ball?"

Ranma shakes his head 'no' and says "I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

Akane nods "Ok I'll be right back!" She goes off to find a teacher, so she can tell them where they are going.

**Part 3: Tofu take 2**

Akane once again leads Ranma into the waiting room of Dr. Tofu's clinic. Akane calls out "Dr. Tofu?"

Dr. Tofu comes out of his office in the back and says "Yes?" Then he says the look on Ranma's face and asks "What happened to him?"

Ranma smirks and says "Well first it was a bokken, then a softball hit me. I really shouldn't do that sort of thing with my hand."

Dr. Tofu nods and says "Come on back into the exam room on the right here. I'll grab a few things and be right in." He turns and walks back into the office.

Ranma and Akane walk into the exam room and Ranma sits down on one of the tables as they wait for the doctor to get back. Dr. Tofu comes back in and says "Ok, let's see your hand..." Ranma holds out his hand still clutching the ball. Dr. Tofu smiles slightly and says "Still holding the ball I see. Let's remove that so I can get a better look." He gentle removes the ball from Ranma's hand and takes a look. He smiles and says "Akane's work it seems."

Akane blushes and says "Well it was a ball I hit, but I didn't' mean to hit Ranma with it!"

Dr. Tofu blinks "Well I had been kidding, but I guess that does make sense... I don't know many people strong enough to leave ridge marks in his hand like that otherwise." Akane blushes an even deeper shade of red. Dr. Tofu finishes examining Ranma's hand and says "I don't' think it's actually broken, but let me get some ointment and something to wrap your hand with so you don't strain it to much."

Ranma replies "Thanks doc. It's rather nice to know it isn't broken. I can heal. I can heal anything except bones pretty quick."

Dr. Tofu raises an eyebrow as he stands up to leave and says "Body control enhanced healing techniques?"

Ranma nods and adds "Yes, though so far I'm not all that good at them." as the doctor leaves the room.

Dr. Tofu says "Fascinating, we really must talk sometime, preferably when I'm not taking care of your injuries or your on your way to school." from the back as he gets his materials. The phone rings out front in the entrance. Dr. Tofu asks "Akane could you get that for me? It could be important and I'm still looking for my medical tape..."

Akane nods ands says "Sure, be right back." She walks out the door and answers the phone. "Hello? Oh. Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. No nothing to worry about. See you later. Bye bye." Then she walks back in looking somewhat worried and said "Dr. Tofu, we should really be going soon. Ranma needs to have me start todays training session."

Dr. Tofu walks back in with his supplies and replies "Sure, no problem this will only take a minute or two. Though I should mention your going to have to go easy on that hand for a bit Ranma."

Ranma frowns, but says "Yeah I kinda figured that. Not a problem yet, since we haven't started the more intensive training yet."

Dr. Tofu frowns a bit and says "Don't be to hard on her Ranma, I'd rather not have to help fix anything." Akane looks nervous and impatient as Dr. Tofu applies the ointment and starts to wrap Ranma's hand.

Ranma replies "Well I don't want to hurt her, she's my friend and I'd hate to see her hurt." Ranma pauses while Akane blushes and smiles slightly. "Though I know I can't keep her from getting hurt completely, she did ask me to train her after all and I can't be lax. I'll just try to keep it to a minimum." Akane starts looking nervous again, but now for a different reason.

Dr. Tofu nods "I understand, just be careful. Well I think I'm just about done here." He finishes fastening the bandages around Ranma's hand as a voice calls out from the Other room.

"Hello? Dr. Tofu?" Akane jumps and looks for a way out, any way out. Ranma watches as she starts hunting around for some other way to get out of the office. Ranma had recognized the voice after all and didn't understand the need to be afraid... Yet.

"K-Kasumi! What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here?" Dr. Tofu's glasses fog up and he turns around to look toward the doorway as Kasumi arrives in the room. Meanwhile he's squeezing Ranma's hand like a vice. Ranma tries not to scream as Dr. Tofu crushes his hand. Finally after much struggle he frees his wounded hand from the doctor's grip.

Kasumi smiles and says "Well I needed to return the book you lent me Dr. Tofu. I was also cooking and realized I'd made more than I needed to, so I brought some for you as well."

Dr. Tofu walks over to Kasumi and says "Thank you, Kasumi dear. He promptly picks up the napkin covering the plate and says "It's just what I've always wanted." As he wraps the napkin around his face like a mask.

Kasumi giggles and says "Your so funny Dr. Tofu. That's just the napkin to cover the plate with."

Meanwhile Dr. Tofu picks up his skeleton and starts to dance with it. Ranma and Akane take this opportunity to escape through the front door. Soon after Dr. Tofu dances out the front door in the opposite direction.

**Part 4: End of the Day**

Soon Ranma and Akane arrive at the Tendo home, just as a team of construction workers leave. Both of them wonder what that was about, but neither really wants to ask. Asking the why's and how's of things wasn't a good past time lately in Nerima. When they get inside Akane leaves Ranma and heads upstairs to change. Ranma walks outside to head to the dojo, and then stops.

"Wow." Was about the only thing he could say. The dojo had been fixed and actually even looked better than before.

From behind him Nabiki says "Yeah those guys your sensei knows sure are something. Fast, efficient, and cheap. They must not make much money though..."

Ranma shrugs "I wouldn't know, sensei had money any time he needed it. I never really had to worry about that sort of thing while I was with him. In fact I'm probably pretty bad when it comes to money since I really ever dealt with it."

Nabiki frowns "Well maybe living here will do you some good then in that way."

Ranma shrugs "It's already done a lot for me, I've never really had a home before. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Nabiki blushes slightly and says "No problem, though it wasn't really my idea..." She trails off and then pauses, before adding "Oh by the way, when Kuno was coming around in the nurses office he kept asking me to find out anything I could on his 'Red Headed Angel'. You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that would you?"

Ranma grimaces "It sounds vaguely familiar. I'll try to keep from changing around him till he forgets about it."

Nabiki grins and says "I think your underestimating Kuno." Just then Akane arrives.

"Oh wow it's fixed already! You really are the best Nabiki!" was all Akane could think to say.

Nabiki blushes again and says "It was all due to the people Ranma had me talk to, so thank him for this."

Akane grins "Oh I will thank him later, but I also needed to thank you."

Nabiki walks off still blushing saying "Whatever, I need to go balance my books."

Akane takes Ranma by the arm and says "Come on let's go practice."

They head out to the dojo. Ranma starts running Akane through her Katas again, working at increasing her speed and agility. Eventually he calls a break and switches to training her on two ki techniques. The first is just a technique to augment physical attacks with ki energies to cause more damage. The second allows you to channel the same energy into the world in a different way, namely to enhance speed and allow jumps impossible to a normal person. Then he combines both lessons together and has her channel Ki energy while doing the katas.

Eventually he let's her rest again before she passes out. Akane finally calms down enough to talk and asks "You know, since you've come here I've never seen you practice?"

Ranma smiles "Sure you have, you just don't tend to notice. Remember how I said to make everything into practice?" She nods and he continues "Well I do that. It may be muscle exercises to work on fine motion control during class or even my Ki control exercises in my sleep, but whatever I can do I will do. It eliminates the need for a place to practice and keeps you thinking that you may need your skills anywhere or anytime."

Akane frowns "You mean you practice during class? How do you do that and still pay attention?"

Ranma shrugs "It's another aspect of the exercise I taught you the other night. Instead of using it at night though you let the unconscious mind perform the task for you during the day. Some people can do it naturally, some find it hard... I picked it up after about six months, though then again sensei only told me it was possible and then let me work out how to do it. I'll show you that after dinner."

Akane nods and after a short pause Ranma decides to ask something else "Um can I ask you a question?"

Akane shrugs "Sure Ranma, what do you want to know?"

Ranma "Well why do you wear a gi to practice?"

Akane almost starts to laugh at such a silly question and then pauses to think about it. "I'm not really sure exactly except that I was taught that you should wear a gi to practice. Why?"

Ranma shrugs "Well are you always going to wear a gi to fight?"

Akane thinks and says "Well lately I seem to fight more in my school uniform more than anything else..."

Ranma nods "Exactly my point. If martial arts is your hobby or sport and so you always fight in controlled conditions than wear a gi. If you need to be able to fight anywhere and at any time than wear what you feel you should." He smirks and then adds "By the way why don't you ditch the school uniform? I mean they don't bother me about it and I could do some other types of training with you on our way to school if you weren't wearing a skirt..."

Akane frowns "I like the school uniform... But I guess I could wear something else... I mean you are right, they hardly stop you from ignoring the school dress code... Though you do realize I don't really have much in the way of suitable clothes... Right?"

Ranma smiles "Ok then we can go shopping tomorrow before we come home. I'll pay for them even."

Akane frowns "I didn't think you had any money really?"

Ranma smiles some more "Well I do have a piece of plastic I don't have to pay back... They never said I couldn't use it to buy my friends things. Though I hope you don't mind if I go shopping with you as a girl... Some of the things we might need to pick up I'd look a bit strange helping you with as a guy..."

Akane frowns again "Exactly what do you think we're buying?"

Ranma shrugs "Well I've never looked in your closet, but some sports outfits would be handy... Maybe some variety in workout clothes. Then into pants, shirts, and jackets... Jackets mostly because they are handy for storing an assortment of helpful things."

Akane shrugs "I don't see why you want to be a girl for all of that, but it doesn't matter to me... I'll just have my cute red headed girlfriend instead of my handsome black haired guy friend." The last half said with a bit of a smirk.

Ranma blushes and then thinking asks "Have you ever thought about wearing your hair short?"

Akane frowns slightly "I used to wear it that way a long time ago, why?"

Ranma shrugs "Well long hair gets in the way during a fight easier than short hair... Anyways I think you'd be cute with short hair..."

Akane blushes and says "Then why do you have long hair?"

Ranma sighs "Well that I can blame on pop..." They would have kept talking except Kasumi calls them in for dinner. No one in their right mind misses Kasumi's dinners intentionally.

**Part 5: After Dark**

Ranma returns to his room after teaching Akane the first of the body control techniques and how to use part of your mind for training to exercise without seeming to. He curls up in bed and slowly falls asleep.

About an hour later Nabiki sneaks into Ranma's room holding a camera and with two thermoses of water. She sets up some lights so it brightens the room without making it to bright and then pulls back the covers on Ranma's futon. She admires his nice body briefly and then slowly pours the first bottle of water over him to cause him to change. Then she begins taking pictures.

Nabiki thinks 'I know Kuno baby would pay a small fortune for most of these...' and a smirk comes over her features. Ranma's t-shirt pulls up to show off her abs for the next shot. Then Ranma rolls over and unintentionally presses her breasts together as her shirt shows off an impressive amount of cleavage for the shot after that. A few more accidental seductive posses and Nabiki decides it's time to change him back.

She pours the water over him changing him back into a guy. Then she can't help, but admire his physique. 'My god is there even an ounce of fat on him? I know he eats like a horse, but you couldn't tell it by looking at him... I wonder if I should keep a picture for my own use...'

Unknown to Nabiki Ranma had woken up the second time he got wet and changed (when he returned to being a guy). He'd pretended to continue sleeping though as he reached out with his senses to find out what was going on. He promptly discovered Nabiki standing over him, the water that had been poured on him, and the camera Nabiki was holding.

"Take a picture it will last longer... Oh wait, you are taking pictures... I guess you don't need me to tell you that then..." Ranma says in his most bland tone possible.

Nabiki nearly jumps through the ceiling when she realizes the boy in front of her is actually awake and asks "Um, how long have you been awake?"

Ranma replies "Long enough, care to explain why your taking scantily clad pictures of me? If you'd left me as a guy I could see you wanting them for your own purposes, but since you didn't I figure their was some other purpose."

Nabiki replies "None of your business!" with a hiss.

Ranma smiles "Really? Pictures of me aren't my business? How do you figure?"

Nabiki scowls "Well you are a freeloader even if you did manage to help get the dojo fixed, but daddy won't let me charge you and we need the money. So I'm just making you work for it."

Ranma sighs "Well you could just ask me to help out in less personal ways than this. I can help Kasumi easily enough, and I am helping Akane already. I don't know any other ways to help financially, unless your father would let me teach students in the dojo other than Akane. Though I do have to say that you do make money off of the bets when I fight Kuno."

Nabiki frowns as this was not what she'd expected to hear. "Well I doubt daddy would be to happy to do that unless you married Akane and inherited the dojo first... Kuno by the way is doing pretty damn bad against you, so I don't make much off of bets anymore either. And since you got rid of the Hentai Horde, those bets are gone as well. I'm just trying to recoup my losses."

Ranma frowns "So who were you planing to sell those pictures to?"

Nabiki replies "Well since Kuno seems to have added you to his obsession, I figured he'd pay more than he does even for the pictures of Akane..." Then she realizes she's said a bit to much...

Ranma stares Nabiki down and with a dangerous tone to his voice asks "You sell pictures like these to Kuno of your own sister? How can you help Kuno obsess over her like that? He's hardly the most stable person I've ever seen and you help him get off on the idea of being with your sister?"

Nabiki frowns getting angry and replies "I do what I have to damn it! I'd like to see you do better!"

Ranma sighs and lays back in his wet futon. Then he says "True, I probably couldn't do better than you do. In fact I know I couldn't. I also know if it was my sister I wouldn't feed the fantasies of her stalker either. It would hurt me and it would hurt her. How would you feel if Kuno ever lost it and tried to force your sister to fulfill his fantasies? Could you live with yourself knowing your part in it?"

Nabiki has a single tear run down her face and she says "I already have their isn't a way to go back now!" and then she turns gathering up her supplies and storms out. Almost, but not quite, missing Ranma's last words to her "It's never to late to fix it, until it actually happens."

**Author's Notes:**

First I'll thank all those who have added their comments. I'll also add a special thanks to those who reminded me they have used a modified version of the 'red ribbon of fate' at least once in the series. I forgot about that episode it seems, until you guys reminded me of it. Though traditionally it's believed the ribbon always exists and it cannot be changed. Tenchi Muyo has a better example of this, though I forget which Tenchi Muyo series it was in.

Dr. Tofu's style (Chin Na) is a real style that specializes in learning pressure points and locks. It's devotees can cause pain, disable limbs, and even kill by using a combination of pressure points and grapples, making them hard to fight in close combat. They can be quite deadly, though most believe it's better to incapacitate than kill. The series never seems to note what styles most of the characters use (unless I missed those to), so I'm giving each one a style unless otherwise stated within the series. I picked this one from several styles I'm aware of as the most like what he is presented in knowing within the series.

On this note I'll also mention that the Anything Goes School of Martial arts isn't a real school or style... So instead I'm treating it much like JKD (Jeet Kune Do), the style made famous by Bruce Lee that basically states that spontaneity and flexibility are the keys to victory in a fight. So it steals moves and techniques from anywhere, in fact each JKD martial artist will adopt different skills from different styles to make their form of JKD unique. This you have to agree sounds an awful lot like AG in Ranma ½.. I'll add that this style should be Japanese however, rather than Chinese. So concepts like katas, belts, and dan levels which exist in this style. Chinese arts usually forgo such things.

Oh and a 'dan' is what comes after attaining black belt 'or initial mastery' of a particular style. A black belt is a 1st dan and they continue up till you get to 10th dan. It is extremely rare to see a 10th dan younger than around forty years old. And just defeating a opponent won't prove you are a 10th dan. Fortunately Shadow's clan runs a series of martial arts schools in a variety of styles and so can back any dan claims that this Ranma feels like making.

Also I will note that (as Sinom Bre said) certain concepts were taken from RA:ALS. I will also recommend you read that if you want another more martial arts view on the Ranma ½ concept. While I did borrow ideas from it, this however will be very different. For instance I don't plan on having them visit hell (if such a place even exists in my modified Ranmaverse) and I won't be referring to any anthropomorphic people.


	9. Chapter 8: Training Week

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 8- Training Week**

**Part 1: The Photos**

The morning started as usual for Ranma and Akane, as well as the rest of the Tendo's. The only exceptions to the norm was a slightly nervous Nabiki who left early for school. Akane briefly asked Ranma if he knew what was up with her sister, but Ranma replied that he didn't really know. Which was a sort of white lie, since he could definitely guess a bit about why she looked worried and left early.

Even the walk to school was fairly usual for them. Ranma had wanted to start Akane's balance training, but that would have to wait until after Akane got some new clothes. He kinda doubted she'd want to accidentally show the world her panties...

Kuno didn't even show up that morning. By this point both Ranma and Akane were expecting the worst to happen any moment. After all things were just a bit to good for either of them... But the day went on until classes were out, which being a Saturday was only a half day anyways.

Then the moment finally came. As the left the school talking about the shopping trip they were about to go on, they saw Kuno waiting for them outside. With dual groans at the dumb kendoists appearance, they wait for him to start his speech for today. They didn't have to wait all that long.

"Ah! The fair Akane Tendo! If only you were free of this vile engagement and let me love you as I know you wish to!" was Kuno's cry of greeting. Then he turns to Ranma and says "I have learned that not only do you ensnare the fair Akane Tendo, but you keep news of the beautiful red headed angel from me as well! I will free my loves from your evil clutches!" With the last he charges Ranma and Akane jumps out of the way.

Ranma just hops above Kuno's bokken blow and plants his foot on Kuno's forehead. Kicking himself away and into a backwards somersault to land a dozen feet away. As Ranma lands however he notices some small pieces of paper, or something much like that, fall out of Kuno's outfit. Ranma wonders "I wonder what those are? Maybe I should go find out."

Dodging Kuno's over eager attacks Ranma circles back to where the pieces of paper, that he can know tell are photos, fell to the ground. Ignoring yet another slash from Kuno's bokken Ranma picks up the photos and takes a look, Seeming to not care at all about the violent kendoists attacks as they just barely miss him. Finally Ranma gets annoyed and moving quicker than the eye can follow he knocks Kuno's legs out from under him. Once Kuno is down he kicks Kuno in the head sending him sprawling a dozen yards away. Kuno decides to rest a moment before continuing his attack, or in other words he finds he can't get up and so decides to wait till Nabiki comes to carry him off yet again.

Ranma looks through the photos and takes out a selection of them as Akane comes over. "What were you looking at Ranma? I was starting to worry you weren't paying enough attention to Kuno and he might hurt you!"

Ranma shrugs "Not to much chance of that, but he dropped these photos when I rebounded off his head." He hands a stack to Akane who pales.

Akane then yells "Why do you have a bunch of pictures of me?"

Ranma shrugs and says "Ask Kuno, if I wanted a picture of you I'd ask you to give me a normal one. I wouldn't sneak around taking pictures... Heck I don't even own a camera... I don't think Kuno took them either, so he must have gotten them from someone else."

Akane thinks about it for awhile and realizes while she doesn't know the answer, she knows someone good at getting those kinds of answers. She looks over at Nabiki who is trying to gather up the defeated kendoist.

"Nabiki, would you know why Kuno has pictures of me?" Akane asks sweetly.

Nabiki shrugs "He's got lots of money and a desire to use that money to buy almost random pictures. Do the math."

Akane asks "Well could you find out for me who his supplier is?"

Nabiki sighs "I could pretend and take money to 'search' for this supplier. I could outright lie to you about who it is. I won't though. I sold the pictures to Kuno."

Akane just freezes, she doesn't even blink for about half a minute. Then in an anguished voice she says "How could you do that to me Nabiki? I'm your sister!"

Nabiki shrugs and looks down "That may be, but I have to get money somehow. The money pays for your food, your clothes, everything in the end."

Akane looks shocked and rather horrified at the thoughts going through her mind. "Their has to be other ways to make money than to do that! The worst thing is that you used me like a pawn. It wasn't even something I had a decision on. Don't I mean anything to you except a way to make money!" Akane chokes back a sob and tears run down her eyes. The last thing she says is "How could you?" and then still in tears she runs out through the front gates of the school.

Ranma grimaces as he watches Akane run off. He glances back at Nabiki sitting on the ground next to Kuno. He stares at her and says "It's still not to late. She's mad now, but you can still mend this. You can still make amends and be sisters, but this has to stop." He then turns around and runs after Akane.

To Nabiki it seems as if her looked into her very soul, searching for any shred of humanity she still had after her insane pursuit of money at all costs. Still sitting on the ground she then does something she hasn't done in a very long time.

**Part 2: Shopping as Training**

Ranma catches up to Akane in the park. Akane's sitting on a bench still crying and he walks over to stand by her. She doesn't look up so he sits down next to her. She sniffles and rubs her hands over her face. Ranma considers for a moments and then his arms around Akane. She bursts into tears again against his shoulder.

Slowly Akane works it out of her system as Ranma holds her. After awhile she asks in a pained voice "Why? Why would she do that?" Her eyes never looked up as she spoke.

Ranma sighs and says "I think she thought it was necessary. I'm not going to try to defend her because I don't think I can. I'm going to try my hardest to understand her though. I'm also going to try really hard to make sure you don't hate her for this."

Akane looks up at Ranma with her bloodshot eyes still full of pain and asks "Why can't I hate her? She used me!"

Ranma nods "She did yes. But I can't believe she could do that without hurting herself in the process. I saw the look in her eyes when you left. I think for the first time in a long time, you made her doubt. Doubt whether the end justifies the means. Doubt about whether any price is to high. I don't see her as the type to enjoy that particular emotion."

Akane says "If it hurt her so much why did she do it?"

Ranma sighs and says "If I read her right, and remember I've only known her a few days now, then she has long thought that whatever it cost she had to be the provider. Even if it meant hurting people she loved, they would and should forgive her if it provided the money they needed to live. In fact when you confronted her she said something similar. She also said something along those lines last night during a little talk we had."

Akane frowns getting a little angry at Ranma "When and why were you talking to Nabiki last night?"

Ranma smiles slightly "It seems she decided to take a few pictures of me while I slept. She didn't realize I woke up till it was way to late though." He hands Akane another selection of pictures. "These also came out of Kuno's pocket when the others did. When I confronted her she told me that since I didn't help pay for the expenses she'd do what she had to for the money it cost for me to stay. I'm shortening it a lot, but that was the gist."

Akane looks at the pictures and says "Yuck! I really don't want to know what Kuno wanted these for!" Then she frowns and adds "I didn't mean it as yuck at you, I meant it as yuck at Kuno wanting to think of things like that with a another guy even if he has a girls body... Err... You know what I mean right?"

Ranma grins ands says "Sure, I understand." Then he shudders "I think I know more than I want about what Kuno planned to do with those though. I get ill just thinking about Kuno with those pictures of my female side."

Akane nods wrinkling her nose. Ranma asks "Feeling up to buying some new clothes now?"

Akane smiles and says "I hope you have a lot of money available on that card, I may need to buy a lot to fell better."

Ranma smiles and says "I'm sure it has enough." He turns her around and helps her stand, though he leaves his arm around her waist when he's done. "Come on let's do some shopping! But first let me find a place to change..."

Soon Ranma finds a bathroom that he can change in. Ranma comes back out and twines her arm around Akane's as she drags the other girl off. Not long after that the Nerima shopping district surrounds them.

First they look at jackets. Eventually settling on a trio of leather jackets. One was a short black leather jacket. The second was a long dark leather duster. The third was a bomber style jacket, cut in a classic airman style. The last was one Ranma decided Akane should wear right now, so they kept it with them. The rest they had sent to the dojo.

The second store was all fitness clothes: leotards, shorts, tshirts, sweat pants, and everything in between. Ranma convinced Akane to discard her school uniform into a bag and wear a pair of new sweats and a tshirt that said 'Take a picture it lasts longer' on it. Akane tried very hard to get out of wearing it, but she didn't win this battle. Over top went the new bomber jacket from the last store, though the front stayed open as it was to warm to zip it up. Everything else they bought got shipped home.

After this they wondered through a bunch of various stores that didn't really have anything to do with their mission today. Shops of all types including one jewelry store where Akane ended up finding a pair of cute earrings, that were shaped like small red roses made of crystal, which Ranma bought for her. They also visit another clothing store wear Akane buys a pair of leather pants she puts on instead of the sweats. The finally ending up visiting the ice cream parlor where Ranma flirted with the clerk till they both got a couple extra scoops of ice cream. Akane mostly thought Ranma's act was funny and enjoyed the extra ice cream.

On their way back toward the dojo, Akane spots a hair salon. She thinks for a moment and then stops, causing Ranma to stop as well. She than looks at Ranma and says "Did you mean it the other day when you said my hair would look better short?"

Ranma nods "Sure, I wouldn't lie to you."

Akane smiles slightly and says "Come on!" as she pulls Ranma into the salon. Akane goes and gets her hair done, while Ranma waits. Eventually a short haired Akane comes back out. Ranma is actually somewhat stunned. She had thought Akane would look better with short hair, but the Akane he saw now was prettier than he'd expected. Ranma pays for the haircut and they leave.

Akane asks nervously "So what do you think?"

Ranma smile sand says "You look better than I thought you would. Your definitely Kawaii (cute) now, though I thought you were before..."

Akane blushes and glancing around spots one last thing. She asks "Ranma? I want something to remember this day with you. Besides just the clothes that is." she pauses with a smile at her little joke and then adds "I want us to take a few pictures, ok?" She points out a small photo booth.

Ranma smiles "Sure I think I can manage that."

The two head for the booth and after a set of pictures together Akane pushes Ranma out saying "I just want one last picture of just me, hang on." Then after getting the last picture taken she comes out to join Ranma as the pictures come out in their strip. Akane takes most of the pictures, but hands two of them to Ranma. "Here Ranma, I want you to keep these."

Ranma smiles as he sees first a picture of them together each with a arm wrapped around the other smiling as they look forward. The second is a picture of Akane by herself, slightly blushing as she smiles for the camera.

Akane blushes and says "Now you never need to ask me for a picture since you already have some." After a slight pause she adds "I figure you don't have many pictures of the people you've meet before, since I haven't seen any. I decided we needed to correct that, since I never want you to forget me."

Ranma smiles and thanks Akane with a hug. Glancing around Ranma spots one last store she needs to visit. She says "Wait here a sec, Akane." Then she heads into a small jewelry store. A few minutes later she comes back out wearing a silver locket shaped as a yin/yang symbol, which she tucks both pictures into. Now they are ready to go home.

**Part 2: Training Day**

Ranma and Akane arrive back at the Tendo dojo and Kasumi greets them as they walk into the family room. Kasumi does a double take as she sees Akane and says "Oh My!" Then after taking a good look Kasumi smiles and says "You look very nice with your hair that way Akane. It suits you."

Akane blushes and smiles back at Kasumi. Then she just says "Thanks sis."

Kasumi nods and says "I received a bunch of packages under your name earlier so I put them up in your room." Akane nods and then Kasumi frowns almost imperceptibly "Do you know why Nabiki seemed so upset when she came home by any chance? She locked herself in her room as soon as she got home and won't come out when I ask her to..."

Akane sighs and says "Not exactly no, I think we should leave her alone for a little while, I'm sure she'll be ok later."

Kasumi smiles again "Ok, though dinner is nearly ready so I wish she would come out. H well, I need to finish up dinner." Then she stands and returns to the kitchen.

Soon dinner arrives, though Nabiki doesn't come down. Not long after everyone heads off to whatever tasks they have before they go to bed. Ranma and Akane both find themselves hoping Nabiki is ok before they decided to go to bed.

The next morning finds Akane and Ranma practicing in the dojo. Ranma showing a complicated kata to Akane and then running her through it, correcting any errors. While they work the door slides open and a red eyed Nabiki walks in taking a seat against the dojo wall. She watches as they practice until Ranma calls a halt and they both greet Nabiki.

Nabiki looks at the floor for awhile and then finally says to Akane "I'm sorry. I've done many things I'm not proud of... And in this case at least I've hurt you..."

Akane nods finding it hard to be mad at this Nabiki, though after a moment she does find at least one thing to say "Not just me, but Ranma in this case also. Even if Ranma isn't a sister to you like I am, he is my friend so by hurting him you hurt me as well."

Nabiki frowns and nods "Yes I hurt Ranma to, even if he doesn't tend to show it much... I'm not going to say I'm never going to do this again, but I'll try not to end up hurting either of you again if I can help it..."

Akane nods somewhat "I'd rather hear you'll make sure it never happens again, but I'll take your word on it that you'll try... Right now I'm still not very happy with you though."

Nabiki nods and stands up "I understand that... Well at least I do now... I was just blind for to long about the price I'd pay for what I was doing... I'll make it up to you I swear." Then she walks out of the dojo.

Ranma hugs Akane and says "I hope you feel at least a little better now."

Akane nods "Yeah, I do... It's just going to take awhile..."

Ranma nods and says "Ready for some further training?"

Akane looks at him and says "Ok what's next?"

Ranma replies "Well two things, first you run through that kata again. This time using ki enhancement. Second I teach you the basics of how to use the sealing technique."

They go back to training with the kata for a long while, until Akane can do it just as fast as Ranma would like. Then he begins instructing her on how to do the sealing technique. Including how to gather energy from outside herself, manipulate it with her own internal energies, and then release it as the technique in question. These things as he words it are the basis for almost all the techniques he knows.

This proves rather difficult for Akane and then Ranma realizes what he forgot to mention. "Err... I kinda forgot one thing... Well not exactly, but it's more like I forgot to mention how it effects you directly."

Akane just looks at him and goes "Ok, what did you forget effects me here?"

Ranma replies "Well remember my talk about affinities after the monster attack?" Akane nods and Ranma continues "Well I never told you that you can only draw power outside of yourself through your affinities. In my case I pull power from the air because I have an air affinity. You unless I'm really mistaken have a fire affinity."

Akane frowns and says "I have to figure out how to pull energy from fire? Where am I supposed to find fire?"

Ranma grins slightly "Well, luckily for you anything needed to make fire can give you some energy... Not as much as from an actual fire, but it's less risky. That's of course not your only affinity, but elemental affinities are in a lot of ways easier than others..."

Akane frowns deeper "Ok then why can't I seem to do this?"

Ranma rubs the back of his neck with one hand "Well you see that's sorta what I forgot to mention... While you have a fire affinity, like most people it's locked. The basics can be done regardless of understanding your affinity. The bigger stuff though, which includes sealing, requires free access to your element." He pauses and then says "I do know how to unlock it since sensei was a fire-air hybrid and knew both fire and air techniques, but you may not like how you unlock it... I know I don't like it..."

Akane just stares now "Ok how do you unlock it?"

Ranma sweats "Well you see you kind of have to first start doing a series of mental exercises every night... Which is fairly easy and shouldn't be a problem for you at this point. The second part is harder... See you have to fight someone until you figure out how to finish unlocking the power of the element. A sort of life or death thing... Or at least you have to believe there is risk... Air was simpler in a way, though personally I'd rather not have to do that again..."

Akane just keeps staring for awhile after Ranma stops and says "Ok teach me this exercise... Though I get the feeling your going to be kicking me around to make this work."

Ranma sighs "Yes, that's the general idea. I should be able to spar again starting tomorrow. My hand is basically ok now, but I want to make sure before we start. I'd planned to start sparring again with you anyways, but I have to. Now let me teach you that technique and then we can go back to practicing that kata for the rest of the day..."

**Part 3: Unlocking the Spirit of Fire**

The next week goes much as the last had with some minor changes. First Ranma teaches Akane how to balance on the fences around Nerima starting with school that Monday morning. By the end he figures she's pretty much got the idea and tells her to do the same thing for her morning runs as balance training and adds they would run to school in the morning on the fences as well.

Akane had also started wearing, more or less normal clothes rather than her school uniform. The teachers ignored it, for reasons unknown. Akane's friends however weren't sure what to make of it. Eventually however they decided to just ignore it, though they did start to wonder why she didn't wear any skirts or dresses and instead always wore pants...

School would include at least once during each day when Kuno would interrupt to proclaim his love for Akane to anyone who would listen and threaten Ranma for both the engagement and keeping info on his 'beloved red headed angel' from him. Though Nabiki stopped selling any information to him or pictures of either of these two people. This didn't sit well with Kuno, but he didn't really have a choice. Instead he had to send his ninja retainer to follow Akane, though he learned really quickly that he could seem to hide his presence well enough once he got within a few dozen feet. So he mostly watched from a distance.

After school Akane and Ranma would spar. Not the easy sparring they'd done before, but an all out ki enhanced brawl that left Akane with more than a few bruises afterward. A nice soak in the furo and in the worst cases a nice massage from Ranma fixed most of that.

At night were the mental exercises to unlock the spirit of fire, ki practice, and often a little time spent thinking about Ranma. She still wasn't ready to admit what she saw in that first vision. She also still couldn't agree to the engagement either. However she did recognize that Ranma did mean a lot more to her than almost anyone she knew. She just wasn't sure what that meant.

Finally on Friday night, what they had both been waiting for occurs. It started like any other sparring match with Akane realizing exactly how many bruises she'd have later. However this time things end a bit differently...

Akane could feel Ranma do a quick ki accelerated lunge behind her, yet again to fast for her to catch up causing yet another potential bruise as his fist landed against her shoulder. It was rather infuriating that she knew he was still holding back and yet she still couldn't match him. It was getting really close though compared to where they'd started the week. Ranma than gets her attention back as his foot comes toward her head in a short snap kick from her left. Gathering her own ki and her determination to just get a good hit in, she spins and moves just far enough to the side for the kick to miss her. Then she fakes a round house kick to the right as he springs back from his snap kick. Ranma moves left to where she wanted him to, as she gathers some ki of her own to suddenly lunges forward right arm back making it look like she's going to end up past him, but instead stopping short and in a quick flash smacks him in the arm.

Unfortunately the now stunned Akane, since it's the first time she ever managed to hit him, Ranma's counter sends her toward the wall because she wasn't paying any attention to it until much much to late. In a moment of absolute mental calm however she realizes what she can do to keep from hitting the wall without hurting herself. She draws on power outside of herself for the first time which ignites a flickering flame around each of her hands as she draws the power into them. Then when they contact the wall she releases the flaming energy into the wall, burning a circle out of it in an instant. She then lands on the ground and comes up in a roll, hands still light by the flames she called to them.

Ranma walks up to the hole in the wall and starts clapping his hands. Which is when Akane finally realizes what she did and lets the energy she gathered fade. Ranma walks through the hole and over to her before saying "You do realize you did just burn a hole through the wall of the dojo right?" Akane nods. "Good just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't my fault, I hope Nabiki won't charge you to much to fix it..." The last part said with a smirk and a wink.

Akane just growls "Ranma no Baka!"

Ranma just smiles and says "While I was just kidding, we will have to see if she can get that crew out here again... I keep forgetting how fragile the walls are in the dojo... Anyways lets go back inside."

Akane sighs at the thought of explaining a burnt circular hole in the dojo wall to Nabiki and follows Ranma back inside. Ranma draws something out from a cubby hole in the far wall of the dojo and places it in the center of the floor on a cloth he also takes out of the same place.

Akane wonders briefly what he's doing before Ranma speaks "I know this is probably past due and it has nothing to do with putting a hole in the wall, but I talked with your dad and he agreed that you had earned this. You definitely deserve your initial mastery and status as a first dan if you can hit me after all." The last said with a grin.

Akane is sort of stunned, it had been years really since she'd thought about the fact she didn't officially have her black belt after all. Ranma then starts the ceremony to exchange her current belt for her new black belt and accept the obligations of her new status within the school.

**Part 4: Midnight Romance**

The next day at school just before leaving Sayuri starts talking to Yuka about the rumors of more sightings of the mysterious ghost girl of Furikan. They gather a bit of a crowd as she relates the rumor as handed down by one of Nabiki's assistants. Once she's done there is a murmur from the crowd.

Akane sighs and tells them "How can you believe in that stuff? None of the seven mysteries of Furikan are true!"

Yuka stares at Akane and says "Don't say that! You have to believe in at least one of them!"

Akane sighs again as Ranma walks over. He asks "So what's going on?"

Yuka looks at Ranma and says "Tell Akane here that ghosts are real! She doesn't want to believe in the Furikan ghost girl!"

Ranma smiles and says "Of course she knows they're real. Would be kinda hard to miss..."

Akane stares at Ranma and says "Don't tell me you believe in this Furikan ghost girl crud!"

Ranma shrugs "I haven't seen her, but I know ghosts in general are real in a sense..." Thinking to himself 'I've been attacked by enough of them to prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt'.

Akane just rubs her hands into her face at this lack of support by Ranma. Sayuri says suddenly "I know! Let's all come back after nightfall and find the ghost! That will prove it for sure!"

Akane says "Count me out! I don't want to go looking for ghosts all night!"

Yuka pouts "Come on Akane we need you and Ranma in case the ghost does show up! You two are the only ones who could possibly save us from ghosts!" Ranma briefly wonders how she knows they could defeat ghosts and then realizes it's just Yuka's belief that a martial artist like them could beat anything.

So Ranma replies "Sounds like it could be fun. Who is coming?" six of the girls including Yuka and Sayuri raise there hands.

With a growl and the thought 'I'm not gonna let Ranma be alone all night with six girls!' Akane raises her hand as well. The other girls cheer and soon the set the time to come back after dark.

On the way home Akane says to Ranma "I can't believe you agreed to do that! You just want to be alone in the dark with six girls!"

Ranma laughs and says "Uh no, that would be a good way to make myself really nervous not something I'd really enjoy... I agreed because it's part of my obligation... And yours when you walk the path... If there is a spirit there we should do something about it, either disperse it if it's harmful or try to have it pass over completely if it's not."

Akane says "You know this is just a bunch of crap right? There are no ghosts roaming Furikan!"

Ranma shrugs and says "We'll see." Not long after they arrive home and have lunch, then practice some until dinner. Then they work on some homework together.

Finally it's time to head for the school, so they sneak out of the house. Not long after they arrive at the gates where the girls are waiting for them. They help the girls get over the fence and then they head inside the school itself searching for the ghost. Unfortunately for the girls (including Akane) they the very nature of the school at night scares them.

They practically cling to Ranma making him incredibly uncomfortable. Akane was one thing, she was his friend and all it wasn't such a bad thing to comfort her, but six other girls? That was a bit much for even Ranma to handle.

One of the girls takes this opportunity in fright to notice a glowing light from one of the class rooms across the inner courtyard. She of course shouts "Ghost girl!" scaring all the girls as Ranma looks around and asks "Where?" The girls all run screaming away leaving a confused Ranma behind.

Doing the only thing he really can do he walks toward where the glow was coming from. He sees pretty much what he expected to see, a ghostly figure of a girl standing forlornly by the window of the class room with a deep dusty pink glow around her. The girl looks up as he enters and asks "Have you seen my beloved Hiroki? I need to tell him how much I love him. He was supposed to meet me here after his practice session ended, but he never seems to come. Oh how I need to tell him how much I care for him!"

Ranma shakes his head and says "Sorry, I've never meet him. Have you waited a long time?"

The girl shakes her head and says "I'm not sure, I think so... But It's gotten so hard to tell. Oh I must find my beloved Hiroki!"

Ranma nods "If you want I'll walk with you and see if we can't find him. He'd be here by now I'm sure if he knew you were still here."

The girl cries softly "Are you sure? I don't want to miss him if he comes here!"

Ranma nods "Yes, I'm sure. We can walk and you can tell me about your beloved, I'm sure you'd love to be able to talk to someone about him..." He pauses and adds "By the way what's your name? I'm Ranma Saotome."

The girl smiles slightly and says "My name is Yui Horie, pleased to meet you... And I'd love to talk about Hiroki..." Ranma leads her out of the room.

Outside the girls end up by the pool, most lying sprawled on the ground as they pant from their exertion. Only Akane was stills standing and after looking around she asks "Where is Ranma?"

Yuka looks around from the ground and between pants says "I... Don't... Know... I thought.. He was... With you..."

Akane frowns and says "No, I let go of his hand when you all ran out here..."

Sayuri smiles and manages to say "That's so sweet... The lovebirds were holding hands..."

Several of the other girls giggle at this and Akane scowls "It's not like that we're just friends! Father may have forced an engagement on us, but that doesn't mean we plan on marrying each other!"

One of the other girls smirks and says "Face it girl you've got the hots for him pretty bad. We've all seen some of those looks you've given him lately."

More giggles at this than last time. Akane starts to get a bit mad, but some bubbling noises from the pool make them all turn around and stare at the pool. Finally one of the girls spots a bunch of bubbles above a shape in the water, she screams "Ah it's a ghost!" (in fact she's the very same one that said it last time to). All the girls except Akane faint immediately.

Akane on the other hand notices a strange dusty pink glow from the shape in the water and continues staring as it gets closer. Eventually the shape make it's way to the edge of the pool a few feet from Akane. Out of the water comes a ghostly nearly translucent arm which pulls the body of a young man/boy out of the water. He smiles at her and asks "Have you seen my dear Yui? I can't seem to find her to tell her how much I love her and I need to tell her that... I planned on meeting her after practice to finally tell her how much I loved her, but for some reason practice never seems to end and I don't understand why..."

Akane stares her mouth hanging open thinking 'This is a ghost. His spirit can't leave because he loves this girl name Yui. He doesn't realize practice has been over for a long long time. Boy is this ghost stupid.' Finally she manages to close her mouth and then say "Um, no I'm sorry I've never meet this girl your talking about named Yui."

The young man sighs and says "I really need to tell her... I can't bear to live without her..." To which Akane thinks 'You can't live at all ghost boy'. The boy looks at her and asks "Could you do me a favor? I need to see my darling Yui... could you bring her here...?"

Akane thinks about it and starts to say "I don't know where..." She gets interrupted though by a shout of "Hiroki!" as Ranma and a ghostly figure of a girl come up to where they are. They girl runs toward the boy and then stops a short ways away.

The Yui stops and briefly gives an ice stare at Akane and then looks at Hiroki and asks "How is this girl Horoki?"

Hiroki shrugs "I never asked her what her name was... I was trying to get her to find you for me... Yui I have to tell you something..."

Yui looks at Hiroki sadly and then says "Ok, I'm listening."

Hiroki looks nervous and says "Yui I love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you forever."

Yui collapses into Hiroki's ghostly arms and cries "Oh Hiroki I thought you'd never say that to me! I'm the happiest girl ever! I love you to and want to always be with you..."

A soft golden glow forms underneath their feet (which aren't touching the ground). Ranma finally walks up to Akane and puts his arm around her. The ghosts in the meantime continue talking softly to each other, a glowing red string forms on each of their ring fingers linking them together. They briefly look back at Ranma and Akane as the glow gets brighter and they say "You two make a good couple, take care of each other." The glow gets incredibly bright and then the two ghosts disappear.

Ranma and Akane just stand there blushing at the two ghosts parting words.

**Author's Notes:**

Well thanks again for reading my story. Sorry if these are starting to take longer to come out, but work has gotten in the way of faster releases (I missed a day last week because I was sick, but I wrote a new chapter the same day)... Also so you know (this is especially for The DCG), the fight with Shampoo was... Delayed. I'd planned it that way though to keep them on edge and to motivate the characters to train harder never knowing when she'll strike. Just as a tease the next chapter is titled: Xian Pu's Revenge. It will also mark the first real fight so far in the series as the creature fight earlier was just a teaser for things to come...

Oh btw I hope you don't mind if I omitted the actual belt exchange scene... My own martial arts training with a master consisted of my uncle who taught me the same type of martial arts techniques used by marine special forces units, not so much a true 'style' of it's own. He did use a belt system for competition purposes with his students, and I never went to competitions and so didn't need to worry about it. So I've never actually seen the ceremony myself and probably couldn't describe it, so I leave it to your imagination. In case your wondering my uncle (and martial arts master) was a marine special forces hand to hand instructor before he left the military to spend more time with his family (mostly at least the reason he left two decades ago).

I should also mention that pure chines martial arts don't normally use a belt system or different levels of 'dans'. Both of these are Japanese concepts. The dan system didn't even exist until the 19th century and was designed for Judo if I remember correctly... I'll also make note that a black belt in japan only means you can train students in the basics of the school. Happosai from the original series as a grandmaster of the AG school would be a 10th dan most likely which is rare, but he is 300 years old... Which means he could teach all the hidden secrets of the school.

Lastly you may notice I sort of stole the final section from another anime series (at least I'm pretty sure that's where I got it). I don't really remember which one though... It's the downside to having watched around 300 different anime series'... I just can't keep them all straight beyond the plot... Also I again grabbed some names from an anime series and it's staff, I wonder who will figure out what series they are from... I'm also sure someone will remind me where that scene comes from... ;)


	10. Chapter 9: Xian Pu's Revenge

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 9- Xian Pu's Revenge**

**Part 1: When creatures attack**

Akane and Ranma are still standing there several minutes after the two ghosts disappear. Finally Ranma moves his arm from Akane's shoulders and says "I um hope you know I didn't tell them we were a couple or anything... They came up with that entirely on their own."

Akane frowns and says "Sure whatever.", trying to push him away with words to hide her own feelings.

Ranma sighs and says "Well now what?" He glances around at the girls sprawled on the ground, most of which ended up sleeping after they fainted. It had been around midnight just a little while ago after all.

Akane looks around and says "I guess we need to wake them up, we can't just leave them here after all and we can't carry all of them home..."

Ranma shrugs and says "I guess so... Um..." He gets cut off as his supernatural danger sense kicks in. He glances at Akane and from the look in her eyes she felt it to. He says "I think we just let our guard down a little to much... I knew something was wrong a week ago when Shampoo didn't attack like she promised... I guess she was just biding her time until we forgot about her..."

Akane growls "Well she waited to long! I'm a lot more dangerous than I was last time around!"

Ranma smiles and says "That's the Akane I know." He then frowns and says "If it is her though I guess she's gotten pretty corrupted to create things with this kind of presence... It feels a lot like that creature that attacked the dojo..." Akane nods even though she didn't have her senses active at the time the last attack happened she could still feel it and would probably never forget that feeling.

Suddenly the two hear a deep growl from near the trees and a creature much like the one that attacked the dojo creeps toward them. Not long after it is joined by a second, then a third. The fourth to arrive howls much like some sort of dog or wolf. Son a dozen of the creatures are all slowly advancing on the pair.

Ranma curses thinking to himself 'This isn't good! I can't handle all twelve and even if Akane could take one or two this still isn't good odds! I guess I have to pull out all the stops...' He pulls the katana from last time out of himself again as Akane watches.

Akane wonders 'What is up with that sword? I know he's not big on weapons, so why does he pull that out against these things? Where does it come from to? I'd really like to know!'. Her thoughts get interrupted by the sound of lightning not to far away, she glances out to see storm clouds across the night sky.

Ranma hears the thunder and smiles saying "Thank you Kami" before he holds his sword out in front of him and starts gathering his energy. As he starts to glow to Akane's inner eye and then her normal eyes even a glowing circle forms under his feet with glowing old fashioned characters forming around it's edges. From what little of it she can read it says something about honoring the spirits of the air and asking for aid in a time of need.

A surge of power flows through the air and everything nearby can taste the smell of ozone in the air. Then suddenly Ranma opens his eyes and calls out "Storm's Fury Assault!" or at least that's how it translates. An arc of lightning shots from the tip of his sword to strike several of the creatures as another arc comes upwards from the ground and shoots up into the heavens passing through the group of creatures too fast for the eye to follow. The after image however lingers for both Ranma and Akane.

Four of the creatures that had been struck fall over and start to dissipate. Another two whimper and fall to the ground, impaired. That however leaves six creatures still who are less than happy campers. The attack however does seem to have convinced them the needed to act now. Almost as one they all lunge forward at the pair.

At the same moment Sayuri and Yuka wake up from the sound of thunder almost on top of them, along with the rest of the girls. Of course none of them can see these creatures, though even they can sense their vile presence. They can also sort of hear some of the noises they make, which prompts a scared Yuka to ask "What on earth is that sound?"

Akane glances behind her to see the girls waking up and cursing she replies "Don't worry about it just stay back by the pool!" Just as one of the beasts leaps at her. She pulls on her element again instinctively and flames leap around her hands as she strikes out, landing a blow on the underside of the creatures throat. It howls an unearthly howl of pain as it lands to the ground.

It's head was also visible briefly in the glow of the fires surrounding Akane's hands even to the girls. They also had no problems hearing it's howls of pain from where it lay. This of course starts all the girls screaming in incoherent terror.

Ranma sighs as he faces down two of the creatures and he says "Akane stay by the girls and protect them!" He briefly wonders if he should make them visible so the girls could at least see what's attacking them. He decides against that 'No I don't want them to become screaming panicking incoherent terrified girls, just the screaming and incoherent parts are bad enough... Anyways I'm pretty low of power after that technique I need some time to recover.'

Ranma then slashes at one of the creatures waving around in front of him looking for an opening in his defenses. It didn't get out of the way fast enough for his blade and he takes out it's eye. It shrieks in pain and moves away. Unfortunately that lets two others join the other one still in front of him. Finally as the two newcomers attack the third leaps forward and gets through Ranma's guard as he beats the other two back. The third pushes Ranma into the pool as he tries to keep it's jaws (and it's drool) away from his face.

Akane sees Ranma hit the water with the creature on top of him and shouts "Ranma!"

**Part 2: Akane's Challenge**

She doesn't have much time to worry about him however as one of the creatures notices she's distracted and leaps at her. She turns back around her eyes blazing and yells "Get the hell away from me! I need to help Ranma!" as she lands a blow right on it's snout that sends it flying back into the trees.

Even with one more down it still wasn't looking to good for her, and since she wasn't sure exactly how you killed them that one might get up again. The next one had of course feel in the water with Ranma. Another had lost it's eye to Ranma's blade and didn't seem interested in attacking right now. One of the others that had attacked Ranma before he'd been knocked under had lost it's right clawed 'hand' when Ranma had forced it back with his blade. The last of the three that had attacked Ranma however seemed just fine and it eyed her dangerously. That left one other which was the one she'd injured earlier.

In other words that leaves four injured and one that hadn't been hurt yet. Akane sighs internally and thinks 'This is seriously looking bad. I have enough problems with one, but five? Even if four are injured...' Her thoughts are interrupted by a rush from the uninjured one who decides to take that moment to attack.

It leaps high to land right in front of her and lashes out with it's front claws, Akane just barely stays out of it's reach with a backwards slide of her feet. Then she rushes forward with a ki assist and deciding to do something it didn't seem to expect she slides right under it to kick it in the guts on the way beneath it. It gurgles and howls as she kicks it in the guts before it can use it's jaw on her. Using it's moment of distraction at the pain she rolls to her feet and shifting her weight she launches her fist into the creatures rump. With a rather sickening crack it's body slams belly first into the ground sending dirt flying across the ground. It's head drops to the ground and it slowly begins to fade away.

She gets the chance to think 'Well one down' before she sees the one she'd hit in the throat earlier rush toward the still screaming girls. Akane realizes that taking out this last one moved her almost thirty feet from where the girls were, already the creature was less than five from the helpless girls. She just couldn't get there fast enough. With a quick thought she realizes she does have one option even if she's never managed to make it work before.

She reaches out her hands and gathers energy from around her, a dozen balls of fire appearing in front of her around her hands. With a shout she says "Seal!" and the balls fly toward the creature wrapping it head to toe in red/gold bands of light. It crashes into the ground not more than six inches from the terrified girl who had kept alerting the others of the ghosts earlier. Feeling it's breathe against her face the frightened girl passes out yet again from terror overload.

Her attention focused away from the rest of the creatures however was bad for Akane. The one she'd hit in the nose not more than a minute ago had charged her from behind, head down. While it's jaws were a mess, since she'd broke it's jaw in more than one place and it couldn't open it's mouth anymore it didn't seem to care at the moment. Akane's senses had been strained in tying up the now bound creature with the seal technique, so her first warning of the in rushing creature was the sudden pain as it slammed into her back . Then fire running through her arm as one of it's knife like fangs brushed against her arm. Luckily she was wearing her leather jacket as the fang was probably sharp enough to cut through concrete, instead the leather managed to divert the tooth slightly so it only brushed her skin. It did however open a bleeding cut at least six inches long down her upper arm.

Akane lands half way to where the girls are flat one her face. The wind knocked out of her as she lands. It does give her a chance to think though 'Well this is sure going well. Good lord my arm hurts... Well not just my arm, my whole body hurts after that landing... Remember next time to roll with the fall... God I need to get up or I'm dead...' She slowly flips herself over and manages to look around as the disfigured creature and it's two remaining friends stalk toward her.

'Ah, crap... This can't be good...' Akane thinks as she prepares to defend herself against them.

**Part 3: Ranma's Challenge**

Meanwhile the now female Ranma has been having just as much trouble. 'This damn thing must weigh a ton, I won't to know how it stays so damn buoyant that we never get to the bottom! Damn it, that wouldn't help me anyways unless I can get it's claws off of me! And my hands are a bit to busy fending off the jaws of doom here... Can't anything ever go easy?'

The creature has it's fore claws wrapped around Ranma's shoulders, basically pinning her right to it's face. Hence Ranma is desperately trying to use his arms to keep it's face away from his. Even if it didn't have six inch long fangs, nothing in it's right mind would ever want to get this close to something as disgusting as this.

Ranma gets a brief glimpse of the toothy doom and thinks 'Eww! I think I just saw bits of some sort of small fury creature stuffed down it's maw! I guess it doesn't stop this thing from being hungry though! No way am I ending up it's next meal! That ain't happenin'!'

Ranma's legs however are the only things not busy elsewhere and they are bent back behind him. With nothing to hit against they can't do much good anyways. Except flail around helplessly in the water of course.

Ranma practically screams to herself 'Come on think! There has to be something, Oh wise and all-knowing martial arts master! Giving up isn't for you!' after a pause she thinks 'Well techniques are out, even without my hands to focus with I'm underwater... Their isn't any air to draw power from. Heck even the air in my lungs won't help too much longer! All this thing needs is to wait until I end up drowning! It's a spirit after all and doesn't need to breathe even if it thinks it does... Wait... Let's look at things a different way... All reach out with my senses and see if that helps out any with options!'

Ranma looks inside and bends his will outwards as far as he can. He can feel Akane's presence above him as she fights off the creatures. Her presences feels like an incandescent candle to his minds eye as she fights on. Just as he's about to loose himself in thoughts about Akane, his foot contacts... Something.

She reaches out with her senses toward whatever her foot hit and realizes her foot hit the creatures right hind leg! 'Well now if I could just manage some force against that darn leg, I'd have some options!' was her first thought. Then in a flash of insight she realizes there is a simpler course she can take. Waiting for it's leg to pass by again she uses all the ki she can muster to smack it in the knee joint. It jerks at the sudden pain and while it doesn't let go of her, it does however end up dropping further below the surface of the water. Just enough in fact to have her other leg touch the bottom of the pool.

With a quick mental yell of 'Yes!' Ranma uses some ki to attach his foot to the bottom of the pool. Which is easier said than done when a half ton creature tries to go back up. Ranma feels sharp pan spread through his shoulders as the creature tries to rise back up, which adds to the pain forming in her lungs. She does however get lucky and her blade ends up smacking the creature in the eye as it jerks around trying to rise. That causes it to finally release it's death grip on her shoulders.

Ranma sinks to the bottom as the know nearly helpless creatures tries to swim (and fails badly) toward the edge of the pool. Ranma crouches n the bottom of the pool and readies herself to lunch out of the same said pool, when she feels Akane's pain as the one creature slams into her above. 'No one and I mean no one hurts my friend!' is Ranma's thought as she changes tactics and decides this helpless creature needs to die first. She uses some ki and launches herself off the bottom of the pool to skewer the helpless creature in the guts and gathering the last of her power into the sword she starts dispersing it.

She pulls her sword out and in a mad dash for the surface pops her head out of the pool. Gasping for air she rests her body against the pool edge. Heaving in breathes. 'Good lord I'm glad sensei decided to teach me breathe training!' Was the only clear thought for a few moments.

Not one to rest while her friends are in danger (and who could really rest with screams still coming from several terrified girls anyways?), Ranma pulls herself from the pool to see Akane in a fairly bad situation. Akane was surrounded by three of the creatures and was on the kneeling on the ground on top of that. Ranma thinks 'Well two down... Err wait, one down, 1 bound... That's not to bad. Didn't think she could pull off a sealing technique quite yet. Guess I underestimated her resolve and ability to learn... That or I'm a better teacher than I think I am...' Then it's time to act.

She then rushes forward with a yell and finishes what she started on the one missing it's fore claw. The blade punches right through the creature from above and skewers it to the ground. It did however severe the creatures spinal cord. Even the physical form to spirits still had some physical limitations and that still seemed to be one for these as it didn't even trash on the ground after being cut. It starts to dissipate to slowly for Ranma's taste.

Akane glances behind herself and sees a drenched Ranma over the corpse of the now dead creature that had last been there. A feeling of relief runs through her. 'Ranma's ok! She even got another one! Now just two left!'

Ranma smiles at the look in Akane's eyes and then glances around to see the last two creatures. Then he looks around and realizes the other two he injured with his lightning attack at the start of the battle had disappeared. She briefly gets a chance to think 'That can't be a good thing', before yet another interruption happens.

**Part 4: Xian Pu**

A feminine voice calls out something in Chinese, which Ranma recognizes as a word that basically means 'return'. The two standing creatures turn and run back toward a figure that walks forward. Long flowing purple hair tied in buns at each side of the head, pretty much proved who it was. The nearly black though actually deep purple chines dress and pair of wooden maces proved it without a doubt. Xian Pu stepped into the light and cried out the word "Recall" in Chinese. All five remaining creatures suddenly swirled apart in a sort of dark ominous cloud. Each cloud slowly merging with the others.

Akane just stares as the bands of her seal falls to the ground and in a surge of power bursts into a shower of light. The creature that had been bound was now a cloud that oozed across the ground until it meet with the others in a billowy mass of black. The chines girl then smiles an evil smile and says another word in Chinese which Ranma understands as "Reform". Before both sets of eyes two creatures tackle form, both slightly larger than the last ones they had seen. These new creatures growl.

The terrified girls had almost thought this new girl would prove their rescue from these frightening events, but that ended when the dark cloud, which they could see, had formed next to her. They also hadn't seen the creatures before, but could see these two new ones. Each of the girls panics nearly simultaneously and they try to stand on legs that refuse to support them. So instead they huddle together in continue screaming.

Ranma says "So you have been controlling them, huh?" Not really expecting a response from Xian Pu. Idly wondering how long it would be before any of the girls could talk again after all the screaming they were doing.

Xian Pu smiles "Of course Ranma. Who else master the dark forbidden arts just to kill you?" She pauses frowning and adds "It wasn't nice to sick your master on me though."

Ranma starts "You've seen sensei? Here?"

Xian Pu nods "Yes." which from her sounds almost like a hiss. She then adds "He caught me by surprise when I come look for you the next morning after purpose announced. He use stupid seal to bind me and put me in basement somewhere. It take me several days, but I free myself and continue hunt! Now I find you again!"

She grins evilly again and says "Now done talking! Ranma you die!" and she lunges for Ranma. The tired redheaded Ranma blocks with her sword and tries to simply avoid for now. Akane starts to head toward them.

Xian Pu leaps back a ways and without looking back orders her spectral minions "Kill other girls! They starting to annoy me with all their shrieking!" Her eyes dance with her glee at getting rid of the silly interfering girls.

The creatures lunge into action heading at a dead run for the helpless girls. Akane stops heading toward Ranma remembering the order Ranma had given her earlier to protect the girls while he handled the rest. She thinks to herself 'I hope to hell you know what your doing Ranma. Don't die on me! I just hope I can take these two creatures!' She charges toward the closest one and it changes course to head straight toward her. She gets just enough time to think 'Oh Crap! Well that's not good...' before she's to busy to think.

Xian Pu attacks Ranma again with a leaping strike. Ranma parries with her sword. Ranma thinks 'Well this is bad. I still have almost no energy. My internal reserves are so low in fact I don't think I could pull energy from outside myself right now. I'm tired as only near drowning and a desperate battle started by calling the strongest attack technique I know can cause. On the other hand Shampoo is fresh as can be, using very little energy to change the shape of her minions. Oh why couldn't I have bothered to learn some summoning and have summoned up a few helpful creatures days ago to help me out...?'

She doesn't get much time to think as Xian Pu rushes in again and is yet again blocked by Ranma's sword. Xian Pu decides it's to even without using some of the other secrets she's learned, but first "So Ranma, Were you so afraid of me that you send master to defeat me instead? Very cowardly tactic."

Ranma frowns as he blocks another blow from Xian Pu and says "I didn't send anybody! While I've never wanted to fight you, I don't run from facing a fight! What sensei chooses to do is his business, and frankly I don't think anyone is crazy enough to want to get in his way!"

This tirade from Ranma though was what Xian Pu was waiting for. She drops both Baritones in a flash taking a already distracted Ranma further off guard, and in a move faster than the blink of an eye Xian Pu hits Ranma in the abdomen open palmed, combining a power blow with a pressure point attack. It send Ranma flying back a couple dozen feet before coming to a stop.

Ranma staggers to her feet and and giving Xian Pu an evil look she says "So that's how you want it, huh?"

Xian Pu grins evilly at Ranma and says "I learn secrets of Hsing-Yi Chuan among others, great grandmother would be most displeased... But I no care! You die now!" She starts to walk toward Ranma, until the expression on Ranma's face stops her.

Ranma is grinning as an idea strikes her 'Well I don't have much energy left as a normal fighter, but I do have one secret still... And as luck would have it I'm in my female form so this can work. To bad for Shampoo that she decided to attack near a giant source of cold water, if this had been a desert in my male form she may have won.' She twists her lips into a friendly smile and uses a small mental technique...

Ranma's body seems to change slightly. Darker stripes of skin formed on her skin across her body, including a stripe across her upper cheek on each side of her face and another across her lower jaw line. Her pupils in her eyes changed into a vertical slit more like the eyes of a cat and they glowed faintly. Even her hands changed slightly, though it was hard to see on the hand still holding her sword. The other hand was easier to see though as the way the fingers curled seemed to change and ki projections formed on the tip of each finger like claws.

The biggest change though for those who could see it was her aura. Before where worry and a certain fear had tinged the aura, there was none now. Now there was only a sort of mixture of excitement, pride, strength, and a confidence that didn't understand defeat. It practically spoke saying 'I am the biggest predator on the block and you my tasty morsel are just right for my snack'. The look in Ranma's eyes just continued the message.

As Ranma stared Xian Pu down she practically hissed and then said "Ok bitch, now let's play!" with a feral grin crossing her face.

For the first time in her young life Xian Pu knew fear.

**Author's Notes:**

Btw when I submitted it I realized last chapter was the longest yet... Just thought I'd let you all know that, it kinda shocked me... But I did mutilate the ghost story which was originally an entire episode from where I grabbed it out of. Let alone the photo discovery... Oh and finally advancing the number of days that have passed by, once this fight ends about two weeks will have passed since Ranma arrived... Prepare for more fighting fun next chapter... Titled: Enter the Amazons, but that's all the teaser you get for now!

Oh btw I hope you like my modified Neko-Ken! The story behind why it looks the way it does is coming soon, though as I hinted before it has something to do with some of his/her last training with Shadow before heading to Nerima. You get to see it in action for a bit next chapter, though I'm not sure if the explanation comes next chapter or will have to wait one more right now... But it will get explained!

I also hope you have started to realize by now that Ranma is kinda clueless when it comes to relationships, he really does just think of Akane as a friend right now... He doesn't really understand (yet) that he cares about her as more than what friends normally do... He just knows he'd do anything possible to make her happy. Akane on the other hand keeps having everyone (including the gods with their little red ribbons) tell her she is meant to be with him. Not one to just do as she's told she's deciding she needs to fight against fate and not fall for Ranma... Of course she already has, so she's just denying the truth... Ah, even in my fanfiction these two can't have it that easy!

Lastly you may start to realize Shadow has his own agenda and seems to know a lot more than he lets anyone know about... I may post up some of my non-fanfiction stories that Shadow actually comes from sometime, though of course not here with the fanfiction. I have a tendency to never finish the many many Shadow Tales I've started, so it will probably have to wait so it doesn't look like such a mess... Expect more random events with him as he tries to sidetrack some of Ranma's traditional crew.


	11. Chapter 10: Enter the Amazons

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 10- Enter the Amazons**

**Part 1: Neo Neko-Ken**

Even the creatures that Xian Pu sent to fight Akane and kill the girls understood things had changed... They leaped back from their targets and looked up at their mistress. Akane pants during this interruption and glances at Ranma and Xian Pu. Of course looking on her friend and sensei and seeing things are very different than they had been she's awfully confused... 'What the hell is that? Does Ranma have more than one curse? Is that some weird technique? What the heck am I thinking about that for now of all times? I have some monster ass to kick first!'

Akane takes the fight to the distracted creatures, smacking one of the creatures upside the head with her still flaming fists. It howls at the heavy blow to the head and takes a swipe at Akane's head with it's claws. Akane evades the swipe and kicks it in the side in a round house kick.

Unfortunately where the first group would be basically dead now these new merged ones just seemed to be getting angry after the pair of heavy blows from Akane. Not good news for Akane, since she was really starting to get tired... Well at least the second one seemed more interested in watching it's mistress fight than killing the girls.. That was good news at least.

While Akane's been fighting with the creatures some more Ranma has slowly been circling Xian Pu. Xian Pu wasn't sure exactly how to handle this, so she just kept turning to face Ranma as she moved. Xian Pu was really starting to wish she could be elsewhere about now, this smiling Ranma was just freaking her out. She was supposed to be the warrior and the hunter, not Ranma this was just going all wrong...

Seeing the briefest turn in Xian Pu due to her thoughts, Ranma strikes passing by and ending up behind the stunned Xian Pu. Xian Pu recovers and realizes she now has five thin slashes on the left side of her belly. Ranma had cut through her dress to leave the tiniest cuts possible. Xian Pu hadn't seen any signs of an attack in Ranma's aura like normal and it had been faster than Ranma normally moved ki assisted. That was supposed to be impossible from Xian Pu's understanding of things. Ki enhancements should show up within a persons aura before they can use them.

Ranma does the same thing two more times, leaving another set of marks on her arm and another on the right side of her belly to match the one on the left. Finally Xian Pu decides to get out of this circle she's in and she tries to do a backward somersault, only to have Ranma grab her head with one hand as she goes upside down and slam her face first into the ground.

Xian Pu slowly pulls herself back up and has to spit out part of a broken tooth. Things just weren't going as they were supposed to! She was the amazon huntress, Ranma was just an imitation girl due to a curse that hid the fact he was a weak man! Xian Pu rises to her feet and takes a Hsing-Yi Chuan 'ready' stance, figuring it had worked before and so gave her the best chance now.

Ranma says "Well I guess you've decided to fight now. That's just so boring... Oh well..." She looks at her right hand still holding her sword and adds "Whoops I forgot I had this! Haha. Well just to be 'fair' I guess I should get rid of it..." She tosses the sword point first into the ground at her feet. Then she cracks her knuckles and sticks her right hand out, turns it over and motions with her fingers for Xian Pu to come at her.

Xian Pu smiles, her now bloody smile, and charges. Throwing a series of short quick blows to test Ranma's defenses. Ranma actually swats her hand every time it gets close. Xian Pu ups the ante, by letting some of her Ki flow into her limbs. Most of her ki training had come in bending spirits to her will not direct application of ki like this, but she had figured it out on her own.

Xian Pu sends another series of attacks, now a combination of quick punches and kicks, against Ranma. Ranma still parries or avoids every attack, but doesn't get quite the chance to attack back now. While pressing her attack Xian Pu does a set of set of rapid fire kicks and then launches the same sort of power blow pressure point attack that had proved effective earlier.

It lands on Ranma without being blocked. However the result is less than what Xian Pu had hoped for. The result was a laugh from Ranma and a comment of "Well that was almost tingly! To bad I don't have pressure points when I'm like this... Wanna try something that hurts next time, Shampoo?" Not at all what Xian Pu had hoped for.

Xian Pu attacks again however and this time tries a straight forward power blow to the face. Her supreme desire to wipe that smile off of Ranma's face however fails. Ranma catches her arm one handed and before Xian Pu can pull her arm back and break free, Ranma reaches up with her other arm. With a quick twist of her upper body Ranma launches Xian Pu into the air. Xian Pu lands partly on her feet about two dozen feet away. The landing wasn't all that good though, so Xian Pu scrapes up both her legs.

As she tries to stand she calls out "Defend!" in Chinese. Both of her creatures immediately leave their fight and charge toward Xian Pu. Once they arrive they spin and face outwards in front of her. Akane hops up to stand a few feet back from Ranma.

Just before Ranma starts to say more a sudden blaze of light comes from the side where the trees are and strikes one of the two creatures. The night is lit up as the creature explodes into a ball of flame. When everyone can see again they all turn to look at the tree line.

**Part 2: Xian Pu's Escape**

Standing at the tree line were five people. One standing in front holding a large black katana with a grin on his face. An tiny old Asian woman standing on a staff. A young Chinese man in white robes wearing glasses. As well as two younger Chinese girls who were probably about thirteen or fourteen and looked like twins.

Reactions were very mixed at the sight that greeted them. Ranma was relieved, at least by the one standing in front of the others. Akane wasn't sure if they were friends or foes, so readied herself for either case. Xian Pu was most displeased. Her creature wanted to run away in fear, only it's need to protect it's mistress kept it there.

"Why hello again Xian Pu. It wasn't very nice to leave like that after these fine amazons came all the way to see you." The smiling man said.

The withered old woman added "Child, return with us to the village and all can still be forgiven! I do not wish my great grandchild to be killed... You are all I have left."

The young man nods "Please Xian Pu! This does not have to end badly!" The two twin girls just nod after the young man says that.

Xian Pu screams "None of you understand! You all weak! I won't return without my revenge!" She however does realize a lost cause when she sees one. Akane she knew she could take, Msu Tse as well, and her sisters would fall easy enough. But Ranma, his master, and her grand mother would be much harder to kill.

So Xian Pu uses her last resort tactic and yells in Chinese "Enshroud!". Her last creature dissolves into a quickly expanding cloud that covers the area around her and even obscures Ranma and Akane from the others briefly. When they cloud finally dies down Xian Pu is gone.

The man sighs and looking at the elderly woman says "See Kho Lon? I told you that elder couldn't be trusted. I think you have truly lost her."

Kho Lon frowns and says "Not yet I haven't." she glances at the younger amazons around her and says "Spread out and see if you can find her, but don't engage! Simply trail her and report back later." The younger amazons run off in various directions.

Akane looks at the changed Ranma and asks "Ranma? What happened to you...?"

Ranma frowns slightly and says without looking at her "I'll answer you later Akane... I uh... Need to be alone for awhile... Meet you back at the dojo." Then she leaps to the top of the school leaving an angry Akane behind.

The man walks up to Akane and says "Don't be to mad at my protege, I promise you Ranma will explain it later. When she does that though, she has to pay a price... I think it's funny, she doesn't..."

Akane blinks at this rush of information and says "Your Ranma's sensei!"

Shadow smiles and says "Yes, that would be me. Though most people call me Shadow... Kho Lon over there however calls me 'Peacock' these days it seems..." The last said with a bit of a grimace.

Kho Lon hops over on her staff and cackles before saying "I swear your vain and only you can't see it!"

Right about then is when blood loss and fatigue (not to mention extreme ki depletion) catch up to Akane and she starts to collapse toward the ground. Shadow however catches her. Promptly taking her in his arms he starts to take a look at the wound on her arm. Shadow idly says "You really shouldn't exhaust yourself and get injured all at once like that, it's simply not good for you... Stick to one or the other in the future."

Kho Lon laughs and says "Even if she could hear you right about now, I doubt she'd listen to that sort of advice! Not that most people can choose which of the two they'd prefer anyways..."

Akane however can hear even if Kho Lon thinks she's out cold. She just doesn't have the energy to move or talk. Listening however takes no energy.

Shadow lays his hand on Akane's injured arm and after his hand glows blue for awhile he takes it away. Akane feels so much better as the pain in her arm fades away to nothing. Kho Lon is impressed as always at how easy he makes that look.

Kho Lon asks "As easy as you make that look, one would think you could have contained my great granddaughter long enough for us to arrive."

Shadow sighs "Like I said before I underestimated her slightly. That elder I mentioned to you must have trained her much better at external uses of Ki than I thought. Still she only broke free a few hours earlier than I wanted.."

He pauses and adds "Besides you know I don't like the girl. If I'd done things my way her bisected corpse would have been waiting for you, instead of a still breathing girl. I decided to do you a favor however and let her keep her head attached. Next time I see her I will just cut off her head, that way I don't have to try feeding her again until you show up."

Kho Lon has the grace to take his statement in stride. She replies "No I am very glad you handled it the way you did. Though It is still annoying how you blame an elder for corrupting her, yet you provide no proof!"

Shadow smiles and says "Well you saw the taint for yourself did you not? The dark shadowy edge to her aura didn't happen overnight you know. As far as other prof, well I don't have any your likely to believe yet. I'm sure though if you stay in Nerima long enough you will come to understand."

Kho Lon sighs and says "Yes I saw the taint. You couldn't miss it. You said the same thing earlier though about how you know, so I guess between needing to discover where my great granddaughter has gone it gives me all the chance I need to stay here long enough to find out what you mean." She pauses and adds "Now where to? I'm assuming you have a plan past staying overnight in this school next to us."

Shadow smiles and says "I know the way to a dojo we can go to..." He then frowns and adds "Though your going to have to help me drop off those girls who ended up fainting over there..." He points to the collection of girls who had finally fainted again sometime during the battle.

Kho Lon looks over the girls and says to Shadow "Your evil you know."

Shadow shrugs with a smile and says "Sure, whatever."

**Part 3: A time for explanations**

When they finally arrive at the Tendo dojo, Akane is able to walk on her own again. She lets them in and at first they hope no one will notice them arriving at three a.m., they aren't nearly lucky enough for that however.

Kasumi walks downstairs and stops when she sees this group. She pauses for a second and smiles to say "Hello." Then she looks at Akane and adds "Akane dear who are these people and what are they doing here at three a.m.?"

Shadow raises an eyebrow and looks at Kasumi strangely when he sees her, but says nothing. Akane answers for them "Hello, Kasumi. This is Ranma's sensei Shadow." She points at Shadow. She adds pointing at Kho Lon "This is amazon elder Cologne. They had to help me and Ranma earlier when Shampoo attacked."

Kasumi frowns slightly looking around and then asks Akane "Since I don't see anything broken, I'm going to assume this didn't happen here... Where were you Akane?"

Akane sighs as Kho Lon cackles and Shadow grins ever so slightly. Finally Akane replies "It's a long story sis."

Kasumi nods and says "I'll put on some tea then." When they all gather around the table Akane recounts the nights events for everyone who wasn't there. Leaving out only those things to embarrassing for her to tell anyone. Otherwise however the events of the night stay intact. Though it takes about an hour to retell.

Just as Akane finishes her story Ranma comes back in through the garden entrance, already back in his male form. He sees the group gathered and says "Hello. I see everyone managed to find this place easy enough, huh?"

Akane glares at him, Shadow looks amused (which doesn't surprise Ranma), Kho Lon looks impatient, and Kasumi... Well Kasumi looks like she always does, Ranma never could read her at all. He decides to take care of things one at a time and says "Akane, I should explain now... So uh, could you come with me upstairs?" Kasumi frowns ever so slightly at the phrase 'I should explain', but says nothing.

Akane nods and follows Ranma up stairs. Ranma goes into his room and sits down, Akane does the same. He starts to say something several times before he ends up stopping. Finally Akane gets angry again and says "Spill it Ranma, what the heck was that and why did you leave?"

Ranma sighs and says "Well I guess I should start from the beginning... And like a lot of stories, the beginning is all about pop doing something stupid. Before he got me cursed pop discovered a training manual of powerful techniques. He choose to try to train me in one that didn't require to much work on his part, which was pretty normal for him. Anyways it said you were to find a group of cats and put them in a pit. Then you don't feed them for a few days. Finally you wrap the student in fish sausages and drop them into the pit with the hungry cats."

Akane was angry, but ends up being sickened by what she hears. Ranma continues "I however survived, yet I hadn't learned any technique during it. So pop tossed me back in wrapped in one type of food after another, until I did indeed learn a technique called Neko-Ken (Cat Fist). However pop forgot to read the next page, which basically says you'd have to be stupid to train someone in this because it would drive them insane. I came out of the pit a feral cat in mind and I kicked pop silly. Luckily for me an old woman came by and managed to calm me down. I managed to learn how to suppress it soon after, but as far as I know I'm one of the only survivors of it ever. Let alone sane, though I know a lot of people would argue the sane part."

A horrified Akane comes over to Ranma and wraps her arms around him. Then with tears in her eyes she says "Oh Ranma I didn't know! How could anyone do that to their own child?"

Ranma replies with a very slight grin "Oh I'm sure he's more than likely suffering in the afterlife for most of what he did to me right now. Nothing was ever to high a cost for him if it meant becoming the best martial artist." He pauses and then says "Anyways... Later on sensei decided to give me a test. The test basically was me fighting the Neko-Ken spirit which causes me to be able to do the Neko-Ken. However rather than simply defeating it I ended up absorbing it. I didn't realize what exactly that meant till the first time I got angry afterwards and accidentally transformed like I did tonight."

Akane just listens holding him as Ranma continues "It seems first that I can currently only do this when I'm in my female form. Probably because I get very emotional in this new Neko-Ken. We think it's because I tend to be more emotional in my female form, that it's therefore easier to slip into Neko-Ken from that." Ranma feels Akane tense and adds "Uh, don't take that the wrong way! I don't think women are more emotional than men or anything. It's most likely due to pop again and how he taught me women were weaker than men and more emotional as well. Being a woman part of the time and having sensei around cured that stupidity from staying in my head. However I do tend to be more emotional as a woman than a guy... I can't seem to help it." This seems to stop Akane from performing any death holds on him.

Ranma thinks a bit and adds "As I was going to say before. We found that when I change like that now my Ki spreads out. If you try hard enough you can probably see the ki focus spots in people and maybe even the lines of ki that connect the points."

When he pauses Akane says "Sure, I can see the lines with just a bit of effort, the focus points are fairly easy."

Ranma blinks and thinks to himself 'Ok, make a note... Akane is much more sensitive than I am. I have to work really hard to see lines of ki... Guess I need to go into more training on those now.' Out loud he says "Ok, well anyways... When I change like that my ki spreads out filling me everywhere rather than clumping together into lines and points. This does two things... First it makes me invulnerable to pressure point attacks that connect with ki focus points, which is the majority of them. The second thing it does is enhance my normal senses, my speed, agility, and strength as if I was augmenting them with Ki... Which in a sense I am. The sort of crazy thing is my internal ki reserves can be low or empty and I can still change... We have to guess and say that's because of the curse feeding it power in some way."

Akane frowns and says "That sounds awfully handy..."

Ranma replies "Don't even get tempted, I'm not letting anyone I care about undergo the first step it requires if I'm an example. I barely lived through that and I don't want to ever lose someone else to it." Ranma sighs "Besides it's not all it's cracked up to be... In this kind of Neko-Ken I'm completely emotional, almost everything do is by emotional response. Well that and instinct, earlier most of that fight with Shampoo was either hunting instinct or a desire to play, or both depending on how you look at it. That's why I forgot I was still holding my sword for instance. I also get distracted very easily, unless my hunting instincts are active I tend to chase moving things or start to play with anything vaguely interesting... Sensei also had me test it and I can stay like that for a day max, after which I have to sleep for a whole day to recover. Short times don't seem to drain me, but anything very long does. I also can't do any fancy Ki attacks, I just don't have the patience to use them or the concentration I need..."

Akane nods. Then she looks at Ranma in a confused way "Then why did you have to leave like that?"

Ranma squirms "I, uh, um... get 'excited' easily in that state... Heck it's kind of euphoric just being in that state. Though I um... Tend to stay 'excited' for awhile afterward and that's why I left..."

Akane frowns confused "'Excited'? What do you mean..."

A voice from the doorway says "He means, as the British might say, that he needs a good shag... Among many other terms I can think of... Basically something in the hunt or the thrill of victory ends up causing him, or at that time her, to get aroused... If he didn't go away she'd probably end up having to relieve the tension in front of us and die of embarrassment. Which wouldn't be good."

Akane starts to say 'Ranma you pervert!', but gets interrupted by Shadow saying "No, it's not by choice. I think he'd rather have control over that sort of thing" Ranma nods repeatedly. "So anyways, unless you want to tell him you'd like to watch her next time, your both needed downstairs. The younger amazon's are back." Ranma looks shocked and Akane blushes furiously, Shadow of course just smiles.

**Part 4: Parting gifts**

Over the next few hours Ranma and Akane are introduced to Msu Tse, Ling Ling, and Lung Lung. The later pair apparently being Xian Pu's sisters and the first one being Xian Pu's childhood friend. None of which had been able to find any clue to where Xian Pu might have gone.

The Tendo family slowly starts to wake and their reactions to all these early morning visitors is mixed. Kho Lon and Kasumi seem to get along pretty well, talking about cooking when nothing else gets in the way. Soun doesn't seem to care as long as he can read the paper, though he does ask once if anyone can play Shogi. Nabiki is annoyed until Kho Lon asks her, after breakfast, if she could find a good place they could turn into there base of operations while in town. With a finders fee thrown in of course. Nabiki promptly goes into business mode and not long after heads out with the amazons.

Shadow talks with Ranma for awhile and then sounds him off to practice in the dojo. He then comes over to where Akane is sitting drinking tea, while Kasumi starts the laundry and Soun retreats back to his room. Looking over Akane he asks "So how are you doing young lady?"

Akane shrugs "Confused mostly."

Shadow nods "I figured as much."

Akane asks "How did you seem to know what I was thinking before?"

Shadow sighs and says "Can you keep a secret?"

Akane curious now replies "Of course."

Shadow says "My senses are a little bit... Overpowered. I don't just see Auras, Ki patterns, and other obvious things. I can see aspects of fate, emotional conditions, affinities are practically written on people for me, and even thoughts are sometimes clear enough I can pick them up." He pauses as he studies her than says "I think you are closer to some of that than Ranma is. I doubt you have to much to worry about, though. I doubt peoples thoughts and feelings are in your range." He thinks, but doesn't add 'Your sister however is a different story.'

Akane frowns and asks "What did you mean by 'Aspects of Fate'?"

Shadow smiles and says "I can see things like the red ribbon of fate that connects you to Ranma."

Akane's jaw drops and she stammers, before Shadow interrupts "Relax, he doesn't know. Though I'm guessing you already did... I figured that you knew anyway though. I doubt you could see it on anyone besides yourself and the one connected to you though. Ranma isn't ready to know. Well at least specifically. A little longer though..."

Akane looks decidedly uncomfortable discussing things like that with someone she's just meet. Shadow smiles a knowing smile and says "Please don't force him away just because of your silly father and the whole engagement thing. He needs you more than he understands he does." He pauses than adds "Besides, he can be good for you. In more ways than you realize."

Akane blushes furiously again and Shadow pulls Akane to her feet. "Now Ranma is practicing in the dojo, why don't you go practice with him? I can let myself out." Akane frowns slightly, but walks out the door and heads into the dojo.

Shadow without looking behind him asks "So when did you start listening in?"

Kasumi smiles and comes around the corner she was standing behind. She then says "You are fairly amazing no one else would ever know I was here... I got close enough to overhear when you started talking about the red ribbon that connects them."

Shadow nods "I thought so, just checking. By the way, you can see it can't you?"

Kasumi nods "Yes. I thought it was quite strange when Ranma showed up as a girl, but then after they explained the curse it made a lot more sense. Thank you for helping them along by the way." She pauses and asks "They'll be good together won't they? I mean I don't doubt they already are a positive influence on each other, but... They'll be happy right?"

Shadow nods and says "Quite possibly. I don't read the future though... Well not because I can't, but because I'd rather not..." Kasumi looks at him strange as he says that and then still without looking at her he says "I'll see you again Kasumi. Take care of them while I'm gone." Then he turns and walks out to the entryway and leaves the house. Soon Kasumi goes back to her chores.

In the dojo however, Ranma and Akane have started practicing together. After an hour or two they feel a certain presence they hoped they'd seen the last of for awhile just in time for yet another hole to get smashed into the dojo. Glaring at them is one of Xian Pu's basic creatures. With a sigh both Akane and Ranma launch themselves at the creature. It fights pretty well, but two against one odds means it doesn't last very long. It does however manage to break a good part of the dojo before it's gone.

Ranma and Akane sink to the floor in exhaustion. After all they still haven't had any sleep since before school Saturday. Ranma looks at Akane and says "I think she just wanted to be annoying."

Akane sighs and agrees "Yeah, seems like something she'd want to do." Akane adds in her own head 'If I ever see her again, I'm going to kick her ass'. Then they both notice someone standing in the doorway.

Kasumi walks into the dojo while Ranma and Akane rest on the dojo floor. She looks around at the damage to the dojo again and sighs. She looks at them and asks "If you must play with that Chinese girl's pets, couldn't you at least avoid destroying the dojo in the process? We don't need any more holes in here. I expect you both to clean this mess up."

Ranma and Akane both blink as the both catch on the same phrase. Ranma asks Kasumi "How did you know this was caused by Shampoo's creatures?"

Kasumi smiles and says "I saw them come over the wall earlier and rush toward the dojo." Then she frowns slightly and adds "They really must be more considerate of the walls or we may need to get them fixed soon."

Surprised Ranma asks "You saw them?"

Kasumi nods "Of course. Why do you seem so surprised?"

Ranma shrugs nervously, not even wanting to try to explain that and says "No reason, no reason at all."

Ranma and Akane glance at each other.

Ranma thinks to himself 'Those were just like the first creatures Shampoo sent. Kasumi like most people shouldn't be able to see them. So why can she see them and how does she see them?'

While Akane thinks 'Wait, hold on just one minute here! I thought you had to have active second sight to see those type of creatures! What gives? Can Kasumi already have that? Why would my sister be like that?'

Ranma turns to Kasumi and says "Sorry for the mess, we'll take care of it Kasumi. Though some of it is going to require another visit from the construction crew I think. I'll ask Nabiki about that later."

Kasumi nods and says "Lunch is almost ready, so you two should get cleaned up." She then turns and walks away.

Akane stares at Ranma as Ranma watches Kasumi depart. Then when she's gone Akane asks "I thought normal people couldn't see these spirit creatures! What gives?"

Ranma gives Akane a look consisting of complete confusion and says "That's exactly true, normal people can't." He pauses as Akane frowns and then adds "I don't think Kasumi is as simple as she seems..." They both stare in the direction Kasumi just went.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I also hope I hear more comments from some of you out their who read this faithfully, but never leave any feedback! I also thank everyone who does leave feedback on this story!

As you might be able to guess by now this Neko-Ken has something of a resemblance to Naruto's Nine-tailed fox demon. Though this world is not exactly like the world of Naruto I decided I liked the imagery from Naruto the best to represent a new type of Neko-Ken... Besides it makes Ranma's female side into something of a pseudo catgirl, I was never one to pass up a catgirl reference... Also much like Naruto, it's more of a last resort tactic... So don't expect every fight to use it, as it is I think I gave it a kinda interesting after-effect anyways, which also plays into the concept within the original series...

I should also mention I have some new takes on other normal characters in this series, RA:ALS hinted at expanding the concept behind certain characters in the future, but was abandoned before ever doing that. I'd hint at my plans of this type, but that would give things away that are to far down the road right now for me to want to do that... I also plan on adding some unexpected turns to past history since certain characters (like the Tendo mother who died before the series began) are left wide open. I'm just letting you know to expect the unexpected, that butterfly effect can be rather huge...

Oh and before I forget... Martrex, I hope this answered some of your Shampoo questions in this chapter... An evil elder helped corrupt poor Shampoo's mind... Now you have to admit wasn't all to sane even in the original series ('Obstacles are for killing!' And all). The final straw for her sanity here was her great grandmother being afraid of Shadow (mere man and all), internally she knew she couldn't take him (though she won't admit that even to herself) and so decided to take it out on his protege Ranma instead. Bad blood already anyways with that, fairly easy to accomplish to with the aid of the evil elder or so she thinks. Shampoo was always a follower anyways, in the original series it was Cologne she followed blindly, here instead it ends up being Cologne's rival. I may do a side story about Shampoo's 'fall from grace' to explain things better, but I'd have to know you guys wanted to read it to do that...

Well that's enough hinting at the future of RT ½ for now... See you all next chapter...


	12. Chapter 11: Aftershocks

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 11- Aftershocks**

**Part 1: School**

Monday morning things were starting to get back to normal after the events of Saturday night. Nabiki had already called the construction crew to fix the dojo again. The amazon's were at their new place already, so none of them were present. Kasumi was serving breakfast, Nabiki was still trying to wake up, and the pair of Ranma and Akane were eating. Soun of course spends most of his time reading the newspaper, though he's proven that reading the newspaper at this time in the morning is something he'd do even if the world was about to end.

Soon Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all leave for school after the new ritual of thanking Kasumi for breakfast. Ranma even manages to avoid the water from the old woman watering her front walk. Kuno of course adds his two cents this morning as well, with Akane getting dibs on knocking him out.

The classroom however was different. Only Yuka and Sayuri from the girls last night were even in class, the other four were absent. Yuka and Sayuri looked like they'd rather be curled up in their beds than in the classroom. In fact everyone was avoiding them like they had the plague. Which since they were pale as can be, might be what the students actually thought was the case.

Akane goes over to where Yuka and Sayuri are. She asks "How are you to doing?"

Sayuri looks ill at just having to think about how she's feeling and says "Like I was in the middle of some sort of supernatural war last night... Oh wait I was..."

Akane sighs and says "Your right, but I hope you don't blame me and Ranma for what happened. Neither of us knew that crazy amazon would show up. I hope you also realize we did everything we could to keep you safe. Neither of us wanted any of you to get hurt."

Yuka and Sayuri look somewhat embarrassed and Yuka says "We understand Akane. We don't blame you or Ranma. We just Aren't sure about anything right now..."

Sayuri nods and says "Two days ago, ghosts and monsters were things that couldn't hurt us so they were fun to imagine... Today they are real and can bite your head off without even noticing... That does not make for the best of dreams... waking or asleep."

Akane sighs and says "Really the world didn't change, your as safe as you ever were from what Ranma says... It's just now you know they exist and how real they are... That still doesn't mean they'll come eat you just because. You guys just got caught in the middle of a crazy girls revenge on Ranma. It's not like that can happen everyday..."

Yuka and Sayuri aren't sure if they believe that line of reasoning. Akane however adds "To make it up to you, how about I invite you over to my place tonight for a sleepover? We could all use a bit of normal right now..."

Yuka and Sayuri tentatively agree, after all Akane and Ranma did win last night. So that made them safer with them than away from them if strange things did happen.

Right about then is when they are interrupted by the teacher calling the room to order. She then announces to the class that their will be a new student attending from now on and that he'll be in their class. "He's been studying abroad in china for the last six years and has only recently returned, so he should fit in with our other new arrival. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

A young man wearing the normal school uniform except for a yellow and black bandanna around his head and a thin golden bracelet around his wrist nods and says "I'm Kazuki Kyouda. Pleased to meet you all." Several girls swoon when they take a good look. Only a few guys here were better looking than he was. Tall, muscular, and an aura of ability were the basis for this stance on his looks.

The teacher says to Kazuki "Please take the empty seat behind Akane Tendo." She points out Akane to him. He nods again and heads to his seat.

Kazuki is an able student and seems to be personable enough for most. The girls create their own following since he seems to be the best looking guy who isn't attached to anyone. He however treats them all equally. Yuka and Sayuri fall into this group fairly easily, which helps get them back out of their dazed state since they can obsess over the new guy instead.

Akane just smirks and thinks 'He's ok, but my Ranma is better...' Then she freezes and glancing around worriedly to make sure she didn't say that out loud she adds to herself 'Now why did I just call him 'my Ranma'? Even if our parents, fate, and even my friends want us together we're just friends... Aren't we?"

Ranma however can't help feeling he's meet this young man before. 'I could swear their's something about this guy that rings a bell. The name however doesn't mean anything to me. Maybe it's just because he wears bandanna's like my old friend Ryoga did. That could be it, I know I've missed Ryoga often since pop forced me to leave for the springs when we were ten. I guess Kazuki just reminds me a bit of him." He lets go of these thoughts after a bit since they really aren't helping.

The day goes by without any other real incidents. Kuno at lunch was his normal self, but that can't be counted as strange. Even if most would think deranged kendoists proclaiming their love for a girl and being kicked into orbit for it, this was Nerima and the same scene could be seen up to six times a day on occasion. The bell signaling the end of the day can't ring fast enough for Ranma and Akane, as they'd rather be at home.

**Part 2: Dojo Discussion**

After getting home Akane and Ranma go train. It also happens to be fixed yet again after Shampoo's creature attack last night. Of course this time Akane doesn't bother to change clothes. After a hour of sparring Akane and Ranma take a break against one of the dojo walls. This is normally when they would talk about anything related directly or indirectly with what Ranma and his sensei called 'the path'.

Akane decides to ask something that has been bothering her for the last couple of days. "Ranma what exactly is a 'taint'? Both Shadow and Cologne mentioned it when they were talking the other night..."

Ranma sighs since this wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk about with her. He knew however he needed to and it would happen eventually. He had just hoped it would happen much later on. "Well the easiest way to describe it is a corruption of the spirit."

Akane stares at Ranma and says "Oh now that was helpful... So what do you mean by 'a corruption of the spirit'?"

Ranma looks like he'd rather not be where he is talking about what he's talking about. Finally he says "It's kind of hard to explain, lots of things can corrupt the spirit. The worst are most likely things like enjoying murder, or enjoying rape, or any other violent act that that dehumanizes another against their will. In fact I guess dehumanizing another person is probably the core to the whole thing. Well that and a certain level of enjoyment from whatever dehumanizing act it is. Beyond that it's pretty hard to explain... Certain emotions taken to far can cause the same thing to end up happening as well."

Akane frowns and asks "Ok, how do you recognize this taint?"

Ranma frowns and says "It normally shows up as a shadowy edge to someones aura."

Akane blinks and then remembers when she has seen such a thing before. She goes pale and asks Ranma "Have you seen people like that around here?" Not wanting to believe her own sight in this case.

Ranma sighs again and nods "Sure, besides Shampoo I've seen a few others... Even Kuno has a fairly weak taint... He'd probably be worse off if he didn't live in his own little fantasy world..."

Akane tries not to sound upset as Ranma seems to avoid saying what she dreads hearing. "Anyone else closer than those two?"

Ranma slumps against the wall and says "I think you already know the answer to that. I'll tell you first though that I can't tell what caused a taint, just that it's there or not. Even little things can taint a person. It doesn't imply they are a murderer, or that they rape people, or any of the more major things I'd rather not think of. Time also has a tendency to expand even little things out of proportion if you never end up regretting them."

Akane tears up a bit and says "Daddy has a taint to doesn't he?"

Ranma just nods. After awhile he adds "Just remember what I said. I have a feeling since he hasn't done anything that we know of whatever caused it is something in the past. While a taint ends up making it easier to do the wrong thing as it builds up. It doesn't mean he's evil or anything."

Akane moves over to Ranma and hugs him as tears run down her cheeks. "I know you say that, but I can't help worrying about him... It can't be good... I've known something was wrong with him for a long time... It just has a name now."

Ranma tries to comfort Akane and says "I knew you'd realize eventually... I just didn't want to have to tell you. I think pop was the same way. Of course he died before I could have ever known for sure... Or help him try to overcome it..."

Akane looks up hopefully at Ranma "Is that really possible? Can someone get over their taint?"

Ranma nods "It's not very common without help, but it's possible. It means the person has to want to change though. That's normally easier said than done... While I'll help you any way I can to get your dad to come closer to what he once was, I don't know him nearly well enough to help..."

Akane nods and says "I'll think about it and let you know if I come up with anything..." She pauses and then says "I'm feeling a bit better now... Want to start practicing again?"

Ranma smiles and says "Sure." Though inside he wonders why he didn't really want Akane to let him go...

**Part 3: Sleepover**

Yuka and Sayuri arrive after dinner is over and head on up to Akane's room. They set up a few sleeping mats and a bunch of pillows and blankets. They start talking about all sorts of things.

Akane was enjoying herself and thinking about things as they all talked. Even if school and being girls was the only real thing they had in common, in this case it didn't matter. Sometimes she just needed to feel like a girl and Yuka and Sayuri were great fro that. While she enjoyed being around Ranma more since they had more in common (Martial arts, temperament, interests in general), she couldn't see Ranma wanting to do to many girlish things with her like this. Even as a girl Ranma was never really girlish, which she had to admit wasn't really such a bad thing...

Yuka asks Akane "So how are you and Ranma doing? Has he asked you out on a date yet?"

This brings Akane back from her thoughts. "We're not like that Yuka! We're just friends!"

Sayuri smirks and says "Sure keep telling yourself that, we see how the two of you look at each other..."

Yuka nods and adds "I'd almost pay to have a guy look at me like that... If he doesn't get around to asking you you should try to talk him into it. Otherwise some other girl may come along and try to steal him away from you."

Akane blushes and gets slightly upset about the last part. She replies "It's really not like that with us... He's nice and good looking... and helpful... Kind and honorable..." She starts getting a dazed look in her eyes and Sayuri and Yuka start to giggle. This snaps Akane out of it "What? He is..."

They say the same thing in exactly the same time "Girlfriend you've got it real bad." Before giggling some more.

Akane sighs and says "That's quite enough about me... How about another topic...?"

Sayuri smiles and says "Well how about that new guy Kazuki?"

Yuka grins and says "He's such a hotty, I wish he'd look at me... So far he seems kinda distant to all the girls..."

Sayuri replies "Well I don't know he did smile at Hikaru... But I know what you mean he can ask me out anytime..."

Akane, much like earlier, says "He's still not as good as my Ranma..." Before blushing furiously as she realizes this time she did in fact say it out loud...

Sayuri and Yuka just start into another fit of giggles. This sort of thing continues well into the night

**Part 4: Behind closed doors**

A shadow moves through a part of Nerima few choose to walk at night. It's home to the seeder element and wasn't safe for most at this hour. While the locals may not like it, no one seemed to ever be able to get rid of it. It just seemed to take root somewhere else.

The shadow enters a five story apartment complex that has seen better days. Quickly heading down the halls and quietly up two sets of stairs until it stands in front of a door marked '26'. The hand of the shadow glows a dull red before the lock clicks open. The shadow moves into the apartment.

Inside is a single large room, with a small kitchen and a bath on the left as the only other areas to be seen except for the central room. In the room was a some furniture and a sleeping mat. The only source of light was from a lamp on a small table in the middle of the room. Since it was the only light source in the room the lamp cast shadows all over the place. The shadow made note of those.

The only person in the room beside the one hidden in the shadows was a young Chinese woman with purple hair. She sat up on the sleeping mat and stared at the shadowy figure in front of her.

"Why you here?" was all she said.

A young man dressed in black except for his usual yellow and black bandanna steps out of the shadows. He frowns and says "As blunt as always. If it wasn't for your temper you'd be so much more attractive."

Xian Pu looks faintly ill at this and says "Shut it, lost boy. I amazed you make it here."

The young man growls and says "You know they fixed me getting lost a long time ago! Also if you hadn't blundered on your mission to kill Ranma I wouldn't' be here. You had your chance and you failed so they sent someone who could do the job instead." The last part is said with a viscous grin on his face.

Xian Pu looks angrily at the young man "Ryoga you had best watch your tongue or I make sure I put you in place you belong. I handle Ranma just fine if not for violent little bitch helping Ranma fight my pets."

Ryoga smirks and says "Sure whatever. So who was this girl that helped him?"

Xian Pu replies "Not sure her name, but violent girl have short black hair and wear a leather jacket... Pet took a piece out of jacket last night, to bad it didn't get more."

Ryoga smiles somewhat evilly "So that cute Akane Tendo girl Ranma was with earlier is the one who messed up your plans, huh? Well I know how to take care of her."

Xian Pu smirks "Sure lost boy, I believe when I see it."

Ryoga smirks again "Trust me on this. She'll be my toy soon enough. It's to bad I tend to break my toys though since she is rather cute..."

Xian Pu laughs "She may not break so easy, hope you prepared."

This line of argument continues for some time. Unnoticed by the pair a shadow darker than the others moves as if to leave. The person that is the shadow decides their isn't anything else useful to be had here. This shadow however leaves no trace at all and makes no noise. It also seems to walk straight through a wall when it goes outside...

**Author's Notes:**

I'll put in some replies to comments this time around:

Sterling-Ag: First, Shadow intentionally takes in Ranma. By chapter 10 you have a good idea he already knew where Ranma needed to be and when he needed to be there. As for Ranma not wanting to be with family... Well Ranma doesn't know of any, it's made pretty clear Genma never tells Ranma anything about his mother being alive or not and he never even finds out her name until she comes to visit the Tendo home. Also Ranma was in shock during that scene where Genma died, he wasn't yet in grief/mourning. He also never entirely liked his father, so he had lots of things to deal with. It may make a good side story sometime.

Now I intentionally leave some things nondescript. This is fan fiction and I expect some existing knowledge of a series (at least in the case you mention). Sometimes I leave out details because I'll spend more time on them later though. Add to that things like my often repeated 'normal day in Nerima', which I do because otherwise no real time would ever pass and we'd be at chapter 45 now, having tried to describe each day in detail... Lastly anything in ( ) is something I added for one reason or another... Normally it's to be funny. In that case it was to point out that they are really talking in Japanese and I'm just writing things in English. My focus is on writing an entertaining story, not to write the most 'correct' work ever...

Firebird2083: Your wish has been granted, I've started working on what seems to be on it's way to becoming the 'Fall from Grace' series. Consisting of each character who has gone 'bad'... Just don't expect to see anything all that soon.

Also it's quite possible he does have the dragon whisker curse. He hasn't specifically said anything about it (of course), but Genma did stay in China for almost three years in this series trying to find a cure for himself and Ranma. The whole time Genma believed learning Chinese would be silly, so it's probably safe to assume so.

Jerry Unipeg: Who trained Kasumi, huh? Well you'll find out for sure in time, but I'm going to lead you all over before I get to the point of actually telling you... However I've already said enough you could make a leap in logic and figure it out... Btw I'll give you a hint... I mentioned martial artists aren't the only ones who can use ki or have second sight... Who ever said Kasumi was a martial artist? ;)

I guess I'll make a few comments as well:

Ryoga- Well here is Ryoga... A somewhat different Ryoga than you may expect... He's still the angry and scheming person he was before... He still ends up liking Akane... As well as a real pervert... Though his perversions are probably more intense this time around since he became the (sexual) plaything of his recruiter into the same group as Shampoo. I haven't introduced the group yet though, so no details on that yet... He is of course using an assumed name, so he can get in close and do far more damage than he could otherwise. Expect him to cause a lot of the same trouble he did the first time and then some...


	13. Chapter 12: Enter Kodachi

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 12- Enter Kodachi**

**Part 1- Initial Contact**

Ranma didn't often like being in his girl form to much, even if he was used to it and didn't shy away from it. The last three years had gone a long way toward being comfortable with the form and both the advantages as well as the disadvantages it had. Right now he had just got done enjoying one of the advantages, or at least to him it was.

Ranma had just come from a ice cream shop, where she had enjoyed one of the most delicious ice cream treats she'd ever had. Which wasn't exactly a surprise, Genma hadn't been big on ice cream among many other sweets having defined them as 'girlish'. Anything 'Girlish' was not allowed Ranma at all. While Ranma's sensei the last three years had gotten rid of most of the baggage from Ranma's childhood some things where still hard unless he was a girl at the time.

Ranma leaped up to one of the fences lining the side of the street. Ranma thinking to herself 'After all I can't just ass up such a convenient training aid'. This particular fence was taller than normal since it bordered a lot that had recently been cleared for some new construction. She just started walking along the fence when she heard a crash from inside the fence.

Ranma turned to face the scene and heard a girl shout 'We have you now! We'll pay you back for hurting Aya and Mayumi!" This was a bit odd as the voice was one she know somewhat, it was owned by a girl named Shiho from her class in school. 'What is Shiho doing?' was the thought before he sees Shiho and two other girls (which he remembers as Keiko and Makino) facing off against another girl with black hair wearing a green leotard and wielding... A ribbon...?

The figure laughs maniacally (and in a way most people would rather forget) and then says "Foolish girls I Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Bacchus! A champion of Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts! You cannot hope to compare!" After saying this Kodachi lashes out at the girls with her ribbon as if it was a whip knocking them all to the ground. Once they are on the ground she starts attacking them further with the ribbon as the cringe and cry out in pain.

Deciding she's watched more than enough of this cocky girls antics she leaps down to stand in front of the next girl the ribbon was aiming for. Deftly snatching the ribbon in her hand Ranma stands in front of the other girl and says "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Kodachi laughs some more and says "Who would that be? All I see are commoners in front of me who cannot hope to match one such as myself!" She then pulls the ribbon towards her.

Ranma shrieks as her hand starts to hurt and lets go of the ribbon. Looking down she sees the edges of the ribbon cut her hand as it was pulled on. Obviously that was no ordinary ribbon. Ranma asks "What sort of ribbon is sharp?"

Kodachi replies "Why one lined with razor sharp threads along the edges!" and laughs again.

Ranma raises an eyebrow and says "People have told you before that your a nut job right?"

Kodachi gets angry and shouts "Wretch for that you will pay! We'll see how you fair against my brilliance!" With this she lashes out with the ribbon again, though now directly at Ranma.

Ranma dodges the ribbon strikes while deciding how best to go about this. On the other hand the more Kodachi misses the more enraged she seems to get, getting faster with her strikes as her anger builds though also less accurate. Ranma however isn't worried having fought more than a few people before with strange whip or whip-like interests.

Finally deciding on a course of action Ranma puts on a Ki enhanced burst of speed and gets close to Kodachi. Then she lashes out with her palm before Kodachi can react and leap away. Her palm strikes the other girls wrist and forces Kodachi to drop her ribbon she leaps backwards.

Kodachi straightens from her landing and says 'Very well. I've accomplished my mission anyway. Have the ugly peasant girls!" She tosses a bunch of black rose petals into the air and then leaps off over the fence.

Ranma sighs and looks around at the girls lying around all cut up by the ribbon. She helps them to their feet, since carrying all three of them to a doctor at once would be a bit much. Ranma thinks to herself 'Well that was different... Something felt awfully familiar about her though, I wonder what that was... Oh well got to get these girls some help and I wouldn't mind if my palm stopped bleeding either...'

**Part 2- Stand In**

Ranma enters the Tendo dojo with Shiho, Keiko, and Makino. The girls greet Kasumi at the door, Ranma implying Kasumi shouldn't act like she knows her with hand gestures. Kasumi looks a bit worried at them all bandaged up and asks if they are ok. They reply the aren't exactly ok, but they'd already visited the hospital. They ask if they can see Akane and Kasumi tells them she's currently up in her room doing homework.

She follows them up to Akane's room, thinking about what they had talked about. 'Well that was... strange... They asked me to protect them in case Kodachi got anymore strange ideas about how capable they might be before the match. It's kinda bad I had to lie and tell them my name was Ranko, but I really didn't feel like trying to explain things to them... Especially not since it would be really hard to keep it a secret at school much longer if they knew. Oh well, I'm gonna have to explain things sooner or later as is. I attract water like strange enemies.'

They knock on Akane's door and from inside they hear "Come in." They all enter the room. Ranma again motions against revealing who he is, though this time to Akane.

Akane looks at her strangely, but says "Hello Shiho, Keiko, Makino... Why are you all here?"

Shiho looks at the others and they nod to her. She then says "Akane we need you to do us a big favor... As you may know were part of Furikan's martial arts rhythmic gymnastics team. In fact we have a match against St. Bacchus this coming Friday. Which is why we have a problem. Their teams captain refuses to be defeated and to make sure of it she attacks the members of opposing teams before the matches so we can't fight against her."

Akane looks shocked and says "How does she keep getting away with that?"

Shiho shrugs "It's simple no one is crazy enough to face her and tell her she's insane. The school itself doesn't seem to care either... She ambushed us earlier and we'd be in worse shape if Ranko here hadn't interfered." They look gratefully at Ranma for a moment while Akane looks vaguely amused, then Shiho continues "We aren't in any shape to take her on Friday so we need someone to stand in for us. The only person we could think of was you, please Akane take our place!"

Akane shrugs "Well she seems like someone that needs to be put in her place... I'll help you." She glances at Ranma with a smile and adds "Besides anyone who could take on 'Ranko' there sounds interesting." The girls look confused having no idea the two knew each other.

Ranma sighs and says "Well she is pretty sneaky, razor edged ribbons and all..."

Akane stares and says "Razor edged ribbons?" The others all nod and she adds "Your serious?" They nod again and she finally says "What sort of nut is she?"

Ranma shrugs and says "Not sure, but she's dangerous..." holds up her bandaged hand "I'd be careful till the match if I where you..." She would have said more, but now was not the time.

Akane sighs "I guess I have to..." She looks at the girls and asks "How about you come by tomorrow and you can explain the rules and concepts of Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts to me?"

The girls nod and Shiho says "Thanks Akane! This means a lot to us." Soon after they all leave, so it's just Akane and Ranma in the room.

Akane looks at Ranma and asks "Exactly what did I get myself into?" Ranma just shrugs.

**Part 3- Complications**

Later that night Akane walked out of the bathroom and headed to her room after a bath. She was wondering what sort of competition she'd ended up in. 'Razor edged ribbons, Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, and crazy school girls... Oh well.' She goes to enter her room, but her senses tell her something is off.

She stops and bumps her second sight up a notch. This brought up what had to be the strangest thing she'd seen yet. The aura of a person clinging to the ceiling in her room. What made it worse was that she had never seen that aura before, though it was somehow vaguely familiar. Well whoever it was, was in for a surprise.

Akane enters her room and just as she senses the person start to drop down Akane sidesteps far enough to be out of reach. The body thuds into the floor and a big mallet bounces off the bed as it flies from the prone figures hands. Taking a good look at the body Akane sees it's a long black haired girls dressed in a green leotard. 'Tacky color choice and what's with the leotard anyways? Furthermore what's up with the giant mallet? And who is this crazy girl?" That was about Akane had a chance to think before the figure pulled herself to her feet.

The girl stood up and let loose a horrifying laugh as she held a hand in front of her mouth that made Akane cringe. Seeing Akane cringe seemed to prompt the other girl to speak "So you try to ambush me, Kodachi Kuno the Black Rose of St. Bacchus, do you?"

Akane frowns and says "Who is ambushing whom here? I'm pretty sure this is my bedroom!"

As she pauses and Kodachi interrupts with that laugh again and then says "Obviously I am the one being ambushed by a mere commoner like yourself! Couldn't wait to be defeated by my charming self, could you?"

Akane scowls and says "You dropped from my ceiling as I was coming back from the bathroom wielding a giant mallet! You have a lot of nerve accusing me of ambushing you!" At this Akane decides she's had enough and before the other girl can react grabs her hand and tosses her out. Specifically out her window when it wasn't open.

Below Ranma, now a guy again, was relaxing by the koi pond. Hearing the sudden crash from the window in Akane's room and seeing a body shoot out of it he rushes over to catch the falling person. He didn't quite make it completely under the person in time however and fell on his ass as he catches them.

While Ranma lies stunned under the other person, he does realize a few things. First it's a girl on top of him, as the breasts poking into his chest attest to. Second she's taller than Akane. Third that his left hand really shouldn't be where it is. The last due to how that hand had ended up between her legs in a position he hadn't really intended.

The girl shakes her head and then starts to stand up when Ranma's hand moves even more toward where he doesn't want it to be. The girl turns her head and says "You naughty boy you! I should beat you up for touching me like that! But your cute and there are so few guys at St. Bacchus... Marry me and you can do that all you want!" Ranma now realizes exactly how bad things are. Well at least he thought he had...

Kodachi reaches over and pulls his face to hers as she plants her lips against his, Ranma starts to try to pull away when their lips touch and he hears a loud gasp from the side. Finally managing to push Kodachi away Ranma sees a very shocked Akane staring at the scene in front of her. He then feels awfully dizzy for reasons he's not quite sure of and falls over backwards.

Akane screams at Kodachi "What are you doing with Ranma?" As well as thinking to herself 'Why did he let her kiss him? That jerk! Also where did he think he was putting his hand!'

Kodachi replies idly "So that is his name then? Very well my dear Ranma it is then."

Akane shouts "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Kodachi waves her hand and says "I feel no need to speak to you, my only concern here is my dear Ranma..."

Akane tries to stay somewhat calm "What have you done to him bitch?" She fails pretty badly though...

Kodachi just laughs that evil laugh of hers and says "We have only shared a kiss. That is only natural for lovers such as us..."

Akane's eyes narrow and she says 'What do you mean lovers?"

Kodachi smiles and says "Why my dear Ranma saved my life and only asked for the use of my body in exchange. It was a fair trade so I have excepted..." Which is as far as she gets before an irate Akane punts her over the wall.

Akane stares at the unmoving form of Ranma, before slowly coming over and making sure he's still alive. Which he is. He doesn't move however and his eyes are wide open still which would be odd if he were asleep. Still having nothing better to try immediately she tries to wake him up as if he were asleep. Not getting any response she bumps her second sight back up another notch and takes a look at him.

Everything looks fine to her second sight as well however, which doesn't help things. She does however see that he seems to be applying his ki in various ways. She doesn't have any idea what she's seeing though, so she can only hope it helps. So she waits.

Several minutes later, Ranma seems to relax even further and then to her surprise he groans, the first sound he's made in several minutes. So she says "Ranma!" in the hopes that he'll answer her.

He does reply "Remind me to stay five miles or more away from that crazy girl..."

Akane lets her anger at what she saw slip out again "What do you think you were doing with that tramp?"

Ranma sighs and says "I only tried to catch her when she feel through the window... Heck if I'd known it was her I'd have let her fall on her own."

Akane in a huff says "Well that's not how she tells it! She was talking about how you were lovers and you kissed!"

Ranma rolls his head to look at Akane and says "I don't exactly know what she's talking about. I do know that while I was stunned from hitting the ground my hand was where I really didn't want it... Then she kissed me... I felt a paralyzing poison spread through me... Remind me to never ever let her close enough to kiss em again!"

Akane blinks "She poisoned you?"

Ranma nods "Yeah, that's why I'm still sitting on the ground like this... I've started counteracting it with my body control techniques, and it doesn't seem like it lasts very long anyways... I'd rather not have to lay here though..."

Akane sighs and says "Whenever you think you can sort of move I'll help you inside..." She's still annoyed at what she saw Kodachi and Ranma doing, but he seems to be telling the truth... The paralyzing poison explains why he didn't manage to fight her off, but still he was her Ranma! Even if they hadn't officially decided that...

**Part 4- Training**

After school each day Akane practiced with the tools the girls brought her, with Ranma and the girls helping. The first day after school they'd come and explained the rules, which was basically no attacks by anything other than the tools. The only other rule of sorts was that getting knocked out of the ring means you lose.

Learning the tools proved entertaining for anyone watching Akane however. She initially kept stepping on the ribbon, tripping on the hoops, dropping clubs all over the place... She however was not happy about it one bit. The only thing going for her right now is that she'd been doing quite a lot of balance training already. She was also very quick from her speed training.

As the days went on however she improved, though at the cost of any further training other than in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics while at home. Unlike the mental and spiritual exercises and even a lot of physical exercises now, this type of training required equipment and so could only be done at home. Ranma had learned the tools with her to give her someone to practice against, though he seemed better to start and stayed better than her the whole time as well. He however specifically refused to fight Kodachi, the very idea made him feel sick.

By the time the match came around both had learned the tools fairly well. The only last minute advice from Ranma to Akane was "Just remember not to use any high end techniques... I really don't think most of the audience would understand and Kodachi doesn't seem to use any ki at all..."

**Part 5- Face Off**

The competition was held at the St. Bacchus school for girls. Ranma and Akane arrive awhile before the match and head for the dressing room provided. Ranma heads in first just to make sure Kodachi hasn't left any surprises. The only thing out of place is a vase full of black roses. Ranma tells Akane "I'd stay away from the roses if I was you... Black roses normally imply a death threat of sorts... And with Kodachi's habit of using poison."

Akane nods and pushes Ranma out so she can change. She comes back out dressed in her own leotard a few minutes later and they head out into the gym. As they come out onto the floor they see Kodachi waiting for them. She smiles and says "Oh, my Ranma darling! I have come to rescue you from the evil clutches of this base creature.." She points to Akane and continues "When the match is over we can return to my house together and continue where we left off the other night!"

Ranma looks ill and says "Only in your dreams." Which just makes Kodachi laugh her evil laugh.

At that point the announcer comes on and says "And now to announce the two champions you will see today!" He pauses and then says "For St. Bacchus in the red corner, the Black Rose Kodachi Kuno!" Kodachi leaps into the ring and lands in the corner indicated. The announcer waits for the noise to settle down before he goes on "For Furikan High School in the white corner, Akane Tendo!" Akane hops into the ring in her own corner as the seconds step up behind them.

The referee calls out "Fighters to the center ring!" Both girls step forward and the referee continues "Bow!" Akane bows to Kodachi, though Kodachi continues to stand. The Ref sighs and says "Fight!" Kodachi steps back and pulls out her ribbon then lashes out at Akane with it.

Akane dodges, weaving in and out of the ribbons path. She asks Ranma for a club and he tosses it up to her. Using the club she diverts the ribbon and then holds it to tight to the mat. Kodachi lets it go and asks her second for a hoop.

Kodachi tosses the hoop at Akane, who dodges out of it's path. The hoop embeds itself an inch into the corner post behind Akane. The announcer calls out "It's the Black Roses infamous razor hoop!"

Ranma says to the ref "Hey that's razor edged! That's not legal!"

The ref replies "It's legal as long as it's not a bare handed attack."

Ranma looks at him blankly and stammers "That's insane!" The ref just shrugs.

Meanwhile the girls have started going at it with clubs. Though Kodachi has an advantage since her club has retractable spikes on it. Akane however holds her own blocking with her club.

The announcer proclaims "The Black Rose uses her special spiked clubs to batter at her opponent!"

Ranma asks the ref "Your going to tell me that's legal to aren't you?" The ref just nods and Ranma sighs.

The girls have changed tactics again fighting with ribbons this time. Though Akane's ribbon is in bad shape being just cloth, versus Kodachi's razor edged ribbon. Soon enough their isn't enough left of Akane's ribbon to use and she calls for a hoop from Ranma who tosses one up. Akane tried to deflect the ribbon with the hoop only to watch as the razor edge of the ribbon slices through her hoop cutting it cleanly in two.

The announcer cries out "Look at that! Nothing can stop the Black Roses deadly ribbon!"

Ranma asks the ref one last time "So that's a fair and legal tactic in this style, huh? Just destroy your opponents weapons and you win?" The ref just shrugs.

Akane sees the problem here and calls out for another club. Ranma tosses it to her and Akane grabs it and her club from earlier. A quick toss using one of the clubs and it knocks the ribbon from Kodachi's hands. Kodachi laughs and says "So you wish to challenge me further do you? Give up and I might spare you the embarrassment!"

Akane gives her own laugh and says "Right, I haven't seen anything to worry about from you!" Kodachi frowns and calls out for her own clubs.

Akane approaches Kodachi. Kodachi in turn says "Witness my fearsome power of my secret technique! Blow of a thousand clubs!" Kodachi's hands blur and it seems as if at least twenty clubs are striking at Akane. Akane backs off as Kodachi advances to stay out of their way.

The announcer says "Amazing! It looks like Kodachi's one club is at least twenty!"

Akane gets a idea and calls out to Ranma for a ball. He tosses one in, and Akane kicks it into the middle of the storm of clubs. The clubs scatter all over as Kodachi proceeds to drop all but one of them. Getting hit by more than a few as they scatter.

The announcer calls out "It was twenty clubs!"

Akane smiles as she gets an idea and she rushes Kodachi while she tries to recover from the scattering clubs. She shoves one of her clubs into Kodachi's guts and lifts her off the ground and tosses her up and out of the ring.

Barely catching her breath Kodachi pulls out a whistle and blows it. At the sound of the whistle the whole ring moves over until it's under where Kodachi lands. The movement however knocks Akane off her feet. Kodachi meanwhile lands on hers.

The announcer chime sin with "Wow look at that! The ring won't let Kodachi fall out!"

Kodachi laughs again as Akane pulls herself to her feet. "Insignificant peasant girl! You cannot defeat me! I will have Ranma darling as my own!"

Ranma growls and says "I'm not an object to be owned!" He looks at the ref and says "You cannot tell me that was legal!"

The ref shrugs again and says "It wasn't a bare handed attack."

Ranma just stares at him as if he has two heads and then says to Akane "Akane, forget what I said earlier and teach this moron a lesson."

Akane smiles. She applies some Ki and in the time it takes to blink is across the mat to where Kodachi is standing. Kodachi not being able to react in time can't stop what comes next as Akane uses a club to trip Kodachi. As Kodachi falls Akane uses the club again and knocks Kodachi up into the air. While Kodachi is up in the air Akane draws in power from outside herself the same way she learned that night not that long ago and putting her hand against the mat she says "Seal!". Bands of Ki wrap themselves around the ring and form into chains binding the ring to the floor.

Kodachi tries to use the whistle again, but while the ring shakes the Ki chains hold it tight and don't let it move. Surprised Kodachi lands on her ass outside the ring, the force of the fall temporarily taking her breathe away. Silence falls over the gym.

The announcer finally breaks the silence and says "The Black Rose has fallen out of the ring!"

The ref raises his hand in Akane's direction and says "Winner!" Akane hops up and down for a second or two then leaps out of the ring and hugs Ranma. This stuns a few in the audience.

Kodachi gets up and runs over to the ref "You can't allow this! She cheated! She used some strange chains to bind the ring in place!"

The ref looks at Kodachi strangely and says "What chains? All she did was strike the mat with her fist..." Kodachi starts to argue with the ref.

In her place however her brother Tatewaki Kuno comes down from the stands and raises his bokken in challenge at Ranma. "Unhand the fair Akane Tendo foul sorcerer! I cannot allow such actions as these to continue."

Ranma sighs and Akane says to him "I'll hug however I want to hug you delusional idiot!" Kodachi finally hearing this notices the two in a hug and leaps over.

"Unhand my darling Ranma foul peasant girl! While your cheating actions may have caused everyone else to declare you the winner of this match, I was the real winner! Now give up Ranma and go play with the other little girls!"

Ranma looks at Akane and says "You take her and I'll take him ok?" Akane smiles and nods. Then in a blink both of them uppercut one of the others sending them through the roof.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay on this chapter... Unfortunately for me, my job has been getting in the way. Well if it's still my job... I apparently don't get a choice in the matter. Anyways, I'll either end up with considerably more time on my hands soon or I won't have any free time. Have to wait and see...

Quick comments:

borg rabbit- Shadow is from my other non-fanfiction works. I've also only ever briefly published any of those stories online. Though I'm more tempted to now. I doubt I'll get to it all that soon though as I'll have to clean up that mess before posting any of it and of course not being fanfiction it won't be on here...

JakeTheSheepy- Akane... is... Well it really depends on how you look at it... Martial arts-wise even in the original series she was good, just not as good as others that came later (hence why I had Ranma specifically say he was 2nd dan, while Akane had yet to become a 1st dan, I assume most of the others from the original fall in the 1st to 4th dan range based on what I've seen). She was nearly a master in her school (one belt away) regardless of her fathers lack of help in finishing to master it. She really just needs to work on several things that Ranma had been working on. Kodachi actually wasn't a master either, but had a style so different than normal it was hard to deal with and had the opposite characteristics to Akane (namely she was quicker and had better agility, but lacked strength). Here however both Ranma and Akane 'cheat' by using ki to enhance their movement. You haven't gotten a good example really yet, but Ranma is still considerably stronger. You'll note I even mention he still holds back against her most of the time. I just made her catch up enough that she wouldn't be a problem later. I've also had her step up her training so she stays competitive. So far she just hasn't faced a real threat... It won't stay that way though...

Btw, In case you'd like to see something like what I imagined... The new anime series Shakugan no Shana has an animation that matches what I imagined for Ranma when he draws the katana from himself... Of course that being a brand new series, my head predated seeing that animation... But it was rather entertaining to see what I imagined animated...

Lastly as you can guess even Kodachi is slightly different... I don't think she's to far off her normal personality, I've always had trouble trying to picture most of her actions as well as Kuno's... That's why Kuno seldom gets written directly by me and I just infer that he showed up and was dealt with... Which is often what happened in the series anyways... Kodachi however had to have a few minor adjustments to her 'martial arts' style as well, since it's a complete gimmick style like tons of others in the series... Oh also I couldn't remember the name of the school (well not enough to spell it at least), and I had way to many problems finding which episodes of the anime this chapter uses... So I simply pulled the name from another fic.


	14. Chapter 13: Kazuki's Date

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 13- Kazuki's Date**

Before I start this is one of the chapters that I knew going in would happen and it's one of the reasons I rated this series with an 'M'. It is somewhat dark, depending on exactly how you choose to define that term...

**Part 1: Asking her out**

Things were going fairly well for Akane and Ranma now that they had the battle with Kodachi and Kuno. Kodachi made it clear she wouldn't give up, but she was still plotting her next move. In the meantime they caught up on the other things that had been going on.

For instance on the more 'spiritual' front the amazons still couldn't find Shampoo. They hadn't even had a hint of her since the last attack on the dojo. It worried all the amazons. The current theory was that having been frightened off she had left Nerima, and possibly even all of Japan, to regroup and build herself up for another attack. Hoping of course they let down their guard. So everyone stayed on alert, waiting.

At school things were going fairly well. Though most of the girls were depressed since Kazuki seemed to have little interest in most of them. After possibly Ranma Kazuki was considered to most eligible (and attractive) bachelor at the school. They fact that he was the only one who could seem to keep up in phys ed with Ranma, just made him more attractive. Though he couldn't compare to Ranma in academics, which had made most of the girls happy till they found out he wouldn't let any of them help him with his schoolwork.

The biggest problem for the girls with Kazuki was that he only seemed to pay attention to one girl, who most felt already had enough male attention. While he would talk to most of them for only a minute or two, he would try to keep Akane talking with him as long as he could manage. Most would have taken this as a sign that they would have to wait until he confessed to her. In this case however everyone could tell she only had eyes for Ranma. This love triangle of sorts made most of the girls rather bitter about the whole thing.

Ranma and Akane however remained blissfully unaware. At least until one day almost a month after Kazuki's arrival...

Kazuki was talking with Akane, Ranma, Sayuri, and Yuka around the tree they favored, when he moves closer to Akane and asks her "Akane, would you like to go to an amusement park this next Sunday?"

Sayuri and Yuka were both stunned, how could Kazuki asked Akane out in front of Ranma? Ranma frowned, though he wasn't quite sure why. Akane looked confused and replied "Well I guess if we took everyone with us, it could be fun..."

Kazuki shakes his head and adds "No I meant just you and me."

Akane frowns as she thinks 'I have to come up with a gentle let down, I don't want to hurt him after all since he's a friend.' Eventually she says "I don't' think that would be such a good idea Kuzaki, I am engaged to Ranma after all even if it's delayed until after we finish school at least."

Sayuri and Yuka looked relieved. Thankfully they were some of the few to already know that technically Ranma and Akane are engaged. Ranma feels relieved and worried all at once.

Kuzaki smiles and looks at Ranma "You guys are just friends though and aren't dating , right? So It shouldn't matter if I go out on just one date with her. You don't want to be pushed into marriage just because your fathers agreed to it, do you? Shouldn't it be about finding the right person for yourselves? You wouldn't mind if I went on a single date with Akane would you Ranma?"

Shocking everyone else there Ranma says "Well I guess not... We aren't dating after all. We aren't guaranteed to marry after all, it's just our parents wish. I also wouldn't want to suggest she couldn't date someone, it is her life after all..."

Akane couldn't believe her ears. 'Ranma what are you saying? We might not be dating, but we are really close... I'd love it if you'd ask me on a real date. Instead your suggesting I should date Kazuki! Everything and everyone thinks we belong together!' Her thoughts continued along this anger fueled line until Kazuki spoke again.

Kazuki smiles and says "See he doesn't mind Akane, so let's go together."

Akane finally decides she should make Ranma jealous and take him up on the offer. "I guess that's ok. It would be nice to go on a date..." She pauses and adds "Sure lets go!" Sayuri and Yuka could tell Akane's smile was forced, but Kazuki and Ranma couldn't.

Just then however the bell rings and before anyone else can move Kazuki escorts Akane back to class. Leaving a distraught Sayuri and Yuka behind. As well as a confused Ranma.

Ranma thinks to himself 'Why does it hurt that she's going on a date with him? Aren't we just friends? Should I have stopped her from going with him?' He didn't have to long to think however as Sayuri and Yuka stand up and stare at him.

Sayuri almost snarls "How could you do that Ranma?"

Ranma looking puzzled replies "Do what?"

Yuka glares at him and answers "You know what! Akane didn't want to go until you made her angry?"

Continuing to look confused Ranma asks "How did I make her angry?"

Yuka and Sayuri grumble about 'Stupid Men' and stalk off leaving an even more confused Ranma behind. 'Akane was angry? What did I do...?'

**Part 2: Discoveries**

Reactions at home that night were mixed. Soun was furious at both Akane and Ranma insisting Akane tell the boy he'd have to forget their date as she was marrying Ranma so it wasn't right. This however just pushed Akane into more. Nabiki was feeling a potential business opportunity, which after her last failure she'd have to be far more careful about. Kasumi was worried. She knew beyond any doubt Ranma and Akane were meant for each other, yet both seemed to want to throw it away before it could blossom. Something needed to be done about it, but she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Saturday passed quickly at school and afterwards Akane went shopping for a new dress for her date the next day. This further annoyed Ranma as she just left him at home without telling him why she was skipping practice. When he found out he was even less pleased. However he didn't know what to do about everything. He wasn't even sure why this date bothered him so much.

So things went on as they were. The next day Akane left at ten in the morning to meet Kazuki. Life for the rest went as normal. Kasumi did laundry. Nabiki relaxed with a manga. Soun read the paper. Ranma practiced in the dojo.

Ranma was coming out of the dojo after a brief work out that hadn't helped his troubled mind the way he wanted it to. In fact he was less at ease than he had been when Akane left. This was when life decided to toss another curve ball at him.

A strange crinkling sound came from behind Ranma as his danger sense went off. His first thought was 'Wait, it feels way to close... How?' He spun toward the sound and the presence he now felt. Hardly a dozen feet from him was a spirit creature, another one born of pain and feeling of Shampoo's power. This one however was far more catlike than usual for Shampoo.

It sprang at Ranma with a hissing sound jaws extended. Ranma launches himself to the side only to realize that may have been a mistake. The creature lands not more than two springs away from where Kasumi was doing the laundry. He knew from earlier that show could see them, but seeing it and avoiding it if it choose to attack her instead were very different things. With a sick feeling in his stomach Ranma runs toward the cat just as it leaps closer to Kasumi.

Kasumi turns her head as it lands and sees the creature. It stares at her as Ranma starts to shout a warning. However seeming unconcerned Kasumi puts down her basket and looks back at the creature. Then the creature leaps forward again.

Ranma's second sight blurs for a moment as he feels a wave of power. Not from the creature as he half expected, but from Kasumi. With a gentle voice Kasumi says "Holy Ward" (This is in Japanese and could also be taken to mean 'Spirit Barrier' instead). A wall of white ki energy springs out of her to block the creatures path. It strike the barrier face first and bounces off. As quickly as the wall formed it was gone...

On the ground the creature howled, a sizable portion of it's face melting as it convulsed. Ranma just stares as Kasumi picks back up the laundry and goes back to hanging clothes on the line. Slowly he walks over to the creature and kicks it a bit with his foot. It just continues to fade away.

Ranma's thoughts swirl around. 'What in hell was that? First Kasumi tells us she has some sort of second sight as well, but while rare it can happen on it's own. Now she uses a defensive technique I've never seen to toast a creature. I only know one defensive technique and it can't even harm the opponent! I have attacks that can do that sort of thing sure, but a defense? How did Kasumi know how to do it? Who taught her? Why don't the other daughters seem to know anything about this?'

His thoughts are broken as Nabiki comes outside asking "What's all the noise about?" She looks around curiously.

Ranma walks toward the house and manages to say "Well one of Shampoo's creatures decided to attack again..."

Nabiki nods "That explains why I don't see anything wrong. Good thing it didn't attack in the dojo this time, even if the construction guys don't charge us it's not good to have to fix it every week. So I take it you dealt with it and their aren't' anymore coming?"

Before he can reply Nabiki's cellphone rings. She holds up her hand and flips her phone open. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end says "Nabiki we need you to pass a warning on to Ranma for us." Nabiki almost sighs and thinks 'Great now Ranma's helpful friends with money want me to act as some sort of messenger! Well it's not going to be free!'

She replies "I can do, but first you'll have to pay me."

The other voice replies "While we have no problem with that, this news should be just as important to you."

This perks up Nabiki's interests and she replies "So what could interest me?"

The voice replies "We have information that Shampoo has a accomplice now in Nerima and this person is targeting your sister Akane specifically." Nabiki's insides go cold.

She barely manages to say "Ok, what's the rest of the news?"

The voice replies "All we know right now is that it's a guy and we think he'll take action today. Other than that we have little information that is reliable right now. Please see that Ranma stays with Akane today." After a brief pauses it adds "We will contact you if we learn anything else." The call ends.

Nabiki looks around and sees Kasumi coming over as well as the call ends. She turns to Ranma and says "Ranma you idiot, what are you doing here?"

Ranma looks at Nabiki and says "What are you talking about?"

Nabiki sighs and says "Why aren't you out on a date with Akane instead of this Kazuki boy?"

Ranma almost scowls and says "He asked, I didn't have a reason to stop him."

Nabiki smacks Ranma upside the head and says "You do to you idiot, everyone else has been able to tell Akane likes you and not just as friends. From what I hear you said something completely stupid and she decided to go out with this guy instead."

Ranma looks upset, but Nabiki goes on "I just got some information that says Akane may be in danger. Do you trust this Kazuki guy enough to let him take on someone possibly as strong as Shampoo to protect Akane? I'll tell you right now I don't. Go keep an eye on her, idiot."

Ranma still looks confused, but rather than argue he walks off to his room to change.

Nabiki adds as he leaves "Might want to go as a girl so your not as easy to spot!" She leaves unsaid a message about what fate awaited him if he failed to protect her sister.

Kasumi walked by Nabiki, but stopped when they she came up beside Nabiki. "Thank you" was all she said before she continued inside. Nabiki just turned and stared after her older sister until long after she wasn't in sight anymore. Then shrugs and goes back inside.

**Part 3: The Date**

Ranma was not a happy camper. Not only was she worried about Akane after Nabiki's news, but she'd had to borrow some of Nabiki's clothes to complete her role. 'Why can't I buy some normal clothes for when I'm a girl? You'd think it would have occurred to me before...' Instead she was left pulling at her shirt that was slightly to tight across her chest. Sighing inwardly Ranma continues looking inside the park for Akane and Kazuki.

It was already one in the afternoon and since she's rushed out she hadn't eaten lunch. Akane was more important than food though. He trusted Akane could handle herself up to a certain point, but he knew she wasn't ready to handle someone like Shampoo. Heck if this guy had creatures like Shampoo did and enough time he'd be a match for Ranma and Akane together. This was defiantly not good.

He finally gets a break however as he spots Akane out of the area for a ride with a bunch of spider like arms. Taking a place behind some other people he sneaks closer. His heart nearly stops as he finds Akane laughing at something Kazuki said. Not for a bad reason, but just because her smiles lights up her face and makes her look incredible. 'Wow... I've seen her smile before, but I can't believe I never noticed how pretty it can make her look before...'

She continues to track them for the next five hours as they go from one ride to another. Various roller coasters, rides she found herself hard pressed to label, a haunted house, and even a trip inside an arcade. The arcade made things hard, before Ranma had hid in line with them never more than a few dozen feet away. Inside the arcade it was hard to stay out of their line of sight and keep a watch on them. Kazuki didn't help when he talked Akane into a dance game against him.

As Ranma watches Akane have fun she realizes she hasn't seen Akane have fun like this since they had gone out shopping as girls. From somewhere deep inside of herself she wishes she wasn't a girl right now and that she was the one Akane was smiling with. She was so lost in her own feelings in fact she almost gets caught as Akane walks of the platform laughing.

The two go into a quieter area with a food court and Akane sends Kazuki off to find some food while she sits down on a bench to wait. Ranma edges around the court trying to stay out of sight and move closer to Akane at the same time. When she gets within twenty feet, she stops and leans on a lamp post slightly behind the bench close to the tree line that borders the area.

She becomes preoccupied again when she suddenly notices Akane isn't where she sat down anymore. In something of a panic she starts looking around for Akane when she feels someone behind her. With a turn Ranma spins to face the person to see a angry Akane standing behind him.

"So Ranma exactly what do you think your doing following us on our date?" was all Akane said.

Ranma isn't sure how much to tell her, but decides on some of the truth. "Some information came in that you were a target for someone working with Shampoo. Probably trying to get you out of the way, so you couldn't help me next time Shampoo attacked."

Akane almost laughs at him "Oh come on Ranma! That's a pretty pathetic lie. Just admit your jealous because he had the nerve to ask me out!"

Ranma looks confused. This wasn't the reaction he expected at all. He tries again "No it's true. Nabiki's contact with sensei's clan called her. While I do trust you can take care of yourself, no one knows how dangerous this guy might be so I came to make sure you were ok."

Akane frowns and looks angrily at Ranma. "God you just can't admit what's really going on can you? You've been following us around for at least a couple hours now! That's hardly just 'checking to make sure I'm ok'! Your even dressed as a girl to make yourself harder to spot!"

Ranma frowns back and says "Sure, I didn't think you'd want me to explain what's going on to Kazuki! So I kept away, but it's only to keep you safe I swear!"

Akane looks disgusted and says "Just go Ranma, your only embarrassing yourself by doing this. I can't believe I've been wishing I was here with you. Go home and find something else to do until you can be honest with me again."

Ranma winces at the tone of voice Akane uses. But tries one last time "Akane, you really are in danger! I'm only here to help."

Akane just glares at Ranma and says "Go. I'm sure if something does happen Kazuki can help me. I don't trust you right now." She waves Ranma away with her hand.

Ranma would have said more, but Kazuki comes over with the food and says "I got the food Akane. Whose your friend?"

Akane continues to stare at Ranma and says "She's not a friend. I thought she was, but I guess I was wrong." She takes Kazuki's arm and says "Come on let's go over there to eat." and then leads him away.

Ranma is left staring at the ground. Kazuki glances back over his shoulder as Akane leads him away and he smiles an evil smile. Akane wasn't the only one to notice the trail after all.

**Part 4: Attack**

Another hour passes and as the sun sets Kazuki leads Akane to a nearly deserted area of the park away from the crowds. When they are finally alone they stand next to a wall each other holding hands. Or at least Kazuki pulls Akane close to him by holding her hand after having led here to that wall. As far as he's concerned it's the same thing. He the leans over toward Akane, his head coming toward hers.

Akane realizes he's trying to kiss her and pushes his head back gently. Or at least tries to. She says "I'm not ready to kiss you yet."

He almost growls back and says "But I'm more than ready to kiss you. You've been teasing me all day. Now we can do this the easy way..." He pauses then with an evil grin he adds "Or the hard way... Personally I like the hard way..."

Akane stares at Kazuki in shock and says "What are you talking about?"

Kazuki sighs and says "Don't play little miss innocent with me! You've teased me all day with glimpses here and there of what's underneath that dress... Then those hungry looks you've been giving me when you think I'm not looking... Now you owe me." As he says the last he shoves her into the wall behind her.

Akane yelps and says angrily "What do you think your doing Kazuki? Let go of me!" She tries to push him away, but his grip is to tight and she stays pinned to the wall. In fury she yells at him "Get away from me you pervert!" She tries to strike him with her foot, but he is way to close.

He grins and says "I love it when girls make me take the hard way..." He then switches his hold on her so one of his arms pins her down at the shoulders and brings his other hand over to grab her breast. Akane yelps again as he grabs her.

Akane continues to try to force him away and pleads "Kazuki, don't please... I don't want this..."

Now he does growl and yells back "Shut up bitch!"

Never having been more afraid in her life Akane screams and tries to call on her ki powers to help her escape. Kazuki just growls again and using his arm shoves her hard against the wall so that her head strikes the wall stunning her. The boy Akane knows as Kazuki smiles.

**Part 5: Rescue**

Ranma meanwhile hasn't left the park. She has been wondering the park in a daze. Conflicting emotions raging within. Did Akane really hate her as much as she'd said she did? Was she going to lose this very special person so easily? Could she actually live without Akane now?

Those thoughts were interrupted by twin bursts of ki nearby and a scream he felt rather than heard. All thoughts disappeared in a flash. Without even a moments notice she gathers ki and launches herself airborne with a burst of energy which startles those who had been nearby. Landing on a rooftop to a shop nearby she automatically takes another leap heading straight for the origin of both.

Kazuki hasn't taken a break and he reaches under Akane's skirt and roughly tears off her panties. He tosses the pieces on the ground next to her as he tries to kiss her again. Akane struggles, but it's not effective at all. Leaving her only option to cry.

Right about then is when Ranma finally leaps a stand of trees to see what caused her body to react so strongly. One look is more than enough to make her whole body go cold. On the other hand her emotions run hot. Very very hot. A red film covers her view as she draws in energy and bends it to her will.

Above the calm night sky darkened as clouds moved in. People all over Nerima felt the air change as a storm approached. Meteorologists where glad they didn't have to guarantee weather to people. As they would have sworn conditions were all wrong for a storm.

In Ranma's hands a swirling ball of air whips around building up more and more speed as he continues drawing energy in. Then with a yell she releases the ball of air and ki toward the boy that she wants to hurt more than anything else.

Hearing the yell the boy leaps to the side as the ground shatters right behind where he had been standing. In fact a hole four feet deep and ten feet wide is all that's left from that spot. The boy growls at the interruption of his 'fun'.

Akane however collapses to the ground holding herself. The small fragments that had pelted her weren't even something she felt. Tears run down her face in silence. She doesn't see anything around her. Relief at being released not even an option yet.

The boy's aura flares with a brown and white light in Ranma's senses, though Ranma ignores it. She gathers more energy and forms another ball of air. The boy in turn smiles cruelly and says "Maybe I should have some fun with you when I'm done kicking your ass! I can deal with more than one woman at a time without a problem!" At the words the ball in Ranma's hands doubles in size and she tosses it toward the boy.

The boy laughs and says "Earth Shield!" As the earth in front of him leaps up to form a block in front of him six feet thick. He however doesn't laugh long as the ball of air rips straight through the earthen shield and slams into his chest tossing him a dozen feet backwards.

The boy crawls back to his feet and growls before he calls out "Earthquake!" The ground in all directions around him cracks for more than a hundred feet. Then with a wave of his hand the earth underneath Ranma's feet erupts upwards. Having sensed the flow of ki however she leaps to the side just as it comes up. She hadn't however expected the flow of water coming from below as well. Not just water, but warm water.

A very wet male Ranma in a shirt way to tight shirt and a skirt stares at the boy. The other boy scowls and says "Your useless to me now, you should have stayed a girl!" And then after another pause he says "Rock Storm!" As several clumps of the ground shoot up into the air and collect with a fast moving wind before heading toward Ranma.

Ranma however ignores this attack entirely and stands his ground as he gathers his own energy. The rocks beat against him all over his body and the air tears at him, leaving the clothes a mess. However even with all the bleeding scratches he doesn't feel them and his concentration is unbroken. He reaches one hand toward the sky now covered in clouds and will a application of will a torrent of raw power tears into the other boy as lightning forms between heaven in earth where he stands.

The boy collapses to the ground in pain. Then pulling himself back to his feet he yells "Damn you Ranma Saotome! You haven't won yet! Just remember what I've done to your silly whore for next time!" Then with a leap and a somersault the figure disappears behind a building.

Ranma finally calms down some and takes a look around. When he sees Akane sitting on the ground holding herself with her arms, he rushes over. He drops to the ground next to her and sees a empty look in her eyes that practically makes his heart bleed. He reaches out a hand toward her slowly.

Then as if finally realizing who it is Akane's eyes show some of their normal light and with a cry that sounds sort of like "Ranma!" She latches onto him and starts to sob. Ranma just holds her gently rocking her slightly as if she were a child and makes soothing noises. Neither moves for a long time...

**Part 6: In the dark**

A figure storms into a rundown apartment startling the young woman within as he yells "That damn Ranma! He got in the way of my fun! Heck if he'd stayed a girl I'd even had a better time!"

The young woman shudders and looks up at a battered Ryoga before she says "So lost boy failed?"

Ryoga snarls at Shampoo and says "It was a strategic retreat! I'll just have to get Ranma another day!" Then he lowers his voice and adds "I did mess with that cute whore of his though, she probably won't be able to do anything for some time." He has an evil smile at this.

Shampoo shudders again and says "Then we can wait awhile longer before we continue attack." She pauses and says "He have advantage against one alone. We attack together next time and make sure he dies."

Ryoga shrugs "Whatever. That bastard is going to pay!"

A shadow darker than the others shifts slightly, as a pair of eyes that promise pain to these two, watches and waits. Neither of them seems to notice.

**Author's Notes: **

First I'll make a small (well large after I finished it) note about last chapter, as Innortal says in his review of last chapter this is one of those times were things are like the original story says... Or at least close. I happen to have a thing for truisms and this one calls for "The more things change, the more they stay the same". Even with things different some things remain the same... People minus some alteration for various back story reasons are similar to before, certain events still happen even if something else changed... Akane still encounters Ranma, Ranma still gets rid of the Hentai horde, Kuno still sees Ranma's girl side and obsesses over her/him, Nabiki still sells risque pictures to Kuno only to have Ranma find pictures of Akane on him as well, etc... Sure lots of other things are different, but that doesn't mean everything changed...

As this chapter shows things are definitely different. In case your wondering I still feel Ryoga is in character here, but this is a changed Ryoga. He much like Shampoo has his own 'fall from grace' (which is what I'm subtitling the sidestories whenever I get to them). This Ryoga just like the other ends up with an obsession for Akane (which is what I see from him in both manga and Anime), however here he isn't nearly as 'innocent' as he was written in canon so it takes on a very different twist. Both him and Shampoo though will soon have bit of a difficult time of things and will both be recalled for awhile, but knowing them don't expect them to stay down to long...

I'll also mention that to get in the mode to write this chapter I read "Do You Remember...?" by Bling G. However I didn't take anything from it, that would be awfully hard with a 17 year gap between eras after all. However it is a good story although I'm a hopeless romantic so reading stories that torture Ranma and Akane tends to make me feel awful. That is what I need to write a story like this chapter though, so...

In case your wondering, the 'names' of attacks are only used to focus on the desired effect. Ranma in the scenes above doesn't need any more focus at all, so he ignores the attack names and just lets lose.

Lastly, I actually hate what I had to write about in parts 4 and somewhat in part 5... I would never do something like that, and I'd rather like to think anyone reading this wouldn't either. I've know to many women how have gone through this though. And the situation above is based on things they have told me. One woman I know was a black belt in karate and considered herself immune to threats like these. I actually model Akane's reaction on her story the most. It can really happen to anyone, if the circumstances favor the other person... While Akane was saved, none of them were.

Oh and of course thanks again for continuing to read this and give me feedback! No matter how chaotic things get for me if you guys like it I'll keep writing it...


	15. Chapter 14: Seconds

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 14- Seconds**

**Part 1: Pain and Suffering**

After the disaster of the 'date' Ranma had waited till Akane fell asleep in his arms. By this point it was getting late, though since he didn't wear a watch it was hard to say what time it was. He decided their really wasn't a choice, she needed her family around her and right now she meant everything to him. So he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, leaning her head against his chest.

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he tried to stand. That hadn't gone so well. Anger and Adrenaline were good at times, but they usually had a price to be paid post combat. He needed to get her back however and looking as he did in a wet, bloody, slashed shirt and skirt he wasn't going to get very far very fast out the front of the park. Some with quite some pain he stands up and gathers what's left of his ki to leap out and over a wall.

Roof hopping was usually fairly easy, but not only was he carrying someone right now, he was tired... A trip that had taken roughly ten minutes when he'd come, took thirty when he left. In fact when he landed on the dojo roof he nearly fell off. Realizing what that meant however he managed to catch his balance. He drops down to the ground and just about instantly falls to his knees.

Luckily Kasumi came just in time and taking one look outside she says "Oh My!" and covers her mouth with her hand. The sight before Kasumi was very strange, in many ways. It also worried her deeply in a lot of ways. First their was a male Ranma wearing womens clothing, which vaguely made sense since he could be a girl at times. Then there was the obvious signs of injury to both of them. Third was her unconscious baby sister cradled in Ranma's arms almost lovingly, that was both good and bad to her.

Her other sight also let her see things she'd almost rather not. The most obvious was the signs on Akane of abuse, which type or types was beyond Kasumi's ability. The next was Ranma's near complete lack of ki. After that feel the realization that Akane was at just about normal levels of ki, strange with what these two looked like.

The last thing she saw, she didn't know what to make of at all. The red ribbon connecting Ranma and Akane was acting 'odd'. Well that didn't really describe it... It pulsed and flowed in ways that she'd never seen. She'd swear ki was flowing through it from Ranma to Akane and something else was flowing from Ranma to Akane, but that made no sense to her at all.

Pulling herself together however she ran over to Ranma. Close up things looked worse than they had before, while her mother had showed her how to be serene in the face of nearly anything this was trying even her lofty abilities. She wraps her arm around Ranma and helps him stand, before leading him into the house. He ends up almost stumbling on the outside step, but she catches him.

Inside hearing the commotion Nabiki comes out and stops in shock. Sure Akane had been hurt some against Shampoo, but it hadn't been anything big... At least not that she'd seen. The sight in front of her however...

The first comment out of her mouth is "My god! What the hell happened to you two?" She'd swear she had seen horror movies with zombies that looked more alive then either of them did right now. Then she realized something else...

A deep frown crossed Nabiki's face and she let out "What the hell happened to my baby sisters panties?" The dress Akane had just bought had gotten torn repeatedly till it had a cut all the way up the thigh which gave Nabiki a view she only ever saw if her and her sister shared a bath. It was a bit more than unsettling.

Kasumi looks cross (even her serenity broken at what had to be the stupidest comment possible when more important things were happening) and snaps "Worry about that later, help me get them upstairs now." Nabiki having never heard that tone of voice from her sister, simply does what she's told and wraps her arm around the other side of Ranma as they all stumble inside.

Inside Soun gets a good look at the pair and almost faints... His only comment is "Oh! What has happened to my baby daughter!" As the Soun tear works starts up. Providing absolutely no help to anyone. In fact Kasumi almost slaps him just to lesson the mess she'll need to clean up due to him.

Eventually though they make it up to Akane's bedroom. After a good bit of effort they managed to get Akane onto the bed and they let Ranma collapse on the floor next to her bed. Kasumi then started to check Akane for any injuries. It was at this point Nabiki decided she needed her answers.

Nabiki stared at Akane and says in a very cold voice "Now Ranma, what the hell happened to my sister?"

Ranma stares up at Nabiki and blinks as if to clear his head. Then he speaks "I went to the park and I trailed them for hours. While I've never been on a date, it seemed much like any I've ever seen on TV, so I assume it went as they normally do. At least until I got caught by Akane. I'm not sure how or when she noticed me really, but she wasn't happy about it. In fact she told me she hated me and demanded I go home. I couldn't go home with her still in danger, but I realized following them further would be a disaster... So I hung around the park out of their way..." He pauses and stares at the ground.

Nabiki frowns as things obviously hadn't gone as planned, but she knew there was more... Kasumi was listening as well and was dismayed at Akane's overreaction to Ranma's presence. She wasn't however had a feeling things wouldn't go as planned from the start and had advised he get Akane alone and explain things at the beginning. Nabiki however had interfered and advised against that, claiming what Akane didn't know couldn't hurt her. Well it looks like Nabiki was proved wrong, it however didn't make Kasumi happy at all.

Ranma finally starts to talk again "I was wandering around when I felt a scream of utter terror... It was hard to explain, I didn't hear it at all since it was so far away... It wasn't the only thing I felt, I also felt to pulses of ki as if a fight had started... I suddenly knew I had to be there." He pauses again.

Nabiki grew worried, if her guess was right that scream was her sisters... It wasn't possible. After all Akane wasn't scared of anything. She had taken over the roll of protector to the family since daddy had... Lost focus... Nothing could scare her.

Kasumi grew more worried. She guessed from what she knew what this meant. Both that somehow her sister had used the affinity between them to somehow contact Ranma and that something very very bad had happened to her that made her do that. Whatever that was Ranma had trouble saying, which meant it was worse than she wanted to think.

Ranma closes his eyes as if seeing something he doesn't want to see and says "When I got there Kazuki was holding Akane pinned to a wall... He was... He was... He was trying to... He was going to..." Ranma sighed and simply said "He was forcing himself on her." He left it at that.

Nabiki was both very ht and very cold. She knew very very well what Ranma meant and why he had trouble saying it. She hadn't expected this out of the most popular boy other than Ranma in school. She felt ill and also felt a need for vengeance. People feared her vengeance. She started to put that into words when another voice interrupted hers.

The voice was full of venom though it was a quiet voice and said "Where is this worm? No one treats me sister that way. When I'm done with him he'll wish he wasn't born."

Both Nabiki and Ranma just stared. Neither of them had spoken. Akane was still asleep. No one had entered the room. That left only one person. One person neither could think of as ever saying that.

Kasumi looked at them with a sort of cold fury in her eyes. She asked again "So where is this animal?"

Ranma managed to get a little bit of his brain to work and said "Uh, I'm not sure..." He paused very briefly and then said "When I say that I sort of flipped out and tried to kill him with a ki attack..." This vaguely made Kasumi look happier and Nabiki didn't really care if he had killed the boy for what he'd done. Ranma went on "It didn't go so well though. Whoever Kazuki is, he's almost as skilled as me... He's why I look rather beat actually... I did however hit him in return... I rather expected him to die, most people don't live through lightning strikes after all..." Nabiki blinked and Kasumi nodded.

Ranma blinks and ends the story "Anyways After getting hit he got up and hurried away. I didn't have much energy left and Akane needed me so rather than follow him I went to Akane. I held her as she cried herself to sleep."

Kasumi nods. Nabiki still looks vengeful and says "It's late, but I need to go do a few things... Can you guys handle this?"

They both nod and Ranma says "I should go take a bath and change..." He stands up and walks no farther than one step when Akane cries out in her sleep and then starts to whimper. Three faces look worriedly at her. Ranma walks back over and takes her hand in his. As soon as his hand touches hers she calms down instantly.

Nabiki stares at the two strangely. Kasumi nods to herself and says "Don't worry Ranma stay here with her. I'll get you some clothes and something to clean up with." She glances at Nabiki and asks "Could you call Dr. Tofu Nabiki? I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming by to take a look at these two."

Nabiki looks worried for completely different reasons. Kasumi sighs and says "I'll stay out of sight, don't worry."

Nabiki looks slightly relieved and nods "Sure thing Kasumi." She takes one last glance at Ranma and Akane and then leaves.

Kasumi sighs internally and decides she has work to do.

**Part 2: Fear, Uncertainty, and Doubt**

Morning came quickly since most here had been up late into the night. Dr. Tofu had been asked to stay the night, since it had been so late and had tiredly agreed. He did have good news though. Both seemed to be ok physically. Just minor injuries, bruising and a few cuts for Akane and multiple cuts and near exhaustion for Ranma. Most had gone to sleep when they could. Ranma had stayed in Akane's room, no one had really complained as every time he moved away Akane had started with her whimpering again.

Ranma hadn't fallen asleep though no matter how tired he was. To many things on his mind. To many emotions still fighting within him. He was worried to find how much Akane actually meant to him. Well that wasn't true, he was scared witless at his feelings for her. He also realized he'd never had feelings for a friend like this before, though then again he couldn't recall ever having a female friend before... But he doubted that it could be that way with anyone else and he wasn't quite sure why.

He did recall some stories his sensei had. He also knew his sensei had been married, more than once in fact. He'd only mentioned in passing three women though and it was awfully hard to tell how long ago each was from the others. What Ranma did know was that the wistful expression that would cross his face reminded Ranma a lot of how he felt looking at Akane.

It was however to big a change for one night. At least for him. He also wanted to desperately forget what Akane said to him earlier on in the park. That way only lead to pain. So gathering himself up he decides to go downstairs and get something to drink.

For the first time since last night Akane doesn't start to whimper as he moves away. He wanders down the stairs and after seeing a clock realizes technically today is a school day. He couldn't think about actually attending school however. That seemed to be something for a different person. As he stumbles into the kitchen he sees someone is already up.

Kasumi is setting a tea kettle down when she feels Ranma's presence behind her. She turns and smiles at him, though internally she notices he hasn't had any rest and that worries her a little. She asks him "Would you like some tea Ranma? And maybe a chance to talk to someone?"

Ranma smiles slightly and asks "That obvious huh?"

Kasumi continues to smile and says "Only to those who know you." She pauses and says "While I may act as if I simply let things happen without noticing, most of that is an act... Or I guess you could say a defense..." She looks slightly nervous as if she's said to much and then smiles again. "Never mind that though, how are you?"

Ranma sits down and shrugs "I'd rather not think about it. Things don't want to make sense for me right now..." Deciding to take a chance he asks "I know you can see the same things me... and after I came Akane, can see... I've also seen you do some fairly impressive things..." He pauses and asks "How?" Not being able to put it into words beyond that.

Kasumi sighs and says "You mean how can I see things most people can't? How do I toss around ki to ward off spirit creatures? How I know what I'm talking about right now even?"

Ranma just blinks and nods. Kasumi smiles and continues "It's due to our mother. Mother hadn't wanted any of us to follow in her footsteps after marrying father, but she ended up having little choice with me it seems. Just like I followed after her in the kitchen and the home, I also took after her in the more... Religious or mystical sense... She later called it 'The gift'. I could see things others couldn't since I was very young. When mother found out she decided to explain some things."

Ranma raises and eyebrow and asks "Was your mother a martial artist?"

Kasumi replies "Not really, not like you or Akane... Or father... She could handle a weapon to defend hearth and home, but didn't have any great skill in combat. I never did find out exactly where she learned from. She never wanted to talk about it. While she knew she had to teach me some, she was reluctant." She whispers to herself almost to softly to hear "She's still so reluctant..."

Ranma looks at her funny and then starts to ask another question when something grabs their attention. From outside in the backyard comes a yell of "Nihao Ranma!". Feeling a sense of dread flood him Ranma stands up and rushes to the door. Kasumi isn't far behind him.

Outside standing a few feet in front of the back wall is Shampoo and next to her is a boy who they know as Kazuki. Ranma's whole body twitches just seeing that face. He starts to walk across the lawn when the boy calls out "You don't look happy to see me Ranma... Still haven't figured out who I am? I know it's been a few years, but even you can't be that dense."

Ranma stops and takes a good look at him. Then says "All I see is the person who hurt Akane." He pauses and says in a lower more menacing tone "The person I'd be happy to kill."

The boy smiles and says "Well it's nice to know the sentiment is shared now. You always thought it was strange when I'd get mad at you back then and want to fight. I'll make you pay for all that pain you made me suffer though!"

Ranma just looks at him confused. The boy growls and says "I'm Ryoga." Ranma looks even more confused. The boy yells "Ryoga Hibiki! The boy you tortured!"

Ranma blinks and then looks ill. Then he glares at Ryoga "If you really are Ryoga then I can't believe you remember things that way! You were one of my best friends during my warped childhood! I've thought about you often over the last six years since pop had me leave school." His expression turns bitter "I can't believe the boy I thought of as a friend could do something like what you did to Akane! We may have been friends back then, but don't expect that to spare you now! I will make you pay for hurting her!"

Ryoga just smirks and says "Come and get me if you think you can."

The shouting had roused Soun, Nabiki, and Dr. Tofu. All of who rushed to put clothes on and where now standing on the porch. None looked happy. Soun just wanted to go back to sleep. Nabiki recognized the boy and wanted to make him pay for last night. Dr. Tofu was concerned someone would get hurt, especially with the comments by Ranma and the boy about killing each other. Besides to his senses Ranma hadn't slept, which couldn't be good.

Ranma stalks toward Ryoga and lets his second sight flip on and tell him everything he could get. He also took stalk of his own condition, which wasn't so good. He was only at about half power and without having slept last night he was having trouble focusing. He also was slower without having rested all night. Oh well to late for that to matter.

He doesn't get to far however when Ryoga says "Earth Wave!" and a ball of rock forms from the ground and heads speeding for Ranma leaving earthen debris in it's wake. Ranma leaps as it comes toward him, but right under him it explodes in a wave of earthen material sent in all directions. Ranma is picked up and then tossed back to the ground hard.

Ranma slowly pulls himself back up and Ryoga smirks again and says "Still hurting from yesterday?"

Ranma growls and using ki to enhance his speed charges Ryoga. He never gets there however as a mace slams into his guts first. Dropping him back to the ground. Shampoo smiles down at him, now standing next to him rather than six feet away.

Akane wakes up as something tells her something outside is very wrong. She pulls some clothes on from her closet before even trying to think what's going on and goes to the window. The first thing she sees is Shampoo knocking Ranma to the ground. Then she spots another figure slightly farther back. Anger rises and she calls the flames to her hands...

Ranma starts to stand only to have Shampoo kick him in the chest hitting a pressure point hard and then a wicked blow to the head from her mace to finish him off. Ranma lies still and doesn't move again. Shampoo just smirks.

Above an already enraged Akane sees Ranma fall to ground and not get back up. A wave of pain passes through her and she leaps out of the window with a yell. Shampoo turns slightly at the yell and is surprised to see the girl already next to her. She doesn't have much more time to think however as a foot kicks her in the stomach and tosses her back against the wall.

Shampoo glances at Ryoga as she comes to her feet and says "She's your problem." Akane meanwhile has almost forgotten Ryoga as she stalks toward Shampoo. Ryoga grins and launches himself at the unaware Akane catching her in the side of the head Akane flies a few feet and crashes into the ground.

The rage not leaving her eyes she struggles back to her feet and switches targets to Ryoga. She charges back at him and throws a punch toward his head. Ryoga blocks with his arm and uses the other to throw a blow that hits her in the chest. Akane simply ignores it. Akane throws another attack, this time a kick and a series of punches that Ryoga blocks falling back a step.

Ryoga realizes that while he can block her attacks they still hurt, which since her hands are covered in flames shouldn't really surprise him. He realized that eh was better than her, but this would wear him out and leave him open if any other threats were around. Our even if Shampoo decided she'd had enough of him she'd be a challenge, he didn't trust her after all.

So after a few more attacks from Akane he launches himself backwards till he is at the wall and says to Shampoo "I think it would be better if she had some of your pets to play with."

Shampoo smirks and says "Lost boy such a weakling." Which doesn't sit well with Ryoga, but now isn't the time to argue. Shampoo calls out in Chinese and almost a dozen of her creatures leap over the wall to land in front of Shampoo and Ryoga.

Everyone on the porch can see the creatures as these ones are the more powerful type. Something that Nabiki really wishes she couldn't see. The rest could have seen them anyways. In fact it's what has taken Shampoo so long before she launched another attack.

Akane launches herself at the creatures, pummeling one in the head which just growls at her after the blow and then head bunts her. The hit sends her back several feet, but she stays upright.

The creatures encircle her quickly however and she spends most of her time having to fend them off. Claws and jaws both trying to get a hold on her. Soon a gash is opened on the back of her leg. Then another on her side. Then another slashes her arm open.

Realizing her situation dimly she leaps up over the creatures. However she couldn't see past them, which is why the ki enhanced kick to her chest caught her completely off guard and sent her flying back over the pack of creatures to land next to Ranma on the ground. Everyone expects her to rise again, but she just twitches and then lies still.

**Part 3: Unlikely Heroes**

The figures on the porch are stunned. The evil people weren't supposed to win. What the heck was going on?

Soun couldn't believe his son-in-law to be could fail, hadn't he already won against both? How could Genma have failed so? Also why hadn't this other teacher that had taken over done better? All that left was him and he hadn't fought in years! How could they all betray him like this?

Nabiki was afraid for what could be the first time in her life. These were not people she could deal with. She had every intention of destroying Kazuki's image at school, but his real name wasn't even Kazuki! She knew nothing about this person. Shampoo was almost worse, all she knew was from later accounts and in fact the other amazons themselves. None of which were around as they were still hunting for her last time she'd tried to call them. No leverage there either.

Dr. Tofu wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to run over and treat Ranma and Akane immediately. He would have in fact if he hadn't thought better of facing these two on his own. He wasn't helpless, but these two felt stronger than he did. More so that Ryoga fellow. Both at once even after Ranma and Akane softened them up a bit was bad. With Shampoo's spirit creatures as well... Well his odds weren't good... How could he save his beloved Kasumi though?

Kasumi was frozen in place. She had never in her life expected the scene on front of her. Akane was defender of the household and had been since mothers death. That was the way of things. But her and Ranma had both fallen. Her gift told her they weren't dead, but they couldn't protect them now. None of those left could...

Ryoga looks over at Shampoo and says "Why don't you let your pets eat the old geezers and I'll go have some fun with the women?" Shampoo looked a bit ill, but shrugged and motioned with her hand for the creatures to attack.

Kasumi was the first to react. Her reaction was to remember what this Ryoga person had done to Akane and now wanted to do with her and Nabiki. The second reaction happened as the creatures approached the spot Ranma and Akane lay on the ground. She jumped over to where they had fallen and shouted "I won't let you harm my family!"

Dr. Tofu was in shock. The love of his life had just jumped in front of a pack of ravenous spirit creatures. How could he save her now?

Soun was worried his daughter had gone insane. Though rather happy he wouldn't be the first to be eaten... Well at least he wouldn't have to see the evil boy use his daughters, that was something of a relief...

Nabiki was stunned. She had never ever seen her sister like this. Her normal solution to problems was that wacky grin and innocent look that anything human couldn't stand to resist. Well that and the whole mother thing... A boy who was a bully at school had once tried to hurt Nabiki yet Kasumi had come over and scolded him like she was the boys mother, the boy had run away practically begging for forgiveness... The older sister in front of her now however... Well she'd just never seen Kasumi this serious... That couldn't be a good thing.

Shampoo motioned again and the creatures moved to attack the girl who dared defy them. Kasumi stood her ground and with a twist inside herself she started to glow. Reaching both hands forward she yelled "Holy Ward!" and then she light up like a small star falling to earth. The entire backyard was bathed in a white glow. Energy whirled around her and then formed a shimmering barrier of white and blue light in front of her that stretched from the wall on the one side and to the house on the other.

Soun couldn't think straight. Dr. Tofu was amazed. Nabiki had trouble thinking coherently. Almost as one they wondered who this Kasumi was and what she'd done with the real Kasumi.

Shampoo however was annoyed since her creatures had stopped rather than continue their attack. One wall no matter how 'pretty' couldn't hold them all back. She ordered them to attack the girl in Chinese.

One of the creatures obeyed instantly and ran straight not the barrier. The part of it's body that hit simply ceased to exist. The rest fell to the ground with a bit of a thud. Shampoo frowned. A second creature took a leap into the wall to similar results. Shampoo looks annoyed. A third creature strike the wall, this time more of it staying intact than those before it. Kasumi grimaces. Shampoo grins.

Dr. Tofu frowns. 'Why am I standing here doing nothing? I am a martial artist as well. I also love the girl risking her life for ours. I've never been able to hold a coherent conversation with her, but I love her. I cannot do my duty to heal until those that only seek to hurt are gone. While their may be redemption for these two now is not the time.' Deciding on a course of action he walks across the lawn to stand next to Kasumi. Then he sets his hand gently on her shoulder before he takes up a combat stance. The first in fact he's ever used outside a dojo.

Kasumi doesn't know what exactly to make of Dr. Tofu's actions, but she knows that his touch felt so much better than it ever had in any of her dreams. Confidence renewed she glares at the two evil people and their pets.

Shampoo glares back and another creature hits the wall. A fifth soon joins it. Then a sixth. Strain shows on Kasumi's face.

Kasumi decides then if she wants to be able to do anything after these creatures are done, then she's going to have to use her last resort. It's something that she had never before used to bring harm. In fact something that she never wanted to have to use to bring harm, but it was the only thing her mother had taught her that could possible bring harm. She could only hope it would work.

Kasumi calls out "Mother!" and the lawn grows quiet. Even the spirit creatures seem reluctant to make noise. Another glow appears slightly in front of the wall Kasumi put up. Slowly, the it's really only a few seconds, a translucent figure forms in the light. The figure is of a beautiful woman with long hair wearing a layered kimono. In her hands she holds a Naginata with some comfort. All eyes stare at this spectral figure. The figure in turn looks at each of them with a smile that reminds everyone of Kasumi.

Kasumi looks at the woman adoringly. Never before when calling on her mother has she been so real. So vivid. And her mother had smiled at her.

Soun simply falls to his knees and almost whispers the word "Darling." It had been nearly a decade since he had seen her last. While her form now was translucent he couldn't help but feel awed at having even one more sight of his beloved.

Nabiki's reaction isn't to different as tears fill her eyes. At the moment she didn't care if she couldn't really believe this could be her mother. She didn't believe in ghosts after all. But in this moment it was real. This was her mother. The smile she receives makes Nabiki want to be held in her arms one last time, though that wish can't be granted.

Dr. Tofu stares at this spirit and when it smiles at him he immediately realizes it is the spirit of the Tendo mother. He firms his resolve to stay by Kasumi's side here and later after looking into this spirits eyes.

The spirits gaze then rests on the spot Ranma and Akane fill. The gaze she gives them is loving, but worried, hopeful, and filled with sorrow. All in equal parts.

It's gaze then turns on the final two people in the yard and each feels as if their soul is being weighed. The spirits gaze turns cold and fierce. Without words the both understand that they have been measured and found lacking. Neither however cares.

Shampoo snaps a sharp command and her creatures lunge toward the spectral woman. The Naginata blurs and a creature is cut in half. Another movement sends another creature crashing into the ground a dozen feet away. Another creature ends up impaled on the blade of the weapon. A quick toss sends it's carcass off the blade and away. The last three creatures attack at once and with a whirling attack the spirit's Naginata slashes all three at once. The creatures squirm on the ground until three deft strikes end their movement.

The spirit gives Ryoga and Shampoo a cold smile. She however doesn't advance on them, seemingly content to stay defensive. Shampoo looks at Ryoga and says "Take out annoying girl who call spirit. Then we finish this." Ryoga smiles and the nods.

The spirit gains a peaceful look. As if accepting a fate that it knows will happen. Ryoga yells out "Earthquake!" as before cracks form across the ground in all directions and then before it's possible to react a spike of earth shots up from directly below Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu is pushed sideways by the force of the blow, though he manages to yell "Kasumi!" Kasumi doesn't have a chance to react at all however and is sent flying up in the air more than a dozen feet before crashing back down into the earth. As soon as she hits the ground both the spirit of their mother and the glowing wall of light fade from sight. Besides her shallow breathing Kasumi's form stays still.

Dr. Tofu struggles back to his feet and takes his stance back up. These people had hurt Kasumi and they would pay...

**Author's Notes:**

Well this chapter was a bit different, but I decided long ago it would be good to show others had potential to. Besides that something has to goad Ranma and Akane to advance and defeat is the easiest one. Of course Ranma wasn't up to par and Akane really isn't up to the level of the others as she slowly rises above those that ended up having to take on this fight. I also hope you guys don't mind the sort of sappy reunion scene. I long ago decided this Kasumi could do already what Ranma promised to eventually show Akane how to do: See and talk with the spirit of their mother. Or at least what is left of it and watches their family. I decided this would be the best time to use that skill.

Here is another question for all of those out there reading my stories... Would you be interested in a set of side stories about those familiar characters that are changed by events in this series? Like Kasumi (who was the first I thought of). I was thinking about a side story that showed why she has the abilities she does. Next chapter will touch on that some more, but I don't have any plans to focus on a flashback within the series itself. Let me know what you guys think...

Oh and JakeTheSheepy, as for why Ranma doesn't bring up the 'sensei angle'... Well the easy answer is that now that technically Akane is a master in her own right (though not a highly ranked one), she's far more of a equal. While he still has things to teach her she's supposed to be more independent. They still practice all the time, but it's more of a way of spending time together. Or at least it has been. That might change now... Also as to if he recognized Ryoga, well not really... He still looked vaguely familiar, but until Ryoga tells him this chapter he didn't put two and two together...

I had intended this chapter to be longer, but I decided to spin it into two chapters instead as this ended up taking longer than I'd planned. Anyways, expect another chapter in a couple days.


	16. Chapter 15: Renewal

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 15- Renewal**

**Part 1: Help**

Dr. Tofu knew he was in trouble. In fact that was an understatement. The two he now faced alone had taken out three people who he'd tend to say were all stronger than he was. In fact he was still trying to figure out how he'd missed the signs in Kasumi that would tell him she was capable of this. That however would have to wait until later. For now he had other problems to worry about.

The pair he faced looked at him dismissively. One man in his mid-twenties who was already injured wasn't a real threat in their mind. Ryoga glances at Shampoo and asks "You want him? I already hurt him and all, doesn't seem fair if I kill him."

Shampoo shrugs "Xian Pu have no problem with that, old man not know what hit him." She gathers some Ki and uses a technique she knows called a 'FlashStep' which take her across the distance separating the two instantly. She combines this with a wicked strike toward Dr. Tofu's head with her mace. This move has been a one hit kill for her before against weak opponents.

It however doesn't go as planned against Dr. Tofu. Dr. Tofu sensed her presence much closer than she should be, so he let his body relax and act on it's own. He's rather glad he did when he sees the mace held in his left hand and his right hand holds the girls wrist. He smiles at the look on her face and decides it's time to show her what a master of Chin Na can do.

Xian Pu is shocked 'This man caught my attack? He's a weak old male! How could he do that?' She doesn't realize till it's to late that shock was the worst thing she could let take hold of her right then.

Dr. Tofu's left hand blurs and suddenly Shampoo shrieks and, pulling her whole body backwards, breaks out of Dr. Tofu's grip. Everyone watching looks on perplexed as her arm that Dr. Tofu had held now hangs limply at her side. A look of pain crosses her face and she looks back and shouts to Ryoga "Kill him from where you are! Close attacks bad idea against this man. He know art of Chin Na!"

Ryoga isn't sure what the heck Chin Na is, but he doesn't really care either. This had all taken way to long as far as he was concerned. So he simply shrugs and starts to gather his own Ki as Shampoo leaps back out of the way.

Things didn't go as anyone expected however when a explosion shock the ground and debris was tossed across the lawn. When the debris cleared enough to see again a perfectly circular whole had been formed in the wall Just outside the wall where two girls...

The first wore a outfit a few centuries out of date. It was basically a type of kimono style top, with a pair of pants made out of the same fabric. Both parts of the outfit were a tan color. Over this was a blue leather set of armor which consists of two separate pieces that each cover one shoulder. This piece has several metal plates inset into it and uses straps to keep both parts attached. She also had long dark black hair that went down past her waist which was tied into a long pony tail. The stern look to her face added with her strong features made her far less cute than she could have been. She was still an attractive teenage girl though.

The other girl wore a mostly white school uniform with red stitching. She had much lighter dark hair than the other girl did and with the nearly giddy looking smile on her face she was quite cute looking. She also sported a pair of Rollerblades on her feet. She was also quite... well developed compared to the other more serious girl. At once she seemed both a sort of temptress and a sweet innocent girl, which was disconcerting to most of the guys looking at her.

The one wearing the centuries out of date outfit also happened to be holding a Dai-Kyu (Japanese composite longbow) which is knocked with a blue glowing arrow. She looks over all the people in the yard, sizing each one up. The girl in the school uniform says to the other girl "Haven't you ever heard of doors before Hitome?"

The girl whose name seems to be Hitome doesn't even look at the other girl and replies "We needed to get in quickly. What would the clan say about us if we showed up late and couldn't be of any use instead?"

The girl sighs and says "Well you didn't really need to put a hole in their wall. I'm sure it was a nice wall before you put a hole in it." She pats the wall carefully then adds "So, uh do you realize which ones which?"

Hitome sighs and says "Not at all. I thought you had gotten the pictures when they called you on your cell?"

The other girl shrugs and says "Don't think so let me double check..." She pulls out her cellphone and starts scrolling through menus while everyone gawks at them.

Ryoga growls and says "Alright no one ignores Ryoga Hibiki! And who the hell are you two anyways?"

The girl brightens and looks up at him rather than her cellphone. Then with a cute smile she says "Well I'm Kaori and this is Hitome." Then she pauses and says "I was looking up which of you were the Tendo's or one Ranma Saotome... Though I guess that doesn't matter much to you since your not either one..." She frowns and adds "You wouldn't happen to be one of the people we were sent to stop would you?"

Ryoga growls again and just before he can speak Shampoo interrupts him. She says "Ryoga we no have time for this. Let's finish Ranma and the girl then leave. I run interference while you finish them." Ryoga nods.

Kaori sighs and says to her partner "You take the guy he annoys me. The girls all mine." Then before you can blink the girl is across the lawn and in Shampoo's face. She's in a half crouch and then her foot lashes out to hit Shampoo in the jaw sending her a few feet into the air before she can respond. Shampoo lands back on the ground hard.

Ryoga starts to charge his Ki again only to get interrupted by a lance of blue light as Htome calls out "Sacred Shot!" Ryoga leaps to the side just barely avoiding the streak of light that causes the ground and part of the wall behind him to explode. Almost instantly the girl has knocked another arrow and is ready to fire again.

Meanwhile Shampoo crawls to her feet as Kaori leans back and just stand nearby. Shampoo spits some blood out of her mouth toward the girl and then says "Xian Pu teach little girl meaning of pain."

Kaori just smiles wider and motions for Shampoo to come at her. Shampoo charges in feigning a kick to the other girls chest while she uses her left hand to send a punch toward the girls neck instead. The blow never connects however as inches before reaching it's target it's held in place. The way it's held is what gives Shampoo pause. Her hand is held firmly in place by what looks like glowing red string connecting a pair a metallic yo-yo's that the girl holds in her hands.

Shampoo doesn't get long to think however as the girls hands part and the yo-yo's wind back into her opposite hands. Shampoo screams in pain as blood flies from her hand. Taking a quick look shows that whatever the glowing red 'string' was it was dangerous. Her hand had a series of bleeding cuts across it's surface.

She doesn't have much time to think though as the girl lowers her center of balance again and then comes at the injured Shampoo. Without the use of her right arm, she can't block the high speed attacks the girl dishes out. One blow after another hits her until finally one of the yo-yo's connects with her head and the world blurs as her body crashes into the ground.

Ryoga in the meantime has managed to dodge each attack, but not by much and after all this fighting and the damage from the night before he's starting to wear out. Gathering his power requires contact with the ground as well, which while leaping around he doesn't have. 'This is very bad. Now even that damn bitch Shampoo is out cold... Two against one isn't good in this case. Wait... Where is that other guy I was about to blast before?" He glances around trying to find Dr. Tofu only to see that he had gathered up all the fallen with the help of Nabiki and taken them inside. To add to his problems the other girl Kaori was leaving Shampoo's prone body to come at him...

Hitome calls out "Arrow of the Four Souls!" and shots off another arrow, this one however splits into four glowing arrows which spin in a circle as they come toward him making them incredibly hard to dodge. 'Ah crap!' was his only thought as the arrows came straight at him. Then the world lit up in front of his eyes.

Ryoga opens his eyes again when the pain doesn't come to see something that truly terrifies him standing right in front of him. He whispers one word "Talon". (Well ok really he says "Talon-Sama" as in Mistress Talon, but that's two words in English!)

In front of him much to the surprise of everyone else present is a woman who looks to be in her early thirties. That doesn't stop her from being a well endowed blonde bombshell however, with long legs and a figure other women would kill for. She also doesn't seem to feel like hiding much of it either as she wears a skin tight black dress with a super short skirt that barely covers her ass. She also happens to be wearing a pair of black high heels that lace half-way up her legs. Most young men would be lying in a pool of blood from the nosebleed she'd cause.

She looks over at Kaori and Hitome and says "I'm afraid I can't let you take these two from us quite yet." She pauses and adds "We did underestimate what was needed for this mission, now you have earned some measure of our respect." She pauses again and says "Now if you will excuse us we must be going..."

Ryoga looks startled and in a panic yells "I can still win! Just give me a few more minutes!"

Talon just gives him a look that could freeze a sauna and in a cold voice says "Ryoga collect Xian Pu. You have failed and are being recalled."

Ryoga gulps and walks toward Shampoo's body where it lays on the ground. This is when Hitome finally reacts and says "I'm afraid you can't leave, we have our own job here." She lines up a shot toward Ryoga and calls out "Sacred Shot!"

The lance of blue light flies toward Ryoga, but suddenly Talon is in front of it's path and she moves her hand up. Deflected the arrow explodes in the ground at her feet. Only now can everyone see the set of clawed gauntlets that cover her hands.

Talon stares at Hitome and says in a cold tone "Grip of the earth." Suddenly a hand more than four feet across forms out of the ground at Hitome's feet and grabs her. It starts to squeeze and Hitome cries out in pain. Kaori yells "Hitome!" and rushes to help her. With a few quick strikes from her yo-yo's the hand crumbles releasing Hitome.

Kaori glances back toward the blonde woman just in time to see Ryoga pick up Shampoo and walk back over to the woman. The woman says "Earth Gate." the second Ryoga stands next to her. Suddenly the earth reaches up over top of them and then collapses back to where it had been. No sign remains behind of Talon, Ryoga, or Shampoo.

**Part 2: Changes**

Nabiki could only hope he day couldn't get any worse. She'd thought once the crazy people that had attacked them had disappeared things would return to normal. Oh how wrong she had been...

The girl Hitome started to help take care of Ranma and Akane. Her friend Kaori however had seen the TV and instantly had jumped on to the couch crying out "TV! Yeah! I hope my favorite Anime is on!" Within seconds she was channel surfing every channel they got and had to be watching at least four shows at once...

Hitome had just ignored the other girl and helped Dr. Tofu and Soun help drag the injured upstairs. Nabiki meanwhile decided to make tea. It wasn't something she was good at or liked, but right now she had a incredible desire for a strong relaxing cup of tea. She brings out the tea and several cups as Dr. Tofu comes down stairs with a gently protesting Kasumi who insists she's fine. They are followed done by Soun and Hitome.

Soun and Hitome pour themselves some of the tea and start to drink as Dr. Tofu and Kasumi start treating each others cuts and bruises in front of everyone else. Nabiki nearly starts to nearly gag on her tea as the two get all lovey dovey with each other. Kasumi would dab a cut on Dr. Tofu saying something like "this will only hurt a bit darling Tofu." In return Dr. Tofu would treat some minor injury of Kasumi's saying "I hope this doesn't hurt, my love."

She was glad they seemed to have gotten together and all, but this was a bit much... I mean really they'd been playing around for years... In fact about three if she remembered correctly... Mostly due to the way Dr. Tofu acted around Kasumi. Now one little incident, where he didn't do more than simply rest his hand on her shoulder and then stand beside her, and they were practically feeding each other in front of everyone...

She sighed inside thinking about all she'd seen today and all that had gone on since Ranma had arrived. She realized it all came back to her mothers death and her fathers near abandonment of them. That had created a Kasumi who couldn't seem to act as anything except their mother, it had made her into a person capable of doing anything no matter how right or wrong if it made money for her, and it had turned Akane into a girl that hated herself and almost everything else... Well after Kuno it had just mainly been boys, but for a long time she had problems being with anyone.

Nabiki couldn't blame her, she herself had become the 'Ice Queen'. Everyone believed she had no feelings and for a long time that could have been close to the truth. Until Ranma and Akane had confronted her she had always thought she cared about her family above all else, but that wasn't true... Somewhere she'd stopped caring and stopped showing them she cared. It had been duty to protect her family, though as Akane proved it was a duty she had failed.

She'd tried to change since the incident with the pictures. It had truly hurt her and nothing had hurt her for a long time. That was a prod she had needed. She'd stopped doing a lot of bad things she'd done without contemplating before. It had hurt financially, but she had understood it was necessary. She still hadn't been able to feel anything for other people though. Her sisters were still strangers she honored and respected, but not family in her heart...

Seeing her mothers 'ghost' for lack of a better word though... That had truly been the last straw... It was the first time in a long time that she felt the love she had for her family again. Love at all again. It was good and bad just like they last change... Well that wasn't true really... It was completely good, but it had consequences like everything always did. She understood that and could live with it once again.

That however didn't mean she had any intention of giving up money... She might care for people again and she wouldn't go chase anyone down to make people pay like she had on occasion before, but that didn't mean earning money was all bad...

She decided to leave the rest of this until later however when the sound of insane giggling came from the couch. Kaori was still lying their laughing her head off at some silly program on TV. She couldn't help staring at the carefree girl.

Hotome noticed Nabiki staring at Kaori and said "Your wondering if she's always like that aren't you?"

Nabiki nods "She seems way to young to fight the way she does... In fact contrast in general seems weird..."

Hitome nods back "Oh most people say that... I've always told her she needed to be more down to earth. Instead she's happy jumping between extreme emotional states. She's even had some psychiatrists take a look at her. It's weird, but they say she's perfectly healthy mentally. Just a average seventeen year old girl with a weird personality."

Nabiki turns her head and stares at Hitome "She's my age? I got the impression she was like fifteen or something..."

Hitome smiles ever so slightly "Yes she's our age as I'm seventeen as well. It's why we end up working together so often. No one ever believes were in the same grade let alone the same age though..."

Nabiki frowns and asks "We all appreciate what you did earlier for us, but uh... Why exactly are you here?"

Hitome frowns slightly and says "You didn't get the message? Should have got something telling you we were being sent to help you out when the higher ups figured out you were going to be attacked. Not much notice though, we like to have more time..."

Nabiki pulled out her cellphone and realized she had gotten a message from the group Ranma's sensei seemed to 'run'. It was pretty simple however. "Help is coming. That's one awfully short message..."

Hitome smiles a bit and says "Well it could be worse, you should see what I've had them send me before..."

Nabiki frowns again and asks "What should I refer to this organization you two seem to work for anyways? I mean I know it's some sort of clan, but no one has ever given me a name for it..."

Hitome does actually smile now "Well almost everyone who knows of it simply calls it the 'Shadow Clan'. It's rather apt for several reasons. Once it had a real family name, but members of destroyed clans don't tend to keep their family names when they marry. So it was lost when no one alive could remember what it had been. That was centuries ago though."

Nabiki stores that info for later. At this point Kasumi lets out a giggle over some antics between her and Dr. Tofu. Nabiki decides to stare at them for awhile and then gets an idea... "Hey sis, exactly how did you do all that earlier...? You know the wall of light and... and mom and everything..."

Kasumi sighs and says "It's part of what I remember from mother, she taught me how to do those... From time to time when I couldn't deal with things I'd summon her spirit late at night and talk... She was never as clear as earlier however, and almost refused to tell me anything I didn't already know. It's something mom only taught me and she told me that the rest of you didn't need to know..."

Nabiki looks at her strange and asks "Why wouldn't mom want us to know about it?"

Kasumi shrugs "She always said 'such knowledge is dangerous and could do more harm than good till the time is right'. I realized after Ranma arrived and Shampoo's 'pets' first attacked that Akane could now see the same things I always had..."

Nabiki isn't sure what to say about all this, it didn't make much sense. Hitome however nodded and says "I can understand why. Your mother is still something of a legend among those like myself who follow the same discipline. She however abandoned the calling to start a family."

Nabiki and Kasumi both look at her strangely and Nabiki asks "What 'discipline' do you mean? What was our mother before she started our family...?"

Hitome looks at them strangely and says "Why a Miko (Shrine Maiden) of course... I'm surprised you haven't figured it out... Most martial artists don't use the gifts to deal with spirits, that's mostly left to those of more religious beliefs or feelings... Personally I'm a Martial artist and a Miko as I study Kyudo as well as my duties as a priestess."

Kasumi looks at the girl strangely and says "I knew mother was very religious, but... She never told me what I was learning, she just told me a needed to learn it... You mean I'm a shrine maiden to then?"

Hitome grins and says "You could say that, in fact if you ever want to learn more let me know... Of course I'm not an experienced Miko, but I can show you some other techniques. You already seem to understand the basics..."

The conversation went on for awhile, but the offer left Kasumi to a lot of thoughts of what the future could hold. It deserved a lot more attention.

Nabiki couldn't believe the news... I mean she wasn't even religious as such, yet her mother had been a Miko and never told them! It made her wonder even more what secrets her mother had in store for them. It also made her wonder why she had needed to hide these things to begin with...

Soun listened and enjoyed the fact that people ignored him so often these days. The news his wife had been a Miko shocked him. He knew of course, she'd always tried to bend him away from the masters bad habits and toward a better path... He hadn't ever known why or how important it had been to her. He also didn't understand why she had never told him of her past, they would have had much more in common...

**Part 3: Admitting to Love**

Ranma woke up feeling like he'd been run over by a car. He also shortly remembered why. 'Oh how could I fail so? I should have stopped Ryoga and Shampoo... Damn it Ryoga why have you become such a bastard? Hurting Akane like that though... Even one of my few friends from earlier in my life doesn't make up for what you've done... I both hope I see you so I can beat you into a bloody pulp and dread ever seeing your face again...'

He takes a look around after he lets his thoughts play and sees him and Akane are lying on mats left in the guest room, side by side. In fact their hands seemed to have meet during their sleep, his was holding hers and vice versa... It felt so good and yet he knew this wasn't going to be easy for her... He remembered his own feelings from being in situations all to similar. He'd told them about the first time, but their had been another... It made him feel so weak to have to be saved by sensei each time...

Akane decides to slowly stir at this point herself. She doesn't feel much better than Ranma however. The feeling of his hand in hers though sends a tingle through her whole body. It felt so right... She never wanted it to end.

The events of the night before however intruded on her thoughts. The pain and misery came back and she started to cry again before she could help it. Ranma notices her sob as she starts to cry however and regardless of his own pain he comes over to her and holds her again.

Akane thinks somewhat as she cries into his chest and realizes something... The dislike of guys she had from the Hentai Horde is most definitely back, heck it had never really left... But Ranma... Ranma didn't count. She knew he was a guy, even as a girl, yet somehow it didn't matter. Ranma was Ranma and he could hold her anytime without having to worry about causing her pain. It was almost funny when she realized her own father would cause her more emotional pain right now if he tried to hold her than Ranma would. In fact a part of her needed Ranma to hold her now. In his arms she didn't feel filthy or disgusting... She felt normal. Normal like she had before her mothers death so many years before...

When her tears finally died away, Ranma pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Think your at least a little better now?" was what he decided to say. Without realizing it he reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes.

Akane nods and after a long pause says "I keep seeing it over and over again... I felt so helpless... I hated feeling that way..."

Ranma nods and replies "I know the feeling... I wish I could say it goes away entirely, but at least for me it never has... For a long time I remembered it each and everyone time I changed to my female form. It isn't so bad anymore though, so I can say it does get better."

Akane smiles slightly looking up at him and says "Your the only guy in the world who could understand completely..." She reaches up to caress his cheek.

Ranma looks at her smiling face (even if it's not her full normal smile again yet) and looses himself in her beauty. Slowly coming back to normal he decides he has to say something that he's been arguing about for most of the last couple days "Akane... I need to say a few things to you... First is how I only realized afterwards that I was pushing you away the other day at school. The day when he asked you out. I hadn't intended to. I didn't realize... Anything at the time... I feel so stupid..."

Akane shakes her head and says "It's ok. It's not your fault. I agreed to go out with him. I could have still said no, but I didn't... I let my anger cloud my judgment. Not just once, but over and over again... I've done the same thing for years..." She pauses for what seems like a long time and then adds "It was Mother's death... It changed us all... For me though... I was angry. At first it was at mother for dying and leaving us. Then at father for acting like he was dead as well. Then angry at myself for being angry at them. It kept spiraling and I kept getting angry at more and more things..."

She pauses as she thinks about what she wants to say "I haven't said anything about it, but you are the first person to get passed my anger and actually make me feel something else... It's something that confuses me, because I've never felt quite that way before. I was scared of it. It's why I let my anger take control and said all those mean things to you at the park... I didn't mean any of them."

Ranma looks at her and decides he has to say it now or he'd never say it "Akane... I don't mind what you said really, I did deserve at least some of it... Besides pop and sensei I've never really had friends, let alone the chance at more than that. I didn't realize what I wanted until I thought I'd lost any chance at that happening..." He pauses for a moment and says "If you can forgive me... I'd like the chance to be more than just friends. I realized I need you in my life... I want the chance to make you as happy as possible. As happy as the world will let us be... Together. I don't mean get married, at least not yet, but I want to be the person you go on dates with and do things with..." He pauses when he realizes exactly how little he does know about dating and adds "I'm not even exactly sure what couples do, but whatever it is I want to do those things with you..."

Akane just smiles up at him as she places both hands on his cheeks. Then she leans her head up towards his and opens her mouth slightly, inviting him to respond. Instinctively Ranma pulls her closer and leans his head to hers. Then they kiss. It's tentative at first which isn't strange since this is the first kiss for both of them, but they work things out without any words as emotions swirl through both of them.

Finally they both part from the other just enough to breathe again. For awhile all that could be heard in the room is both of them breathing heavily. Then finally Akane looks up at him and says "Just to make sure you got the message, I'll say it out loud... I want to do all those things with you as well." She grins and says "After that kiss I could sure get use to having you as my boyfriend..."

They share another kiss deciding they want to stay lost in the moment for awhile longer.

**Part 4: The way of things**

Sometime later Ranma and Akane come downstairs to join the rest of their family, holding hands as they walk. Staying close to each other the whole time. Reactions are mixed and some would surprise everyone.

Kasumi just looks on them happily. She knew they were meant to be together and now things were looking up for the two. It made her own happiness at finally having a chance to be with Dr. Tofu grow even larger...

Nabiki was somewhat surprised, she hadn't thought her little sister would take that big a step so soon after what had happened. Heck Nabiki could see lots of reasons her sister would like him. 'He's a drop dead gorgeous hunk. He's kind and caring. He makes one heck of a protector when things get dangerous... Damn I need to find myself a good date..."

Dr. Tofu was happy for the two. He had seen Akane's spiral deeper into her anger over the years. He'd also seen her crush on him, but no matter how much he wanted to help her he felt way to old to have those kinds of feelings for her. He was glad she finally had someone to bring out her more positive emotions.

Hitome didn't care at all. These were nice people, but she hardly knew them. She did however feel a certain kinship to both Kasumi and Nabiki for different reasons. She'd have to make a point of keeping in touch.

Kaori looked on the couple and couldn't help but feel they were such a cute pair. Of course no one else noticed her attention shift from the TV. She may act like she's not paying attention, because it's fun to catch everyone completely off guard, but really she hardly missed anything. It was part of her secret charm... she sighs wistfully and then turns back to watching TV.

Soun was torn. He was happy the two seemed to be an item. That spoke to the eventual joining of the two families. He was angry however in the fact that they seemed to want to take things slow. He didn't have decades to wait for the two to decide they were ready. 'Maybe it's time to use my last ploy. It's going to take a few days to get her to visit since she must be busy with her work, but if she is here I have a chance to force them to act now. I didn't want to have to explain that her husband is dead since she's dangerous, but it looks like it's needed.' He had plans to make, the schools would be joined once and for all.

**Author's Notes: **

Kaori Mikoyo and Hitome Mukai (as well as Lady/Mistress Talon) are original characters created for this series. Way to many Ranma ½ characters are useless in anything related to real combat, though the original series doesn't care. Modifying existing characters requires, at least to myself, that I explain why they are different or alter them only to brush them up with a dose of 'real'. However Ranma ½ in any form demands a large cast... So I created some unique characters to fill out the ranks... I hope you enjoy them.

Oh, in case your curious neither of the girls is any more powerful than say Ranma, but the hold the upper hand here for a whole bunch of reasons. They will show up from time to time to lend a hand when it's needed.

Hitome Mukai is wearing the same outfit as Minamoto Hikari from Otogizoushi during the first half of that series.

In case your wondering 'FlashStep' is named after the same move in the Bleach Anime/Manga, however it's something talked about in a lot of martial arts legends. In fact that's where Bleach picked it up.

Well the next chapter is one I like to think as the Halloween chapter, though it's going to arrive a bit late for that... It also might prove to be the first chapter to explain something about the villains behind everything.


	17. Chapter 16: The Longest Day

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 16- The Longest Day**

**Part 1: Dreaming**

Ranma was in his little dream world again. It was a nightly ritual except when he took a break from his nightly training to think of Akane. Of course just the merest thought of his fiery girlfriend set him off in very different directions.

With a sigh he stops practicing. 'God... I really need to get a grip... While I do control my dream, thoughts like this keep reminding me of that kiss we shared. If I let myself think about that I'm likely to end up having a very different dream than I need right now..."

His thoughts are interrupted by clapping behind him. He glances over his shoulder to see his sensei calmly standing behind him looking 'up' into the 'sky' of the dream world. Ranma follows his gaze and sees the sky painted with an image of him and Akane kissing. At the sight he just starts to blush furiously.

Shadow smiles and says "Well I see your not still quite as dumb as a brick... So did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

Ranma sighs and says "She kissed me."

Shadow grins widely and says "I'm taking it you enjoyed yourself?"

Ranma blushes and says "Sure... Her lips are so soft and her tongue... Not to mention the feeling that went through my whole body..." Then he realizes he said more than he needed to.

Shadow laughs and then says "Well good for you. I hope you two are very happy together. Now just make sure you don't screw it up..." He pauses and says "Now what has gone on while I was gone?"

Ranma nods and then relates the incident with Kodachi to which Shadow seems to already be aware. Then he starts into explaining the whole incident over the 'date'. Shadow's reaction is dark when Ranma talks about what Ryoga did, but he motions for Ranma to continue. This is where Ranma pauses.

Slowly Ranma says "Sensei, things after that didn't go so well. Ryoga and Shampoo attacked the Tendo residence the next morning."

Shadow frowns and says "I wouldn't expect things to have gone to bad. I heard from my clan that something was brewing and made sure they sent help."

Ranma nods "They came, in fact they are the only reason nothing truly awful happened..."

Shadow continues to frown and says "Tell me what happened..."

Ranma sighs and says "Well I was to tired from having watched over Akane all night to stop them by myself... In fact I didn't put up a good fight at all... I didn't help that I found out one of my old friends was the guy who tried to rape Akane..." He trails off. If looks could kill Ranma's would have leveled a small city. Then he sighs again and says "Between the two they stomped me into the ground."

Shadow sighs and comments "Tactical mistake one. Never take on two opponents of your own skill at once even if you are in top shape."

Ranma nods "Yeah I know, but I got mad and I didn't really have anyone else to call on for help..."

Shadow shakes his head and says "You had Kasumi, who I know is quite powerful... Though she's largely untrained. By then you should have known she could do something. I don't think she's the type who wouldn't stand up to all the demons of hell if it was to save her family."

He takes a breathe and adds "Then there is Dr. Tofu. He's not as good as you and knows almost nothing about any unique Ki tricks, but he's not so bad he couldn't have helped."

He pauses again and says "Lastly you had Akane. Regardless of anything else she's your student and you should trust her to help you. She may not be your equal yet, but I'm sure her rage over at least one person you were fighting would have made up for some of it. You two need to learn to work together anyways..."

Ranma frowns "I didn't want her to get hurt... Though from what I heard she went nearly berserk after they took me out and got at least a few good hits in before they took her out as well..."

Shadow looks at Ranma and says "She walks the same path you do. I made this mistake once myself. I couldn't stand to see her hurt, so I was overprotective to someone who should have been able to take care of herself." He looks incredibly uncomfortable and adds "I paid for my mistake. My wife at that time was a warrior and walked the path as well. She lost her edge since I kept taking all the challenges she could have handled on her own. So when I couldn't be their to protect her fate challenged her to a match she wasn't up to handling. I had to come back to find her dead body as her murderer tossed her corpse at me..."

Ranma almost winces at the bitter look on Shadow's face when he retells the story. It does however make him think and he says "I guess that is a very bad idea... Just thinking about it gave me an image of Akane's dead body being tossed to me by Shampoo..." He pauses to clear his head. "I guess I'll follow your advice on that point. In fact I think I've been a bit to lax in training her. I taught her the basics, but I've been letting her just perfect them rather than adding more to what she already knows."

Shadow smiles. "That's a good idea" Then he frowns and adds "In fact since you seem to have some nebulous enemy out their wanting to kill you, I think it's the only choice you have."

Ranma frowns "What are you talking about? I thought Shampoo just wanted my head because I defeated her then she got mad because we worked out that deal with Cologne? I'm not even sure what I did to Ryoga, but he seems to want my head for fairly personal reasons as well..."

Shadow continues to smile "No, while each feels a reason to fight you without any other outside reasons... That wasn't the only reason they came... I can't give you answers as to why someone wants you dead, but they do..."

Ranma doesn't look all that happy "Well that's great news..." He sighs and then says "I guess I need to step up Akane's training... As it stands she manifest her power and can use her power to perform a seal... That's not a lot, but I was hoping we'd have a lot more time..."

Shadow smirks "Make sure you remember to take the young lady on a date or two during all this new training as well..."

Ranma looks at him and says "Do we really have time for that though?" He then blushes and says "I'd love to take her out somewhere and all, but if things are that bad..."

Shadow shrugs "Training time isn't useless for getting to know a woman, but I think she may prefer spending some time together... Alone... And without possible physical violence... At least most women are that way..."

Ranma frowns "She's a tomboy why should I worry about that?"

Shadow grins and says "Some things stay in a woman's heart regardless of how much they act out of the 'role' society sees for them..." He pauses and says "Let me tell you about another moment in my life with my last wife..."

Ranma interrupts "I think I've had enough stories about your wives for one night..."

Shadow frowns "Are you sure? It is a useful story..."

Ranma nods "I'm sure..." The two slowly move to other topics as they talk through the rest of the night.

**Part 2: Bad Weather**

All the residents of the Tendo household once again gather for breakfast. However conversation is not so quiet this day. Soun tries to demand Akane and Ranma stay home after the events of the last couple days. Akane however insists she's ok. Ranma however was worried, his own experience told him it was probably to soon. However he knew Akane wouldn't take it to well if he said that. Since their was no way he was letting her out of sight, he figured it didn't really matter anyways.

"No daddy, I won't stay home and that's final!" was how Akane ended that argument.

Ranma takes Akane's hand in his in a comforting gesture. While it seemed to relax her as planned, he had a harder time with it. Besides the last couple days he'd never really touched a girl at all. A near electric thrill seemed to go through him every time he touched her no matter where. Even after that little shock passed he felt a sort of warmth at the contact between them. While not a bad thing, it did prove distracting as very different thoughts would tend to wander through his brain.

Nabiki choose to change the subject "So Kasumi when are you and the good doctor going to see each other next? You did seem pretty close the other day..." That 'I know a secret' sort of smile playing across her lips as she looked at her older sister.

Kasumi had the grace to blush and replied "Nabiki! He's just a nice young man, their isn't anything between us!"

Nabiki smiles wider and says "Sure sis... Nothing at all between you two..." She pauses then says "I guess that means he forgot to ask you out huh? You must have been keeping him awfully distracted then..."

Kasumi blushes a deeper shade of red and says "Nabiki!"

Nabiki however just keeps smiling and says "Why don't you go ask him out then? Anyone with eyes can tell you two like each other... And now that his... Issue seems to have cleared up I don't see why you shouldn't..."

Kasumi replies "I can't ask him out! That would be entirely to forward for a woman such as myself!"

Akane speaks up and says "Kasumi don't pass up the chance, go talk to him!"

Nabiki glances over at her younger sister and winks at her. Akane smiles back at Nabiki. Kasumi finally sighs and says "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take over a afternoon snack to his office..."

Both of the other girls glance at each other and smile.

Breakfast is soon over. Even though there is plenty of time they agree to leave early. Akane leads Ranma off toward school with Nabiki walking behind them. A few minutes after they leave rain starts to fall and they all pull out their umbrellas.

Nabiki was rather enjoying the light rain as she watched Akane and Ranma tease each other. It was actually rather nice to have her little sister act like this. Of course in Nabiki's opinion Akane had been denying her own feelings for way to long. Of course Nabiki and Kasumi hadn't been doing much better. Her sisters seemed to be getting somewhere however, now she just needed to figure out how to fix things.

Her thoughts where interrupted however when she noticed both Akane and Ranma tense suddenly. On top of their actions she felt... Well she couldn't really describe it. She felt like their were eyes watching her. Eyes that had no good intentions in them...

Akane and Ranma could both hear a low growl coming from a small clump of bushes nearby. Both could also feel several presences similar in certain ways to the creatures Shampoo tended to use. They automatically feel into step together and faced the direction they sensed they would come from.

Within moments a series of long feline-like forms about four feet long came racing out of the bushes toward them. These were much smaller than Shampoo's creatures however. Each was about twice the size of the average house cat, though if these were house cats they'd be furless and covered with scales. The glowing red eyes were another dead give away.

Nabiki however couldn't see what they were, but for some reason she could make out a group of blurry shadow sort of things. She immediately opted for the better part of valor and jumped back behind Akane and Ranma so they were between her and the creatures.

The first leapt toward Akane since she was closer. Akane instantly called on her ki and let loose a punch that caught it in the air and sent it flying back into the bushes. It made a sort of whimper sound as it landed.

Ranma called on his own ki and leapt forward to intercept the second with a kick that sent it bouncing off the ground. Two of the other creatures jumped toward him and he was forced to leap backwards. The first went low and the second went high as they resumed their attack. The one going low had the misfortune to get caught by a downward driven heel and was pinned hard to the ground. The other however ended up latching on to his arm as he tried to hit it with a open handed punch. It launched itself upwards and grasped the edge of Ranma's umbrella.

Ranma tosses the umbrella and sends a ki assisted kick in a blur toward the airborne creature. The kick landed on the creature hard, but the creature itself shot though the umbrella due to the kick. Leaving a now wet and female Ranma standing there looking at the ruins of the umbrella.

Meanwhile another three creatures attacked Akane. The first got caught by a kick in the face. The second she dodged and caught in the side with her elbow. The third she blocks, though it tries awfully hard to cling to the arm she blocked with. The third lands on the ground and springs back at her again. This time she speeds up her attack and catches it with a drop kick and it crashes into the ground.

Akane glances around and sees all the creatures are dispersing on their own. These were obviously not much of a threat. She sees the now female Ranma standing their glaring at what had been her umbrella. Ranma glances around to the creatures and then says "In case your wondering it doesn't feel like it was Shampoo."

Akane nods "Yeah these felt different..." She pauses and then adds "Um, Ranma what are we going to do about school?"

Ranma sighs and says "Your going to go. I can't. Everyone would just find out about my curse if I showed up as a girl and I can't change before we arrive. Heck I was lucky with the umbrella as is. Normally I ends up changed much quicker." She pauses and then says "While you do that, I'm going to go see if I can track down the cause for these little guys. I'm not sure they could pose a threat to real people, but they could mess up the recently deceased or any spirits who haven't managed to disperse on their own yet like those ghosts we meet awhile back."

Akane frowns "I guess that makes sense... I really wanted you with me today though..."

Ranma nods "Trust me I wanted you with me all day as well. Looks like we don't get our wish though. If it ever stops raining I'll see about meeting you for lunch."

Still frowning Akane nods "Be careful, ok?"

Ranma smiles "Hey it's me we are talking about... Careful is part of my job..." She pauses and then adds "You be careful yourself, ok?"

She nods in reply and Ranma glances at Nabiki "Keep an eye on her, ok?"

Nabiki nods. Akane frowns and angrily says "Hey now, I can handle myself!"

Ranma looks into Akane's eyes and says "Do it for me, ok?"

Akane's anger fades some and says "All right fine. Only for you though..."

Ranma leaps over a wall and is soon out of sight. Akane starts to walk toward school again. Nabiki soon follows.

Nabiki however is left with some nagging questions 'How did I manage to see those critters? I couldn't see them well, but from what they've told me I shouldn't have been able to see them at all. I was also hoping Ranma could be there today for Akane, this is gonna be harder for her than she thinks... Oh well, no choice. Ok self, let's see what we can do for little sis...'

**Part 3: Classroom Blues**

As Akane and Nabiki walked up to the school gates the rain continued to fall. That, however, didn't stop one person from standing out in the rain. Not to anyones surprise that person was Tatewaki Kuno. Also not to anyones surprise he flew right into a speech the moment he saw Akane.

"Ah, Akane Tendo! Such a beautiful flower looks even lovelier than normal in this gentle shower. That evil Saotome seems to have decided to flee my presence today, however. So come and leap into my arms my love!" Yeah, that was his speech.

He then leapt towards Akane in an attempt to hug her. That was just about the worst possible thing to do. Akane's hands flared to life with dark red flames as he closed on her and just before he could touch her she screamed "Don't touch me you pervert!" That was followed by a foot to the ribs including a loud cracking sound and roundhouse punch on landing that caught him in the side of the head. He went flying at least twenty feet before he landed on the ground.

Akane nearly in tears takes off running toward the school building as the flames die down on her hands. Which leaves a very stunned crowd of students to watch as she runs. After some time the students start to move off to class once more.

Nabiki walks over to a crumpled Tatewaki Kuno and looks him over. 'Well that cracking sound had to be a rib. He also looks very pale... Well except for that bruise already forming on his jaw. It's a really good thing he gets his ass handed to him regularly by Ranma and Akane or he'd be dead after that sort of abuse.' She looks toward where her sister ran off and adds the thought 'Sure Akane, your just fine.. Just be careful sis, ok?'

Inside Akane had arrived at her classroom marginally under better control. Well at least she was near tears anymore. 'Why can't that bastard just leave me alone?' was her last thought on that as she sat down in her seat.

Yuka and Sayuri came over once she sat down and after looking at each other Sayuri asks "Akane um... What was up with the light show when Kuno showed up down there?"

Akane frowned "Light show?"

Yuka nodded "Yeah Akane, your hands looked like they were covered in flames..." Yuka nods to add her agreement.

Akane frowns even more and says "Sorry, I guess I lost control a little... It's a type of high powered battle technique I guess you would say... It let's me do a lot more damage than normal."

Sayuri and Yuka starred at Akane and after exchanging a glance Sayuri asks "You really think Kuno needed to be hurt worse than normal?"

Akane sighs and says "No... like I said I guess I just lost some of my control..."

Wanting to change the topic Yuka asks "So how was your date with Kazuki? He hasn't shown up today or we would have asked him..."

Both got scared when Akane's hands ignited again at the sound of Kazuki's name and actually jumped back a few feet. The look on Akane's face promised unimaginable pain to whoever had pissed her off. Eventually she gets her temper under control again and the flames went out again. Cautiously Yuka and Sayuri came back over.

Akane practically hissed when she finally said "I can't tell you guys right now. Just stay away from that bastard." after a short pause she adds "If I ever see him again he'll need a stay in a hospital for a very long time."

Yuka and Sayuri look at each other and then say "Ok, we won't ask anything else about it right now." The teacher walked in just then and they had to take their seats.

**Part 4: Warning**

Ranma was getting very annoyed. She had been following an almost constant stream of nasty spirit creatures for hours. Never more than a handful at a time however. Even after all this time there was only one thing that she was certain of, these things had been created, and recently at that. Also whatever had made them wasn't all that good, as most were horribly bad against a real opponent.

The problem was that most human spirits that these things would like to eat weren't fighters. Most were accident victims or elderly people who had died in their homes. Neither would put up much of a fight against a hungry spirit creature. Those newly 'freed' spirits often took several days or weeks to fade if nothing held them to the earth and since they only had the skills they possessed in life were open season.

The creatures themselves felt like they had been house pets. That was very much like what Shampoo had used. Shampoo however tortured them and then bound their spirits together to build stronger and smarter creatures. These were simpler. Whatever created them just made them hungry and then let them roam loose without binding them together. It made them weak compared to Shampoo's creatures, but their were tons as opposed to dozens and that was their advantage.

Sighing inwardly Ranma spotted yet another batch of spirit creatures and drop in on them. 'This is going to get pretty bad if I can't find the cause pretty soon...' was the last thought she had before battle began.

**Part 5: Lunch Time**

Akane has searched all over for Ranma when lunch arrived, but the rain hadn't let up and apparently he hadn't managed to return yet. She sighed and sat down at her seat back in class. She really wanted Ranma around right now. His presence alone was comforting and today hadn't been going well, so comfort would be a good thing.

'Ok, face it. You don't just want his presence. You want him to touch you again so you can feel that tingly feeling whenever you touch each other...' She thought to herself. 'Heck, if it were him rather than that animal touching you... You'd be more than willing to let him put his hands anywhere he wanted to put them. More so if he'd share another kiss with you. Honey you have it bad...'

Her thoughts are interrupted as Sayuri and Yuka appear. Both sit down next to her and Yuka quietly asks "Akane we heard some news from Nabiki. She's been saying Kazuki is some sort of rapist. She refuses to give details, but she says she has evidence to prove it. She also said he's got some sort of other name and that he's not even really Kazuki at all! Do you know what's going on?"

Akane sighs trying not to stress out over his name again and says "Well as a matter of fact I do." The girls just stare at her waiting for some sort of reply.

Finally she sighs again and says "We know both of those things are in fact the truth. The first part we know because he tried to rape me on our date and only Ranma's timely arrival stopped him from doing so..."

Both girls manage to interrupt with loud gasps that attract the attention of everyone else in the room and then Sayuri exclaims "Oh my god Akane! Are you ok?" Yuka adds "Yeah... What a bastard!"

Akane looks around the room and says in a whisper "Not so loud.. And yes, I'm basically ok... But it doesn't end there..." She pauses and sighs again, wondering how much she should say here. "He showed up the next day at the house with that crazy Shampoo bitch and they attacked us together... Apparently they two are some sort of friends and both seem to have a grudge against Ranma..."

Yuka exclaims "They did what?" She looks around as they attract the eyes of everyone else in the room again. Then eyes downcast she mumbles "Sorry."

Akane sighs "It's ok, but that's all I'm gonna say here in school... I really don't want everyone else to know what exactly happened."

Sayuri nods "Ok, I guess we'll just have to invite you over to one of our houses and get the details..."

Akane shakes her head "No, I need to be home when Ranma gets back. You can stop over if you want though..."

Yuka nods "I guess that could work... Um Akane where is Ranma anyways? He wasn't hurt or something was he...?"

Akane sighs "No he wasn't hurt... something came up on the way to school however and he had to go take care of it... I wish he was here though..."

Any further conversation ends as the bell for the lunch period sounds. The girls quickly promise to walk home with Akane and hurry off to take their seats. Akane looks out the window and thinks to herself 'Ranma please be careful...'

**Part 6: The Spirit Master**

'Well as if being wet wasn't bad enough, now I'm hungry and tired as well...' Ranma thought as he continued searching for the thing creating the spirit creatures. 'I'm also really worried about Akane. I hope school hasn't been to bad for her.'

She was however getting closer to whatever was making these things. How could she tell? These ones were more complex and larger than the first ones had been. Apparently it was figuring out how this sort of thing worked. Not a good thing.

In fact at this point she could tell it had wandered around for awhile, but now it seemed to have settled down to one spot. This spot was a small playground beside a drainage canal. Not a good place to find it.

She landed next to the park entrance after leaping from the last rooftop before the park and looked inside. Nothing seemed to be around. Which was good. She didn't want to think what would happen if their were kids here. Not just because they'd be scared senseless during any sort of fight, but because whatever was doing this could use kids just as well as it could pets. Killing the deranged spirit of someones pet cat was bad enough. Having to kill the spirit of someones innocent child just didn't feel right.

'That however is something I don't want to have to think about, so let's find this thing shall we? Time to stop the bad guys again.' She thought to herself. Then she entered the playground.

Her senses told her something was nearby, but couldn't really point out a direction. Most spirits and most people adept at wielding their spirits could learn tricks to mask their presence. You couldn't however normally suppress your presence.

'Well Sensei could. In fact when he wanted to be hidden you had to hope he wanted to be found. Of course that probably does have something to do with how he got that nickname he gives everyone. Of course he also tells me he's been known as Shadow so long he can't remember what his given name was anymore.' She thought.

A low growl interrupted her chain of thought however. Soon their were growls from all sides. Taking a glance around, she could make out at least ten forms in the area. One last form moved out from underneath the slide which had a large open area for kids to crawl under it.

That form however was different than the others. The other forms were animal-like. This wasn't. In fact it looked a lot like a person if they were twelve foot tall, super muscular, dark grey skinned... Had claws like knives for hands... Oh yeah and that face. The face looked more like a mask than a face. It had no nose. Just glowing amber eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. All in all it didn't look very friendly.

Ranma shuddered as the thing spoke "A fleshling has come. This fleshling however knows of the spirit. I can sense it. Why fleshling? Why have you come to me?" It's voice sounded like it was speaking through a twenty foot long tube. It also hissed as it spoke. All in all not a pretty thing to spend time with.

Ranma stares at it as the rain drips off of her and slowly speaks "What your doing is wrong. You shouldn't be hurting these poor spirits. Let me banish them back to the normal spirit flow and then we can work things out."

It gurgles for lack of a better word and then says "I am the Spirit Master. They are my toys. I like my toys. If you wish to banish them than we shall have to play with us fleshling..."

'Great. Just what I need. It seems a human spirit has been corrupted and festered long enough to turn into some sort of spirit controlling thing. Can my day get any worse?' she thinks to herself.

"Fine. Lets get this over with I have places to be and things to do." was all she said. With a movement of her hand she calls on the sword of her soul and like always it comes forth as the form of a katana. Specifically a katana with a reverse curve near the hilt and a blood channel along it's length to the tip. Ever since she had learned how to create this weapon it had been the same. It had been over a year now and it was becoming quite familiar in her hand.

At the sight of the sword the creatures attack in a rush. Using a burst of ki Ranma launches herself straight up into the air over their heads. Gathering ki into her hands she calls out "Lightning Flash." as a wave of electricity snaps out from her fingers to lance one of the creatures. It crumples to the ground in a heap. Another burst of ki and she uses the air like it was the ground leaving the earth even further behind as she leaps upwards again.

'It's good to cut loose for a change. No one else to get hurt. No one else to protect. Just me and the evil beasties from hell... Or at least the bad part of the spirit world...' She smiles as she thinks about how long it's been.

One of the creatures however had wings and decided if it's prey was going to take to the air it would follow. It launches itself upwards and shrieks as it rushes towards Ranma. She however simply rolls into a spin in midair and meets the creatures point first with her blade. The blade slices through it's head, down it's throat, and deep within it's body till all two and a half feet of blade are buried inside. A whispered word from Ranma's lips and the creatures starts to fade. Ranma however uses it as yet another springboard before it's gone and stays in the air getting even greater height.

Gathering power yet again she points her hand down and sends another bolt of lightning to finish off a third. She turns slightly still up in the air and not quite yet falling toward the ground and launches another attack with the words "Wind's Fury." A blue glowing ball of high speed wind forms between her hands and then hurls itself toward the earth. It strikes one creature head on and the winds shear straight through it's body to strike the earth. The earth explodes outward and another creatures is buried partly under the debris.

Finally gravity catches up to her and she begins to fall. One of the creatures launches itself upwards jaws snapping only to eat the length of the katana blade and with yet another whispered word it to disappears. Rather than staying airborne however this time she bounces off it's head to change directions.

Her new course lines her up with yet another creature and she lets herself fall with her blade back until she gets within reach and then lashes out with the blade with all her strength and the strength provided by gravity. The blade starts at the creatures head and continues carving a path through it's body till her feet touch the ground. At that point the blade had passed through the creatures entire body and come out the other side. A quick turn brings the blade in line with another creature as the two halves of the first fall away from each other having neatly cut it in two.

The new creature tries to block the incoming strike only to have it's clawed hand cut in half. She lashes out with the sword again and it opens the creatures head and then takes off the hand of another creature, which tried to rush into the fray, at the wrist. Then she brings it back along it's path with a flick of her wrist to cut open the first creatures chest. A ki assisted kick follows up with the creature that had just now lost it's hand and sends it flying into a set of monkey bars.

The creature that had ended up buried in under debris from the wind's fury attack comes in next. It had probably once been some sort of dog or at least it may have once been. Now it was easily three times the size it had been in life. It leaps at the end of it's run and Ranma dodges sideways to avoid it. A brief twist of the angle of the blade brings it along the length of the creature belly as it passes and it lands with a loud yelp. A follow up kick to the head seems to end it's existence.

The creature that had ended up against the monkey bars comes in again. Lashing out with it's left claw now that the right was missing. Taking a short leap into the air she meets it's oncoming slash with another kick, this time to the head, and a backwards somersault. She lands and it rolls back up to it's feet to attack yet again. This new attack is meet with a sword slash to the throat which leaves it twisting on the ground.

She looks around for the last creature and the 'Spirit Master'. Her sense even can't seem to spot them. 'Did they run away while I dealt with the others?' was her thought right before something dropped toward the ground behind her.

The last creatures seemed to have had wings as well, but rather than attacking her when she had been up in the air it had waited up high to have the advantage of speed over something on the ground. It didn't land in this attack, no it hugged the ground with it's wings outstretched and all it's speed intact as it slammed into her body. The creatures claws shredded part of her shirt and pants as she moved, but the damage wasn't more than a series of scratches.

She was taken off guard, but quickly brings her foot into it's gut after being knocked into the air. A quick strike with her sword passes through the creatures neck. It's decapitated head flies from the rest of the body.

Only then does she get a look below her body. Only then does she realize it had knocked her over the edge of the playground and toward the raging storm flooded waters of the canal below. Only then did she realizes she could answer the question she'd asked herself only minutes ago. Yes in fact today could get worse.

Soon however their isn't time for thought as she tries desperately to keep her head above water.

**Part 7: The Tendo Home**

Akane and her escort of Sayuri and Yuka finally arrive home after a long day of school. Well long for Akane at least. Outside the rain still continued to fall. She couldn't get the thought of Ranma's absence out of her head. Or the thought of his touch against her skin... But that was another matter entirely.

She called out to let Kasumi know she was home and then added that she'd brought Sayuri and Yuka with her. Kasumi meet up with them as they entered the living room. After a quick glance Kasumi asks "Akane, where is Ranma? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Akane sighs and says "He should yes, but something came up this morning and he had to go take care of it. I take it that means he hasn't come home yet either, huh?"

Kasumi nods with her normal look on her face, but her eyes showed her worry "No I haven't seen him. I do hope he's ok." She pauses and says "Let me go grab some tea for you."

Sayuri and Yuka thank Kasumi as she heads back toward the kitchen. Then they sit Akane down and Sayuri says "Ok now explain. Before I try to strangle you and you end up hurting me." The last part was said with a pseudo-silly smile.

Akane nods and says "Ok here goes... First I have to tell you that Ranma's sensei has a group of sorts that works for him. They keep track of the stuff that goes bump in the night or something like that. No one's ever really explained it all to well to me either. He is the one however who helped get you all home that night after the incident at the school with Shampoo."

The girls nod and she continues "Ok... I got ready for my date as usual and left early because I was trying to annoy Ranma. But he'd made me really mad after he practically pushed me into the date with you know who... So from what I hear Ranma ends up getting some information from the group his sensei runs that I'm in danger. After some convincing from Nabiki and Kasumi he follows us on our date."

Both girls wince at that. Akane though doesn't even notice as she recounts her story. "Well I am used to Ranma now and can sort of... Feel his presence when he's nearby because of my training from him. Well I picked up on his presence pretty quickly, but I ignored it until I could send you know who off to get some food. Then I confronted him."

Both girls winced again. Akane's voice seems to get more and more of a monotone to it as she goes on. "Anyways I said a lot of cruel and hurtful things, because I thought he was trying to ruin the date he helped push me into going on. He left looking like a kicked puppy, but at the time I didn't care."

She pauses, but by this time both girls have realized things had gone extremely bad and don't even bother to once at the worst of it. "We finished the date, but near the end he told me he knew a great spot to view the whole rest of the park from... I didn't realize what he had planned so I went with him. He led me to an area out of the way with no one else around. Then he told me how it was time I..." She takes a deep breath and continues "Told me that I'd enjoyed the date so I had to put out for him."

Both girls frown, but Akane has long since closed her eyes and can't see that. "I told him I wasn't like that. He told me he'd enjoy my body whether I went along with it or not... Then he tried to rip off my clothes and he pawed me over with his hands while keeping me pressed against a wall so I couldn't fight back. He had just ripped off my panties when Ranma showed up and made him stop. He had fooled us though and he was a martial artist as well nearly equal to Ranma. Ranma however manage to win and he carried me home."

Neither girl could believe the story they were hearing. The Kazuki they had seen for the last month was a nice guy, who would help old women across the street. However the look on Akane's face proved to them beyond a shadow of a doubt that what she said was the truth.

Akane continued starting to look a little bit better now that the hardest part was over. "The next morning I woke up to find You know who and Shampoo in the yard standing over the unconscious body of Ranma on the ground as Daddy, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Dr. Tofu stood stunned off to the side. I leaped out the window the help Ranma and pay back that bastard who had hurt me. Unfortunately I didn't fair to well against both of them at once and I got knocked out as well."

Now the girls were worried, Ranma and Akane defeated? That on it's own was impressive.

Akane finishes up the story "I have to go by what Nabiki told me of the next series of events, but Kasumi and Dr. Tofu apparently protected me and Ranma until two nice girls named Hitome and Kaori came to help. They are in the service of the group Ranma's sensei runs. Between everyone at that point they took out Shampoo and Ryoga. At the last moment however someone else interfered in favor of Ryoga, that's you know whose real name by the way, and Shampoo. So both got away."

The girls reach over and give Akane a double hug and a whole bunch of comforting words. Eventually the three pull apart and Akane with tears in her eyes says "Thanks for understanding. If it hadn't been for having Ranma and my family around the last few days things would have been bad."

Before the girls can ask about the Ranma part of that comment Kasumi returns with tea and soon forget to ask as the conversation turns to less painful topics.

**Part 8: Just Not My Day**

'Well today officially sucks and it's not even over yet.' was Ranma's thought 'I'm soaked through, worried about Akane, tired, hungry, and I went several round with a bunch of spirits by myself. Then to add insult to injury I get tossed in a canal in the middle of a storm to nearly drown. Then of course when I finally pull my nearly drowned ass out of the canal via a drainage pipe and climb out, what else could happen? Well that would be when I get held up. By a bunch of teen delinquents of all things. Welcome to my life.'

"Hey she's not bad" was the first thing from one of the thugs.

There were five of them carrying a variety of weapons... 'Knives, chains, and even a big guy with a giant stick Probably intimidated most people with those. To bad I'm not most people.' was Ranma's answering thought.

"Having a little swim, babe?" the closest one asked with something of a sneer. He was tall and lean, wearing his jacket open with nothing underneath except pale skin and a few ugly scars. Ranma just stared at him as the others circled around, hooting and making disgusting animal sounds.

"Hey, girl," the guy said. "I'm talking to you."

Ranma looks at him and calmly replies "What do you want?" Then watched as she thought 'This guy sure seems to be having some trouble believing I'm not scared the way he seems to think I should be. Maybe he can hesitate some more and keep me waiting.'

"Well, first," he continued, his sneer reasserting itself, "you give us all your money."

"Money?" Ranma asked wryly. "Let me get this straight. You think I loaded my pockets with money and jumped into the canal. That about right?" The punk stopped cold, confusion and rage warring on a face that girls probably went bananas for, all heavy lips and brooding eyes. 'Oh yeah, this guy thought he was something. Well,' Ranma thought 'I think he's something, too. I think he is the last straw in a long, frustrating day.'

"She's a mouthy one, huh, Gotou?" the big guy with the stick chuckled. Gotou apparently agreed.

"Shut up and listen, bitch," Gotou snarled at Ranma. "Me and my gang own this part of town. You gotta pay a toll, see? You do us all real good, and we won't cut you up. In fact, we'll be real nice to you. Get it?" He emphasized his point by gesturing with the razor-sharp stiletto in his left hand.

Ranma sighed mentally and thought 'Oh Yeah, I get it all right.'

"I'm goin' first," another one said, circling around in front of Ranma. He was bald and bulky and had rings in his nose and eyebrows, and he eyed her the way a starving man looks at a steak.

"You ain't going first," Gotou snarled. "I'm the leader, I'm first." Then he turned to me, an ugly light in his muddy brown eyes. "Whip those puppies out, bitch" He grinned. "I wanna play with 'em first before we get into the real fun stuff."

The others closed in from behind her, waiting for her to try and run. 'As if' Ranma thought. 'I may hardly be in top form, but whatever kind of trouble these guys are, they weren't a pissed off master of martial arts, much less one who was having a extremely bad day. I however am. Of course it doesn't hurt that I hate rapists anyways and after the last couple days I like them even less. Even on my worst day I'm not about to lose to a bunch of amateur small-timers like this.'

Quicker than the eye could follow Ranma jabbed her hand into the guts of the guy on the left and he promptly curled up on the ground as he was violently ill. Without pausing she launched a roundhouse kick into the face of the man behind her. His jaw snapped shut with a sharp cracking sound. Again without pause she rolled back through the gap she'd just made and came up on her feet.

The big guy with the stick decided it was his turn and charged with a yell. He didn't get to far though as Ranma dashed in and sent a quick kick into his balls. His eyes promptly rolled up into his head as he screamed and collapsed like a felled tree on the ground.

The last guy other than their leader Gotou decided to try with his chain then. Ranma sidestepped the chain with the smallest of movements possible and grabbed the chain as it came past. With a quick step she went behind him and brought the chain across his throat to choke him. Then launched a series of kicks to his knees, which each made a popping nose as they were struck, and finally one last to his head which knocked him out leaving him hanging in the chain around his throat. She unwrapped the chain before he died from it and let it fall to the ground.

It was Gotou's turn now and he came forward with the knife leading. Which proved a bad choice when Ranma grabbed the arm as it came by and with one step had the guys arm wrapped behind his back. A slight amount of pressure on the correct part of his wrist made him drop his knife. All he had the chance to do was say "Gack!"

'It took longer than it should have, but final score... Thugs zero. Ranma five.' Was Ranma's thought as she his arm a little harder and edged her new unwilling friend toward the canal.

"Gotou... Can I call you Gotou?" She asked him. He gritted his teeth and she applied some more pressure until he nodded frantically. "Great! Gotou, let me be honest. You are a rapist bastard scumbag."

"Kiss my Ass!" was Gotou's reply. Figuring he was a slow learner she twisted harder yet as screamed.

"A total rapist bastard scumbag," She clarified. "I bet you robbed a lot of people today, right?" He chuckled, or tried to at least, in an attempt to sound arrogant. Which doesn't work to well when your gang just got their asses kicked and you have your arm in a painful lock, all by a woman half your size.

"Damn right!" He hissed. "We took a whole bunch of guys today by here."

Ranma smiled and says "So where is the money?"

His intelligent reply was "Huh?"

"The money. Is that it?" She says as she reaches out with her other hand and taps a small bulge in his jacket, which was rewarded with a metallic jingle. Gotou started to squirm and she applied even more pressure to his arm, much more and it would snap like a twig. She reached around and took the small bag out of his jacket. Then she eyed it critically.

"Gotou," She says , "There's a lot of cash here, but it's all in coins. A person might think that you guys didn't actually rob anyone, you know? That person might think you had only done extremely small-time stuff, like ripping off vending machines..."

"Hey shut up!" He spat.

Ranma shook her head, then sadly says "Gotou, you aren't even a good rapist bastard scumbag... You know that?"

She releases his arm and he staggers froward to the edge of the water. Then he turns around rubbing his arm. "That's my money, bitch!" He snarls.

Ranma smiles at him and says "Not anymore. I just robbed you. Don't you love the irony?" He muttered something in reply under his breathe implying that he didn't. She adds sweetly "Oh, just one more thing."

He looks at her darkly and says "What?"

"I hate being called a bitch... Well that and I hate rapists... Even bad ones..." Was the reply as she kicked him into the canal. As he surfaced in the canal she adds "Oh hey, I forgot to ask... Can you swim?" Unfortunately or fortunately he couldn't really reply at the moment.

'Well I really shouldn't keep the money, but he deserves it less and turning it over to say the police isn't likely to help. Maybe Nabiki can make a good use of it... Anyways that was kinda fun...' She thought as she tossed the other would-be gang members into the canal to join their leader.

Her introspection was cut off as she felt a familiar, at least by now, tingle at her senses. Glancing around she spots the dark shape moving between buildings. A smile lights up her face and she thinks 'Well now to finish things and I can go home. It's a good thing a soul sword can't be lost..."

Summoning her sword once more she heads toward the dark grey shape once more. It doesn't take long to catch up. She adds some ki to her movements and rushes toward the creature's back. At the last moment it's huge body turns and blocks the sword with it's large clawed hand.

"So fleshling, you oppose me yet again..." It says.

Ranma nods "Yeah I'd really like to finish this. Todays been... Unpleasant for the most part. I'd like a hot bath and some clean dry clothes right about now, but I need to take care of you before I can have those things."

It manages to smile, showing it's huge collection of sharp teeth. "Very well fleshling... Let us play."

It charges forward arms outstretched claws at the ready. Ranma however was tired of this whole mess. She knew she'd be tired after what she wanted to do next, but right now ending this thing was all that mattered.

She drew on her ki yet again and holding her sword in both hands she slashed outward with it as she nearly hissed the phrase "Silver Winds". The creature was still several feet away when it collapsed to the ground. Rather large parts of the creatures body split away from it's trunk and slid to the ground until a dozen individual pieces were all that was left. Each had been sliced apart by a series of razor thin gusts of wind.

"Next time listen when I tell you I can solve this really easy and you don't need to get hurt." She kicks the remains as the start to fade. Then she smiles and adds "Oh wait.. I guess you are dead, so I guess you can forget the part about listening to me now."

'I guess my day wasn't to bad after all... Though I really want a bath... That and I really want to hug Akane... Geez it's almost like she's some sort of drug... Oh well, if she is she's an awfully nice one.' A cocky grin spread across her face she thinks of home. Even with the continued drizzle keeping her wet, her step seems much lighter as she walks away.

**Part 9: Rest for the Weary?**

A battered and bruised, as well as wet, Ranma enters the Tendo house. She wearily says "I'm home."

Akane comes rushing into the entryway saying "Ranma!" She stops dead when she sees her however and says "God! What happened to you?"

Ranma just sighs and says "I'll tell you later, ok? Right now I just want a hot bath..."

Nabiki and Kasumi came in then with Sayuri and Yuka to check on the shout Akane had let out. When Ranma sees Nabiki, she pulls out a small bag and tosses it to the startled girl. "Some thugs decided to give me their money as a 'chartable act'. I figure you'd be the best person to do something useful with it."

Nabiki raises an eyebrow and says "I have to here this story."

Ranma sighs and says "Bath first. Story later." Then she walks up the stairs leaving a concerned Kasumi and Akane behind. As well as a confused Sayuri and Yuka.

Yuka speaks first "Uh, who was that...?" Sayuri nods her agreement with the question.

The other three girls all look at each other and Akane says "When he comes back down we'll explain it to you ok?"

Sayuri raises an eyebrow "Him? That's a pretty strange looking 'him'..."

Akane sighs and says "It's a long story... We will explain things though." Nabiki just shrugs and Kasumi goes to check on putting together a dinner for Ranma.

**Part 10: No Rest for the Weary**

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Sayuri, and Yuka are all talking as Ranma comes back down stairs. They were to busy to notice him. Now that he's had a bath, was dry, had dry clothes, and say Akane everything seemed so much better. He still however had to feel Akane's body in his arms though, so with a silly grin on his face he manages to come up behind her before anyone notices he's there and wraps his arms around her waist and leans his body against hers from behind.

Akane, who tensed at first, feels that tingle spread through her body and knows exactly who it is so she relaxes her body back against his. Everyone else however is taken up short at this strange scene and Ranma softly says "Sorry I couldn't be there for you today Akane. I didn't want you to have to go through today alone."

Akane turns her head to look into his eyes with a smile on her lips and says "It's ok, I understand. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Sayuri stares and says "When did Ranma get here?"

Yuka stares as well and adds "Yeah and when did you start acting like lovers?"

Both Ranma and Akane blush at Yuka's words. Akane finally says "Well Ranma has helped me a lot the last couple of days and we decided in the end we were good for each other as... More than just friends. So were kinda going out now..."

Sayuri has an almost glazed expression, but manages to ask "So, wait a second here... You guys become a couple and you never once bother to mention it to us?"

Yuka adds "So I guess your officially engaged now, right? No more just family obligation that may cause you to get married one day?"

Both Ranma and Akane blush more at that and Ranma stammers out "Well we aren't going that fast... Were both still to young to get married... We are just together..."

Yuka grins and says "Sure..." She pauses and adds "Anyways where did you come from just now anyways? And will you guys finally tell us who that strange red headed girl was?" She glances around at Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Sayuri nods her agreement.

Ranma sighs and says "That girl was me..."

Sayuri blinks and says "No offense Ranma, but you can't expect me to believe that well built girl is you... Even if I'm willing to believe your a cross dresser..."

Akane shakes her head and says "He's not lying... His father got him cursed several years ago... Cold water like the rain today causes him to turn into a young woman. Hot water, like the bath he just took, changes him back."

Sayuri and Yuka both stare at them like their insane, but Nabiki and Kasumi nod their agreement with Akane and Ranma's story. Yuka looks back and forth "Your not serious are you? Ranma really changes genders like that?"

All four of them nod. Sayuri shakes her head and says "I can't believe that at all... It's just to weird..."

Ranma sighs again and asks "Kasumi, can you bring me some hot and cold water?" She nods in reply and he turns to Nabiki "Nabiki, think you could come up with something... like, I don't know... a pamphlet or something for me? I getting really tired of explaining this thing over, and over, and over again..."

Nabiki smiles "I may be able to work up something. I'll get back to you on it..."

Sayuri looks at Yuka and says "Did I just imagine that? I could swear I just saw the Ice Queen of Furikan smile... And not only that she agreed to do something without charging anyone..."

Yuka nods and replies "Yeah I can't believe it, but I think I saw it as well..."

Nabiki frowns and says "I think I remember both of you owing me money..."

Akane exclaims "Nabiki!" as both girls nearly turn white.

Nabiki sighs "Ok, here is the deal... You don't go blabbing that I have a soft spot for my family and I don't go calling in all your debts. Get it?"

Sayuri and Yuka look at each other and in unison say "Sure. Whatever you want."

Nabiki nods "Good." Then she smiles and says "Now that you know however I'm not going to pretend when your around..." and she reaches over and hugs Akane and Ranma, much to their surprise. She also whispers in Ranma's ear "I'll forgive you for leaving my little sister alone just this once, got it?"

Ranma nods his agreement. Akane blushes profusely. Then Nabiki pulls away to take her seat again as Kasumi comes back with the water and a towel. Very reluctantly Ranma pulls his arms away from Akane's waist and moves over a bit so he's at the table.

Ranma says "Ok, obviously I'm a guy right now..."

Nabiki smiles and says "We'll have to take your word on that as the only one here who has a chance to check is Akane..."

Akane blushes and says "Nabiki!". Kasumi says "Oh my!". Both Sayuri and Yuka giggle. Ranma blushes, but winks at Nabiki much to her surprise.

Ranma goes on "Anyways... Right now I'm a guy." He reaches out and takes one of the containers of water and picks it up "This is cold water." He pours just enough on his head to change into girl form.

Two startled girls stare at the now very female looking and familiar red headed young woman. Ranma says "As you can see, now I'm a girl..." She picks up the other container and says "This is hot water." She then pours it over her head and changes back into a guy.

Sayuri and Yuka start asking questions at mach one as they recover from their shock. Finally the calm down just enough to be understandable. Ranma dries himself off in the meantime.

Sayuri asks "Does this mean your really a perverted lesbian girl that is using her secret power to corrupt Akane?"

Ranma squawks and then frowns "No I'm a guy. Have always been a guy until I was cursed. I was born one." Akane just continues to blush, by now it's a near continuous thing.

Yuka asks "So when you look like a girl, how um complete is it? Is it just like some sort of illusion?"

Ranma shakes his head "When I'm a girl I'm completely a girl. There is no physical difference between me and any other girl... My mind, emotions, and everything non-physical however stay the same. Just my body changes. It does sometimes make things more uncomfortable that way... Women are always women, so there is a definite disadvantage mentally to having two genders..."

Sayuri asks "So have you ever abused your ability to spy on women or do other perverted things because you could in that form?"

Ranma sighs "It's not a ability, it's a curse. If it was my choice I'd rather stay a guy. Over the last six years I may have come to accept being a girl part of the time, but internally I'm always a guy." He pauses "I've also never taken advantage of my curse to spy on women. Well at least not intentionally, the odd event has happened that has had me end up being in a place with naked women while I was a woman as well. But I don't seek those out."

Yuka asks "So have you ever played with yourself as a girl?"

Ranma laughs and says "I'll only answer that if you tell me if you touch yourself or not first..."

Akane elbows Ranma in the side. Sayuri and Nabiki laugh. Kasumi says something about things you just don't talk about. Yuka herself turns six shades of red and sputters.

Sayuri stands up and before anyone realizes it pours cold water on Ranma again. He promptly becomes a she. Sayuri then takes advantage of the shock to pour the hot water to turn her back into a him. Sayuri smiles widely and goes "This is so fun."

Ranma gives her an evil look and says "I'm not a toy you know!"

Akane adds "Sayuri! Leave Ranma alone!"

Sayuri shrugs "Ok, Ok. Your safe... For now at least." She then takes her seat again.

Yuka says "I can't believe the hottest guy in school could also be the hottest girl in school..."

Ranma says "You think so? Hmm... I thought I was going out with the hottest girl in school..." Akane blushes once more and Ranma reaches over to put his arm around her, pulling her close.

Nabiki asks "So what was your day like anyways Ranma?"

Ranma sighs "Well it all started with the rain... Then getting attacked by small spirit creatures... Then I spent hours hunting down tons of small spirit creatures... I got hungry by then since it was lunch time... I finally find the big spirit creature creating all the little ones, put down his strongest minions, and then get knocked in a flooded storm canal... I pull myself out of the canal eventually only to have a group of thugs try to steal any money I might have or get some 'fun' out of me if I had none... I kicked them silly, stole their illgotten loot, and tossed them in the canal... Oh then I finally find the big spirit creature again and kicked it's ass... However I spent another couple of hours hunting down more spirit creatures it had created, so now their are no more evil spirit creatures roaming around town."

Everyone stares at him for a few minutes once he gets done talking and he finally asks "What?"

Nabiki just says "And here I thought I had a busy day..."

**Part 11: In the Dark of Night**

A young woman probably between sixteen and eighteen wearing a long black lace dress with red trim enters what most would take as the average Japanese teen girl bedroom. She wears long black silk and lace gloves with red accents that go all the way up to her elbows. She also has a red silk and lace bow tied in her dark black hair. She fits the perfect Japanese Gothic Lolita image as if she stepped out of a magazine.

As soon as she enters though the light in the room dims until the room becomes shrouded in shadows which seem to dance madly about. The girl drops to her knees and bows her head as she simply says "Mistress."

On a chest across the room a lone figure stirs. One most wouldn't look at as more than a decoration. It's the form of a two foot tall doll wearing a black satin version of a sixteenth century European gown. Only when the eyes open on their own to show glowing red orbs within is it obvious this is not a normal doll.

The doll says "Report, my servant." It's voice seems fairly normal for a girls voice, except it seems to have an icy dark edge to it.

The girl nods and without looking up says "The Spirit Master has failed as expected. However one of the doll servants managed to watch a red headed girl destroy his minions and them him. Shall I give you the details now, or would you rather she report directly to you?"

The doll smiles evilly and says "That won't be necessary. All is as expected. Make sure the servants keep a watch on this girl. We need as much information as possible on her."

The girl nods again and replies "Yes Mistress. Have you any other needs?"

The doll replies "Not right now my servant. Return to your normal duties." It seems to settle itself down once more and all the shadows except for one seem to leave the room. The lights grow back to their normal brightness. The girl stands up and moves over to a schoolbag on the desk within the room. The final shadow dances across the wall a moment longer and then vanishes itself.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long delay, things didn't quite go as planned... The Fall from Grace side stories are still in progress, but I want to release both chapters (one for Shampoo and one for Ryoga) at the same time. So instead you get this chapter from the normal series... ;)

Now first I have to say that while I normally treat each chapter as the equal to a half hour TV episode (I think I mentioned that before at least). This chapter is different. I could have tried to cut it up, but I couldn't think of a good place to break it up... So instead this is a 'one hour special' type episode... Without even checking I'm going to say it's the largest chapter I've written yet. Don't get used to them being this long though... It's quite time consuming to write something this long... So it's going to be rare.

The 'Sword of your soul' that I mention is something you'll see in both Demon Hunter Yohko (if your old enough to remember that series) or Bleach. It's got roots though in a lot of Japanese martial arts myth. Katanas in general were thought to be imbued with spirits when they were forged. Of course they were also thought to be linked to the soul of the wielder as well. It however doesn't have to be a sword here, in fact Hitome and Kaori both used their 'soul swords' in the big fight. Ranma's however is a sword. The idea here is that if you gain enough skill to forge your own soul into a weapon that you unlock deeper powers in yourself and since the weapon is made out of solid ki energy it has a greater effect on creatures of the spirit world.

Some of you may recognize the scene with the thugs in part 6. It's a modified version of the fight scene in Ranma ½ Shadow Chronicles: On a Clear Day You Can See Forever Chapter 2 by Mark MacKinnon. I read it recently and I just loved the witty banter in it, so I played with the scene from that to fit in in here. I did mention in an email that I was doing that, but as of right now I haven't heard back whether he minds or not. I hope not as I love that scene the way it turned out.

Some comments on the last round of feedback:

SkyDragon2083: Hitome actually has very little Inuyasha influence. Unfortunately when it comes to Miko's and combat they only ever used a very brief list of items... Mostly bow, naginata, sai, and staff traditionally... In the end I decided on her being a master of Kyudo (what most would probably call 'Zen Archery'). She has other skills as well, but didn't need to use them this time around.

As for saying 'attack names', I think I mentioned it before... But they say the name only as a focusing tool. That's why the balls of wind Ranma used a couple chapters back had no name attached to them for instance, he was completely focused and had no need to use them. It's also why Hitome doesn't use them much, she uses it before starting a barrage of arrows and then she's good till she has to dodge or she pauses to her shots. It also has a dramatic quality however which is why it's common in anime to begin with.

JakeTheSheepy: I think I kinda set it up from day 1 with those two getting together. Ukyo will make things more... chaotic. Not to mention a few others such as Kodachi, but like Rumio I am a true Ranma and Akane fan... They just have enough issues trying to keep them apart which includes two seriously screwed up childhoods... Nerima is frankly a psychiatrists wet dream, everyone has problems and issues... It's what causes the chaos... Well besides strange martial artists deciding to drop by to kidnap Akane for reasons unknown...

I hope to hear from all of you! Leave me feedback! Cya next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17: New Beginings

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 17 – New Beginnings**

**Part 1: Breakfast**

Nabiki puts away her cellphone as Ranma and Akane come downstairs for breakfast. She smiles a crooked grin at the pair as they sit down and she says "Well Akane your in luck it seems. My sources say that after that beating you gave Kuno baby yesterday he will be staying in the hospital for at least a week if not more. He also has to much ego it seems to press charges, so your lucky again."

Akane has a mix of emotions play across her face at the news. Ranma however frowns and asks "What are you talking about Nabiki?"

Nabiki looks thoughtful a moment or two and then says "Well you missed it yesterday morning. Kuno baby got all excited because you weren't there and so he tried to steal a hug from my young sister and your girlfriend. She got super pissed and ended up breaking a rib, spraining three others, fracturing his jaw, and giving him a concussion. All in a record setting three seconds."

Ranma pulls Akane closer to him still frowning and says "I know your not quite back to normal, but please don't do that. The law doesn't much care for why and you can't always get lucky. I know our other business isn't quite so... restrained, but they don't want caught by the police either so you don't have to worry about it to much. People out in public though, like at school..."

Akane sighs and leans against him "Yes I know. I just couldn't help myself when he came at me. I know it was wrong. I know I overreacted, but I couldn't stand to have him touch me."

Ranma sighs as well and says "I understand. Trust me I do... Just try to hold yourself back unless you don't have any other choice ok?" He pauses and says "How about this, if you absolutely have to stop someone like Kuno then I'll let you use seal on them instead. It's gonna look fairly strange in public, but it's better to look a little weird than to hurt people who could cause problems for us."

Akane nods and then leans her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I'll do that next time."

Ranma smiles and says "I don't want anything to come between us. You getting arrested for assault would sure complicate things." He kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Akane smiles and says "I promise. No more kicking Kuno so he needs a hospital."

Ranma smiles back and says "Good. Lecture over. Now before the food arrives..."

No one gets to find out what Ranma had planned before the food was carried in, since Kasumi chose just that moment to bring in the food. Breakfast is the usual morning fare for this group. Soon enough it's over and the group heads to school to start yet another day.

**Part 2: After School**

The day had gone well for Ranma and Akane. No strange monsters showing up, no Kuno to annoy them, heck even class proved to be fairly tame for a change. Of course both knew these were signs of the apocalypse, so they were on red alert.

That's why when they come home the sight of a boy named Mousse, who happens to be a Chinese amazon male, in their living room made them think the worst. Not that Mousse seemed to care to much as he just sat their drinking tea. Eventually after scanning the place for obvious, and not so obvious, threats they relax somewhat.

Ranma asks "I didn't know we were going to have company... It's Mousse right?"

Mousse nods to them politely and says "You are correct. I'm sorry to disturb you, but Kho Lon thought it best if we let you know of our decision in the aftermath of the fight the other day."

Akane puts her arm around Ranma as they take seats at the table, Ranma puts his arm around her in return. Once they are settled Ranma asks "So what do you have to tell us?"

Mousse replies "Kho Lon has decided that most likely they have now left Japan. While those two came here we had finally tracked down where they had been hiding. We called Shadow's clan as soon as we could to tell them they had escaped again. We were then informed of what had just happened at your house here in return." He pauses and then adds "Please take my humblest apologies for what Xian Pu has done... She has let her anger rule her and other influences corrupt her."

Akane frowns "She's hurt both of us and tried to hurt our family and friends. I can't just forgive her." Ranma nods his agreement.

Mousse nods and says "I know, but I would like to bring her back to the right path." He pauses again and then adds "I love her and always have. I hate what she has become, but she has ignored all of us when we've tried to help her so far. I will do what I have to so that she cannot hurt herself by committing even greater acts of evil, but I would prefer not to have hurt her more than necessary."

Ranma nods "I can see that. I'd hate to be in a similar circumstance. I can't promise anything, but well do what we can if she comes by again."

Mousse smiles widely and replies "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Akane smiles at his enthusiasm. Mousse goes on "Anyways, Kho Lon has decided to go back to the village and see if their might be some leads there. However in case she shows up again she has decided to open a restaurant here called the Nekohanten. I'll stay, as well as Xian Pu's twin sisters. Kho Lon will also send a few others to help out, though it's going to be awhile until they get here."

Akane asks "Why are you staying?"

Mousse replies "We are staying because, like it or not, Xian Pu is most likely to come back here to get revenge again. That in mind it sure as heck beats searching the entire world for her."

He would have gone on, but just then the doorbell rings and Kasumi passes through saying "I'll get it.". Then she yells "Coming!" toward the front.

Akane asks "Are you sure they will try again?"

Mousse replies "I'm not sure. Neither is anyone else, but we can't see those two giving up quite so easily..."

Akane takes Ranma's hand in hers and squeezes it firmly. Just then Kasumi comes in carrying a package. It's a rather large box about two feet in length and close to a foot in width, though other than size it seems very ordinary for any sort of mailed package. Kasumi says "This package is supposed to be for you Akane, but it's weird... I've never seen a package glow before..."

The other three each do a double take and Ranma and Akane bump their senses up a notch until they can see what she meant. The box itself didn't glow, but whatever was in the box did. It was also a aura of swirling red and black. Hardly comforting colors.

Ranma says "Kasumi, put the box down and step away from it..." Akane nods her agreement.

Kasumi shrugs and sets the package down on the floor. Then she walks over near the table. Suddenly a knife edges up through the box and tears a hole in it. What emerges from the hole however is not a spirit. It's a female doll with blond 'hair' wearing a Victorian velvet dress in blue and black. Normally not exactly a scary sight. This wasn't normal though, since it moved on it's own and seemed to have no trouble wielding it's half-foot long kitchen knife.

Akane and Kasumi were to stunned to act, never having seen a doll that could move before. Mousse looked confused. Ranma on the other hand hadn't seen this exactly before, but he knew talisman magic when he saw it. The doll was quicker though and in a blur moved to attack Akane.

Confused or not Mousse managed to act first and suddenly three knives were embedded in the dolls chest. The impact knocked the doll out of line for it's attack so it turned and launched itself in the air toward the next closest target from where it is now, Kasumi.

Akane calls on her fire affinity as her surprise fades and her body moves without thought to land a kick on the airborne doll before it can reach her sister, sending it flying into the wall by the stairs. The doll pulls itself back to it's feet and pulls one of the knives from it's chest. With a quick offhand toss the doll sends the knife sailing across the room at Akane. Ranma's katana reaches over to block the knife.

At just that moment Nabiki enters through the front door and calls out that she is home. The doll turns toward the front door and runs toward the new comer. As Nabiki comes face to face with the doll running toward her with the long kitchen knife she stops dead.

Suddenly weighted chains zoom across the room and wrap around the doll halting it's advance. Mousse pulls back on the chains and the doll is sent flying back into the room. Ranma advances to the fallen doll in a flash and impales it with his blade and pins it to the floor. He says "Disperse" and the doll stops moving.

No one moves for a minute or two just to make sure nothing else will occur. Finally Ranma pulls his blade from the body of the doll as well as the floor under it. His sword fades away soon after and the rest of the room relaxes in turn. Mousse goes and gathers his fallen weapons. Akane dismisses her summoned flames and moves over to wrap her arms around Ranma. As she leans her head against his chest he reaches around and pulls her close.

Nabiki finally breathes again and after a few breaths to steady herself asks "Ok what the hell was that? Did my eyes play tricks on me or was that doll moving on it's own and trying to attack me with a giant kitchen knife?"

Ranma replies "It's a form of ki sorcery that binds a spirit to a physical object. Normally the object isn't the shape desired so it manifests it's own body. This one however seems to have been bound to a form it could use. Namely a doll."

Akane adds "It was sent addressed to me for some reason... But it's aura told us something was wrong so we sat it down on the floor and it cut it's way out to attack us."

Nabiki looks at them blankly "You people are just to weird for me... I'm going to go change my clothes." She turns and walks upstairs.

Kasumi decides to ignore the whole thing and cleans up the box ignoring the broken doll on the floor. Then she takes the packaging into the kitchen.

Ranma turns to Mousse "Thanks for the assist there, it takes me a few seconds to summon my sword. I owe you one."

Mousse shakes his head "Don't worry about it. I can't just let people I know get hurt like that. Besides for all I know it could have been a 'gift' sent by Xian Pu."

Ranma shakes his head "This type of ki power is different than what Shampoo uses. In fact I've never meet anyone who does things quite this way before and that worries me."

Mousse sighs with relief "Well I am glad it wasn't Xian Pu. If you ever need any help let me know, ok? Here is the phone number for the restaurant. I should be getting back now." He hands Ranma a slip of paper and Ranma accepts it from him.

"Will do. Take care of yourself ok?" was Ranma's reply. Akane wishes him goodbye as well and thanks him for helping her earlier. Then Mousse exits the room heading for the door.

Nabiki comes downstairs in her change of clothes just as he enters the entryway and she calls out "Thanks for the rescue back there."

Mousse nods with a slight smile and says "I couldn't just let the thing attack anyone if I could help it."

She walks over to where he is. "Well I for one appreciate it. You can save me anytime, ok?" Nabiki says with a coy smile. The she leans up and kisses his cheek. She pulls back and turns away. The she says "See you later handsome." Soon she walks back toward the living room leaving a stunned Mousse standing in the entryway.

Several minutes later Mousse finally recovers and manages to open the door and let himself out. His thoughts a jumbled mess the whole way home.

**Part 3: Training **

Ranma and Akane run through their normal workout, much like any other day. It starts with kata training, then moves into sparring, and then settles back to more advanced kata work. Once that's over it will be time for their short talk on matters of the martial arts. It's become their routine over the last few months. Things are finally going to change however.

Ranma calls for a halt and they go sit against the wall. Ranma looks over at Akane and then says "I have a fairly big topic to cover today... In fact I should have dealt with it all awhile ago, but I didn't want to hurry things. The last weekend proved beyond a doubt however that I need to explain a bunch of concepts involved with fights at my level and yours..."

Akane eyes him up without completely turning her head and asks "Are you finally going to explain where that strange sword comes from? Nabiki's explanation of the fight the other day even suggested Hitome and Kaori had weapons that vanished suddenly once the fight was over. Even that strange woman That saved Shampoo and Ryoga seemed to have a weapon."

Ranma frowns "Well I didn't really want to get into that quite yet, but I guess I should explain what those are..."

Akane smiles and says "Good. I keep trying to get you to tell me, but you keep waving it off. Now spill."

Ranma begins "Well the swords and other weapons are collectively called 'Soul Swords'. The name comes from the tradition that a samurai's sword possessed it's own soul. However these aren't given a soul, the are a physical manifestation of a persons soul using ki to give it form. The name is also a misnomer as they don't have to be swords, but swords, spears, staves, axes, and such are the most common. Shape is determined by something like an affinity, it's a representation of your soul as a weapon after all. Which means you can't really pick either."

Akane raises an eyebrow and says "Ok, cool enough... But why would you want a weapon made from your soul? That sounds kinda... Dangerous."

Ranma nods "It can be, but probably not in the way you think. The advantage comes in two parts. The first part is that unlike imbuing your hand or foot with ki, these are made of it. That means they do more damage than even a fist or foot against things like spirit creatures. The second part is that certain powers are... Hard to achieve, without having a certain level of focus. The weapons provide that focus."

Ranma pauses for a moment and then adds "Their is more to it then that though. Certain types of ki attacks can only be used with a soul sword. Those are termed 'Sword Release attacks' and are unique. I have developed one since I learned how to form my sword, I call it Silver Winds and it basically uses a series of high speed wind spikes to cut through things at a distance. These kinds of attacks normally are extremely lethal. It's in fact why you've never seen me use mine."

Akane nods "I can see what you mean... It does sound interesting though... I wonder what my sword would look like..."

Ranma smiles and says "Well I can explain how you build up to it, but the moment you first summon it is normally under stress. Eventually once you learn how though things get easier... Well figuring you don't mind the occasional dream where your soul sword talks to you..."

Akane raises an eyebrow "Ok, now you have to be joking... The swords talk?"

Ranma shrugs "Well you are giving shape to your 'soul' or at least your inner self as sensei preferred to put it. It shouldn't seem to strange if from time to time your inner self once you've given it form talks with you. Heck it has to... That's the only way to 'name' the sword. It's also the way you learn sword release attacks."

Akane looks unconvinced and says "I'll take your word for it."

Ranma smiles and says "Ok, I can live with that, till you can 'enjoy' the experience yourself." He pauses and after a short break goes on "The thing I really have to start teaching you however are the real ki attacks. While Shampoo was the only threat I didn't really have to, she hasn't shown any of those before so I figured it didn't really matter. Ryoga though, showed me how wrong I was. Heck Ryoga was the first time I had to use ki attacks all that much in a long time myself. I found I was a little rusty after not using them often."

Akane smiles "This sounds interesting. I've almost started to feel left out when you guys toss around the ki attacks."

Ranma shakes his head "Sometimes I wish I didn't need to know these things and here you want to rush in. Ah, if I didn't like you so much I'd be worried... As is I just want to see what happens and back you up if things go bad... "

Akane sticks her tongue out at Ranma teasingly and he laughs. Akane joins in shortly after and eventually Ranma manages to say "Watch it with that tongue. It's a dangerous weapon you know."

Akane smile sand says "Oh really?"

Ranma smiles back "Yes. Or at least it is for me... I might have to kiss you again and show you what I mean..." Then he frowns "Darn, I almost forgot what we were supposed to be talking about... Take a raincheck?"

Akane smiles and gives him a wink. "Just as long as you don't wait to long to claim it."

Ranma grins wider and says "Not a chance of that." Then he gets his thoughts back together "Anyways, you've learned the first 'Ki attack' already. That's why I taught you the seal technique. All other Ki attacks work along the same lines as that one does. Seal however is considered both non-elemental and unique. It's non-elemental because it doesn't require a specific element to work. It's unique however because each person has a slightly different effect with it."

Akane says "Ok that makes sense. So I take it these new attacks aren't exactly unique and they use my elemental affinity then?"

Ranma nods "Exactly. While I call my electrical bursts 'Lightning Flash' their isn't any reasons someone else couldn't call the same effect 'Blue Streak' and get the same thing. While some people are incredibly creative in using their element to form new attacks, most basic forms of attack and even defense have been done before. Kasumi for instance is a good example with her 'Holy Ward' defense. It's the name from my understanding that has always been used for that effect. Though now that I've mentioned her I should probably explain something else as well."

Akane narrows her eyes slightly and says "Ok."

Ranma continues "Traditionally besides martial artists, like I mentioned earlier, strongly spiritual people tend to be the ones that have similar ki type powers. They however tend to believe they have a affinity to 'spirit', Spirit however isn't a true element and is never a real affinity like the others. They instead normally opt for non-elemental attacks and defenses. Hence your sisters non-elemental 'holy ward'. Miko are just one type however. Shampoo falls into another from what I've seen, while she's a martial artist she seems to ignore her element and would most likely be called a 'Sorceress'. She's hardly alone in that, lots of people believe in their own brand of 'magic'. They however are all just expressions of ki. Some are distinct however. Sensei has mentioned things such as 'Shadow Magik' which seems hard to describe, Talismans the ability to imbue spirits in objects, Necromancy the ability to directly modify spirits, and a few others I won't go into right now. The doll earlier fits in the category of talisman magic. Shampoo happens to fit the definition I just gave for necromancy, though she's not as bad as some I've seen."

Akane shivers "Not a pleasant thought."

Ranma agrees "No not really. It is however they way of things, so you need to know about it. I don't want to hide anything from you that could be important."

Akane smiles again "I trust that you wouldn't do that..."

Ranma leans back "I'm getting off topic again though... Back to what I was saying. You need to learn elemental attacks. Your element being fire these start off fairly easy. With mine I have to 'pick' from a variety of air effects, like whether to attack with wind or electricity. In your case you get to skip that, you will use fire directly for your attacks. Most fire affinity types learn how to toss fire at an object first. Basically before I get any more detailed you'll simply disconnect some of the flames that normally form around your hands and toss it toward whatever you want to hit."

Akane frowns "I have no idea how I'd do that though..."

Ranma nods "I understand, we haven't quite gotten their yet after all. You did however do something closer to what we need that first time you manifested the element of fire. If you'll remember back you sent a surge of elemental energy through the wall from your hands. Heck I'd suggest you make that one of your attacks as well, I'd think it would make a excellent spirit finishing move. Tossing it is just one step passed what you've already done."

Akane shrugs "I don't remember it all that well though..."

Ranma replies "That's ok, I think you'll pick it up pretty easily..." He stops with a thoughtful look on his face and adds "I almost forgot one last thing. The ki attacks are given a name as a focus tool. If each effect has it's own name, then thinking or saying the name of the effect you want makes it easier to cause the effect you want. It's why most of us tend to yell out the names of our attacks. If you achieve enough focus though you don't need to use those. It's awfully hard to achieve that focus however, so we end up saying the names. Hitome is actually fairly lucky as her attacks are rather... Repetitive. So she says the name at the beginning of a series of attacks, then doesn't need the focus until she stops those attacks for one reason or another."

Akane nods "Ok, I think I can understand that... So now what?"

Ranma leads Akane into the training for elemental ki attacks. She does make it interesting though, with lots of teasing to spice things up between them. In the end they let their temptations get the best of them and wound up in that kiss Ranma had promised her. A fairly dangerous kiss as it acted like gasoline on their desire to touch each other. Luckily, or not so if you were either of those two, Kasumi's yell that dinner was ready caused them to break apart. Both stood close panting as they waited for their bodies to cool down enough to be seen in public. Then they left for the house.

**Part 4: Enter Nodoka**

When Ranma and Akane arrive from the dojo, Soun is talking with Nabiki and Kasumi. As they sit down they listen in. "I've invited another guest over for dinner. I know we haven't seen her in a long while now, but I have something to discuss tonight with her that I've been putting off way to long. So I invited her over. She should be here soon."

Nabiki looks at her father curiously and asks "Who are you talking about daddy?"

Soun frowns and says "I mean your auntie Nodoka."

Kasumi says "Oh My! Auntie Nodoka!"

Akane smiles "We haven't seen her in a couple years now. It would be nice to see her again."

Nabiki shrugs "She's got issues, but she's not to bad. I can tolerate her for at least one night."

Kasumi and Akane say "Nabiki!" at the same time.

She in turn sighs "Look. I know she helped out back when mom passed away, but she likes to take charge and give her opinion whether you want to hear it or not."

Akane frowns "She only comes around every few years, If she wanted to run our lives, wouldn't she be here more often?"

Nabiki shrugs "When she is here, she acts like she's the boss. I just don't appreciate that. It's why I'm glad she stays away."

Kasumi replies "You know she's only like that because she misses her own family. You know she hasn't seen them in years now since her husband had to travel for business and he took their son along when he left. It's so sad really. I hope they've returned by now."

Akane adds "She never makes us do anything we don't want to do either. She might argue over it, but she does give up if you don't give in."

Nabiki raises her hands and says "Ok. I get it. I get it. Just don't expect me to fall in worship at her feet."

Akane looks exasperated, but doesn't say anything further. Soun speaks up "I have one request." Everyone looks over at him. "As it turns out Ranma's name is very similar to her son's name. Just so as not to give her more emotional problems, I would like you to keep Ranma's name a secret."

Ranma frowns "While I don't want to hurt her feelings, it's more than a little strange." Akane looks thoughtful.

Soun nods "I know, but I found out her son was recently in an accident overseas where they are. She's bound to be upset. It's part of why I wanted to talk with her tonight. However it may be painful to hear her son's name and to have to use it when she talks to you. It would likely be very painful..."

Ranma continues to frown "Well it still seems a bit odd, but I guess I can. I really don't want to make her feel bad. What name am I going to use though?"

Akane smiles and teasingly says "Why don't we call you Ranko?"

Ranma gives her a dirt look and says "I don't think I want to be called 'Wild Flower', even if it's a lot like my name."

Akane smiles even more and says "Ah... I think you'd make a nice wild flower.." She leans against him to increase the effectiveness of her teasing.

Just before Ranma can reply the doorbell rings and Kasumi excuses herself to get it. All of them can hear Kasumi say "Auntie Nodoka!". An older female voice says back "Kasumi!". Followed by the sounds of back patting as they hug in greeting. Then Kasumi invites her inside and they enter the dining room.

The woman is probably in her early forties or late thirties and has dark reddish brown hair, with a blue bow tied to keep her hair tied up into a type of ball at the back of her neck. She is wearing a blue kimono with a green sash and carries a long wrapped bundle, the wrapping made of silk fabric.

Ranma gets the strange feeling he's seen her before somewhere... He just can't remember where or why. Akane and Nabiki greet her as well, though Akane is more enthusiastic. Soun also bows to her and greets her formally. Nodoka returns the bow.

She takes sight of Ranma, as well as Akane leaning against him. She frowns slightly and asks "Who is this young man?"

Akane smiles and says "This is my boyfriend Ranko, he's a guest right now in our house."

Nodoka frowns and says "That is rather bold. It's fairly improper to live with your boyfriend..."

Akane blushes and says "It's not like that! He just needed a place to stay for the moment so daddy let him stay in the guest room."

Kasumi nods "Akane and Ranma would never do anything improper."

Nabiki adds with a sly grin "Sure, I don't think either are ready for more than just making out yet... And they can do that anywhere..."

Akane hisses "Nabiki!"

Nodoka sighs "While it's not my place you two seem very young for that..."

Ranma frowns "Well I would never do anything Akane don't want me to do. I also take our relationship very seriously." He pauses and adds "It was worse with Mr. Tendo trying to engage us to each other the first day we met..."

Nodoka frowns and then Soun interrupts "I just wanted you two to be happy! But dinner is getting cold, why don't we eat?"

Everyone starts to eat and slowly conversation starts back up. Nodoka asks "Isn't Ranko a fairly effeminate name for a boy?"

Nabiki grins and says "His name might be fairly effeminate, but he's definitely bishonen enough to get away with it. No one would doubt he's a guy." In her head she adds 'At least when he is a guy."

Nodoka drops the subject. Though she continues to hint at the improperness of the whole thing. Soun steers the topic away anytime it goes into anything about Nodoka's husband or son, as well as any mention of Ranma's family. So most of the meal is spent discussing what's happened in the passed two years for both the Tendo's and Nodoka.

When dinner is done Akane offers to help Kasumi gather the dishes and Nabiki offers to take the tea service back into the kitchen. Ranma kisses Akane on the cheek and goes up to his room. Soun asks Nodoka to come back to his room so they can talk privately.

In the kitchen, Akane sighs as she puts some dishes in the sink. "I can't believe Auntie Nodoka kept going on about me and Ranma..."

Kasumi smiles and says "Well she is a very traditional woman. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by it. She just wanted to make she you two wouldn't make any mistakes."

Nabiki grins and says "I told you she was controlling... Last time she visited she complained about me handling the finances and insisted I should let daddy take control!"

Akane shudders and says "Well I can see why you aren't exactly thrilled to see her then." The she sighs "I do like her though and I wish she was more encouraging about us... It's not like we'd do anything bad. Ranma isn't a pervert!"

Nabiki and Kasumi smile. Nabiki adds "Sure, though I know you to would love more time by yourselves... Heck you can barely keep your hands off each other most of the day..."

Akane blushes and stammers "I have to go do my homework now!" Then she walks quickly upstairs.

Nabiki laughs as Akane leaves. Kasumi however sighs and says "You don't need to tease her like that Nabiki. They are just in love, so they want to touch and enjoy the feel of each other. I personally don't see anything wrong with it unless they go to far. I trust them though."

Nabiki sighs "I don't mean anything by it. I'd never do anything to harm either of them. I already feel like Ranma's our little brother and as much family as anyone else. It's just my nature to tease..." She pauses and adds "I need to get to my homework Kasumi. Goodnight."

Kasumi replies "Sweet Dreams".

Nabiki walks upstairs heading toward her room. However she hears voices from her fathers room and old instincts take charge. She stops and listens to what's being said.

Nodoka's voice "So my husband really is dead then? It's been over three years since I last had word, but I hoped..." She breaks up as a sob comes from her.

Soun voice replies "It's ok Nodoka all is not lost. My source tells me that your son is still alive. I just need to verify the information before I can tell you where he is. I don't want my oldest friends wife to suffer if the information is wrong..."

Nodoka gets herself under control again and says "Thank you Soun. I owe you for all you have done for me already. I can't thank you enough. It's been so hard not knowing... Know that I know I can at least grieve for my lost husband."

Nabiki stands absolutely still as her thoughts race. 'What the hell? Nodoka's husband is dead and daddy knew before she did? Oldest friend? Daddy has informants? Three years since she'd last heard from them?' Finally her mind comes to the single conclusion that makes any sense 'Nodoka is Ranma's mother? Why didn't daddy tell either of them?'

An answer however doesn't come to her for that question. Not hearing anything else useful and her mind now quite numb with shock she staggers back to her room. Homework though has now been forgotten as she plots to find out for herself just what is going on.

**Part 5: In the Dark of Night Take 2**

A young woman enters a normal Japanese girls room in a typical apartment once more as the light fades as shadows form throughout the room. She's wearing the same black lace Victorian style dress with red trim that she wore the last time. Again the eyes of the doll light up like burning embers. The girl kneels on the floor and respectfully says "Mistress, I have come as requested."

The doll nods it's head and says "Report".

The girl replies "The package was delivered as planned. However the doll servant was noticed faster than expected. It freed itself before the could neutralize it safely and tried to mount an attack. It proved quite ineffective. Their were however four defenders, all but one possessing spirit power to some degree. The fourth didn't show any active spirit power, but was... odd. The dolls senses were to limited for further details on him."

The doll says "Interesting. We had expected only two defenders at best. Give me any details possible about their appearance."

"Their was a boy with black hair in a pony tail and strong spirit power. Another boy with long dark hair who wore robes who was the odd one. Then their were two girls. One with short black hair who was younger and had spirit power much like the pony tailed boy. The other was older with dark brown hair. She had the strongest gift by far, though she seemed less than willing to use it."

The doll smiles evilly "Very interesting." It pauses for the moment and then speaks once more "Make sure the doll servants who are acting as our eyes stay well away from the house. Later I will show you a new technique that should make them harder to spot. Until the new dolls are ready though we must avoid getting closer than a block to them. This is very important."

The girls replies "Yes mistress".

The doll adds "Have a servant follow each of these, as well as the red headed girl if she appears again. It will divide our resources, but information is the key to our success. Now I have important matters to take care of, I will return later. Be ready."

The girl stands as she says "Yes mistress" once more. The eyes have already started to fade back to normal though and the shadow start to fade away with the light returning to normal. The girl moves over to the desk and takes out a Japanese study book on the English language. Once more one shadow remains behind for quite awhile and then it to fades away as if it was never there.

**Author's Notes:**

Well here is Nodoka, though so far she doesn't know Ranma is her son. Soun is defiantly up to something, though why and what exactly is it? Nabiki knows the secret of Ranma's mother, but what will she do with that information? Not to mention a more direct action by the new mystery villain. As well as changes to make Mousse a more important character leading into future events. Also what ever will Kuno do now that Akane's kicked his ass? How about Kodachi? Yeah plenty of stuff in the works here. Also expect some new twists and turns as early as next chapter.

Speaking of Nodoka... Yeah Soun's lie is pretty weak, but he's the only one currently that knows she's Nodoka Saotome and every time they get near the issue he will keep them from knowing as best he can. You can also guess I had to take some leeway with certain things from the Manga and Anime. There are a lot of 'time' issues with several things seeming to happen at once. Nodoka for instance should know the Tendo's at least up until Genma left with Ranma. So like more than a few other fanfiction writers I bent the world and had her be a bit more active in their lives.

Oh and in case you don't know the word bishonen means a 'hunky' guy like most men in soap operas or like most guys in anime geared toward girls/women. I just felt it fit better with the word untranslated as the meaning is deeper in Japanese than my translation would be. It also looked better when I go on to have Nabiki call him a hunk.

Oh by the way, in case your wondering Mousse calls Shampoo Xian Pu, because much like the original series implies their names are never spoken correctly by the Japanese. Here I have them pronounce it correctly and so it's spelled differently. I've done that for awhile, but here it's much more pronounced.

Also remember to give me more feedback, both good and bad! While I appreciate the few who do, I know there are more of you out their reading this series (that or each person leaving a comment looks at the chapters at least 100 times each).

Also if you haven't noticed yet, I've gone back through all the chapters and fixed a lot of grammatical errors as well as updating a lot of formating to hopefully make things easier to read... Though double-spacing doesn't seem to want to carry over like it's supposed to.

Well see you all next time!


	19. Chapter 18: A Woman Scorned

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 18 – A Woman Scorned**

**Part 1: Nabiki's Plan**

The next morning rolls around and the day starts as usual, though Nabiki is awfully quiet. This even continues as she walks to school with Ranma and Akane. Both of who start to worry about her.

Just before one of them can ask her what's wrong she looks over at them and asks "Ranma... I have a question for you..."

Ranma looks puzzled and says "Ok. What is it?"

Nabiki asks "Have you ever looked for your mother?"

Ranma blinks not having expected this question, finally he replies "Not really. I don't really have any details. Heck I don't have any details at all. The only thing I know is that pop didn't give birth to me."

Nabiki says "Well your father's name would give us a place to start, if you want to find her."

Ranma looks at the ground and says "I don't really want to get my hopes up and then find out she's dead, ya know? It's easier to just accept the fact she probably died years ago, than to look and see for sure."

Nabiki looks annoyed "But you don't know, she could be alive just waiting for you to come back home..."

Ranma shrugs "True, but if she was alive I would have thought pop would have had to mention her some time. He never did though."

Nabiki says "You just want to believe because it's easier. You're just a coward, too scared to find out the truth."

Akane exclaims "Nabiki!" & Ranma yells "Hey!"

Nabiki shakes her head "You are, I'm not about to take that back." She pauses and then adds "Well ok, I will, if you ask me to look into it for you and find out one way or the other."

Ranma blinks as his anger fades a bit. "You'd do that? You could do that?"

Nabiki nods "Sure, I won't even charge you. This is about your mother after all. I can't charge someone for something like that."

Ranma looks at the ground again and then looks up at her. "Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?"

Nabiki sighs "Look, we lost our mother years ago and it hurt a lot... But I think not knowing would hurt more in the long run. Just look at Auntie Nodoka last night as an example. She hasn't seen her family in years. If something did go wrong, it's possible that months could pass and she'd never know. Her situation reminds me a lot of yours. I know she would rather know for sure than suffer not knowing."

Ranma stares at her as they walk. Akane looks slightly surprised and says "I never expected you to say something like that... It's almost Kasumi like... No offense."

Nabiki laughs and says "Well she is my sister. No offense taken for that either. A few weeks ago, I may have thought it... But you couldn't have paid me enough money to say it... Maybe I'm just growing up."

Akane looks thoughtful. Ranma says "I guess I can't turn down someone offering to help. If you're willing, I'm willing to find out."

Nabiki smiles "Ok, I'll start later today. The sooner we start the sooner we'll know." She pauses then adds "Oh, remember how you wanted me to create something so you don't have to go over your whole life story every time someone finds out your secret?"

Ranma nods "Sure, I remember saying something like that."

Nabiki grins "Well I think I already have something I can show you during lunch. I'll track you down once I pick the first copy up."

Ranma shrugs "Sure. We'll probably be by our tree anyways..." He glances at Akane.

Akane shrugs "Sure that's ok."

They walk on, things now much more normal between the three of them. Ranma and Akane are back to teasing each other. Nabiki walks mostly in silence, except to toss a comment into the mix from time to time.

Nabiki however is really thinking about her plan. 'I can't be sure, yet, if Nodoka is really his mother. Daddy would know, but he seems to be reluctant to tell Nodoka that Ranma is her son. Is daddy not really sure himself? That seems silly, Genma was his friend for years by the sound of things. Then why isn't he saying anything? What angle is he playing?'

She shakes her head 'Never mind that, I need to contact my helpful courthouse employees who owe me favors. There have to be records somewhere to tell me if Nodoka is Ranma's mother or not…clan rosters, birth certificates, marriage certificates, and more. This should be easy.'

**Part 2: The Hand of Fate**

Homeroom is fairly normal, for Furinkan at least. Well, up until a knock at the door caused everyone to look up. A young man with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and a beautiful feminine face enters the room. His uniform is the same as any other boy in the school except for the large spatula that seems to be strapped to his back. He walks over to the teacher.

The teacher asks "What can I do for you?" He hands the teacher a note and the teacher reads it over quickly. The teacher then stands up and says "Class it seems we will have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself."

The boy nods and says "I'm Ukyo Kuonji. I am one of Japan's best Okonomiyaki chefs. Please take good care of me." The last is the standard phrase used when joining a new class.

The class has fairly mixed reactions. The boys are fairly jealous for the most part, easily noticing this new boy is one of the better looking guys in the school. The girls for the most part get hearts in their eyes as the delight in a new cute guy in their midst. Akane didn't really care one way or the other.

Ranma however had the oddest reaction of all. He had been staring wistfully at Akane ignoring the goings on of the class and instead thinking about what he wanted to do at lunch. Hearing the name 'Ukyo Kuonji' however surprises him into making a comment out loud.

He mumbles "Ukyo Kuonji?" Then somewhat louder he exclaims "Ucchan?" several nearby heads turn towards him including Akane's. Ukyo looks over at him and smiles an intimidating, no, evil smile.

Ukyo walks over to where Ranma sits and Ranma can't help but stare at him the whole time. He finally stands near Ranma and says "Ranchan. It's been a long time."

Ranma smiles then frowns slightly "Yeah it's been ages, in fact I never thought I'd see you again... But, uh…Ukyo since when where you a girl? And why are you dressed in a boy's uniform when you're a girl?"

A look of surprise crosses Ukyo's face and every single person in the room besides those two face faults. Ukyo hisses "How did you know?"

Ranma shrugs "Your aura, is a bit off... But it's pretty obvious that it's a feminine aura. I always thought you were a boy..."

Ukyo's face grows red and she looks angry "You thought I was a boy? Your father engaged us to be married!"

Ranma looks at her blankly. "Uh, say that again? I don't remember Pop's engaging me to anyone... Well other than the arrangement between him and Mr. Tendo. I only recently found out about..."

Ukyo looks even angrier "How could you not know! You rode off on the Okonomiyaki cart that was my dowry, leaving me behind!"

Ranma frowns "Well I do remember pop making me leave and I was riding on something... I also remember you chasing after us and then falling on the ground. I always just thought you didn't want me to leave..."

Ukyo doesn't look any happier. She snaps "I cannot believe you didn't know! I refuse to believe you didn't know! In my shame I discarded my identity as a girl!"

Ranma looks puzzled "Uh Ucchan we were like, you know, six and all... I barely remember life when I was six. But why would you 'discard' your identity as a girl? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Ukyo loses what little is left of her temper and yells "That's more than enough from you! I challenge you to combat after school behind the gym! Be there or face the shame of your cowardice!"

The teacher chooses that moment to finally call the class back to order instructing Ukyo to take a seat near the back of the classroom. Most of the class is completely confused. Akane is angry. Ranma simply wonders if all his friends from his youth will come find him with a desire to inflict bodily harm to him. Ukyo stares into Ranma's back the whole time they are in class together.

**Part 3: Of Friends Lost**

Under their tree an angry Akane is glaring at Ranma. She has been doing that very thing for nearly five minutes, when finally she sighs and says "Ok Ranma, spill it, what the heck is up with you and Ukyo?"

Ranma replies "I don't really know. It's what I've been thinking about all morning myself. I mean I've cherished what I remember of him... err, her. Since we were six, she was my first friend. I didn't know she was a girl though, I always thought she was a boy. I mean she never wore dresses, had short hair, and Ukyo is a mostly boys name... How was I supposed to know?"

Akane frowns and says "What about this whole engagement thing?"

Ranma takes her hand in his, though he has to place his other hand over top of hers so she can't pull it away. He sighs and says "Akane, I didn't know anything about an engagement. Pop must have wanted free food, he was such a bastard. For what it's worth we are technically engaged as well in the same way and your claim to me predates hers by over six years..." He smiles "Besides you're the one I like in that way, not her... I'd love to have her as a friend again, I won't deny that. I've missed Ucchan a lot over the years... That doesn't mean you aren't more important to me though Akane."

At just that moment Nabiki steps around the tree and says "Nice words Ranma. I for one am glad to hear that." Then she takes a seat next to them both.

Akane stares at Nabiki "Ok. Not that I'm not happy to see my sister or anything, but uh I don't remember inviting you at the moment."

Nabiki shrugs "I told you I had that brochure for Ranma to take a look at this morning. I'm pretty sure I said I'd give it to him at lunch." She pauses and adds "Besides with the news of a possible fiancée, other than my little sister, appearing at school for Ranma's hand, I figure I had to check in and see what you two were going to do about her."

Ranma says "I don't know what to do about Ucchan... She's just another innocent victim of my stupid father. She was my best friend when we were kids. I really don't want to hurt her, but she really does seem to want to fight me..." He sighs.

Nabiki shrugs "Well I already have a betting pool going for the fight, so you have to at least show up... Other than that I suggest knocking some sense in her. I mean she dresses as a boy for god's sake..." She pauses and says "Anyway... Here is a prototype 'Ranma Saotome: The Myth and Lore' brochure. Let me know what you think. I need to get back to work. If you need a hand let me know."

She smiles as she stands up and waves to the two of them as she leaves. Everyone who saw a smiling Nabiki grew completely worried, after all everyone knew Nabiki Tendo the Ice Queen didn't smile... Nabiki noted it, but ignored it. 'Better to keep them guessing, at least for now.'

Ranma watches Nabiki leave and says "You know I haven't really known her long, but she seems a heck of a lot nicer lately than she normally is..."

Akane nods "I know what you mean. Before the other day it had been years since the last time she hugged me... Heck it's been years since the last time I saw her smile. If she didn't seem so much happier than she had been in all those years I'd be worried. As long as she's happy though, I'm all for it... It's nice to have my sister back and not the Ice Queen."

Akane then she looks over at Ranma as a thought comes to her. "Now where were we... Oh yeah, you were trying to prove I had nothing to worry about from your old friend..."

Ranma smiles as he gets an idea and says "Yeah I was... Now how could I prove it to you..." He moves closer to Akane, still holding her hand.

Akane lowers her voice a little and replies "I'm not sure... I'm awfully upset about the whole engagement thing after all... It would have to be something special... Have any ideas...?" She leans her head a bit closer to his.

Ranma replies "I may have an idea or two..." He leans his head closer to hers until their lips touch. Soon they have their arms wrapped around each other and are locked in a passionate kiss.

Eventually they are interrupted by the sound of giggling very close to them. They pull away a bit breathlessly and see Sayuri and Yuka staring at them and trying to cover their faces with their hands. Yuka asks "Quite the show you've been giving a good chunk of the school. You want a room or something? I'm sure we could think of something to tell the teachers..."

Both Ranma and Akane blush a deep red. Akane stammers out "No, that's ok, we just got a little carried away..."

Sayuri teases "You sure? I know I sure as heck wouldn't want to stop if I was doing that..."

Sayuri and Yuka were amazed as the couple turns an even brighter shade of red. Ranma looks flustered, but says "No. Uh, it's probably time to go back in huh?"

Yuka smiles and says "Almost. We came to check on you two in case you were still angry. I have to say if you still are you hide it awfully well..."

Akane grabs Ranma's hand in hers and stands up. "Come on Ranma, we should get back inside." Ranma stands up and is pulled along behind her until they get inside. Then she presses, a somewhat confused, Ranma up against a wall.

Akane looks him in the eyes and says "When you do meet with her after school I want to be there with you, ok? We both need to explain a few things to her."

Ranma smiles "Sure thing. Though, if you keep me pressed against this wall much longer I'm going to have to kiss you again."

Akane blushes again and says "Well think of that later when we get home... We can't keep making out at school."

Ranma points out something with a smile on his face. "You still haven't let me up though..."

Akane sighs and pulls away from him saying "Let's get back to class..." In her own head though she thinks 'God, I need a cold shower when I have gym class.' They slowly head back to class.

**Part 4: Clash of Destiny – Akane's Side**

Akane leaves the girl's dressing room after taking a very long cold shower. Gym was her last class of the day and the only thing left was to go help Ranma deal with Ukyo. Just thinking about Ranma, however, seemed to cause her hormones to go into overdrive today. Well at least since lunch. So she'd taken a cold shower for several minutes to get herself back under control. It had her thinking of how cold she was rather than Ranma at the very least.

Outside the other girls had already left. Going to either to club activities, Ranma's fight with Ukyo, or simply home, which left her all alone at the moment, with no one else in sight. She was considering that a good thing, until a black rose embedded itself into the ground at her feet.

She took a small leap backwards and then she heard the cackle. It was the laugh of doom only one girl could possibly make. Akane sighs inwardly and thinks 'Why did she have to show up now? I have things to do...' She scans the area, until she sees the girl standing on the limb of a tree.

Akane growls, "What now Kodachi? Haven't been beaten often enough lately? Decide to pick another fight with me?"

Kodachi laughs some more and replies "Why you foolish girl. No one has ever beaten me in a fair fight. If you hadn't cheated I would have won."

Akane narrows her eyes and says "I think you were the one who cheated; you only decided I did when I stopped you from being able to cheat."

Kodachi waves her hand as if the matter was unimportant. "I need not listen to commoner lies. However you have hurt my brother. What he sees in you I shall never know. No lowly commoner may dare harm a Kuno though. So you must be made to pay. On top of that I hear scandalous lies that you dared sexually assault my dear Ranma. There is no way he could pass up my obvious charms for one of your kind."

Akane growls "If you mean I kissed him, then yes and he enjoyed every minute of it. He's my boyfriend, it's kinda one of the things we do... Oh wait, I forgot you wouldn't know seeing as how you've never had a date in your life. Let alone a boyfriend. And your brother is wealthy perverted scum, he deserves more than a few broken bones."

Kodachi narrows her eyes and says "We shall see who has the last laugh!" She lashes out with her trusty ribbon and Akane dodges out of the way.

Akane continues to dodge strikes from the ribbon as she tries to work out a strategy. She's at a disadvantage since Kodachi's ribbon is extremely long and her place in the tree make the other girl hard to attack up close. Kodachi has obviously been ready for this.

Kodachi sneaks in a new attack. Much like the rose Akane saw land in front of her before, Kodachi tosses a Black Rose at her like it was a dart. At the same time Kodachi lashes out with her whip limiting her movement options. Akane chooses to block the rose with her left forearm, to avoid the ribbon.

This proves to be something of a mistake when she felt the rose strike her forearm and leave behind a burning/stinging sensation. Kodachi laughs her hideous laugh yet again, obviously enjoying whatever evil scheme she has in mind. Kodachi lashes out again with the ribbon and Akane leaps backward.

Kodachi says "Have you realized the power of my new black roses yet? Each rose has a special neural toxin that it secretes from it's thorns. The toxin doesn't affect the whole body, but it does affect a fairly large portion of it. If you arm hasn't gone completely numb yet, it will!" Her grin is truly insane as she finishes her rant.

Akane realizes the truth to Kodachi's words as she tries to move her arm and finds it nearly impossible. Akane yells "That's cheap Kodachi! Can't beat me fair even with an advantage, so you poison me?"

Kodachi simply smirks. "My methods are simply beyond mere commoners. It's only a matter of time before enough poison accumulates to render you completely immobile. Maybe once that happens I will find Ranma and take you both home with me. Then you can watch as I play with him and I will let my dear brother play with you."

Those were absolutely the worst choice of words she could have said. Akane grits her teeth and says "So that's how you want to play it, huh? Me and Ranma are just some sort of playthings for your twisted desires? Well ok, if that is how you want to play the game... Then the kid gloves are off." She clenches both hands into fists and feels the now familiar surge of power as she calls on her fire affinity.

Kodachi calls out "Parlor tricks will not save you now you common street slut." She reaches back her ribbon to lash out once more.

Akane however had been thinking all night about Ranma's lessons on ki attacks last evening. She'd replayed everything she could remember from her unconscious use of such an attack. She then added the new concepts he'd taught her. She'd even come up with names. Names she'd thought would be cute to share with Ranma later when they practiced, but cute names or not, if she could use them now, Kodachi would be the one suffering.

As the ribbon lashes down at her, Akane blurs. Her ki enhanced legs moving her almost to fast to see a she rushes under the ribbon toward the base of the tree Kodachi stands in. Leaving the tip of Kodachi's ribbon to scour the ground where she had been standing and throw up debris.

When Akane reaches the base of the tree she reaches out with her right hand and concentrates as she says "Flame Tongue." A ring of flames springs outwards from where her hand touches the tree, expanding almost to quick to follow. Where ever it passes the tree blackens as it is turned almost to ash in an instant. Kodachi barely springs away from the tree as the ring of flame reaches the tree limb she has been standing on. Within moments the tree is consumed and all the leaves are burning as the trunk collapses under it's weight.

Akane springs back out of the way of the tree. Kodachi calls out "So it is sorcery you use to manipulate my dear Ranma and my brother! I should have realized earlier!"

Akane growls and says "If you think this is sorcery, than you should take a better look at Ranma. Now do you still want to play you stupid arrogant bitch?"

Kodachi stares at Akane with completely undisguised hatred in her eyes. She lashes out yet again with her ribbon. This time however Akane doesn't try to avoid it. Instead she reaches out and catches it when it gets near her. Because of the razor-wire on the edges it hurts to grab it, but she doesn't care. Thoughts of pain are for later.

She smiles and says "Flame Tongue" again. The part of the ribbon in her hand gets so hot the metal actually vaporizes under her hand, and the ribbon itself burns away in an instant all along its length. Kodachi barely drops the handle in time to avoid getting burnt. The now glowing red razor-wire is the only thing that remains to fall to the ground.

Kodachi however simply pulls out a set of clubs and extends the spikes hidden in them. Holding two in one hand she launches another black rose and then sends a club following it. Akane continues to smile and says "Flame Strike" as she points her hand outwards. A small burst of fire shots from her outstretched hand to wither the rose to nothing and badly damage the club, causing it hit the ground near her feet.

Kodachi screams "What the hell are you!" and then rushes forward with a pair of clubs in hand.

Akane sighs and then changes her position. She takes a pose that makes it look like she going to blow someone a kiss. That sort of wild almost silly grin still on her face, she says "Flame Kiss." A ball of fire forms just in front of her outstretched palm and then jets toward Kodachi like a comet, leaving a trail in it's wake. Kodachi tries to stop and jump back, but she isn't nearly fast enough. Akane however wasn't aiming directly at the girl so the ball hits the ground a foot or two in front of her instead. The ball explodes on contact and the shock wave picks Kodachi off the ground and tosses her back a couple dozen feet before she rolls across the ground. Where the ball hit is now a five foot wide crater.

Akane walks toward Kodachi at a leisurely pace, taking her time as the girl feebly tries to pull herself to her feet. While she walks Akane says "Ranma is mine and I am his. Got that bitch? You and your brother need some serious mental help." She pauses then adds "Though right now, I just have a simple choice for you to make. I hope you pick option one, because that sounds like fun to me, but it's your choice. Option one is you telling me some more stupid insults and I get to beat on you till you end up in the hospital with your idiot brother. Option two is where you limp off and leave Ranma alone, so I don't have to kick your ass all over the school grounds."

Akane finally comes within five feet of Kodachi and stops. She asks "So, which option is it going to be?"

Kodachi can't help but stare as a cold fear grips her. She hasn't just gotten beat this time around, she's been mauled. By a mere peasant girl none the less! She can feel the torn or burnt patches to what had been a brand new leotard only an hour ago. She can also feel the torn and burnt patches of skin to go along with the look of the leotard. Nothing has been broken, yet, but since those flames had started to dance around Akane's hands she's been completely useless. She now understands why her brother had ended up in the hospital, quite clearly.

Kodachi decides on the better part of valor. She struggles to her feet and, without looking at Akane, she limps away. Having to run off with her tail between her legs was new to her and she didn't like it at all. Eventually, however, she manages to leave the schoolyard.

Akane takes a step as her anger drips away and promptly falls on her ass. She'd overexerted herself quite a bit, not realizing exactly how taxing those abilities where to use until after she'd worn herself out. For the moment all she can do is sit on the ground and think 'I'm sorry Ranma, I won't be there in time to help you.'

**Part 5: Clash with Destiny – Ranma's Side**

Ranma walks through the crowd until he is in front of a strange looking fighting ring. Strange looking in the sense that it has a reflective black floor in the middle ringed with a more standard material in white along the edges. Well that and the large cylindrical containers sitting next to Ukyo where she stands near one end of the ring.

Ranma however is paying very little attention to that and far more to the fact that Akane is late. Its at least ten minutes since class has ended and he hasn't seen her. 'Where could she be?'

Ukyo however spots him as he passes the crowd and calls out "So you finally decided to show up?"

Ranma looks over at her and replies "I don't want to fight you Ucchan, but you're not giving me any other choice right now."

Ukyo grins "So get in the ring so I can beat you."

Ranma sighs and then hops into the ring on part of the white edge lining the center of the ring. He says "You do remember I always won when we were little, right? Also who is going to judge this thing?"

Ukyo narrows her eyes and says "I remember just fine, but I'm not a little girl anymore. As for who will judge... I don't think we'll need a judge."

Ranma shrugs "I guess we can go without that, though you did challenge me. Normally that would imply a judge and all."

Ukyo shakes her head "Stop stalling and fight damn you!"

Ranma sighs again and walks toward her. She gets annoyed by the fact he doesn't seem to want to attack and so pulls out some small spatulas from a bandoleer across her chest. She tosses a series of spatulas at him and he dodges them, though he is somewhat amazed by how well they seemed to fly. He does however take a look at where they land. Each spatula had buried itself part way into whatever it encountered.

Ranma turns back to face Ukyo and says "Um Ucchan... You do realize you could hurt someone with those, right?"

Ukyo grins evilly and says "That is sorta the plan."

Ranma sighs and mutters "It seems all my childhood friends come back to kill me... What the hell is up with that?"

Ukyo yells "Enough talk!" and tosses another series of throwing spatulas toward him. Ranma avoids again frustrating Ukyo, who in turn throws yet another series of throwing spatulas. Ranma however has been watching to make sure they don't leave the ring and when one does finally go to the wrong place and head for the crowd he lashes out with a kick that sends it flying across the ring to embed itself in one of the back left corner post.

Ukyo picks up her giant spatula and sticks it into one of the bins, then she yells "That seems to easy for you, but how will you fare against this!" That said she pulls a mass of what look like noodles from the cylinder and tosses it at him. This proves harder to dodge as they break apart as they come toward him. In the end his left arm gets tangled in some of the noodles which he can't avoid.

As he tries to untangle the first batch of noodles, she hurls another which manages to catch his legs as he dives toward the center of the ring. His hand brushes the surface of the black center area and screams "Hot!" He tries to correct the fall and get off of the black section, but it's much to late and his feet are hopelessly tangled in noodles. His shoulder touches the black surface and he rolls across the surface trying to minimize the damage he takes. Eventually he rolls onto the white material again. Though his shirt is now burnt and his shoulder is extra crispy.

He tries to struggle to his feet, but the noodles hold him tight. Ukyo laughs in a sort of maniac way at the sight and says "Having trouble? Maybe you've realized exactly what your situation is...? By the way those are my special binding noodles, given a bit of time or some heat they turn as hard as concrete... Oh and do be careful of the floor unless you want to become dinner for something..."

Ranma growls and thinks to himself 'I don't want to hurt Ucchan, but she's really not making this easy on me. I mean hot plate floored fighting rings? I've seen some weird stuff, but that's new... Don't even get me started on concrete hard noodles... Oh well let's give everyone a real show and maybe I can get Ucchan out of here and talk to her for a bit in a more calm and civilized manner.'

He manages to finally sit up as Ukyo prepares to throw another set of throwing spatulas at him. He calls on his element and says "Flash". Electricity crackles across his skin and burns away the noodles, just in time to dodge the throwing spatulas.

He stands up and says "I really don't want to fight you Ucchan, but you aren't giving me a choice. So let's leave this ring behind and get serious."

He puts on another burst of ki before she can reply and is suddenly standing before Ukyo. She blinks having barely seen him move and he reaches out to grab the collar of her boy's uniform. She screams, an entirely feminine scream, and jerks away from him which tears the buttons along the front of her shirt. Switching things around Ranma grabs her by the waist and uses a ki assisted jump to send them both upwards to land on the roof of the school. He then lets her go.

Ukyo staggers a few steps and then turns around with tears in her eyes. She holds her shirt together with one hand and yells "Were you just playing with me? Again? First you leave without out me and make my life hell. Now you make me think I could get my honor back by defeating you, only to have you one up me and make it all worthless!"

Ranma shakes his head "I didn't try to fight you seriously because I treasure my childhood memories of you. Also like I told you, I never knew what was going on when we left. If I did I would have been yelling for pop to take us back or take you with us. Back then I still expected we'd see you again. It was about two years before I realized pop almost seemed to refuse to visit the same place twice unless it was in the middle of nowhere."

Ukyo sneers "Sure. My life is hell because we were kids and your father is a worthless piece of trash... That's just great... Where is that worthless bump of flesh anyways?"

Ranma calmly says "Buried two feet under the ground in a remote part of china. He's been dead for at least three years now."

Ukyo blinks and then laughs out loud. "So I'm to be denied even that bastards head, huh? Just great..." She sighs.

Ranma asks "Why do you want to kill me so bad...?"

Ukyo looks at him, staring into his eyes. Finally she says "Do you really want to know?"

Ranma nods "Yes. Yes, I do."

Ukyo shrugs "Well when you two left me crying in the road it was horrible. Everyone in town told me how I must be such a horrible girl to have my fiancée run away and leave me behind. Not just the kids mind you, but the adults as well. My father heard it all as well; he'd been suckered out of his cart with barely the shirt on his back remaining. In the end he had to beg grandfather to take us in. Without the cart he just couldn't take care of me. Grandfather is a traditionalist though. He saw this as a huge smear on the family honor. He took us back in, but to regain some sense of honor he had me legally recorded as a boy rather than a girl. After all a boy couldn't marry another boy, and so the loss of the cart was simply theft and incompetence. Both of which weren't as bad as the alternative. To live I had to give up being a girl."

Ranma says soothingly "I know how that must have felt..."

Ukyo cuts him off "You know how I feel? Don't make me laugh. The hell that was my life only got worse as a boy. Other boys often could tell I wasn't quite like them and they avoided me. I spent my days training in my families martial art. Battling the sea with my battle spatula. My father couldn't take it all and practically abandoned me to the will of my grandfather. It only became worse when I started puberty and noticed guys... In that way... I only ever tried to act on those thoughts once and it cost me one of the few friends I managed to make. Not to mention being considered a freak by the entire student body. You and your father are the only people I could possibly blame. But I couldn't find you. So I held my hate strong in my heart and trained for my vengeance."

Ukyo pauses and, before Ranma can speak, she continues "Now I finally managed to find you and all my training was wasted. I can't beat you... Heck I couldn't even see you when you ran toward me down there... So what have I spent my whole life doing? What was the point? Not to mention I can't go back now, my grandfather ordered me to return with your head or with your hand in marriage. Failure means I have no place in the family anymore. I'll be all alone." She trails off and falls silent, staring at her hands.

Ranma gazes at Ukyo for a long moment and then says "I do understand. Better than you might think. I can tell you now, you were probably better off not coming with us."

Ukyo frowns and throws an angry glare at Ranma. "If you think that, you're a fool. My life has been hell."

Ranma smiles slightly and says "Well let me tell you about my life and you decide..."

She shrugs and Ranma starts to tell of his life. "After leaving you pop was reluctant to settle in one place for more than a month or two. So we were always on the move. Pop made my life all about the art, and only the art. He made me fight with him for every scrap of food I ever ate. That didn't change until he died. He woke me up at dawn with buckets of cold water, until I learned to avoid threats even in my sleep. That alone took years. He also tried to train me in a technique only he would be stupid enough to try to teach someone. He tied me in fish sausages and threw me in a pit with a bunch of starved house cats. It wasn't just one time either. I lost count of how many times I entered that pit screaming and begging him to stop. He never did. Finally, I did 'learn' the technique he was trying to teach. What I 'learned', however, was a way of making my mind regress into that of an animal. On pure instinct with my other training it causes some unique effects. I basically act like a cat in human form. Or at least I did for years, I couldn't even hold a kitten or it would send me into hysterics. When I emerged from the pit the first time, I savaged pop. He never stood a chance. Luckily for me a little old lady came by and by treating me like a cat she settled me down and I slowly came back to myself. She even got pop some medical attention so he didn't die. I was nine at the time."

Ukyo just stares as he pauses. His voice had gained a dull almost haunting tone that deepened the entire time he talked and left no doubt in her mind that it was true. He continues "While he recovered we spent some time at a dojo somewhere nearby. I'm not exactly sure where now. There I meet a young boy who would become the second friend I ever had. I walked him to school and would tease him about his bad sense of direction, it was fun for a time. He apparently never thought that way. I ran into him not to long ago now and he tried to rape my girlfriend and kill me. He never even explained why he hated me so much as to do that. Pop took us away again before we were supposed to have a fight. He then took me to a training ground in china. It was cursed, but that never stopped pop. If he didn't believe in the curse before, he did after. The magical pools change the person that falls into them. He fell into the pool of drowned panda. Then he knocked me into the pool of drowned girl."

Now this part Ukyo just can't believe and she sniffs dismissively. Ranma smiles ever so slightly again. "It's quite true. My body changes into that of a girl every time I get splashed with cold water and has since I was ten. At least you had a normal puberty, for half of mine I was a girl. Pops freaked out and we spent the next year trying one wacky solution after another to get rid of the curses. Nothing ever worked, but eventually the danger in the attempts proved his downfall. So there I was alone in the middle of no where in china and every time it rained I turned into a thirteen year old girl. In what had to be the luckiest moment of my entire life I met a person who wanted to take me in. Not just take me in, but continue teaching me the only thing I had ever learned how to do. Life wasn't easy though. His life is hardly normal at the best of times. I found myself in more than one life and death situation and I've even had to kill people. Evil people they may have been, but they were still people. That's still leaving out things like the times I've had guys try to do various things to me. At least you were left alone, I would have loved to be left alone sometimes."

Ukyo isn't sure what to say. Ranma hands her the brochure Nabiki had given him at lunch. "Here, this explains things a bit. Akane's sister made it for me so it's easier to explain things. I thought you deserved to hear most of it from me directly though."

Akane has finally managed to get to the roof by this time. She holds back a ways, seeing that they are just talking. She does however notice Ukyo's ripped shirt and the wrapping hidden beneath it. Ranma senses her presence and is relieved.

Ukyo asks "So where does this leave me?"

Ranma shakes his head "I can't answer that for you. Personally I'd like it if you'd be my friend again. I've missed you all these years. But you can't just kill me outright and I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you either. All I can say is, I'll do what I can to help you, but you have to take your life back from others. You aren't your grandfather or even your father. You are Ukyo Kuonji. You're also really a young woman. I think you are cute enough, if you just didn't wear boy's clothes and didn't pretend to be a guy I'm sure you'd have a lot of attention around here."

Ukyo blushes and says "Thanks I guess..."

Ranma says "Think about what I've told you and let me know if you need any help. If nothing else I'm always there for my friends and family."

Ukyo blinks "Family?"

Ranma turns his head toward Akane and smiles "Yeah family. I didn't understand for a long time. Maybe too long, but a home is where you make it and family are those that you care for you and you care for them back. It's not just about blood or honor."

He holds out his hand toward Akane and she walks over. He frowns however when he sees the marks on her uniform and the way her left arm is hanging limply. Ranma raises an eyebrow and asks "What happened to you?"

Akane scowls "Kodachi decided to play with me. She thought poison roses that paralyze your limbs would be just thing to guarantee she'd win. To bad for her I took exception to her plan and kicked her ass into next week. She ran off with her tail between her legs." Then she smiles shyly and says "Of course, I kinda overexerted myself and it's taken awhile to pull myself back together."

Ranma asks "How did you do that...?"

Akane smiles "Well let's just say Kodachi got to be the first to see what I'd planned on showing you tonight during our training session."

Ranma blinks and says "You already pulled off a ki attack?"

Akane smiles coyly and says "Not just one, but three. Surprised Kodachi, I can say that much."

Ranma shakes his head "Never do anything the easy way huh?"

Akane grins "Nope, wouldn't ever work if I did. Though you're hardly one to talk... It looks like you got attacked by a griddle..."

Ranma sighs "Don't ask..."

Akane smiles and says "Sure..."

Ranma takes her hand in his as Ukyo watches. After looking into each others eyes for awhile, Ranma turns back to Ukyo. "I need to get home. Remember what I said though. We are both here if you need us."

They slowly walk away hand in hand as Ukyo stares. 'That should be me holding his hand. It's not, but it should be...' She glances down at the brochure. 'I guess I get some homework tonight after all. What am I going to do...?'

**Part 6: Nabiki's Plan Take 2**

Nabiki enters her room and collapses on her bed. 'Who would think it could be so hard to find records? You'd think they were military secrets or something. I can find all sorts of strange records listed under 'Ranma Saotome', but 'Genma Saotome' is almost a blank slate. I even ran 'Nodoka Saotome' and had better luck. In fact there is a Nodoka Saotome who lives in Tokyo, I'm just not sure if she's our 'Auntie Nodoka' or not. Heck at this point it would almost make more sense if she was the sister to Ranma's mom and they happened to name their kids the same.'

This trail of thought had started when she'd heard back from her contacts earlier. Even though she could find Ranma Saotome as a resident of Tokyo, he had no birth certificate she could find through her sources. It got worse though. Some of the records that turned up claimed nothing but nonsense, like a police file claiming Ranma was a forty something panty thief. She didn't need DNA tests to tell her Ranma wasn't any older than her sister Akane was. So where did this stuff come from?

In the end she felt like she had information on two separate people, both named Ranma Saotome. One was the young man she knew. Passports, police information from several countries across the world from strange unexplainable incidents, and an age of roughly sixteen. All that information was mostly over the last three years.

Then there was another Ranma Saotome. Some things seemed similar: They were both martial artists, both traveled a lot, heck they both even put away food like mad when they wanted from the reports. The biggest difference was a list of, mostly petty, crimes, failure to pay back loans, and an age difference of more than twenty years. So who was the other Ranma?

'Well now that is a good question...' She thought. 'What makes it worse is the lack of records on Genma. I did find a birth record for him. Beyond that though... Well you'd think he hadn't gotten so much as a parking ticket his whole life. That makes no sense when compared to Ranma's stories of his travels with his father.'

She takes a deep breathe and finally admits what she's tried not to think. 'The only thing that makes any sense is that Genma purposefully erased as much as his record as possible. Then once he did... He used his sons identity to get himself out of trouble. Who would do that to their own son though? And why?'

She sighs. 'I need a new angle on this...So what else can I do...?' She wonders for awhile and then she has another thought. 'Wait, daddy knew Genma for years... They studied under the same master. They went to high school together. Genma may have erased himself, but I can't believe daddy could do the same thing. So if I can find records of daddy, then I should be able to trace those with him... Well at least it's a start.'

She thinks about it some more and gets another idea, though it will be much harder to pull off without revealing what she really wanted to confirm. 'I need to see if mother might know. I'll have to be careful to tread that path. It means asking Kasumi if she can summon mother again just to answer my questions... I'm not sure she'll want to. Oh well, no point beating around the bush... I'll just have to try to ask her when I can get her alone."

Her plans now set, she gets up and starts on her homework.

**Part 7: Gathering in the Dark**

It should be an idyllic scene. After all it's late night in a park in one of the subsections of Tokyo, with Sakura trees all around and a brightly lit colored fountain sparkling in the middle of an open area ringed by benches. However a chill creeps through the air promising dark deeds to all who pass through on this night.

A young woman wearing a black lace Victorian style dress with red trim, with long strands of black hair pooled behind her stands to one side. She carries a large doll dressed in a black satin version of a sixteenth century European gown. The dolls eyes however are very strange in that they glow with a dark red light standing out like burning embers in the darkness.

Three figures emerge from the shadows on the opposite side of the clearing. Once the first girl notices the others arrive she starts toward the fountain. The other three do as well.

Both sides stop about ten feet apart and the middle of the three figures speaks. "You must be Saeko Kenjou the mistress of dolls and Suigin Tou the demon doll."

The girl with the doll nods her head in a slight bow and replies "We are. You must be the Dark Sisters: Aya, Kasha, and Nori." Each girl nods their head in response and Saeko looks them over in the light from the fountain.

Each of the teenage girls stands naked. Well, naked in the sense that they aren't wearing anything that could be described as clothes. Instead, the only thing covering them up is a series of patterns that cover their bodies like glowing dark red paint. They look very much alike, except for the way their black hair is arranged and the shapes of the patterns covering each. If they aren't triplets they could easily pass for them.

The girl on the left is Kasha, she has long hair that cascades down her back hanging loose. A single bar of glowing red passes under each eye and across her nose covers her face. A circle with a triangle under it adorns each shoulder and a line of glyphs traces the path from the tip of the triangle down to her wrist on each arm. Another red bar passes over each breast to cover the tips of each and curves around her sides, though it doesn't continue all the way around to the back. Another circle with a triangle covers the area between her legs. And lastly another set of the circle with a triangle under it covers each hip with a line of glyphs continue down her legs until they reach her ankles.

The girl in the center is Aya, she has long hair as well though hers is tied into a long braid down her back. A line curves across her forehead and follows parallel paths on each side of her body. Down her cheeks, along her neck, over the tip of each breast, across her tight abdomen, on each hip, and finally passes down each leg along the outside of the thigh until it ends at the base of her ankle. Another line begins at her belly button and travels across her belly downwards to cover her most private area and then comes up along her back till it reaches the base of her spine where it ends.

The girl on the right is Nori, she has shoulder length hair with two short braids along her temples. She has three triangles covering her face, one on her forehead and one on each cheek. The one on her forehead points a tip upwards, the ones on each cheek have the tip pointing down. Another triangle with an upward facing tip adorns each shoulder. On her chest one upward facing triangle sits below her neck and one downward facing triangle covers the tip of each breast. Each hand has a triangle covering it that points toward the fingers. A longer triangle points upwards toward her belly button to cover her lower regions. On each hip sits another upward pointing triangle. And finally a last pair of triangles covers the top of each foot pointing toward her toes.

The doll seems to get impatient while both sides appraise each other. Finally she says "So what brings you three here?"

Aya, who acts as their spokesperson, replies "We just came to have some fun. We heard there were some entertaining people here that taught Ryoga and Shampoo a little lesson. I guess that old Amazon bitch and Mistress Talon couldn't whip the two toys into shape well enough to pass their final test for mastery."

The doll smirks and replies "Both were still not ready and didn't do nearly enough work to gather information. That however doesn't really explain why you are here."

Aya smirks back and says "Well we thought there might be enough fun to be had by all and we got bored... The Americans on our mission were too easily defeated. Would you be willing to share some of your information with us, if we agree to share the information we find while we enjoy ourselves in return?"

Suigin Tou seems to think it over and then says "Saeko, give them information on those targets we are aware of currently and then return home. Also give the girls your number in case they need it. That will be all for tonight."

Saeko replies "Yes mistress." as the light fades from the dolls eyes.

Kasha asks the other girl "Don't you get tired of listening to that old thing?"

Saeko smiles faintly and says "I won't speak ill of her. She still has much she can teach me of how to animate objects. I'm sure we shall part one day, but that time has not yet come."

Kasha sighs "Yes, but you have passed your mastery. You could work on your own and find your own answers."

Saeko replies "I know. It's just faster to convince her to give me the answers that already exist, while I work on my own new skills."

Kasha says "Ah! Use her to get all the solutions she already knows and use your free time instead to work on creating new works... Not such a bad thing... You sure you want to admit that in front of her body though?"

Saeko shrugs "I've learned over time what it feels like when she is in her shell and when she's not. Right now she is elsewhere and I can speak freely..."

The three sisters nod and Aya speaks up "We really should get together and talk more again, but we do need the information."

Saeko nods "First I should tell you that most of the targets seem to attend a school called Furinkan High School. The easiest way into their midst is to start there."

The girls nod again and Aya asks "Ok, so we transfer to their school. Now who do we look for?"

Saeko replies "Well at the school the main targets are a boy with black hair in a ponytail and a girl with short black hair. Both show talent and are by all accounts very popular. There is also a girl with red hair in a ponytail who seems to appear on occasion there, she is easily the equal of the other two. There is also a new girl who arrived today who shows some potential, though the boy defeated her." Saeko pauses and then adds "There is also a potential neutral element, a boy named Tatewaki Kuno. He comes from a rich family and seems rather... Dumb. However he has potential if someone chose to instruct him, he is a Fire and Water type however and, therefore, unsteady right now. He also has a sister that attends another school. She shows at least as much potential, but suffers from the same problem."

The girls think that over and Aya asks "What of others? This can't be all from what we have heard."

Saeko smiles a cold smile and says "It isn't. Another girl lives with the boy and girl I mentioned first. She is far stronger than either of them currently, but she seems untrained. Another potential target lives in a unique environment. Recently some Chinese amazons set up shop in a cafe the Nekohanten. It seems they have been sent to keep in eye out for the wayward Shampoo. Of those amazons the one that has shown the most talent is actually a boy named Mousse, if you remember he is the would-be suitor to Shampoo, the one she despised. He has some skill."

The girls nod and Aya asks "Is that all?"

Saeko shrugs "So far that's all we have under observation... However I have felt more within the city. One seems to be a doctor working in a clinic and another pair attend another nearby high school. Currently those are the strongest I've noticed. We aren't tracking those, however, so little is known of them. That is all for now however."

The sisters smile and Aya says "Thank you we will be in touch... Now we have work to do, so if you will excuse us.."

Saeko nods and says "Goodbye." The girls turn around and walk away. Saeko stares after them a moment as she thinks 'Things have just gotten even more interesting.' Then she walks away carrying the doll back to her room.

Neither party however noticed a shadow nearby that never wavered in the changing lights, it however stayed until both sets of girls had left and the faded away.

Author's Notes:

Well Ukyo is finally here, what do you think? I decided she needed to be a lot more conflicted than the manga/anime Ukyo, who frankly seems fairly deluded. This one also doesn't get to kick Genma's ass, so she has a much stronger urge to fight. Ukyo however is one of the characters that is hard to use in a series with a serious take on fighting. Even more so when you look at the fact that she never once uses any 'Chi' abilities in the series, yet they let her go roof hopping and do other fun stuff only those trained in 'Chi' abilities could. I think it worked out fairly well in the end.

Also more evil has come to play. How will Ranma, Akane, and the rest of this new Nerima Wrecking Crew fare against the growing darkness?

Oh and before someone comments on it... Suigin Tou is the name of one of the dolls in the anime Rozen Maiden (in fact she's the evil doll of the series). I however just borrowed the name to use here, nothing else other than names were taken from that series. Well that and a bit of their look and style, though a lot of that came from the Japanese Gothic scene to begin with so it's hardly new. In fact I wasn't thinking of that series until I tried to think up a name for the demon doll for this series. I did however enjoy watching Rozen Maiden and recommend it as something a little bit different. A second Rozen Maiden series is currently airing this fall in Japan as well.

Also the appearance of the dark sisters was inspired by a poster of three anime girls that hangs in one of my favorite shops. I couldn't help but add in more characters using their appearance. I did modify it slightly though to fit the style I wanted. Also I have no idea if those characters have names, the poster lacks any identifying information. So the names were pulled at random.

A bit of trivia this chapter marks the point where this story tops 100,000 words. In fact this chapter rivals the longest day, though I hadn't intended it to. Way to much to cover this time around. As a sort of present to you all for hitting this point, I'll finally get some sort of page up on my website and have full versions of my current stories in PDF format for download. When it's ready I'll post a link to my site in my profile here. I should warn you though. The end of the story as it will appear will include my character index, which has some things that I haven't written in yet. Not to mention work on future chapters that's already finished.

JakeTheSheepy thanks once more for your comments! Though I can't see a good way of incorporating the mokuo takabisha (Lion something Blast if I remember correctly... Got a site that lists Ranma ½ attacks and their English names anyone?), some attacks will be worked in when they can be. 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' for instance would be possible, it just doesn't get 'named' and secretly I've worked in another Ranma attack, it just hasn't shown up yet. The problem tends to come from the elemental nature of most of the attacks they use, the original Ranma just didn't really tend to care about that sort of thing.

Last, but definitely not least thanks goes to borg rabbit for proofreading this chapter for me, so errors of a grammatical nature should be few and far between. Edit: Strangely the one mistake you missed, isn't in my original version... ;)

Also Ranma Tales: Fall From Grace – Shampoo's Tale is now done. Like the last side story I'll post it separate from the normal chapters. Just take a look at my author page to take a look.

Thanks for the feedback and I'll see you all next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19: The Games They Play

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 19 – The Games they Play**

**Part 1: Three New Sisters**

School the next week should have been quiet, or so everyone figured. You know how many big events can really happen in a row? That was not to be the case however. Just like the other day homeroom was interrupted by a knock on the door and the arrival of someone new. Or in this case three someones.

They wore what could be thought of as the schools girl's uniform dress. Sort of. For those unfamiliar with the Furikan girl's uniform, it consists of four pieces: A skirt that goes below the knee, a white dress blouse, a small over-shirt that is sleeveless, and finally a jacket for cold weather. It's also in a dark blue except for the blouse.

What these girls had on had the same parts, though it was to warm to where the jacket. The skirt though was not as loose and only came about half-way down each thigh. To accent this, they wore white socks which came up to the knee. The blouse was also short, only coming to just below the belly button, and tight across the chest accenting their bust. The over-shirt looked more like a vest to the point of having a series of buttons down the front. The effect was rather impressive and made them look a lot like distiled sin. At least one poor boy with a school fetish fell out of his seat.

Even the teacher wasn't immune to their obvious charms, he stood staring blankly at them as they came to his desk. They handed him a slip of paper which after some effort he managed to read. He finally says "Well it seems like we have more new students. They have been away from Japan for the last couple of years, due to their parents taking them to America. Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

The girl in the middle smiles at him and says, with a slight purr to her voice "Thank you sensei." She turns to face the class and says "We are the Shinjugi triplets. I'm Aya."

The girl to Aya's left says "I'm Kasha."

The girl on the right says "I'm Nori."

Aya takes over again and says "We are very happy to be back in Japan." Then as one they say "Please take good care of us." Though the way they say it, makes at least one boy collapse with a nose bleed at the overt sexual overtone.

This of course makes most of the girls less than happy, not that they were all that happy after finding out Ukyo was a girl yesterday to begin with. Trying to take back some semblance of control the teacher directs the three sisters to take seats in the back of the class.

The girls smile to everyone as they walk by. Nori stops by Ukyo's desk and gives her a hungry look that makes Ukyo squirm. Nori asks in a sultry voice "Why don't you come with me after school today and we can have some fun..."

Ukyo stammers at the girls blunt manner and says "I'm really a girl!"

Without even blinking, Nori practically purrs "So? That just makes things more interesting..."

Ukyo blushes furiously and says "I... Uh... I don't think so... I have to be somewhere after school today..."

Nori asks "So how about tomorrow...?"

Ukyo stammers again, but manages to say "I... Uh... Have things to do all this week at least..."

Nori leans closer to Ukyo so that they are only a few inches apart and says in a low voice "Ah... Your no fun... I'm sure my sisters would have loved to help us out..." She pulls back and as she does so, she runs a fingernail along Ukyo's cheek, making her shiver.

The class is just stunned by the whole scene. It takes several minutes for the situation to settle in. Then all hell breaks loose as furious conversations swirl around the room. Ranma however noticed something else. Technically it wasn't strange with the way they acted, but each one had a strong dark taint to their auras. What was strange was how strong each aura was, in the room only Ukyo and Akane had anywhere near as strong any aura. 'Just who are these girls?'

**Part 2: Upon Leaving School**

This, being a Saturday class, ended after half a day. So Ranma and Akane were walking out the front when Nabiki caught up to them. Nabiki smiled and said "I hear you got some interesting new students in your class..."

Akane groans and says "Don't remind me... We hardly got anything done with them around... They are insane!"

Ranma shrugged "I'm not sure their insane... They sure do seem... Passionate... However."

Akane huffs "Sure to anything with two legs they are..."

By this point they're walking up to the gate, where all three stop as they spot two familiar figures. The shorter of the two girls waves and says "Hiya Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki!"

Nabiki smiles and says "Hello Kaori. Hitome. What brings you two here?"

Kaori starts to speak, but Hitome interrupts her "We are just here to check up on you guys. It's been a while now and it's rather impolite to spy on friends. So instead we decided to visit." Kaori looks at Hitome darkly for interrupting her.

That was just about the longest thing any of them had ever heard from the quiet and serious girl. Ranma smiles though in reply and says "Well that's nice. Actually it would be kinda nice to have you two around a little bit. Why don't you come over tomorrow and we can all spend some time together?"

Kaori says "Yeah! I knew my new friends wouldn't let me down!"

Hitome sighs and says "You just wanted to get out of the compound..."

Kaori sticks her tongue out at the other girl in reply.

At that moment three now familiar girls start to walk by when they stop suddenly after seeing Hitome and Kaori. Hitome catches sight of the three girls as well and the expression on her face hardens. Seeing Hitome's look Kaori glances behind her and actually loses her smile for a moment at the sight of the three sisters.

The Shinjugi sisters stare at Hitome and Kaori and vice versa. Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane look back and forth at the two sets of girls. Finally Hitome speaks "Well... I wouldn't have believed you were back in Japan if I hadn't seen you with my own eyes."

Aya steps slightly in front of her sisters and replies "We hadn't expected to see you so soon Hitome. Apparently two years hasn't changed you much. Or that darling Kaori either."

Hitome frowns and says "Well if nothing else you three have managed to get sluttier... And here I thought you'd already mastered that art."

Aya smiles brightly "Ah! But there is so much to the arts of pleasure... You really should enjoy yourselves some time, it might manage to loosen you up..."

Kaori shivers slightly ands says "So what brings you back Aya?" As she desperately tries to change the subject before things can become violent.

Aya shrugs "Do we need a reason? We just missed Japan so much really... America has it's charms, but it's just not the same."

Hitome says "I'm sure you just slept with everyone who was even slightly willing and so you decided to come back and try again here..."

Aya sighs "Well that could be true as well... Though we had fewer complaints from the girls over there..."

Kaori interrupts again "Well it's been so nice meeting you three again... Why don't we catch up some time... Later..."

Aya smiles "Of course we can Kaori dear... We did tell you to drop by anytime you wanted so we can... Play. The offer still stands."

Kaori manages to keep a smile on her face, but she looks a tad pale. She replies "Sure."

The Shinjugi sisters bow slightly to the two girls. Then to Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane as well. Finally they turn and walk out the front gates.

Nabiki stares blankly at the departing girls and says "Wow... I don't think the rumors did them justice..."

Akane looks curiously at Hitome and Kaori. Then she says "Um, do you two know our new classmates?"

Hitome replies "Classmates?"

Ranma nods "They joined our class today..."

Kaori frowns and Hitome says "Stay away from those three. They are nothing but trouble."

Akane shrugs "Well I wasn't really planning on getting near them... They're kinda... Creepy..."

Kaori raises an eyebrow and says "Creepy... Never heard them referred to as that before... They must be loosing their edge..."

Nabiki asks "So how do you know them?"

Hitome answers "They were classmates of ours during junior high. Suffice it to say, we know them better than we want to." Kaori nods.

Akane asks "You went to junior high with them and they're still alive?" She has meant it rather jokingly, though she wouldn't mind strangling the perverts really.

Hitome however looks downright grim as she replies "It wasn't my choice they are still alive."

Kaori interrupts and says "How about we come by tomorrow afternoon? We can have lunch and hang out..."

Ranma nods, glad at the interruption. "That sounds fun."

Soon the two girls say goodbye and walk off to where ever they were heading. The three remaining teenagers look at each other for awhile.

Finally Nabiki says "Well, there is definitely way more there than either wanted to say.."

Akane and Ranma just nod.

**Part 3: Dark Deals**

Three familiar girls wait in a hotel room shortly after they left the high school. Much like the last time they were out at night, they have stripped off their clothes and the glowing red lines are the only things covering their bodies. Kasha and Nori, not exactly the patient type, however, have started playing with each other.

When Saeko Kenjou arrives, she just stares at their antics for a few moments before she says to Aya "Well I think I can understand how you girls got the nickname ' the slut sisters'... Those two can't even seem to keep their hands off of each other..."

Aya just smiles. Eventually she says "That's 'lust sisters', but I don't mind too much when people get it wrong. We just don't hide our desires... That however is not why we called you."

Saeko replies "I would hope. While I'm tolerant of your antics, I don't really want to be part of them."

Aya makes her smile seductive and replies "Ahhh... But we could have so much fun..." Then she laughs and says "Ok business it is."

Saeko mumbles "good." Even she wasn't immune to the show or the moans coming from it. Though she'd be damned if she'd show that to these three.

Aya continues "We need a favor... We don't have any resources locally yet, but we are interested in testing two of the targets. Specifically the boy Ranma Saotome and the girl Akane Tendo. We'd like to decide if they are better to destroy or if they'd be better to convert..."

Saeko snorts "Seduce you mean..."

Aya smiles and says "No, we plan to seduce them either way... They are fairly attractive after all... We just need to know if we should make things permanent or have our fun and dispose of them."

Saeko shrugs "Ok, so what do you have planned then? If I think it's worthwhile I may give you some dolls of mine to use."

Aya says "We want a way to force them into a situation where we can see how they fight. We know who they are friends with, and we can be fairly sure that they have a weak link somewhere in there."

Saeko asks "So what do I get if I help?"

Aya replies "We will let you have the same information we get from the encounter. Also we think there is a good possibility we could find a suitable human servant to help you out. Your dolls have limits humans don't after all."

Saeko frowns "Very few real limits... But who is the servant?"

Aya smiles a evil smile and says "We think the Kuno girl could be made to do nicely... It will take a short while to make her useful, but she could become a very effective tool. If you agree we will start our work on her today."

Saeko asks "Then when would you like the use of my dolls?"

Aya replies "Today if possible. The sooner the better."

Saeko thinks about it and finally says "That may be possible I just finished my Musha Ningyo (Warrior Dolls) dozen today. I could lend you the use of ten from the dozen. I need to test them under combat anyways, so this is a good use. I also think I may have a way to draw them out. Over the last two days I've sent my servants to watch those who are near those two you want to draw out. One of the boys that hangs around them has a sister who should be at school late today. I should mention however that they found another strong target there."

Aya smiles "Even better... A chance to test three at once... We accept the terms. Send your dolls and we will go take care of the Kuno girl."

Saeko nods "Then our business is over...?"

Aya turns her smile into a seductive one again and says "Business is over... But you could stay for some pleasure..."

Saeko replies coldly "No thank you. I have to return to my house and send the dolls out."

Aya frowns slightly "Ahhh... Your no fun... But I guess it can't be helped..."

Saeko turns without saying another word and walks out of the room. Aya turns back around and watches her sisters have fun with each other for awhile. She then says "Nori, go offer the Kuno girl our 'help'."

Nori groans "Ahh... Why do I have to go? Kasha was just about to do that one trick she knows..."

Aya shakes her head "You can have more fun later. Now that the deal is concluded we have to live up to our end... And! I haven't had a chance to play yet." At the last she draws her fingers along the curve of Nori's left breast.

Nori moans and says "Ok. Ok. I'll go... Just remember you owe me later."

Aya replies "When have we ever forgotten?"

Nori stands up and walks to the door. As she walks there she calls on her power and clothes seem to form over her body. She is dressed in a skimpy black outfit, including a short top and a mini skirt, before she reaches the door. As she walks out she takes a glance back at Kasha and Aya as they begin playing with each other and sighs.

**Part 4: Offers too Good to be True**

Kodachi Kuno raged internally, and often externally, since her defeat. She should have been the victor. She had planned things out so her evil rival should have been helpless. The only way for a mere peasant to defeat her was by cheating.

Now all she could do was rage in her room. Which had seen better days. Kodachi's rage had made her destroy most anything breakable. Even her walls had long strips torn out of them by one of Kodachi's ribbons. Since she hadn't once left her room in the last several days, this room had taken the abuse. Her school hadn't even called, after Nabiki Tendo had passed around the rumor of Kodachi's failed attack on Akane.

Kodachi fumes 'Can this girl never fight fair? I have lost twice now to her, each time due to her evil cheating ways! How can I best her and prove the superiority of nobility over the peasants? My flowers didn't work as planned. She melted my ribbon. She turned my clubs into ash. How does one fight a sorceress?'

A voice calls out to her from her window. "You fight someone like that by gaining power equal to or greater than what they wield."

Kodachi turns on her bed to see a strange sight. In front of her reclining in her open window on the third floor was a girl. she has shoulder length hair with two short braids along her temples. She has three triangles covering her face, one on her forehead and one on each cheek. The one on her forehead points a tip upwards, the ones on each cheek have the tip pointing down. Another triangle with an upward facing tip adorns each shoulder. On her chest one upward facing triangle sits below her neck and one downward facing triangle covers the tip of each breast. Each hand has a triangle covering it that points toward the fingers. A longer triangle points upwards toward her belly button to cover her lower regions. On each hip sits another upward pointing triangle. And finally a last pair of triangles covers the top of each foot pointing toward her toes.

Kodachi glares at the girl and says "Who are you? And how did you get in my room? And why aren't you wearing clothes?"

The girl smiles and says "My name is Nori. I'm here to offer you the power needed to teach that girl a lesson. The rest isn't currently important."

Kodachi screams "Get out of my room! I don't know how you know what you are talking about, but I will not have strange peasants in my room!"

Nori shrugs and gracefully stands up. She smiles and says "Make me."

Kodachi rushes forward to slap the insolent girl. Nori just stands the ground and says "Midnight Dance". Instantly the world seems to fall apart around Kodachi leaving her standing in an empty dark grey world with nothing in it except for the girl called Nori and herself.

Kodachi stops her rush and stares around her for awhile. Then she asks "How?"

Nori smiles "I have the powers you seek. As you can see my power is rather absolute. You could wield power like this if you agree to serve me and my sisters."

Kodachi asks "You are some sort of goddesses?"

Nori says "Yes. We are goddesses. Ones that wish to give you what you need to defeat the girl you hate so much. All we ask in return is your service to us." Nori was hardly above lying to get her target to do her bidding.

Kodachi thinks it over and says "Working for a set of goddesses would be an honor. What would you ask of me?"

Nori replies "Mostly things you desire anyways... Hurting the girl Akane... Making the boy Ranma yours... Serving our whims from time to time in return for your training..."

Kodachi thinks it over and asks "I can really gain the power to defeat that stupid peasant whore?"

Nori nods "Easily... Are you ready to serve us?"

Kodachi bows and says "It would be my pleasure to serve you."

Nori grins widely and says "Good. Now come stand in front of me."

Kodachi walks forward to stand directly in front of the other girl. Nori says "excellent", as she walks even closer to Kodachi. When her body is close enough to touch Kodachi's she places her hand on the other girls forehead. Gathering her power she channels that power into Kodachi, changing the way Kodachi looks at the world. Kodachi however doesn't take this quite so well and screams before she passes out, falling to the ground. Nori releases her illusion now that it's not needed.

Nori smiles and says "I could have done that the nice way... But Aya left me so aroused earlier... You'll just have to make up for it... It's not like you'll be awake all that soon anyways..." Nori pulls off Kodachi's clothes.

**Author's Notes:**

For those curious Wikipedia has a lot of information on things I'll mention. Not all of what is there quite matches what I've learned, but if you ever wonder about things like the various martial arts I mention or even details on names and terms that aren't in english you can normally find them explained on there. A lot of lore and myth I mention is also discussed there.

JakeTheSheepy: I can understand to some extent why you may say that... The problem lies with my attempt to put a cinematic though real world style flavor back into the martial arts action. So I look at the legends behind the martial arts. Ranma ½ wasn't really built on that, it's what makes a lot of things different. Elemental affinities in general as expressed in this series are based on a series of Japanese legends/lore (The best known is probably _The Book of Five Rings_' by Miyamoto Musashi though it was by no means unique in the idea). Not all attacks will be elemental in nature (Kasumi and Hitome, for instance both use 'Neutral' Ki attacks, it's also possible to have physical ones as well). It's just elemental attacks are easier... Or anything else related to an Affinity. 'Wind's Fury' is actually a lot like mokuo takabisha in a lot of ways (both form in the hands, both shot toward opponents, etc), but they look a bit different. Very few things worked out just as they were in the original. That though is kinda the point of an AU setting... It's not meant to be exactly like the original... I also can't make everyone happy.

Btw I didn't remember Umisen-ken at all, but then I've never had a complete set of the manga to read. Wikipedia happens to have a nice write-up that describes it as a whole series of different attacks. All of those seem more like cheap tricks or underhanded moves. While some of the cast wouldn't think twice to use them I don't really see them as Ranma's thing for the most part. You never know though, Ranma would do a lot of things under the right circumstances.

Anyway...

I also tried something a bit different with the Japanese this time. Things with Japanese names will often be in Japanese with a translation directly following them in parenthesis. I've done this a bit in the past, but I think this chapter has a bigger use of Japanese than any other due to the dolls. The dolls themselves even have a proper name that I'm going to use, ' Musha Ningyo'. Ningyo actually implies traditional Japanese dolls, and Musha are a type of Ningyo for special occasions, but I stuck the two together because I like the sound. I'm doing that because these ones are 'special' compared to the other doll servants Saeko Kenjou uses. I could just call them 'Warrior dolls', but that could get confusing if the more 'normal' servants are in combat as well and I want to specify one group over another.

This chapter was hard since it mostly acts as the setup/intro to the Dark Sisters and the lead-in to the next chapter... On it's own it's not much.

This is the grammar corrected version, just back from the ever helpful borg rabbit.


	21. Chapter 20: Testing the Waters

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 20 – Testing the Waters**

**Note:** there is a mental dialogue in this chapter between two 'people'. I'll still have 'thoughts' shown as always, but their thoughts to each other will be in italics to show they aren't thought to themselves. If anyone has a better idea let me know.

**Part 1: Abduction**

A cute young teen of probably fifteen years of age walks calmly across the near deserted campus of Kaibara Junior High School. She wears a sleeveless white gi top with a black undershirt beneath it and black leggings. A broad red bandanna is tied around her head and left to trail behind her and a black belt is tied around her waist. Her brown hair is cut short and her long bangs are parted in the middle so she can see. Also of note are her small pearl earrings.

This is Hinata Yagami captain of the Kaibara Aikido club. She's also the class representative of class 3B here, a stand-in member of the archery team, and a well placed student in terms of academic skill. She has her secrets though... Like the fact that her dead twin sister Hotaru's spirit inhabits her body, acting as a sort of cross between a ghost and a multiple-personality complex. Or that she is the only remaining student and therefore defacto grandmaster of Itto-Jujutsu, a victory at any cost school of hand to hand fighting. Or even the fact that due to Hotaru's presence they both couldn't avoid seeing things in the spirit realm. There were worse secrets too.

Those were things she couldn't tell anyone. After all who would believe her dead sister resided inside her? That she 'saw' ghosts all the time? That she was a martial arts prodigy that no longer practiced her original school because her father had nearly gone insane with his attempts to make the twins the best fighters in the world? No one. Exactly. So she hid her secrets. As far as the world knew she was a normal carefree junior high girl and that was the way it was meant to be.

Hotaru's 'voice' cut in _'Don't you think we make it rather hard to be normal, really?'_

Hinata sighs and thinks back _'We are as normal as can be... Is it wrong to want to be normal?'_

Hotaru replies _'No of course not, but we aren't normal. We can't keep that a secret forever. One day someone else will know...'_

_'No, I don't care what it takes I don't want anyone to know... It's for the best...'_ was Hinata's decision.

Hotaru's voice gets a softer tone to it _'Hinata don't you want to fall in love and get married? Would you try to lie to him?'_

Hinata flinches. She knew quite well several guys liked her and she even sort of liked a few of them. It was wrong to keep her secrets like that, but no one would understand. No one could understand. _'You know I don't want to, but I'd do it...'_

Hinata could tell Hotaru 'frowned', it was strange how that worked. Hotaru asks _'So what happens when you want to have kids together? You know it will involve blood, at least a little. How will you avoid seeing it? You know I'm better at dealing with that sort of thing. Do you want to lose control while you are in labor?'_

Hinata is horrified by the mere thought of that. _'Of course not! That would be dangerous and we could hurt someone...'_

Hotaru 'nods' and then adds _'Then wouldn't your husband need to know if for no other reason than to help us keep that from happening? Wouldn't the hospital have to have some idea if they were to help?'_

Hinata replies _'I know I know. I just don't want to be hurt when they reject us... We've been hurt enough. You know that better than me.'_

Hotaru thinks _'I know. Don't take my sins on yourself. You have enough to worry about.'_

Hinata argues _'Hey I am your sister and we do share a body you know... What sins there are, are ours.'_

Hotaru gives in _'Alright. Alright.'_ She pauses, then adds _'Hey are you even paying attention to where we are?'_

Hinata looks up as she realizes she hasn't really been paying attention. Luckily she was nearly to the room for class 3B, which is what she wanted as she'd left her bag in class. She hears voices and idly wonders who else would be here this late.

Her questions are answered in fairly short order when she sees the most unusual thing. In front of her surrounding three of her classmates were ten, three foot tall, dolls. Not just any dolls either, each one was a true work of art. The hands were perfect, the faces could be real, and the rest of the details were just as amazing. Clothes were works of art as well, each wore some form of traditional clothing. Six wore stylized samurai outfits of different types. The other four wore kimonos and other 'common' clothes.

The last detail however was the weapon each carried. Each one had a different weapon, but each was a smaller version of a real world counterpart. Yari (Spear), Yumi (bow), Jo (staff), Bokken, tanto, Katana, Naginata, Tachi (a longer and more curved katana like sword), Kusari-gama (a sickle with a weighted chain), and even a Tessen (a type of warfan usable as a weapon). Each was in perfect scale to the doll holding it. They also seemed quite capable of being used as weapons.

How could Hinata tell that? Simple. They were being used as weapons. Each of these dolls moved on their own and as she watched one of them even spoke.

The doll with the tessen says "You need to be quiet. We have need of only the one known as Miho. Refusal to cooperate means death." It's voice was surprisingly realistic, though somewhat stilted. It also was very feminine, which suggested the dolls were all supposed to be women.

'Pretty harsh coming from a Musha Ningyo (Warrior Doll).' was Hinata's thought as she took a better look at the three inside.

Miho Todoh was apparently the one they meant, but Miho wasn't all that special. In fact she didn't even belong to any clubs. It was strange these dolls would want her specifically. In fact the only thing she knew about Miho that could possibly be of interest, was that her older brother Horoshi went to that strange high school called Furinkan. But Horoshi from all accounts was less than special. So that made little sense.

Beside Miho was Tsukasa Nishino. Tsukasa was the head of the cooking club and already had plans on becoming a professional level pastry chef. Not to surprising since her father was a chef and her mother ran a bakery. It seemed to just run in her blood. That explained why she was still here though. She'd most likely had to clean up afterwards as she was one of the few reliable members in the cooking club. It was hardly be the first time she'd had to stay late.

Behind those two was Satsuki Kitaoji. Satsuki was the star girl runner on the track team. She was nicknamed 'The hundred meter goddess' and won a lot of awards. Some had even mentioned Olympic possibilities and world competitions in her future. She had a special training regime though and stayed later than anyone else as she constantly pushed herself to excel. She also had quite the temper. Which would explain why the other two stood directly in front of her so she couldn't move.

She saw Miho glance at Hinata's bag still sitting on her desk in the classroom and Hinata almost smiled at her friends look of concern. Most people didn't know that Miho was Hinata's friend, in fact some didn't think Hinata had friends. Though she did get along with most everyone. Miho though was the only girl to ever actually visit Hinata's apartment. Even Hotaru liked the young girl. Though of course Miho knew nothing of Hotaru's real nature. She just thought Hinata was shy when it came to academics. After all Hotaru was better at that kind of thing, so that's who Miho wanted to talk to when she had questions. Hinata had other things she preferred to talk about with Miho, like cute boys. Though Hotaru liked to listen to that as well.

Hinata didn't have much more time to think though, as the doll with the Tachi looked right toward where Hinata was hiding and says "We have another guest. Shall I capture her as well?"

The doll with the Tessen replies "Take Yari and Yumi."

The other two dolls named by their weapons rush to the Tachi dolls side. Hinata moves back and prepares to run. The three dolls have passed the door though and now stand in the hall. The Yari holding doll says "Do not resist. We will kill you if you try to run." As if to emphasize her words the one with the Yumi draws back an arrow and sights it on her.

Hinata thinks about her options and sighs. Hotaru interrupts her thoughts _'Let's play this one carefully Hina. These are spirit creatures bound to dolls, while we might be able to break their bodies using Aikido it may not get rid of them. That would mean we'd need to use Itto-Jujutsu. If we do that now the girls will know...'_

Hinata silently agrees and raises her hands. "Ok, I won't fight you."

The dolls lead her into the room with the others. Miho looks worriedly at Hinata as she comes in and says "Hinata!" Once Hinata gets over to the other girls, Miho hugs her close and stifles a sniffle against Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata pats her on the back and whispers "It's alright Miho, we'll be ok."

Satsuki comes closer and whispers "Why didn't you go to town on these things?"

Hinata gives her a look including a raised eyebrow, then replies "Well first these are really strange dolls, not humans. Am I supposed to have experience attacking dolls? Second those aren't harmless toys they are waving around. Those seem to be in pretty good working order and I'm unarmed. Third I'm an aikidoka (a term referring to student of Aikido). We spend most of our time on learning holds and throws for use on humans. Oh yeah and four... There are ten of them. Not the best solo odds."

Satsuki looks sheepish and says "Sorry. I'm just out of my league and not acting well because of it."

Hinata nods "No problem. I'm not in my element either." Then she thinks to Hotaru _'Any ideas? I'm not sure what's going on, but we really need to do something to get the girls out so we can deal with this.'_

Hotaru responds _'Not really. The numbers just aren't with us right now. If we had an external distraction we might be able to clear a path to the door before the others could get in the way, but that's a fairly reactionary plan. We'd just have to sit and wait till something happens.'_

Hinata thinks _'Well I don't have any better ideas. Sit and wait it is.'_

**Part 2: Gathering Heroes**

As Akane passes by the front entry, on her way to the kitchen to grab a snack, the phone rings. Being right next to the phone at the time she reaches over and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Akane... Um is Ranma there I need to speak to him..." It takes her a minute to figure out it's Horoshi. She briefly wonders how Horoshi even got this number.

Anyways she replies "He's in the furo right now. We just got done with a little workout... Anything I can help you with...?" She didn't really want to ask, but as far as guys at Furinkan went Horoshi actually was better than most. It's why Ranma didn't ignore him completely like most of the others. Daisuke was the only other person he treated like that.

Horoshi sighs and says "Well... Um... I'm not really sure how to say this..."

Akane starts to tap her foot and asks "Your not making this sound all that important Horoshi, I hope you don't want to just ask him something perverted..."

Horoshi replies "Hey I don't always ask perverted stuff! I do have other interests you know..." He pauses and then says "That's not the point though! Look something freaky has happened to my little sister and I don't know who else to ask..."

Akane sighs and says "What would Ranma even know about your little sister and 'something freaky'? This is sounding more perverted all the time.."

Horoshi says "I thought you'd be off this perverted kick after the way you've been making out with Ranma lately..."

Akane growls "What I do with Ranma isn't perverted!"

Luckily for Horoshi's well being Ranma picks that moment to come down stairs and asks "Who is that?"

Akane replies "It's Horoshi that perverted friend of yours. I swear complaining because we like to kiss..."

Ranma asks "So what did Horoshi call about? I told him to call only in a dire emergency and I'd kick his ass if it wasn't..."

Akane sighs and says "He won't get around to telling me..." She hands Ranma the phone. "Here you ask him."

Ranma speaks into the phone "Ok Horoshi... What is so important you had to annoy Akane?"

Horoshi sighs and says "Well you see it's complex... Earlier I got these strange pictures from my sister to my cell phone. They showed these weird dolls dressed up for some sort of period re-enactment or something. It also showed a couple other girls with my sister. They were at their school in them, but no one else was there. She didn't text me anything to go with the pics either. I thought she'd just screwed up on who to send them to or something, until she never came home. It's only been a few hours now, so it shouldn't mean much really... Except Miho is never late without calling. So I tried to call her... Except it keeps telling me her phone is out of service... Look I know this sounds strange, but... I think Miho's in trouble and lets be honest... There is no way in hell I could help if it's physical violence kinda trouble, but then I realized your a martial artist! You could come with me and we could go help Miho! What do you say, will you come with me?"

Ranma blinks and replies "So you think your younger sister has basically been kidnapped by dolls and is being held in her school?"

Horoshi slowly says "Well I'm not sure I'd put it that way... That sounds kinda strange and all..."

Ranma interrupts "Sounds like it could be trouble. Where is her school?" Hiroshi slowly replies with the information. Ranma goes on "Ok, head there now. I'll grab Akane and we will meet you there."

Horoshi says "Thanks man. I owe you one! I'll leave right now."

Ranma says "No problem. See you there." He then turns to Akane who was still standing next to him.

Akane looks puzzled and says "What was that about dolls holding his sister at her school?"

Ranma shrugs "I'm not sure exactly, but he got a set of pictures from his sister showing a bunch of dolls and another couple of girls. Then she seems to have disappeared without a trace. "

Akane frowns "You think those dolls were like the one that attacked us? But why kidnap some random junior high schoolgirls?"

Ranma shrugs "That I can't say... But if it is the same kinda thing, we can't ignore it."

Akane sighs "Let me tell Kasumi we'll be late for dinner..."

Ranma nods "I'll grab a few things and we can head off. Meet you back here in three?"

Akane nods and heads to the kitchen. Ranma runs upstairs and grabs a first aid kit and some spare robes. After all you could never tell what would happen to your clothes when things got crazy and you were Ranma Saotome. As it is Akane seemed to be having the same sort of problems lately with clothes. Ranma thinks 'Maybe it's a martial artist thing to get your clothes ripped, torn, or otherwise destroyed on your body?'

**Part 3: Rescue Attempt**

Ranma and Akane find Horoshi already waiting for them in front of the school. All looks fairly normal. Of course looks could always be deceiving. In fact both knew from experience that this was normally the case.

Horoshi greets them as they come closer. Akane asks "Have any idea where they are?"

Horoshi shrugs "I think the pictures were from her classroom, which is 3B. Other than that I have no idea."

Akane sighs. Ranma just smiles and says "Ok, room it is."

They all enter through the front gates. The cross the front yard and come close to the building. Taking a look from the outside proves the lights to be on in one classroom on the fourth floor of the school building. Akane comments "Well that's a convenient sign. It's like screaming 'trap!' with six foot letters." Ranma nods. Horoshi looks confused.

They continue inside the school. They look around until they find the stairs. A single set of stairs in the middle of the building none the less. As they head up the stairs Ranma comments "Did they build this school asking to for trouble? I mean one way up and down with four floors to cover and even at the stairs there are two hallways to worry about. Left and right."

No one answers him and they continue up the stairs until they arrive on the fourth floor. Once they come to out into the hall they can see the room down the hallway lite up to the left. Ranma pulls Akane and Horoshi close and whispers "I'll stay in front and play scout. Akane take the middle. Horoshi follow her and if anything happens get away from here and wait outside. We'll follow when we can..."

Horoshi whispers back "Are you serious? What if they people holding Miho are Yakuza or something? Shouldn't we call the police or somebody?"

Ranma smiles slightly and says "I don't think they are... I only sense four people in that room. Whatever may be holding them isn't... Human." He takes Akane's hand in his and gives it a squeeze. Then he asks her "Ready?"

Akane nods. Horoshi just looks confused. Ranma stands and starts to sneak down the hallway. Akane follows about six feet behind and she extends her senses outward to become more alert. Horoshi follows behind her, but makes more noise then both put together.

Ranma stops at the doorway and hiding as much of himself as possible out of the way takes a look inside. Inside the room are four young girls of about fifteen, three of which are in school uniforms and the other is dressed for a martial arts training. There was also nearly a dozen three foot tall dolls in period clothing wielding a variety of miniature weapons, though the weapons looked functional enough.

Ranma however takes a closer look at the girls, in case one of them would happen to be another threat in disguise. The first young girl of about fifteen with short straight dark brown hair. Her eyes were a soft brown color that almost matched her hair. She wore a silver butterfly hairpin in her hair along the right side. The second girl was also about fifteen with light brown hair cut in a short disarrayed style. Her eyes were also brown, though darker than the first girl. The last young girl of, again, about fifteen had medium length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a rare emerald green which made her stand out. She seemed to be in excellent shape as well, implying she worked out a lot. Each of these girls wore a fairly typical schoolgirl uniform in grey with red highlights. All of these had common auras that showed little if no martial arts or spiritual training. In fact the one with green eyes had the most of the three and at a guess wasn't more skilled than a blue belt.

The fourth girl was a fairly cute girl of the same age as the others. Her brown hair was cut short and her long bangs are parted in the middle so she can see. She wore a white gi top over a black set of workout clothes. The only other pieces of clothing she wore was a red bandanna around her head, a pair of pearl earrings, and a traditional black belt. Her aura however was what truly set her apart from the others. First it was strong, at a guess probably as strong as Ranma's own aura. It was also very... Odd, however. Ranma couldn't exactly pin down what it was that truly looked wrong, but it wasn't 'bad'. Her aura was far less darkened than the three girls who had just joined his class today, making him more willing to believe one of those three would create murderous dolls than this girl. Well she was also standing almost protectively by the girl with the hairpin as well.

Having decided the girls aren't a threat, he turns to the dolls. The clothes run the gamut from samurai garb, to ninja uniforms, classic monk outfits, and kimonos. Even the weapons run across the board and show off a good collection of types, one weapon to each doll. The other dolls all seemed to defer to the tallest which wore a kimono and wielded a tessen. A quick guess said that one was the leader of this motley assortment of Musha Ningyo.

Ranma was just about to motion back to Akane so they could team up and take the guards, when Horoshi catches a glimpse of his sister. To him things look pretty normal as the dolls are to short to show up in the window. Four girls standing around looking nervous was odd, but that was the way his sisters friends always acted when he came around. So he does just about the stupidest thing he possibly could do. He calls out "Miho!". He then heads straight for the room, moving around Akane.

Ranma hears Horoshi's shout and curses under his breath. He watches as the dolls jump into action. A group of five surround the girls. This group includes the leader with the tessen, who stands next to the girl in the gi. The other group of five heads out the classroom doors. This group includes the one with the yumi.

Akane on the other hand had caught a glimpse of the dolls even before the shout. She'd rather like to strangle Horoshi right about now, but that would have to wait until later. Right now she rushes up to come even with Ranma as the five dolls come out of the room.

The tachi wielding doll yells out "We have your friends. Surrender to us, or they will be hurt."

Both Ranma and Akane ignore that advice and calling on some power Akane replies back with the words "Flame Strike.", launching a streaming ball of fire at the yumi wielding doll. The doll is consumed within the flames like it was covered in oil. It tries to get away even as the fires consume it, but it's body simply blackens and crackles before it falls into a heap on the ground.

Ranma rushes forward now that the biggest threat to close combat is dead. He stops dead however as he hears the girls scream and another voice call out "I think you want to stop now. If you don't I'll have to kill these girls." The doll pauses for a moment as Ranma and Akane settle down and then adds "Come into the room."

Until the dolls had pressed their advantage with the girls, both has figured they'd take out the dolls before they could react. Now that the dolls proved they weren't going to just let themselves all be destroyed like that, things were different. So they move inside the room, Horoshi following behind them.

The sight that greets them when they come in is a bit strange. For whatever reason the tessen wielding doll had taken the girl in the gi as her hostage. The other dolls were all clustered around the girls keeping them from doing anything on their own.

Horoshi called out "Miho!", when he saw the girls. The girl with the hairpin replies "Horoshi!" She seems to want to say more, but the doll with the yari stops her by waving the spear toward the girl.

They could now see what had made the girls scream however. The girls had screamed because the doll using the fan to cut open the gi wearing girls arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to bleed freely down her arm. The doll just held the fan against the girls wrist as a threatening gesture, since she'd proved she would hurt the girls.

The doll however completely missed the expression on the girls face behind her. It wasn't even a look related to the doll. No, the girl in the gi was staring at the blood running down her arm in absolute horror. It wasn't a look of worry however, you could tell she knew she wouldn't die of the wound or bleed to death. No, this was something else. It was like she thought the blood running down her arm would harm her somehow.

Ranma feels something very familiar in her look. He can't quite name it, but something inside says he should worry about the look of horror on her face. Akane doesn't know what to make of it at all, she's never seen anyone look so scared before. Horoshi is paying more attention to his sister, and trying really hard to not think about how they are being assaulted by walking, talking, seemingly alive dolls.

Everything changes in an instant though as Hinata growls from deep within her throat. She pulls her arm away from doll. The doll tries to resist the move by her hostage, but Hinata is considerably stronger. Tearing her arm away, she then clenches her arms close to her chest and she falls to her knees on the ground. She pulls her head back and growls again, much to the confused reactions to those around her.

Hinata's features seem to darken and her entire body tenses as a wave of energy flows from her body sending dirt in all directions and tossing the doll that had held her away. Her eyes gain a wild almost crazed look and her expression turns feral. Her hair nearly stands on end and turns a bright red color. Even her pearl earrings turn from a white iridescent color to a shimmering black drops of light. The wound on the girls arm closes up and the blood seems to seep back into her skin.

Ranma then realized what part of him recognized what was happening. It was the cat within trying to warn him another predator was about to come out. This was seriously not good. If this was closer to his original Nekoken form, which is what he couldn't help but think, then she was dangerous to anyone around her. He glanced over at Akane who was openly staring at the girl.

Akane can't help, but recognize the feel the girl is giving off. Ranma may not have gotten this wild while in his Nekoken when she had seen it, but the feel of being next to a pure predator and master of it's domain couldn't be missed. She finally glances at Ranma and asks "Is that what I think it is?"

Ranma replies "I think it could be. If not it's really similar. Either way we need to get everyone out now. I'll do what I can to stop her if she tries anything on us." Akane nods. She might not like that plan, but she didn't have any better ideas.

**Part 4: Reversed Rescue**

Hinata feels her spirit pushed out of the way by Hotaru's as the sight of blood makes her lose control to the power of the Blood Riot. She'd held on longer than she thought possible, riding out the whole transformation right till the end. It hasn't done any good though, she couldn't fight it off. She never could. Not once she'd started to lose control.

She can hear Miho ask cautiously "Hinata?" Hinata cringed knowing that even if she managed to keep Hotaru from killing them all like this that her friend would never accept her again after they saw her like this. She would mourn the lose of her friend later though, now she had to make sure they all lived.

She watches as Hotaru in Blood Riot form takes full control of her body and lunges toward one of the dolls. In fact it was the doll that had held the tessen and cut her arm. Hotaru drove her entire arm straight through it like it was made of soft clay. She then ripped her arm violently back out again tearing it's body in two and throwing the top half against a wall.

The doll with the Tachi tried to turn its weapon toward Hotaru, but she was on it before it ever made it around. Hotaru's arm snakes out hand straight fingers tight to each other and drives her hand through it's neck decapitating it. Then in a lightning quick follow up Hotaru kicks its body back into the doll with the bokken. Both crash into the wall shattering into pieces with the force and almost going through it in some places.

Hinata notes that only six dolls remain and when Hotaru launches herself across the room to attack the one with the kausari-gama, the girl that had come with Miho's brother Horoshi gathers up the girls and sends both them and Horoshi out of the room. Meanwhile the other boy that had come with Horoshi and the girl had taken out the two dolls in the way of the door. That left only four.

Hotaru reaches out to the doll with the kausari-gama and catches it's weapon when it tries to attack. Hotaru pulls it toward her and reaches out with her other hand to grab its head. The doll struggles as Hotaru's hand closes over her head, but Hotaru is simply too strong. With a quick squeeze the dolls head breaks in Hotaru's hand. The rest of the body fals in a clump to the ground.

Hotaru lashes out at the last of the dolls, the boy having taken out the other two now, a swift kick catches it in the side and tosses it across the room to shatter on the floor. Hinata moves in her spirit form closer to Hotaru and wraps her arms around her twin, calling her name soothingly as the doll falls. _'Please sister come back now. The threat is over. No one else can hurt us. Come back to me.'_

Hotaru however doesn't listen as her blood burns with the desire to spill blood. Any blood. She feels the boy behind her and turns to face him. What little of her mind can think seeming to say 'Yes, he would do nicely'.

The boy doesn't seem to move. However he does say "I'm a friend. I don't want to hurt you. My name is Ranma and I'm here to help." Hinata expected to see surprise in his features at the sight of her, everyone else had always been surprised and scared. This boy however was different, he didn't seem concerned at all. It was almost like he'd seen this before in fact. Hinata couldn't understand that though, she and Hotaru were unique.

Hotaru still in her Blood Riot just ignores these words and hisses "Die!" before launching herself at him at a pace impossible to track with the eyes. Ranma however manages to block the attack and dodges to the side. Hotaru presses her attack with a series of punches and kicks which the boy barely manages to block.

Hinata is impressed to say the least. Hotaru gained all her martial arts skill when this happened and then the Blood Riot made her faster and stronger than normal. No one had ever lived through an attack except their father and he'd been in the hospital for weeks afterwards. Not wanting this boy to be hurt if she could avoid it she called out again to Hotaru. _'Hotaru, Please. Stop this. We don't need to hurt anyone anymore. Hotaru...'_

Hotaru does a backflip as she continues ignoring her sisters voice, the Blood Riot still holding to much power over her. Ranma does his own backflip to end up in front of the window. Hotaru hisses again and says "Victory Saber".

It takes Ranma half a second to realize this is a ki attack, as Hotaru gathers her power. He dashes in time to just avoid a huge blast of power that blows out the entire wall of the classroom and raining debris down below. He crawls to his feet pushing some random debris off himself as Hotaru launches herself forward again.

Ranma decides there aren't many choices unless he could go into his new Nekoken however. Her hits hurt a lot to block and he normally couldn't avoid her at all, she is just too fast. So, drawing on his own power he leaps out the giant hole in the wall.

Hotaru launches herself out after him. Hinata almost yells to her sister _'You aren't any good up here like this! Oh god. Couldn't you at least remember we are four stories up?'_ Hinata herself knew if she played her cards right she could manage this fall, but only by drawing on her element. Hotaru however had a fire affinity and in Blood Riot had only a small amount of Hotaru's affinity affecting her. So she gathers her own powers and does what she can to slow their fall.

Ranma however catches sight of a small fountain in the courtyard and changes the direction of his fall in midair and drops on to the fountain. The curse changing his body in an instant on contact with the water. Shaking water off of herself Ranma hops out of the fountain and lets her Nekoken come out. Her posture shifting and the stripes forming on her skin. She flexes her hand and says "Ok, you want to play let's play..."

Hotaru senses the change in her prey as she touches the ground. Her prey was no longer the tame one she'd been fighting, but another dangerous predator like herself. This had never happened before. She didn't know what to think.

Hinata however had a million thoughts running through her head as she saw the boy become a redheaded girl, then even more when the her aura changed and the stripes formed on her body. Her thoughts were filled with things like 'How did he become a her? How did her aura change like that? Could she be something like us? She didn't seem to need an outside influence to change into this... Well except for the gender change that seemed to be on contact with water...'

The girls and Horoshi finally manage to make it outside right around then. All of them stop dead as they see the two figures out in the courtyard. Horoshi overhears a comment from Akane "Ranma be careful, ok?" Horoshi thinks 'Ranma? Uh Akane tha'ts a red-headed girl... Last time I checked Ranma was a guy...'

Ranma walks toward Hotaru and that decides Hotaru. Hotaru couldn't let another predator near her. Hotaru launches herself into a series of attacks against the other girl. This time however Ranma doesn't seem to have a problem avoiding or at least blocking each attack. She even gets a chance to toss in a few attacks of her own.

Hotaru growls and leaps backwards. As soon as her feet touch the ground again she hisses "Extinction". Then even to Ranma she seems to blur, the girls and Horoshi just saw her disappear. Ranma barely blocks the first of a series of ultra fast attacks that seem to come from all directions, but she still can't block the very last open palm strike from the front. Her body goes flying straight into the fountain shattering it.

Hinata screams _'No! No, please Hotaru... No more killing... There has been enough killing...You can stop now... Come back to me Hotaru...'_ If she had knees she would have fallen on them right then, her arms still wrapped around her sister.

Ranma however gets back up again and shakes the debris off of herself. She stretches briefly, which in her current form she makes it look fairly sexual even if she doesn't intend to. Finally she says "Want to play like that huh? Ok we can play like that..." She pauses and then calls out "Wind's Fury!" and she lashes her hand outwards. Glowing blue winds swirl around her hand and form into a fast moving ball that shoots toward Hotaru.

Hotaru however dodges out of the way and hisses "Victory Saber". Her blast this time shattering what's left of the fountain.

Ranma however manages to dodge by going airborne and she calls out "Lightning Flash!" in reply. Her hands outstretched as arcs of ki powered lightning arc from her hands.

This attack manages to hit the girl and she growls as she twitches under the effects of the lightning. Hinata uses the chance to call out to her sister again. _'Hotaru! Please, we need to stop... If this goes on all of us could get hurt... Come back to me sis...'_

Hotaru tries to fight the urges, but she can't stop quite yet. She picks herself off the ground as Ranma lands. She gathers her power again to make yet another attack. Ranma decides to do the same. Twin blooms of power form in front of them lighting up the courtyard. A red pulsing one for Hotaru and a Blue swirling one for Ranma.

Just before Hotaru launches her power Hinata exerts her will as much as she can and yells _'No!'_ to Hotaru. So instead of firing off like normal the energy instead explodes outwards in all directions. Ranma quickly tosses her ball of power high into the air as she is knocked back by the force of the energy wave.

**Part 5: Reactions**

Hotaru is knocked out of her Blood Riot and she runs from the body in a rush as her spirit is freed once more. Hinata collapses to her knees as she comes back into control of her body once again. Power leaks from her body as the effects of the Blood Riot fade from her body and she curls up on the ground and cries.

Ranma gets back up and looks around for his opponent. She however finds the other girl curled up crying on the ground. 'Hardly a threat now...' was her thought.

Akane noticing the climactic end of the fight hurries over to Ranma. Who smiles as she gets closer. She yells "Ranma!" as she gets close. She hugs the other girl.

This wasn't helping Ranma's erratic mood changes in her new Nekoken and she leans forward toward Akane pulling the other girls head around. Then she kisses the startled Akane. The kiss is one of raw passion that fills Akane as well and makes her weak in the knees. Ranma pulls away from the kiss and licks Akane's neck as she runs her hands over Akane's body.

Really regretting it, Akane pushes Ranma away and manages to breathlessly say "Ranma, uh not here..."

Ranma breaths into Akane's ear as she replies "But I need you so much..." Ranma's actions causing a shiver to run through Akane's body.

Akane however hadn't come over to the fighters by herself. Horoshi and the other girls had followed them as well. Akane could tell they were there even if she couldn't see them. As it was they were putting on quite the lesbian show for everyone to watch.

Akane says "We can't do this sort of thing in front of everyone... Horoshi is bad enough as it is, let alone four complete strangers... I'll make it up to you later ok...?" Hoping that the last part at least would get Ranma to stop for now. Though she was only turning her down due to the audience. If they'd been alone at this moment she wouldn't have cared at all. Though she might later care later...

Ranma sighs her breath on Akane's ear making the other girl shiver again. Finally Ranma says "I guess... Though I bet Horoshi would pass out..."

Akane giggles slightly and says "Ranma..."

Ranma growls purrs slightly "Ok... Later Akane..." And then she pulls away and is gone. Leaving Akane to feel rather lonely as she turns back to the others.

The other girls aren't sure how to react to Akane after seeing the two girls making out. Horoshi wasn't sure what he'd seen, but he knew he wanted to see more... Or better yet, be involved in more...

Miho however breaks the silence by going over to Hinata and putting her hand on the other girls shoulder gently. Miho says "Hinata... Are you ok...?"

Hinata sniffs and says in a small voice "You don't have to be nice to me... I know you think I'm some sort of freak after all of that... You don't have to talk to me ever again..."

Miho frowns and replies "Don't even say that Hinata... I'm your friend and you saved us! Please Hinata look at me..."

Hinata shakes her head "Even daddy couldn't figure out how to deal with us... No one has ever been able to understand..."

Miho shakes her head "I don't need to understand, your my friend that's all there is to know..."

Hinata gets angry and says "You don't understand! You can't possibly understand us!" She pulls away from the other girl and stands up.

Miho backs away so Hinata doesn't bump into her as she stands. She goes to reach out to her friend after she finishes standing Hinata just says "Leave me alone! I don't need your pity!" Then she's gone as a single leap takes her to the top of the school.

Miho yells "Hinata!" She hugs herself as her best friend runs away. Leaving her feeling miserable.

Horoshi interrupts as he turns to Akane and asks "Ok... I've waited long enough... What the hell just happened? Living dolls with weapons... You tossing fire around... Then Hinata freaking out and tearing the dolls a new one... Then we get outside... And that fight! It looked like something from a American big budget summer action movie! But it was Hinata against some red headed girl who you called Ranma... But Ranma's a guy... In fact where is Ranma? I thought he stayed behind to help Hinata? How did they beat us downstairs from the fourth floor? How could the girl you called Ranma survive breaking a fountain? What the heck was that light show to end the fight? Why the heck were you making out with that red-headed girl?" Finally he ran out of steam and just sort of stuttered.

Miho laughs at her brothers temporary insanity and says "You might want to give her a chance to speak if you want answers..." She pauses, her face turning sad and adds "I don't think she has all the answers though... Hinata never even told me about what happened to her earlier... That's why she ran away..."

Akane nods "I don't have all the answers, but I think I might have more than you think... How about we go somewhere else for this though...? I really don't want to be here when the police finally show up..."

The others all nod. No one wants to be left out of these answers. This may be Nerima, but this was freakier than normal even for Nerima...

**Part 6: Three in the Shadows**

The now empty courtyard is peaceful for a few minutes until a clump of trees at one end fade away to reveal three girls that are naked except for red glowing patterns on their bodies.

Aya says "This was most interesting. Ranma isn't just a boy... That has... Potential."

Kasha teases "You just find it easier to play with girls..."

Aya shrugs "Of course, I am one... It gives me a certain... Insight... That I lack with men."

Kasha smirks "Personally I'd rather try him out as a guy... Just from looking at him I can guess how enticing that body of his is bound to be..."

Aya glances at Nori and says "What about you?"

Nori smiles and says "You know I'm not picky... I'd be happy either way."

The three girls laugh. Aya says "Then we keep him? And what of the other two girls?"

Kasha replies "I say we keep him, he has potential if we can twist him around our fingers... The girl he fought also has great potential. Akane however... Well we don't really need her, she didn't seem to be nearly as interesting..."

Nori responds as well "I think Akane has potential, but she seems harder to control. It does seem however like Ranma has little problem controlling her... Ranma of course is a keeper if he proves malleable. The new girl... She seems almost as powerful, or maybe even a little more powerful than, Ranma. She could be a threat if she can't be controlled. We need to do some more research on her."

Aya nods "Now that we have settled that matter... Lets go back to our place. I feel the need for some physical training..." The other two girls giggle and the three leave the courtyard.

In the now silent courtyard, one shadow moves away from the others. This shadow soon disappears when it crosses under a street light. However this shadow wasn't cast by an object...

**Author's Notes:**

It's actually kinda funny, but strangely there was a 8th dan master of Aikido named Mitsugi Saotome. In fact Mitsugi Saotome was instrumental in bringing Aikido to the US in the late 1970's. I thought that was fairly interesting. Hinata trained in Aikido for others reasons entirely, but I figured I'd toss out that bit of trivia. Another piece of trivia for you about Aikido is that most Aikido schools don't hold competitions and so it's kinda rare to have a 'captain' for the club Hinata is in. However I decided her aikido school would be an exception (it's the Shodokan style of Aikido).

Oh before I forget... What do you guys think of Hinata? I wanted a counterpart on the wrecking crew team to keep Ranma in shape and take the role of Ryoga (sort of friendly rival) in a lot of ways from the original series. Ryoga will still show up, but I wanted some other evils to come play before he comes back and he's not much of a rival here. I spent an entire day randomly playing with ideas, and looking at info for various fighting games, for characters. My concept of Hinata inspired me to write three pages of backstory for her, so she won out. Some others will still show up, but not yet. I am kinda tempted to write another side story to fill in a lot of her history (and use all that backstory I created), but I doubt I could post it on the fanfiction site with the rest. If there is interest in it, I could post them on my own site however... Let me know what you all think...

Oh yeah in case your curious Hinata Yagami is inspired by Hinata Hyuga (from Naruto) and Iori Yagami (from King of Fighters) for her name. Though she has little in common with either. Far more of her look is inspired by Yuri Sakazaki (from Art of Fighting). Her style and personality are also somewhat based on Yuri, though crossed with Kasumi Todoh (also from Art of Fighting) and somewhat Leona Heidern (from King of Fighters). Then I twisted things up... a lot. If you see something you recognize though it's a piece that came from one of those sources...

I reread these after borg rabbit sent me a revised copy back, but in case either of us missed something, let us know!

Anyway... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... As always let me know what you think! The next is already mostly done. That will be something of a big chapter... Nabiki and Kasumi try to find answers to the strange family history, Ranma and Akane talk to Hinata about her strange Neko-ken like abilities ans instead learn more about their own family histories, And finally Hitome and Kaori tell Nabiki how they know the Shinjugi sisters.


	22. Chapter 21: Of Fathers, Of Family

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 21 – Of Fathers, Of Family**

**Part 1: A Talk of Ghosts**

Nabiki comes downstairs early Sunday morning. She stumbles towards the kitchen, while she isn't a morning person her reason for heading for the kitchen this morning isn't just for her cup of coffee. She heard both Ranma and Akane come home late, and at different times, last night. This is perfect for her however, she wants a chance to talk to Kasumi alone and they will both sleep in since they went to bed late.

As Nabiki comes into the kitchen, she sees Kasumi was happily humming away in the kitchen as she cooks breakfast. This is typical for Kasumi. In fact in the last eight years, this has been the most common pattern for Kasumi. Well mostly the last seven, that first year after their mothers death had been horrible. It is one of the few times she hasn't minded auntie Nodoka being there. If she hadn't been they would have probably all be faring much worse.

Kasumi notices Nabiki enter the room and grabs a cup and fills it from the coffee machine, then hands it to her with a smile. Nabiki nods and says "Thanks." Kasumi goes back to breakfast

After a few minutes, and more than a few sips of coffee, Nabiki asks Kasumi a question "Kasumi, I saw you summon mothers ghost or spirit during that big fight... I was wondering if you can do that anytime..."

Kasumi falters while cooking and nearly drops the breakfast materials in her hands. Finally after a very long minute goes by she says "I don't know what you are talking about..."

Nabiki snorts and says "Oh come on, you cannot just write that off... Everyone still conscious at the time saw that... Felt that."

Kasumi sighs "No I can't, but I want to..."

Nabiki frowns "Why?"

Kasumi keeps her face turned away from Nabiki and says "Because mother made me promise to keep it a secret... It was her dying request. The exception was for a situation like the other day... When things were life and death."

Nabiki shrugs "But we know now. Mother didn't look unhappy when she saw us either... So why try to hide it still?"

Kasumi replies "I haven't had the courage to try to talk to her to find out what she thinks of what happened. I've talked to her less often in the last few years anyway... Early on I summoned her to help cook in the morning and we would talk... It was almost like she was still alive if it didn't drain me to have her here. Recently I've only summoned her when I had no idea how to solve a problem. It's not just because it drains me to summon her though, it's that it's painful to see her often... She always feels too real...too alive..."

Nabiki nods, then realizes Kasumi can't see that with her back to Nabiki, so she says "I can understand that. I don't even blame you for keeping her a secret from us..." She pauses and then says "Not really... Until recently I would have been afraid of showing her what I'd become..."

This does cause Kasumi to turn around. Kasumi looks shocked and says "Nabiki! You can't be serious... You've done so much for all of us..."

Nabiki sighs "I'm serious... Somewhere I got off track and never realized it... Even my feelings for all of you were twisted up, so I felt them more out of obligation than out of genuine feelings. I owe Ranma a lot for helping open my eyes awhile ago. It's taken some time, but I've realized I stopped feeling. So no matter what I did, the only thing that matter was what I got out of it, not the pain I caused or even the damage I did to myself. Seeing mom again, was the last thing in a whole chain of things that made me remember what was important. Well most important... I can't say money isn't important it's just not the be all and end all it used to be for me..."

Kasumi just looks on shocked. The first reason for that is Nabiki telling her that she in fact forgot why she cared for all of them, that alone was something of a surprise... Nabiki was never all that great with showing her emotions since their mother had died, but Kasumi had never doubted that Nabiki loved all of them. On top of that was the whole Ranma helping her understand things part... She knew he could be somewhat insightful and even helpful at times with certain things, but opening Nabiki's eyes to her own feelings? That was news. It did however explain why Nabiki was helping Ranma locate his mother. Then to find out Nabiki had only cared about money, or had until her talk with Ranma and then seeing their mother... That was all a lot to digest...

Nabiki waves her hand in front of her sisters face and says "Earth to Kasumi, please come in."

Kasumi blinks and says "I'm so sorry Nabiki I never knew things had gotten so bad for you... If I had known..."

Nabiki cuts her off "It's ok. We've all had our own worries. I think falling in love with the good doctor when he was acting kinda wacky around you and deciding you couldn't yet leave us for college, took up a lot of your thoughts. By the way, I have every intention of making sure you do go to college. I haven't worked out the details yet, but you need to make sure you know where you want to go and what your going for first."

Kasumi stares at Nabiki with her mouth hanging open. "Go to college? I can't go to college... Who would take care of the house? How would everyone eat?" She runs out of coherent thoughts and trails off.

Nabiki grins "Akane and Ranma can take care of the house. Heck if what Ranma says is true then he can cook. Maybe he's not as good as you, but it's food and it's edible. If things go well I might not even move out when I start college, though I'm rather undecided on that right now. And yes you can and will go to college... Most likely when I go, unless things really get screwed up..." She pauses, but that wasn't what I actually wanted to talk to you about this morning... We kinda got sidetracked... I need answers. Answers I think mother may know."

Kasumi frowns "How would mother know the answers to questions you might have?"

Nabiki sighs and says "Ok, let me put it like this... I've been checking out the back history of Ranma's father, Genma, to try to find his mother. Only…his father hardly seems to exist. So I had to go a step farther and looked up our father. They were students of the same master, so something should turn up... Only father wasn't that much better than Genma was. At least not until he got married and settled down here at the dojo. Which leaves me with almost nothing. So I need answers and our mother is about the only reliable person I can think of that might have them."

Kasumi sighs "Well I guess I can do it... I would like to help out. I just don't know if she will answer..."

Nabiki nods "That's all I ask."

Kasumi says "I can try whenever you want... Should I start now?"

Nabiki is about to reply with a bleary eyed Ranma enters the room and says "Morning." He takes the tea kettle and a cup, then pours some tea into the cup and heads for the living room.

Nabiki sighs and says "As soon as those two get out of the house... Daddy too, if possible. I want a real answer for them, not just pieces and daddy doesn't want to answer any of my questions... So I doubt he'd want me to ask mother."

Kasumi nods "Ok. I won't help you get them out of the house though. Just let me know when."

Nabiki smiles and starts planning.

**Part 2: A Talk with a Ghost**

Nabiki actually found it rather easy to get the others out of the house. Ranma and Akane had apparently had a fairly busy afternoon and night. They wanted to try to talk to some girl they met. Nabiki's father had been slightly harder, though not too much so. He seemed like he really wanted to go out somewhere, so Nabiki made sure he had money. After that he left fairly quickly.

Now that she was alone with Kasumi they could finally begin. So Nabiki tracks down Kasumi who is outside doing laundry. When Kasumi notices Nabiki she says "So they've all gone out?"

Nabiki nods "Yeah. Ranma and Akane went to look up some girl with the sister of one of their classmates. Not exactly sure why, but they seemed worried about her. Daddy got the urge to go out somewhere, and with a bit of money in hand, took off pretty quick. It was a bit weird, but right now we have more important things to worry about."

Kasumi nods "True. Well let me finish these. Meet me in the living room?"

Nabiki replies "Sure. I'll be there." She then walks inside. She grabs some tea before heading into the living room. Then she sits down and sips her tea as she waits. She doesn't have to wait long, fifteen minutes at most. Then Kasumi comes into the room and takes a seat herself.

Nabiki asks "So how does this work?"

Kasumi shrugs "I don't think I can explain it... Let me just see if I can get it to work, you should know pretty shortly if it works or not."

Nabiki nods "Ok".

Kasumi closes her eyes and seems to just sit there meditating for awhile. Slowly Nabiki can see a shimmer of something form around Kasumi. She couldn't describe it however, much like all the strange things she started seeing lately. At it's clearest she would describe it as looking a lot like clear flames swirling around Kasumi's body.

Her attention however switches to a spot across the table as a matching flicker of energy swirls into existence. Eventually it takes the form of a ghostly transparent form of a woman. A woman very familiar to Nabiki and Kasumi. Once the woman forms completely Kasumi opens her eyes.

The ghostly figure opens her eyes as well and takes a look around. Seeing Kasumi and Nabiki she smiles faintly. She then asks "So you know?" The voice is just as familiar though it sounds like it's coming from far away.

Nabiki blinks however and says "Know what?"

The ghost looks Nabiki over and says "I figure you must know something about the time before you were born. A get together to 'see' mom, would include Akane at least. Just wanting to talk is more Kasumi's thing, though she hasn't called on me since that fight... No, if you two are together than you must know something of the past and want to ask me about it."

Nabiki shrugs "Well you are sort of right..."

The ghost smiles sweetly and says "You always were the one to see through everything to know the truth without being told..." The ghost pauses, her face gaining a thoughtful look, and then says "I remember when Fluffy died and we told you and Akane at the same time about. Of course we tried to be nice and simply said 'Fluffy had to go away and we won't see her again'. Akane was confused and upset demanding we get Fluffy back." The ghostly woman smiles and says "You just looked at her and said 'Fluffy is dead, there isn't any coming back.'. Of course Akane burst into tears, but you've always been the insightful one."

Nabiki blinks trying to remember the event, then she does remember... She smiles faintly "Akane loved that cat. I can't believe I forgot about it... Akane refused any other pet for years after that... I also remember you had some choice words about how blunt I was..."

The ghostly visage nods "True. As you just said it hurt Akane for years and you had a hand in it. I don't blame you though. You were seven, you didn't realize what it could do to her because it didn't bother you nearly as much."

Nabiki shrugs "The cat never really liked me... Or at least it always choose Akane over me..." She blinks and says "I almost forgot why we did call on you though..."

The ghostly woman sighs "Ok, if I can't distract you... What do you know and what do I need to tell you?"

Nabiki says "I don't know how much you know about life here recently..."

The ghost interrupts and says "I watch over you all still... I can't be here all the time, but I probably know more about events in the house than either of you... A slight advantage of being invisible if you will..."

Nabiki nods "Ok then... Ranma has been here awhile so I'm guessing you know him..."

The ghost smiles "Yes... Such a lonely soul... I'm glad Akane will try to be with him... He also has a most interesting master in the martial and not so martial arts..."

Nabiki says "Yeah that pretty well describes him... Well I've been searching for his mother and I'm not getting very much in the way of helpful information..."

The ghost frowns "I do have limits to what I can say... I won't tell you how to find my old friend, even if she should know who her son is."

Nabiki thinks that over 'That was a strange way of wording that... It does however tell me that mother knew her. In fact she called her an old friend. That may be a good lead. That 'She should know who her son is' comment is very interesting as well. Right now however, I have more important topics.'

Outloud Nabiki says "I understand that. I found something odd I think you can explain... Why do records of Genma Saotome and daddy, at least before he married you, not seem to really exist?"

The ghost sighs "That is a complex question... The simplest answer is that Genma had as much of their pasts erased as possible."

Nabiki says "You mean all that money under Ranma's name that is owed all over the place was used to erase Genma and daddy?"

Kasumi frowns at hearing this, but doesn't say anything. The ghost however nods "Yes. I didn't know how your father's best friend was going to get the money for it, but after he had left on the trip I found out from your father part of why they left."

Nabiki asks "Why?"

The ghost looks wistful for a moment, then she says "It's simple if you know about their pasts... You see your father wasn't a very good man when I met him... In fact under their master they did a lot of things they'd like to forget."

Kasumi manages to ask "What do you mean? You would never marry someone who was evil and father hardly seems evil."

The ghost smiles very faintly "When I met your father it was to track him down and stop him from doing anymore evil. I was a Betsushikime (I'm not sure the translation for this, however it's the term used for special 'demon hunting' Miko's in Japanese myth) after all. However when I saw him I knew I couldn't go through with my mission. We were linked and I could deny it all I wanted, but I could have never killed him."

To say Kasumi and Nabiki were shocked was probably an understatement. The ghost however continues "He wasn't so much evil of course... Just corrupted by his master. So I decided I would redeem him. I had some success and I decided it was a start. I finally declared my love for him and he told me the same. However your father never knew I was a Miko the whole time we knew each other. Even after we were married I refused to tell him. Even before I passed away I still refused to tell him. I may have helped him overcome the worst of his past, but he would not have been happy if he knew. When we married I left behind my old life."

Kasumi realizes something and says "That's why you never really taught me anything!"

The ghost nods "I couldn't avoid teaching you some... You are actually stronger than I ever was. It's why I couldn't seal your power... Even if I could have gone through with that. In fact all my daughters have considerable talent because of me..."

Nabiki blinks and says "You mean all those things I've been seeing lately are real? I mean I knew they were real in a way, but I mean real real..."

The ghost woman smiles and says "Yes... Your just around to many people who are openly using spiritual power and so you to can catch at least glimpses at what's going on. Much like Akane before Ranma showed up, but you don't have any active potential to use what you can see and sense."

Nabiki just kinda stares at the ghost and says "I'm not some sort of martial artist or Miko... And I don't really want to become one..."

The ghost shrugs "It's your choice... However I can say you may not have a choice forever..." The ghost turns to Kasumi and says "You for instance have little choice anymore.. You need to be trained and I can't possibly do it since I'm dead. The Hitome girl would be a good starting point. That handsome doctor of yours can help some as well, even I trained in a form of martial arts and you follow in my path. I trained in Naginata-jutsu, naginata-do, and atarashii naginata."

Kasumi frowns "I don't have any desire to fight anyone..."

The ghost sighs "That may be true now, but what about when those two attacked the other day? Right then you did everything you could, but you didn't have enough skill to succeed on your own. I'm telling you that you need that training. Your actions that day and the sheer strength of your potential will make you a target. In the end the only one that can save you is yourself. I do not wish to lose any of my daughters..."

Kasumi looks thoughtful. Nabiki interrupts "Anything else you can tell me...?"

The ghost smiles faintly and says "There are many things I would like to tell you... But my time here now draws to an end... Just know your father will try to get his way by any means he can... That could prove dangerous to you all..." As she says this her form shimmers and then fades away. Kasumi nearly falls over as the strain catches up to her.

Nabiki grabs Kasumi so she can't fall onto the floor and says "Well that was interesting... It didn't answer nearly enough of my questions though..."

Kasumi tries to catch her breath and says "I can't do that again for at last a day or two, so it will have to be enough for now..." She looks worried about what their mothers spirit said to them however. Nabiki can tell she's not thinking about most of what their mother had said, just that last part specific to Kasumi.

Nabiki nods however "Sure, I need to go work on a few things... Will you be ok...?"

Kasumi nods "Sure I'll be fine. I just need to rest for awhile."

Nabiki says "Ok, see you in a bit then." Then she stands up and walks upstairs. New ideas already going through her mind.

**Part 3: Secrets**

When Ranma met Akane downstairs the next morning both were less comfortable with each other than they had been in a long time. After looking at each other nervously for several minutes Ranma finally says "I'm sorry about last night... I can't exactly control myself completely in that state... I didn't mean to force you into anything you don't want... I even tend to forget I'm in female form when I use that..."

Akane interrupts blushing "No, it didn't really have anything with you being a girl at the time... Or a lack of desire in doing... Um that... In fact I had a really hard time stopping... I just didn't want us to do, um that, in front of an audience... Including one person from our class and four girls we didn't know..."

Ranma smiles slightly "Well I'm glad it wasn't what I thought. I don't think I can resist you very well..." Ranma pauses and then asks "So uh why are you nervous this morning?"

Akane sighs "Well I had to tell them all what happened and some of the details about you... I wasn't sure you'd want me to do that, but I couldn't think of anything else to do at the time with four people asking me questions about everything..."

Ranma starts to nod then blinks and says "Four? Their were five of them when I left. Who didn't you tell?"

Akane sighs again "Hinata got upset almost right after you left and ran off. She seems to think no one can understand what it's like to be her... She even pushed Miho away and they seemed to be friends... I'm actually worried about her."

Ranma nods "If that's the case we should see about finding her then..."

Then Nabiki comes in and after a few bits of info exchange, tells them the easiest way would seem to be by simply asking Miho how to find her. Ranma and Akane look at each other and silently decide Akane is the best choice to call. So Akane calls the Todoh household and asks for Miho.

Miho comes on "Hello?"

Akane replies "Hello Miho... Me and Ranma wanted to check on Hinata, but we don't know how to find her. We were hoping you knew..."

Miho sighs in relief and says "I was planning to check on her myself. I'll take you there ok?"

Akane frowns slightly and says "Well she could be dangerous... You may be better off just telling us where she is."

Miho replies "No way! Hinata would never hurt me! I'm coming too or you won't find her!"

Akane gives in and they agree to meet Miho in front of a specific spot in town. So not even five minutes later they leave the house hand in hand and set off. Twenty minutes later they are standing in front of the spot and Miho comes up to them.

Miho says "Hi. Let's go, ok? She has me more than a little worried after last night."

Ranma nods "It sounded pretty bad. Let's go."

That said they walk off and eventually come to a large apartment complex. Miho leads them up four flights of stairs and eventually down a hallway. Finally they stand in front of a single nondescript door. Miho knocks on the door. However there is no reply from inside.

Miho sighs. Akane looks worried. Ranma however just says "Ya know... Some times, I really wish I had an earth affinity..." He pauses and then says "Um, is there an outside window into the room?"

Miho nods "Sure, but how would that help?"

Ranma smiles and says "Hang on, be right back..."

He walks to the window at the end of the hallway and leaps right out. Much to the utter shock and horror of Miho. Akane just sighs though and says "He wouldn't have been that open about it if he didn't know you'd be so shocked... Part of his training involves jumping really high into the air, landing after huge falls, and some things that just defy gravity. He's just fine."

Miho doesn't look too sure, but since Akane isn't worried she can't make too big a deal over it. Soon however they hear a shriek from inside before an answering voice that says "It's ok, I'm just here to open the door for them since you didn't answer." That voice sure sounds a lot like Ranma's.

A moment later it is confirmed as Ranma's as he opens the door for them and waves them inside. Both come in to find a somewhat angry, but mostly miserable looking Hinata inside. Miho instantly zero's in on her and says "Hinata, I'm your friend. I don't care about all this freaky stuff from yesterday. You're in pain and I want to help. I need to help."

Hinata sighs "You just can't understand... I've had friends before say they wanted to, but they just got freaked out when I told them..."

Ranma interrupts "Even if you don't want to tell her... I kinda have to insist on knowing what happened to you yesterday... I'd rather not really, since it's none of my business, but it's too much like my Neko-Ken for my own peace of mind. If it is like my neko-Ken I want to help."

Inside her head Hotaru says '_You may as well tell them. The worst case scenario is that they stop trying to help you. You never know maybe this time will even be different. Ranma does seem to be almost as freaky as me after all...'_

Hinata sighs and says "Ok. Hotaru convinced me, I'll tell you all why I keep saying no one will understand."

Miho blinks and says "Hotaru? Who's Hotaru?" She hadn't known Ranma or Akane long, but she knew neither of them was 'Hotaru'. That made her worry more for her friend.

Hinata smile slightly, as if she finds some humor in the puzzled expression on her friends face, and says "Hotaru is my sister. My twin sister. Or she was..." She pauses as they digest that bit of news and then she continues "See my father was obsessed with making his daughters into the best martial artists ever... Or at least he was after our mother died. Neither of us remembers her much at all. We were only three or so, back then. I think daddy wanted a son to carry on the school, but when mom died he knew that wasn't going to happen. So he started to train us extensively. I guess though in the end we didn't advance as quickly as he wanted. Especially Hotaru, who treated the art as a game."

Ranma nods "My dad was much the same... I'm not sure if my mother was alive, but he took us away so he could devote my life to training. I also know he tried incredibly hard to push me beyond what he knew I could do. He was a real nut case at times."

Akane adds "I also can understand how he must have felt after your mother died. When my mother died, my father just fell apart. He ran a dojo until then, but he lost all the students except me within the next year or so. He stopped training me within months of that. I know it's the opposite of what happened to you, but I can still understand it."

Hinata frowns deeply and goes on "When we turned eight father found an ancient ritual to make a person stronger. There were a lot of conditions to it, but we happened to meet those conditions. The first condition required two people as the 'subjects' of the ritual. The second was that it couldn't be any two people, they had to be twins. The third condition was that one twin had potential in the martial arts, but no desire to use that potential. The ritual was supposed to simply 'give' the extra potential to the other twin to make them stronger, or so it claimed."

Ranma frowns himself and says "Yeah, documents like that tend to tease a lot... That's how pop decided to teach me the Neko-Ken... I just hope it's not going to end up how I think it is..."

Hinata replies "I have no idea about your Neko-Ken, so I can't guess what happened. What happened for us though was horrible. Father performed the ritual to take away Hotaru's 'potential' and give it to me. The ritual however doesn't just give you some sort of 'potential' as if it were some mystical thing. It destroys everything the twin is and fuses it with the other twin. Making the two into one."

Miho tries rather hard to grasp that thought, but it just doesn't make much sense. Akane is horrified. Ranma is strangely thoughtful and says "I take it however your minds never merged in the same way?"

Hinata nods "I'm not sure if they were meant to... It would probably have made it easier... Instead it took us over a year to stop struggling for control over my body. Now... Well she's always with me, and she can come out when we agree on it... But we don't fight about it..."

Miho suddenly understands and gasps "You mean during class the reason you act different is that you let Hotaru take over!"

Hinata nods "Yes, I'm not much for literature or math... She however loves them... I'd much rather practice Aikido or archery..."

Ranma interrupts this tangent and says "That's not all it did though, am I right?"

Hinata sighs "Yes, your right... The ritual itself is rather... Bloody... Well at least it is when the twin is... Well I think you get the idea... Ever since then I've been frightened at the mere sight of blood. If it's bad enough I can't control myself and loose control of my body... In turn Hotaru is pushed forward to take my place, but Hotaru isn't herself when it happens... Hotaru... Well Hotaru goes berserk and is filled with blood lust. It can be helpful at times, we've been attacked before in ways we couldn't fight back regularly... But at the sight of blood we have access to all that extra 'potential' the ritual was meant to impart. The downside is I have to do everything I can to calm Hotaru down or she'll stay like that indefinably. The first time it happened I was so scared I couldn't calm her down for a long time. More than a day in fact passed by. Eventually I think my body would fail, since she can't sleep in that state... But we don't want to try and see. Daddy realized how stupid he'd been afterwards and tried to do what he could, but..."

Ranma nods "It sounds like the ritual only did half of what it was meant to... It was probably meant to merge everything together to form one whole person with access to that level of power all the time. However it doesn't seem like it worked. So instead your merging together and being 'complete', your stuck half way. That 'half-way point' is problem what's causing the problem. Next time I see my sensei I'll ask if he's heard of anything like it... Maybe he can come up with a solution..."

Ranma adds "My Neko-Ken is a bit different in that it was meant to completely replace my humanity, with an animalistic personality. So my 'fix' was to merge the two 'states' into a 'between' state." He pauses again and says "As bad as this may sound to you, I think at least in some ways you're lucky... Not in fusing with your sister that way... But... I was tortured repeatedly by being bound in fish and tossed in a pit of hungry cats for over a week to 'learn' the Neko-Ken. Nothing except sleep or a person I trusted utterly could get me out of the animal state. I also went into that state almost anytime I encountered a cat or even a kitten for almost a decade. My current sensei finally came up with my solution. I know though that I've hurt more than a few people while in Neko-Ken before, but I can't remember what I do in full Neko-Ken. Pop was the first I know I hurt... I mauled him the first time I came out of the pit after it happened... You also weren't alone. It may not have been normal, but you had each other. At it's worst I was basically alone, pop was useless and until sensei... Well lets just say it wasn't good."

Hinata and Hotaru both knew he was right. It could have been worse in a number of ways. Turning into a cold blooded monster completely with no mind left would have been much worse. It didn't make everything better, but it helped.

Miho comes over and hugs Hinata, much to Hinata's surprise. Miho says "I'm your friend and I don't care about your past. It means nothing to me. Same goes for Hotaru, even if I never knew she wasn't you. You're both my friends. Now no leaving me out all right? I'm here for you when things get rough... Though I'm not too good at the physical stuff."

Hinata smiles faintly "Sure. From now on, no more secrets. If something's going on I'll tell you."

Akane adds "We are here for you if you need us to. We may have just met you, but we can relate pretty well. So just call, ok?"

Ranma nods "Anytime you need a hand, we'll do our best. You're way to much like me, to just let you get in trouble without lending a hand to help."

Hinata does smile now, then she asks "By the way I don't think we've been introduced properly... I'm Hinata Yagami."

Akane smiles back and says "I'm Akane Tendo and this", she points to Ranma. "Is Ranma Saotome."

**Part 4: Conflict**

Hinata gets the strangest expression on her face. It's a combination of anxiety, disbelief, and fear. She asks "Did I just hear right? Is your name Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma nods as he wonders what is going on. "That's right."

Hinata asks "What martial art do you follow?"

Ranma replies "I practice a branch of the Anything Goes style of martial arts..."

Hinata looks even more worried and asks "What's your fathers name?"

Ranma looks at Hinata strangely and says "His name was Genma Saotome."

Hinata looks disturbed, but asks "Was?"

Ranma nods "He died a few years ago."

Hinata sits in thought for awhile leaving everyone else wondering what the heck that was about. Finally after almost ten minutes she asks "So then you are the head of the Saotome branch of the school as the remaining practitioner?"

Ranma nods "Yes... The Saotome branch is basically gone, so that just leaves me. The Tendo branch isn't really in much better shape though."

Hinata asks "Is the Tendo branch here as well?"

Ranma blinks, then points to Akane and says "Well Akane is the only current student of that branch even though her father does own a dojo here in town, so I guess you could say that..."

Hinata looks nervous. Internally things are a bit different 'Our families most hated rivals show up offering me help? Of all things he even seems to be able to understand what I'm going through as well... But I can't let this go... It was fathers life goal to pay back the Anything Goes style of martial arts for embarrassing our school. I must fight him and regain our schools honor!'

On the other hand Hotaru who has been listening in replies _'What the heck are you doing? Remember fathers the one who was so obsessed with beating their school that he cursed us! His obsession cost me my life! How can you want to take it up again?'_

Hinata however ignores Hotaru for the most part. _'You know as well as I do... If I can defeat him then we can reclaim the status of the school! Sure he's not a bad guy, but I didn't say I'd kill him... Just kick his ass...'_

Hotaru replies _'He was equal to me in my Blood Riot! Are you insane? He's at least as good a fighter as you are. It's not going to be nearly as easy as you make it sound...'_

Hinata however says out loud "Ranma I challenge you to a fight for the honor of the Itto-Jujutsu school of martial arts! My father may have lost to yours, but I will win and reclaim the schools lost honor."

As witty as ever, Ranma replies "huh?" with a completely puzzled look on his face. Not all that strange since he had no idea what Hinata was talking about. Akane and Miho simply stare at Hinata like she grew a second head. Though at the moment that would probably have gone over better.

Hinata stands up and says "Come on lets take this outside." That said she turns and leaves the room. Everyone looks at each other and eventually follows her downstairs, still unsure what is actually going to happen.

Outside in the courtyard Hinata stands waiting. Hotaru's been giving her an ear full, but she'd been trying real hard to tune her out. They step into the courtyard and while Akane and Miho stop at the edge, Ranma walks to the center where Hinata is.

Ranma asks "Uh, exactly why do you want to fight me again?"

Hinata shrugs "It's pretty simple. When our fathers were younger, my father challenged yours to a fight. Your father made it a challenge of schools since the goal of each is so close. My father lost and with his failure the school lost it's honor as well, because he was the only student of the school. My father then vowed to improve and take out your father. Our fathers are both dead, so now my defeat of you will bring back the honor of the Itto-Jujutsu style."

Ranma blinks "So Aikido is just a side style for you?"

Hinata shakes her head "No I just incorporated all the techniques from Aikido into Itto-Jujutsu and limit myself to those techniques during matches. I've never completely abandoned the school. At least not after dad died."

Ranma sighs "If it will make you happy then fine, I'll fight you."

Miho almost yells at Akane "He can't fight her! She could get hurt... He could get hurt... What the heck is going on?"

Akane just shrugs "She wants to fight him... I can't tell him not to accept. In principle it sounds like he'll be fighting for the honor of our school, so not accepting would be a complete insult to both schools. I may not want to see either of them get hurt, but I don't see a choice."

Both girls turn back toward the other two just in time to watch as a grinning Hinata starts the fight by sending out a stream of punches followed by a roundhouse kick, each of which is dodged by Ranma. What followed was a series of kicks and punches by Ranma that blurred they were launched so fast. Hinata however blurs right along with the attacks and dodges or blocks each one in turn.

Miho just stares at this display of skill and sheer speed and in a low voice she says "Wow...".

Akane glances over and smiles "You haven't seen anything yet. I do this sort of thing with Ranma every day..." Miho is stunned. Sure she'd seen martial in movies like this, but that wasn't real... Was it...? After this both turn back to the fight.

Hinata goes for a advantage by running up to one of the walls and doing a leap that takes her off the wall and back to Ranma. As she gets close she lashes out with a kick, using the extra speed form bounding off the wall. Ranma does something no one expects and actually uses Hinata's leg to launch himself airborne and he leaps to the second floor after touching the wall to hang off the wall. Hinata takes this as a challenge and launches herself up to match him, as she gets close she bounces off the wall and throws a ultra fast kick at Ranma. Rather than block, Ranma leaps up and catches the underside of a balcony. Hinata follows right after him by changing her kick into a bound off the wall herself. She however came in low and threw a punch that forced him to leave the side of the building. Hinata launched herself off the building after him.

The two meet again in midair as both headed toward the center of the courtyard in midair. Hinata launched her leap-assisted punch at Ranma and Ranma in turn used her arm to launch himself further in the air. Hinata in turn performs a move that shouldn't be possible and spins, changing the angle of her momentum to follow him upwards.

Miho asks "Is that even physically possible?"

Akane, without looking, replies "I doubt it."

In air Ranma and Hinata continue trading punches and kicks in rapid succession, both seemingly evenly matched. It actually takes over a minute for the two to fall thirty feet back to the ground. But, even as they both come back down again, neither stops and it's almost like they don't even notice they are on the ground again.

Hinata throws a punch, that even Akane can't follow with her eye, right towards Ranma's face. Ranma is busy using his hands to block a kick and doesn't have time to dodge. However both leap apart just before contact as twin blurs come toward them. Both look up almost as one to stare in the direction the blurs came from. Akane and Miho, who could see that the blurs were twin Kunai after they embedded themselves in the ground, saw the woman standing on top of a lamp post first.

It was a fairly attractive Japanese woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair is braided back into a waist length pony tail, though her bangs are left to fall across her face. Her right eye is a vivid emerald green, however her left eye is covered by a patch. Her mouth is also covered by a black silk fabric half-mask. She wears long almost shoulder length dark blue gloves, tied at the wrists by thick dark brown leather bands. The rest of her outfit consists of a blue sleeveless 'shirt' which is cut to show off a good bit of cleavage on each side, with a two long stripes of fabric, one on the front and one in the back, continuing down below her waist to end just above knee height. Over top of this is a black piece of cloth that ties around her throat and parts in the middle into two pieces in the front until it ties at the waist. In the back however this stays one piece which goes down to the waist and then flares into a cape like tail. Around her waist are two belts, one of red silk and another of purple silk. Her left leg has a black spiral tattoo which trails around her thigh and almost seems alive, it seems to move some as it's watched. Finally her feet are covered in soft leather boots which have a series of metal bindings above the ankle to hold them tight.

She looks down at them and says "Sorry, but I'm looking for someone and I figured one of you two could tell me where he is. I'm looking for a man named Ranma Saotome."

Everyone simply stares at the woman, not sure what to make of this new comer at all. What did she want with Ranma anyway?

**Part 5: Stories of the Past**

(Hitome and Kaori arrive at the dojo and talk to Nabiki. Nabiki finds out that Hitome and the Shinjugi sisters are related. She also finds out that they were all in the clan together as it's premiere young warriors for years, until one day they did something... Bad.)

The doorbell rings back at the Tendo dojo and Kasumi goes to answer the door while Nabiki sits around reading a manga and thinking in the living room. Nabiki hears Kasumi say "Oh My! I didn't expect you two today, please come in. Would you like some tea?"

A voice that has become familiar recently replies "Yes, Please." Soon enough Nabiki confirms their identities as Hitome and Kaori enter the room. Kaori of course sees the TV and with a cry of joy plops down in front of it. Hitome walks over to the table and takes a seat, as is her style.

Nabiki says "Hi. So you guys came to see Ranma and Akane right?"

Hitome nods "Yes."

Nabiki smiles and says "Ever good at the one word replies I see. Anyway... Ranma and Akane had something they needed to take care of, so they are out at the moment. They should be back soon though."

Hitome frowns "What are they doing?"

Nabiki shrugs "I'm not entirely sure. They wanted to talk to some girl they met yesterday. So they met up with her friend and went together a couple hours ago. No big deal though. They should be back fairly soon."

While Hitome doesn't reply she continues to frown.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Nabiki asks "So what is the deal with you and those triplets anyway?"

Hitome had been far from happy a second ago, but at this question she became downright frigid. Her reply was a terse "It has nothing to do with you."

Nabiki replies "Really? Could have fooled me... They are at my school after all. I also know you two. So I know both parties involved. I'd say that tends to mean I do have something to do with it..."

Hitome stands up and says "No you don't." She then turns around and walks toward the stairs. "If you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom", that said she heads toward the bathroom.

Nabiki sighs. Without getting up from the couch or even looking like she's paying attention, Kaori says "You'll have to forgive her... When they left they made it hurt... For both of us actually, but Hitome shows it more..."

Nabiki blinks and asks "Ok, now that definitely makes it sound like I should know..."

Kaori smiles faintly, though Nabiki can't see it, and says "You really want to know that badly?"

Nabiki nods "It's really bothering me...I've never been one to resist knowing a secret... Or anything else that's important."

Kaori says "Fine... Here goes... We lied a bit when we said we knew them from Junior High School. We were in Junior High, they were never allowed to go to school because of their mother's strange ideas about them. We knew them because they lived in a Shadow Clan Dojo we both trained at. Hitome knew them from when she was six. I came in much later when I was thirteen. It may surprise you to know that at first me and Hitome didn't get along at all and in fact I found the triplets easier to get along with. However I did go to the same school as Hitome, while they stayed at the Dojo all day."

Nabiki nods and listens, as Kaori pauses for a moment and then goes on "They were actually nice girls at that point. Cute little twelve year olds and all... Their mother was something of a strict ass bitch though. I made a point of trying to teach them how to have fun when we were together. That however wasn't meant to last. About a year later we started getting sent on missions and the girls started to change... Become more open in general, They kept more to themselves, acted almost like they had some secret only they could know... They were thirteen though and triplets that spent more time together than with other people, so I wrote off the changes..."

Nabiki thinks this over. It definitely could explain more than a few things with their behavior. It didn't however explain what the big deal was.

Kaori pauses again and says "I doubt Hitome wants me to ever tell anyone this part, but... Later when they were almost fifteen and both me and Hitome were a year older... The triplets had recently lost their mother, which at least to my mind wasn't such a horrible thing. Nori had followed me after practice that day and was talking about all sorts of things, it seemed like she just wanted some sort of random conversation... That wasn't true though. I realized I'd left something in the locker room, so I told her I had to go back to get it... She nearly panicked and told me she'd get it for me. I insisted I could do it myself. I'd also been wondering why Hitome hadn't come out yet... Well I found out both why Nori seemed so nervous about me staying away from the locker room and why Hitome hadn't come out. I heard a noise from the shower so I followed it, Nori tagging along behind. Well the sight that greeted me was something of a surprise... Kasha was tongue wrestling with Hitome as Aya played with Hitome's breasts and had one hand... Well you know where the other hand was..."

Nabiki exclaims "Oh My God! Hitome lost her cherry to the triplets?"

Kaori hushes her and says "You need to stay quiet! That's hardly the end of things, though... I however reacted much like you just did and some incoherent stream of nonsense issued from my mouth. Aya however looked over at me and asked if I wanted to join them... I am pretty sure I refused them, or at least they took it as such... I still wasn't much on coherent thought right then. Things didn't go much farther after that. Hitome though felt guilty that she'd enjoyed it even if she hadn't wanted to do it. That though was how we knew something about the triplets...habits."

Kaori pauses again and Nabiki sits there stunned. Kaori goes on "Anyway...after that, all five of us got a mission to track down a rogue Miko. We found her, but thing's didn't go as planned. She greeted the triplets by name and they gave her a happy greeting back. If that wasn't enough of a shock they told us that we where going to let her go. I told them that wasn't going to work. They replied that if we didn't they would side with her... I sorta lost it and attacked... They responded by defending her. Hitome just stood there for the longest time, finally though she sided with me. They helped her escape though. They were as good as us and they each possess a unique gift, The woman they were protecting was better than any of us... Really it was hopeless and I should have had us withdraw, but their betrayal hurt and I wanted to make them pay."

To say Nabiki was stunned by this was something of an understatement. While her mouth was hanging open, she did keep thinking. In fact her thoughts where running five hundred miles an hour.

Kaori concludes "Hitome took both our loss to them and their betrayal really hard. The whole lesbian thing really didn't help matters any... She still hasn't dated anyone because of it, though I know she's liked more than one guy in the last couple years. I've gotten over it however. I may not like to see them and I'll probably never feel like hanging around them ever again, but I know they had reasons. I can respect that, even if I can't agree with it. I'd rather not see us fight again, yet somehow that seems to be what Hitome wants..." She stops and then says "Nabiki close your mouth, Hitome is coming back down."

Nabiki ideally wonders how Kaori could tell since she was turned the other way, but does close her mouth and at least pretends to read her manga again. Just in time to as Hitome comes down the stairs and sits down again. They sit in silence for a few minutes, except for the sounds of the cartoons on TV. Nabiki pondering over all the things she heard, as well as this new serious side to the silly girl she'd come to know.

Before anyone can say anything though to break the silence, Kasumi returns with a tea set. She sets it down and says "Is everyone ready for tea?"

**Author's Notes:**

Now I had to create dates for the death of the Tendo mother at the beginning of this chapter. I don't think I specified how long ago it was anywhere else... If I did let me know. The Anime & Manga both do a horrible job when it comes to dates. So instead I based it on the age Akane seems to be in her flashbacks of her mother from those two sources. She seems like she's in early elementary school in the oldest ones, so I decided she was eight the year her mother died, that makes Nabiki 9, and Kasumi 11. I can't really see them being much younger when it happens. This also works out nicely for my story since I say that Nodoka knew the Tendos and tried to help when she could during the first year after their mothers death. This means Nodoka has had 2 lonely years without her son by then. Which fits nicely with the surrogate mother treatment Nabiki complains about during Nodoka's visit.

If you remember Ranma is currently a 2nd dan, going toward 3rd dan. Hinata is as well. 1st dan is a master of the basics and is capable of assisting a teacher in a dojo when training others in a particular style. They could teach in a dojo by themselves once they become sandan (3rd dan). Of course they couldn't start their own dojo, thats for rokudan (6th dan) or above. Rokudan is also the first chance you have to become a Shihan, or in other words gain the ability to give out dan ranks on your own for your school. And the founder of a style is normally the only one to reach 10th dan (like Happosai), though that person can decide to allow a 9th dan to become a 10th dan. Once the founder dies however, if there are no other 10th dan artists, the 10th dan becomes (normally) unreachable. It however is possible to 'reinvent' a existing style and become a 10th dan master of a new style.

Oh I should also mention that the Japanese in general have a very different view of sex. It wasn't until the prominence of Christian beliefs in the last century or so that their were any 'unclean' connections to sex in Japanese culture. It's still seen in a lot of ways as just something natural. That doesn't mean they don't have some strange ideas about sex. In fact it's a common belief that oral sex on women is 'disgusting' in Japan and they also have a hang up on lesbianism being wrong among others... However it wouldn't be unheard of for 16 year olds to partake in sex in Japan. Heck it's not in the US either despite a huge body of laws to stop it, last survey said the something like 30 of people had sex for the first time when they were 14-15. In particular though most areas of Japan specifically have a 'age of consent' that can be as young as 14 depending on region. Akane is kinda stuck on sex and sexuality as being 'perverted' in the original series, but that is part of her messed up system of beliefs... Which in the original is something all characters have, not a single one grows up unscathed by some weird obsessions and beliefs. This Akane has been dealing with those issues for months and as long as it's Ranma she has few issues with doing such things with him... However they both still tend to think they are a bit young and so haven't gone the extra step... Not to mention neither really understand what their doing, they kinda just let their desires run away on there own... Ah youth...

Also sorry for how late this chapter is... I've always done at least one chapter per week until now, but this time half way through two things happened. The first was how I realized my character guide was missing bits I'd need for this chapter, so I spent most of the week playing with finishing it. It's actually now on my website if you want to look at it, though since it includes characters yet to be introduced it's going to a bit of a spoiler in some ways. The second thing was writers block when it came to the talk between Hinata, Miho, Ranma, and Akane. I've always had the worst time when it comes to dialogue and that section didn't help at all.

I have however been working on Fall from Grace again. I've decided my own characters will be part of that series. So you can see Hinata, the Shinjugi Triplets, 'Shiki' from this chapter, and maybe even Saeko or Suigin Tou. You'll also eventually find Ryoga's chapter (which has been half done for almost a month now), Ukyo, The Kuno's, and possibly Mousse, Ling Ling, and Lung, Lung. It will also include current arc side chapters such as a confrontation between Shampoo and her father (she'll find out soon in this series that he's alive and she doesn't take that well) and one involving Kasumi's training as a Miko. In short Fall From Grace will have all the side stories in it from now on and anything that is a big event that doesn't involve Ranma and Akane specifically will end up there.

Also thanks goes again to borg rabbit for proofreading.


	23. Chapter 22: The Hordes

**Ranma Tales ½: Chapter 22 – The Hordes**

**Part 1: Hounded**

The woman hops down from the pole with a single leap. She doesn't even seem to need to bend when she lands, as she stays perfectly straight the whole time. After landing she slowly walks forward with a cautious grace. When she comes within a dozen feet of the two, and no one has said anything yet, she repeats "I'm looking for Ranma Saotome, would anyone know where he is?"

Ranma gets a bit of sense together and asks "Why do you want to know?"

None of them could be sure, because of the mask, but they were positive she smiled. She answered "Well I was hired to track him down. He owes some important people money and they know he's a bit dangerous so they sent me to collect it."

Ranma blinks and says, without thinking, "Money? Why would I owe anyone money?"

The woman looks at him and says "No offense kid, but that's a pretty lame way to protect the guy... There is no way your a middle aged man."

Ranam frowns "No I'm not, but I am Ranma Saotome."

The woman curses and says "I thought for sure I'd found the right one... I mean how many Ranma Saotomes can there be in Nerima?"

Ranma, still frowning, replies "As far as I know there is only one."

The woman shakes her head "Yeah, but your not a middle aged dangerous martial artist. The profile I was given listed the guy they want as an A rank martial artist with a son who traveled around a lot. It's why they hadn't sent anyone sooner, they've been waiting over six years for their money. Now however they got a report that Ranma was found in Nerima."

Ranma shrugs "Well that sounds vaguely like my dad... We used to travel around a lot, but the name is mine and as far as I know I've never borrowed money from anyone..."

The woman stares and says "Maybe he put the debt in your name? Where is he so I can ask? Maybe they will be happy if I can at least correct the error..."

Ranma sighs "He's in an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere in China. He's been there for three years now... So he's not exactly available to comment..."

The woman sighs and says "That's not good for you kid... If he's dead and he was the one who incurred the debt in the first place... The debt falls to you to repay..."

Ranma, who is now wondering if his frown is going to be permanent, asks "How much money are we talking about?"

The woman shrugs "I'm not sure exactly, I'd guess about one billion yen however (roughly ten million dollars if I did my math right)."

Ranma just stares mouth gaping open. Akane does a pretty good impression of a fish out of water. Both Miho and Hinata doing some serious blinking, absolutely sure they are dreaming.

Finally Ranma mumbles "one billion yen...?"

The woman nods "Yes... Now, you have two options. You can come with me and try to work out a deal with them. Or I can subdue you and take you back with me? I get paid either way..."

Ranma says "What will happen with me if I come with you?"

The woman shrugs "I don't know. I don't exactly care either. My guess however is they won't take kindly to your failure to pay. They aren't exactly the Yakuza or the Triad, but they aren't exactly nice guys... I'm also betting that after this long they don't really want a lengthy court battle to get it back."

Ranma stiffly replies "So basically if you catch me... I'm dead?"

The woman shrugs "They hired me because they know if you try I'll simply catch you and take you in regardless. I'm not known as Shiki the relentless kunoichi huntress for nothing."

Hinata asks Ranma "The name mean anything to you?"

Ranma shrugs "Not really. That name could mean a lot of things, depending on how you choose to take it..."

Shiki replies "You really shouldn't underestimate me. That's a good way to lose quickly. So are you going to make me subdue you or will you come peacefully?"

Ranma looks at her and calmly says "I'd have to be insane to go with you...and I'm not."

Shiki shrugs "Ok then we do this the hard way. Just don't blame me later." Akane moves closer at this point, ready to help Ranma.

Hinata holds up her hand and says "Um I think your forgetting you interrupted my challenge. I was already fighting him. Wait in line."

Shiki asks "So you're going to get in my way? I'm not being paid to keep you alive. I also don't play in the kiddie leagues."

Hinata shrugs "Fine by me. But if you want to take him you'll have to go through me first." She's not sure what Shiki means, but she does know that whatever this woman can dish out she will just have to match it.

Shiki simply holds out her hands and twin wakizashi swords form in her hands. Just about everyone blinks, making sure they had just seen what they had seen. Miho doesn't understand it at all. Hinata, Ranma, and Akane however do. Shiki had upped the ante.

Hinata smiles and says "It's been awhile, but I'm sure I still remember how..." Then a rather ornate set of bankokuchoki (basically brass knuckles) form on her hands. Satisfied Hinata goes into a combat stance.

Before they can begin however, a voice calls out "Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

**Part 2: Hunted**

Standing nearby where thirteen guys, one standing in front of the others. He was the one that had spoken. All of them were thugs, but not the crappy type. No these were 'professional' thugs, the type of thug you'd expect from crime lords, Yakuza, the Triad, etc. They'd seen a few fights and lived, which for their type was saying something.

The man in front was similar, but obviously the one in charge. He was a fairly tall Japanese man of about thirty years of age. He had black hair that was grown out long and left to hang as it would. His eyes were a dark grey color and his face was accented by several piercings, including a safety pin in his lip. His clothes were simple consisting of a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of heavy black work pants. He was toying with a switchblade in his hand non-stop and he gave off the impression of being a complete weasel.

He sneers "Well too good to answer? If you are, I guess we need to teach you manners among other things."

Shiki looks over her shoulder at him and asks "Who do you think you are to interfere?"

He man continues to sneer and says "I'm Itachi Ochi. We are members of the Yakuza and heard Ranma Saotome was here."

Akane says "Weasel huh? Guess his parents knew how to name him..."

Ranma asks "Why is everyone after me? Do I have a sign on me that says, 'I want to be harassed? Please come annoy me?', well?"

Itachi replies "I don't know who you are kid, but if ya don't shut up I'm gonna hurt ya. Now would someone tell us where to find this Ranma Saotome or should we start hurting people?"

Shiki laughs at him and says "You just told him to shut up, you moron."

Itachi glares and says "That kid is Saotome? That doesn't make sense he's supposed to be an old man! Now tell me the truth, damn it!"

Shiki replies "I am. The info is wrong. Ranma Saotome is that kid. Seems his father played a fast one on everyone and gave his son's name to make things more difficult."

Itachi glances at his men and says "Take the kids; we'll sort this out later. I'll take care of the annoying bitch."

Shiki glares with her one uncovered eye and says "You take care of me? In your dreams, pervert." Then before anyone can move she has her blade poised over his throat from behind, where she's now standing. She'd moved nearly twenty feet in less time than it takes to blink. However the only reason Itachi was still alive was that his knife had moved up to block her blade before it could reach his neck.

Shiki remarks "Impressive. It seems you aren't completely worthless. Just mostly worthless."

Itachi responds with a growl "Watch it little girl or I'll have to spank you."

Shiki simply replies "He's mine. I found him first. If my employers leave anything when they are done with him, then he's yours. Not a moment sooner."

The thugs however hadn't stopped moving even with their leader in trouble, they obeyed his command without question. Three had headed back toward Miho. The other nine had headed toward Ranma, Akane, and Hinata. One of the men closing on Miho made a grab for her and she screamed.

Before anyone could move, yet again, Shiki had stepped in front of the thug and cut his guts open with a quick slice from her blade. The thug screamed and clenched his hands over his guts. She looked over at Itachi and says "I didn't say I'd sit by and watch you harass the others either. We can both tell this girl can't try to stop your men. Leave her out of it."

Itachi laughs and evil menacing laugh and says "Fat chance. She's a useful pawn to use against the others. I'm sure they will be...more pliant with her in our hands."

Akane growls. Hinata glares at him and makes a point of not looking back at the man writhing on the ground holding his bleeding guts in. The last thing she wants is to enter the Blood Riot again, here and now. Ranma tenses, knowing this isn't going to be pretty.

Shiki says "How about this. You and me. One on one. Winner gets first dibs on him. However the others stay safe and unharmed."

Itachi smiles and says "I can deal with that. Let's play." and sets himself in a loose form of a ready stance.

As soon as Shiki moves however his men make a grab for Miho again and the others do something similar. Shiki though seems to have expected this as she stops and calls out "Kaiho Yaiba: Ibara Shinzo! (literally, Sword Release: Thorn Heart)". Vines tear themselves from the ground by all three groups of thugs and proceed to try entwine around them. This all happens in a very short amount of time, under three seconds, which doesn't leave much time to react. Itachi manages to escape the attack, but all the others fail and are wrapped in the vines.

Ranma is pretty impressed, her sword release is potentially much more adaptable than his current one. But then he's always been direct. She definitely wasn't quite as direct.

Akane was speechless. 'This is how much farther ahead some other martial artists really are? I know Ranma can do it, but I've never seen him use his. I really need to work to catch up.'

Hinata and Hotaru are fairly impressed as well. Hinata was even a tad jealous. Hotaru in Blood Riot had once managed a sword release, but Hinata had never managed it. In general she didn't need a sword release as her Ki attacks were all fairly impressive. She even had one that she did with Hotaru to access her affinity of fire, rather than her air affinity. Caught people off guard all the time, when it had been needed.

Itachi calls out to his men "Free yourselves and continue as ordered!"

Shiki says to him "You couldn't follow your word, so I've dealt with them. My vines draw the will from the victim making them basically lay there until I free them. They won't be going anywhere."

Itachi says "Well that's too bad. Guess we have to settle things then? I can do that!" He flips his switchblade casually in his hand.

Shiki walks forward calmly until she's standing roughly twelve feet from him. She asks "Ready?"

Itachi smiles and says "Sure babe lets play..."

He barely finishes talking when Shiki starts to rush toward him at an angle and shouts "Raiku Kaga (Lightning Bud)!" A flash of electricity shot off her hand at him and he dodged. She then vanished and he found himself suddenly avoiding a sword blade from the opposite direction she'd been running in, as she'd done another instant move and come up on him from the other direction. To avoid he dropped flat to the ground and lashed out with his foot toward her, but she had already moved.

Shiki was now sailing through the air over his prone form. She calls out "Raiku Kaga!" again in midair and he just barely manages to move out of the way as he rolls up to his feet. As he stands up he suddenly finds a blade at his throat and feels a soft prick from a second blade as he hears Shiki whisper "Chishi Hana. (Fatal Flower)" in his ear. He moves instantly to get out of her reach. She however doesn't seem to be in a hurry.

Itachi takes the chance to look down and sees she split open the shirt over his belly. He also sees something else strange. Where the sword blade touched him on his stomach is a stylized mark in the shape of a rose. Itachi says "What the hell?"

Shiki replies "It's a special type of Ki attack. It forms a Ki charged tattoo on your body in an instant. It's composed of a mix of your Ki and mine. After the first time I use it it builds up and burrows deep within your body. If I touch that spot again, the Ki will discharge into your body everywhere the attack touched. In other words it will hit all your vital organs it has touched. Because of where I hit you, I'd say you'd die rather painfully after that second touch."

Itachi just stares for a second and then growls "You bitch!"

Shiki shrugs "I'd suggest trying to stay out of reach if you can. I don't see any reason to let you live after all." Itachi just growls.

From the side comes clapping and everyone turns to look at a new group of people standing nearby. One woman and four henchmen. What really made this group stand out wasn't just the woman, though she was quite impressive, it was that the henchmen with her had guns. Guns pointed in four different directions. One at Miho. One at Ranma, Akane, and Hinata. Another on Shiki. And the last aimed at Itachi.

**Part 3: Haunted**

The woman leading them is a dark skinned girl of mixed Japanese and probably Latina ancestry. She has deep blue eyes and shoulder length pure white hair. Wears a two piece dress consisting of a low cut black blouse that stops before her waist and a black leather mini-skirt. Around her waist is a silver chain belt made of small loops of metal. She also wears a Black leather duster jacket over everything. She has a cool relaxed expression, but her eyes hold some sort of internal pain.

Her henchmen were all relatively young men dressed fairly well in suits and sunglasses. They would fit in fairly well in a business setting, except for the handguns and SMG's. Well maybe if they were involved in a 'hostile takeover' they might fit.

Shiki asks "Don't tell me you are after Ranma Saotome as well."

The woman frowns slightly and says "You mean you two are fighting over him? Well if that's the case I'll just have to insist he comes with me instead."

Shiki says "Get in line for your ass kicking then. He comes with me so I can get paid. This punk," She points at Itachi, "got here before you to challenge me."

The woman shakes her head "Sorry, not gonna work that way. Now where is Ranma?"

Both Shiki and Itachi point at Ranma, who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. He says "Why does everyone want me?"

In his ear, Akane whispers "Well I want you to, but not for the same reasons." That definitely changed what was on his mind.

The woman laughs and says "I don't know what you've been told, but Ranma Saotome is like fifty. That boy is defiantly not fifty. Don't waste my time."

Itachi sneers "Well then leave. I'll be happy to take him after I beat up this bitch here."

The woman just sneers back.

Shiki says "It's a long story, but here is the simple form... Ranma's father made apparently deals with a bunch of people using his son's name. He however is quite dead, leaving things with his son."

She sighs and says "Then I guess we do need to settle things then." She walks over toward them. When she's near them, she lashes out with an attack at Itachi as she calls out "Guttari Genko (Senseless Fist)". She connects with Itachi's jaw as he had been paying to much attention to Shiki and hit the ground. He was out cold.

The woman faces off against Shiki. She says "I guess I should introduce myself... I'm known as Angel. These boys with me work for the Triad. I'm more here as 'muscle' than actually in charge. I don't think they however want to try to take you on after what we saw coming over here. So it's just the two of us. Let's have fun."

That said she crosses her arms across her chest and closes her eyes. Her aura flares and takes on the glowing impression of wings. Then they aren't just impressions. They are metallic glimmering wings coming out of her back.

Shiki comments "That's the most unusual soul sword I think I've ever seen."

Angel replies "Thanks."

Ranma, Akane, and Hinata have trouble believing those wings are soul swords, Miho just sort of stares. Women don't grow wings everyday... Well maybe they do, but she doesn't see it!

Shiki starts things off by tossing another Raiku Kaga at Angel. Angel actually takes to the air to dodge. Apparently they are rather functional wings, even if physically they shouldn't provide nearly enough lift to actually work. While in the air she calls out "Ijo Hinote! (Beyond Flames)" Air that is filled with Ki so it's visible, streams through the air in a huge blast that vaguely looks like translucent flames. Shiki dodges out of the way.

In the meantime, Angel's men had gathered up Ranma, Akane, Hinata, and Miho. However it was four to four, even if Miho couldn't help, these odds weren't really so bad. It helped that two of the men paid more attention to the fight between Shiki and Angel, than their captives. Apparently, since they hadn't done anything, they were written off as non-threats. Too bad for those guys.

Ranma, Akane, and Hinata share looks and silently agree to take all four at once. At the same time three voices call out. From Hinata "ToSeidai! (Grand Saber)". The man watching her flew halfway across the courtyard. From Ranma "Lightning Flash!". The man in front of him slumped to the ground with little trails of smoke coming off of him. From Akane "Flame Strike!". The man in front of her screamed and dropped the molten gun that had just burnt his hands. A follow-up kick sends him out cold. Ranma and Hinata reach the last as he turns back around from the other fight. Ranma hits high and clocks him with a punch to the face. Hinata hits him low with a open handed strike to the guts. He flies a good five feet before landing on the ground.

Goons taken care of, Ranma says "Hianta why don't you get Miho out of here? I'm not sure your apartment is going to be safe at the moment..."

Hinata nods and then, looking at Miho, says "Want to go back to your place? We probably need to talk again anyways..."

Miho nods "Sure." Hinata drags her off the back way around leaving Ranma and Akane by themselves.

Akane says "We should probably leave as well while they are busy."

Ranma nods "True... But I want to see how dangerous they are first. Let's stay for awhile at least." Akane shrugs and they watch the two women go at it. Both were on the ground at the moment.

Shiki pulls away from the fight long enough to say "You are the first person in a long time to make me do this, but I want to end this." That said she pulls the eye patch away from her other eye. Everyone gets a good look at the eye she kept hidden. It was far from normal. It was like a dark pit rather than a normal eye and shadows seemed to flicker in its depths.

Angel, who is slightly disturbed, says "Is that meant to help in some way?"

Shiki replies "It lets me access the rest of my powers..." She pauses and raises one arm toward Angel and points her hand at the other woman. She calls out "Yakan Hana! (Nocturnal Flower)". A huge surge of shadow energy forms and fires from her hand as she speaks. Angel uses her wings to block, but is still pushed back a dozen feet.

As her wings unfold Angel says "I guess I should stop holding back to then..." As Shiki fires another bolt, Angel folds her wings again and calls out "Yadori Arashi Kara! (Basically 'Shelter from the Storm')" A ring of soft light forms around her and goes out ten feet in all directions, nearly reaching back to Shiki. The nimbus of light parts the shadowy blast and leaves Angel unharmed. Angel calls out again and says "Unchained Circle!" As she unfolds her wings the nimbus of light bursts outward in all directions and sends Shiki flying.

Shiki however rolls with it and comes back up to her feet in an instant. Shiki replies by saying "Kage Nui! (literally 'Shadow Sewing')" The shadows on the ground grow sharp points and hurl themselves at Angel. Who again blocks with her wings. Shiki follows up instantly with another "Yakan Hana!", which knocks Angel back again.

Angel replies by yelling out "Sword Release: Crown under the Sky!" Her wings fade away as a circle of green light forms across the ground covering half of the courtyard, almost reaching Ranma and Akane, where they stand watching. Then the sky lights up with it's own radiant green glowing circle and pillars of green brilliant fire descend from the sky to strike the ground inside the circles.

In return Shiki calls her own attack "KaihoYaiba: Senbonzakura! ('Sword Release: Thousand Cherry Blossoms')" Her swords disappear, but the entire courtyard is filled with cherry blossoms. These blossoms flow all around Shiki and protect her from the blasts, getting blown away, but others taking their place.

Akane stares wide eyed and open mouthed. This was like watching some shonen anime or one of those american super hero comics. Sure she could do way more than a normal person... But causing green pillars of light from the sky or a torrent of cherry blossoms as a defense? It was like being a novice again and being shown a fight between masters.

Ranma tugs on Akane's arm. "Come on, I think it's time to leave..." Akane nods and moves to follow him just as they hear two voices call out at the same time behind them. Shiki yells out "Kage Shibari Shi (Shadow Bind Death)!" Angel yells out "KaihoYaiba: mangetsu higure ('Sword Release: Full Moon Evening')!"

Even though it was afternoon and it was a clear day the sky seemed to darken and then a blinding flash of light came from behind them. Luckily they where both facing away from it, as they fled away from the area entirely. Soon they were well on their way home.

**Part 4: Heart**

Kasumi sat down at the table next to her sister and handed out cups of tea. Kaori even came over long enough to take a cup. Kasumi however looks nervous. Something Nabiki wasn't exactly used to. Normally very little phased her older sister. Then again a lot had happened lately and even more that morning.

Hitome isn't one to stick her nose into other peoples business, but Kasumi is doing a really bad job hiding her discomfort. Finally Hitome asks "Is something wrong Kasumi?"

Kasumi sighs and says "I'm just thinking about what my mother told me this morning..."

Hitome calmly says "Do you talk to the dead often or is that a recent thing?"

On the couch Kaori shivers, Hitome may understand all about talking to spirits of the departed, but Kaori always seemed to get in trouble whenever spirits were involved. This was one conversation she wanted no part in. She hops up and grabs Nabiki's arm, who squawks as she's pulled away. Kaori says to Nabiki "Come on, show me around!" The two are out of the room fairly quickly.

Kasumi actually blushes, and then says "Actually I've talked to Mother fairly often since she died. Without her, things would have been very different over the years."

Hitome nods "I can understand that. Have you always been able to do that?"

Kasumi replies "Well I could always see things I didn't understand. Mother understood what I saw and eventually taught me what those things were. When she started to have medical problems she taught me how to call on spirits, though I've never used it on any other spirits."

Hitome replies "It's not exactly something to be done lightly. Though in this case I can easily understand why she taught you and why you would make use of it." She pauses and then says "I am however surprised how strong your ability is. I knew your mother was strong. She was in the last generation of great Betsushikime and much admired until the day she quit. She broke all contact when she left, which is more than a little odd."

Kasumi nods "She told me and Nabiki about that this morning. She knew she was meant to be with father, but father wasn't the best of people when she met him. She also didn't want to scare him away by finding out exactly who and what she was. So she hid everything from both sides. That's also why she never really trained me."

Hitome just says "Interesting" and continues sipping her tea.

Kasumi says "She also told me I'd have to learn about my abilities." Kasumi sips her own tea and then says "She suggested I ask you to help train me."

Hitome chokes on her tea. After her coughing fit stops she says "I'm not exactly sure I'm the one to ask for that. I've never taught anyone before... The dojo had experts on fighting and everything, so I've just never needed to... On the Miko end... Well I could teach you what I know I guess... It's not really formal training as such though... It's more a collection of knowledge and practices..." She realizes she's rambling and stops.

Kasumi smiles and says "That's more than enough. I'm sure if mother told me to come to you it's because she feels you would be the best choice right now."

Hitome nods "Um... I hate to ask, but do you have any combat training?"

Kasumi shakes her head "That was always Akane's thing and father didn't think to try to teach us until Akane came and he found out mother couldn't have anymore children. I had the least interest as I was always attached to Mother's legs back then." The last part makes her smile.

Hitome smiles herself, which is a rare sight. She says "You don't have to have combat training to be a Miko... After all most never need it. However if you want to be a Betsushikime it would come in handy. I am not a good person to teach you that though."

Kasumi frowns "I'm not much for violence... I've only ever been in a fight once, which was when Shampoo and Ryoga attacked... I'd like to avoid ever being in a fight again. Mother however said I'd be in danger if I didn't learn how to use my abilities now."

Hitome nods "Ok. I'd suggest finding someone who could train you if needed however. Something you find acceptable. If push comes to shove it's better to learn and never use, then need and not have."

Kasumi nods and Nabiki comes back with the hyperactive Kaori in tow. Nabiki grumbles to Kasumi "Remember to keep all forms of sugar away from this girl..."

Kaori smiles broadly and Hitome actually laughs. Eventually Hitome replies "We've tried that as well... It doesn't work... The hyperactivity seems ingrained."

Kasumi giggles. Nabiki smiles. Kaori looks stricken. Hitome smiles behind her tea cup, which she holds firmly in front of her mouth.

Eventually Kaori laughs as well. From that point on topics stay fairly light, until Hitome realizes what time it is and informs them that they need to return home for practice. Kaori groans and begs Hitome to play hooky so they can stay. Hitome declines and they leave vowing to be back soon.

**Part 5: Home**

A tired Ranma and Akane stumble inside the Tendo house. When they enter the living room Nabiki looks up and says "That was an awfully long talk..." She trails off a she notices their disheveled states.

Ranma and Akane sit down and pour themselves tea from the tea service which is still out. Nabiki looks thoughtful and then says "Ok... I can't figure out which was more likely... The two of you getting involved in some crazy fight... Or deciding to visit a love hotel and ripping each others clothes off."

Both Ranma and Akane blush profusely. Akane proclaims "Nabiki!"

Nabiki smiles and says "What? I know you two want each other bad. I'd have to be blind not to... I'm guessing it was the other option though, huh?"

Ranma nods "Personally I'd rather wish it was the love hotel myself." Akane blushes an even brighter shade of red at this. Ranma goes on "We did meet with Hinata and we fixed things... Mostly... However Hinata seems to have some grudge with the anything goes school and my father... So she challenged me to a fight. Then before we can even get serious, a kunoichi named Shiki shows up. She tells us that she's after me... Or more she's after my father using my name. It just so happens he ran up some huge debt and her employers, the Takhashi Group, want me to make up for it. Then Hinata tells her she has to wait in line and that she's first. They get interrupted by a bunch of Yakuza thugs lead by a guy named Itachi, who also wants me.. Shiki and Itachi get into it when they get interrupted... By a woman called Angel who is with a bunch of Triad goons. Of course they want me as well. Angel takes out Itachi and then Shiki and Angel go all out. In the meantime the rest of us left, leaving some unconscious thugs and goons behind."

Nabiki doesn't look to surprised. Instead she says "Sounds like a fairly busy day... I expected them to give me more time though..."

In unison Ranma and Akane say "Huh?"

Nabiki smiles slightly and says "Since I started my research on your mother I've found the most interesting trail of debts, misdeeds, and assorted craziness associated with your name. I just figured we'd have up to a year before they made sense of your trail and followed it here."

Ranma asks "When were you going to tell me?"

Nabiki shrugs "When I finished. No sense worrying you until I had an idea of how big it actually was. Well I can already tell you, you've only met three of the worst offended parties. I know there are more out there. So you can expect more visits."

Ranma sighs and Akane takes his hand in hers. Ranma looks up and asks Nabiki a single question "How much do they think I owe?"

Nabiki asks "Total?" Ranma nods. Nabiki sighs "You don't want to know. Most international companies are hard pressed to have that much on hand however."

Ranma looks ill. Akane says "I'm sure it will be ok Ranma."

Nabiki simply says "I'm working on how to fix it. I even asked Kaori earlier if your sensei's clan would help, when she stopped by with Hitome earlier. She seemed rather hopeful about things."

Ranma smacks his head "I forgot we asked them to stop by today."

Akane frowns "I did too..."

Nabiki waves her hand "Don't let it bother you. You had other things to worry about. They are the type to understand."

Akane asks "So did you learn what the problem between them and the triplets is?"

Nabiki holds out her hand and says "Fifty thousand yen (roughly five hundred dollars)"

Akane blinks and says "What?" Even Ranma blinks.

Nabiki shrugs "I figure I can trust you with it, but this is a secret more than worth the price. It's also something you don't need to know... So it's not free." She smiles.

Akane simply says "No secret is worth that much." Ranma agrees. Nabiki just shrugs with a enigmatic smile.

**Part 6: Hidden**

Saeko Kenjou smiles to herself. Suigin Tou had found the most interesting information about one of their targets. A target that seemed connected to all the others. A target named Ranma Saotome.

This information was useful because it could draw in the others she had found. Including ones she hadn't told the Dark Sisters about. If his magic worked on them as well as it had the others, then she could gather up all the stragglers and finish them all at once. Maybe even have the targets kill each other if she played her cards right.

All she had to do was control the flow of information and pull the right strings at the right time. It was her favorite game. It's one she had used on her own mother to bring that haughty bitch down. She spent her days painting flowers in a mental ward now. That made Saeko happy, very happy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to rehash a topic I've talked about before. Namely calling out 'attack names'. I realized when writing this that I forgot one other big reason why these aren't often such a problem to say in combat. That reason is that in Japanese many of the attack names are single words due to the way Japanese works. 'base' words in Japanese are literally fused together to create new words describing one term. 'Tenshi' ('Angel') is literally two base words ('ten' and 'shi') fused to make one new word. This really makes things shorter in Japanese, for instance 'Sensatsu Suishō' means ' Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death' in English. Which is easier to say? I think the Japanese version is and it consumes the half second it takes to put together most of the ki attacks they use... Also normally the longer the attack name, the longer it takes to create the attack. Which normally means it will be more powerful as well.

Btw 'Shiki' is of course not the womans actual name... But the female ninja won't tell anyone who she is anytime soon... Shiki however follows the 'flow' in the rest of her character. It can mean a lot of things in Japanese including 'four seasons', 'Time of Death', 'Ceremony', a 'command', and 'beginning time or initial period'... All of which reflect on her in some way. Variants on the word also mean 'color tone' and 'sexual passion', which also reflect on her. Which explains Ranma's comment about her name. Of course she didn't pick that name, it was actually given to her by her mother... Much like her real name. If you want to find out more check out the Reference Guide on my website...

I did something similar with the Yakuza thug leader. Itachi means 'weasel' in Japanese. Hence Akane says he's aptly named. This time it wasn't quite so much an accident as before with Shiki. I specifically looked up 'Weasel' in Japanese Romanji. I wanted to emphasize that is how he is. He also ended up being a character we will probably see again.

This chapter introduces a sort of running gag, you'll see repeated many many times from now on. See Ranma and Hinata will end up fighting more than once, but they never get to finish a single fight. Something, normally someone, always comes in and interrupts. I think it's going to be funny as they both try to finish a single fight against each other.

I should probably explain what a Betsushikime is... I don't think I have before, if I have just let me know... Betsushikime are a type of demon hunting Miko common to manga and anime. They are the ones you'd see wielding weapons and tackling monsters. I tried to get a direct translation for everyone, but it comes out to something along the lines of 'extra spiritual texture'.. Or at least that makes more sense than the twenty other combinations based on the parts of the word... Of course if you are going to chase around monsters having combat skills is helpful... Otherwise you have to be really powerful.

This is now the proofread copy, with most all the grammar errors and what not fixed! Thanks again goes to borg rabbit for proofreading. If you still notice an error let me know!

By the way, I want feedback! I know there are more than a few of you out there following this story I never hear from! Let me hear from you all! It comes in handy whenever writers block crops up and I need incentive to write!

------------------------------------

Well it's been ages since I last updated (actually almost a year), but I figured I owed it to the fans of my series to tell you what's going on.

I've been extremely busy, because I decided to go back to school to finish my second degree... Which has taken almost a year to do... Add to that meeting the love of my life at nearly the same time... Together they've left me very little time to write more for Ranma Tales 1/2. I also started a side project which is a web manga with some other people, which is in it's infancy, that takes up a few extra hours I have. However I have planned out another entire (2 section) story arc that I've been sitting on since february of this year. If life decides to give me more time in the coming months I hope to return to at least finish the final planned arc...

Well that's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading!


End file.
